


You Were My Only Home

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Series: Where You Look Down, I've Walked Before [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 103,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Roughly early AtS S3 and Post-"Bargaining Part 2"





	1. Chapter 1

Pausing a moment before pushing open the doors of Hyperion, Angel knew Wesley would be waiting on the other side of him, waiting with questions about Buffy. He hoped that Wesley trusted him enough in their relationship to not pressure him with too many inquires. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep next to his lover. Maybe make love with him as well. A mug of blood might also be nice touch. 

Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred were all in the lobby. Seeing as weapons lay all over the furniture, Angel figured that they had finally got around to cataloguing them. Wesley had been on edge after they couldn't find a certain type of knife to kill a demon. "Hey," he said as they all look up at him. 

"Hey, you're back." Cordelia grinned and handed Gunn a weapon. "So tell us how it went? You too didn't get caught up in the moment, did you? Because we have all the weapons out." 

"Very funny." Angel looked at one of the cards attached to a broad sword, trying to avoid his need to rush into Wesley's arms. Wesley still didn't want to tell them, and Angel respected that. It was weary at times, but Wesley required his privacy. "And no, I'm not going to tell you anything." 

"Not even a little bit? Come on, we're dying to know. It was all we've been talking about." Cordelia moved closer to Angel. 

"Some of us are just glad you're not evil." Gunn yawned. "Think I'm going to head out of here. Had enough to organizing and cataloguing for a lifetime." He waved goodbye at them as he left. 

"You're not getting anything." Angel turned his attentions to Fred who was working on a contraption. "Decapitation?" 

"How'd you know?" Fred asked. The suitcase was still a little unbalanced; she wasn't sure if it would fire properly. "Just in case you don't have anything left to fight with. Like that soldier on Monty Python." 

Wesley looked up from his little stack of weapons. "Welcome back, Angel." He closed his eyes, trying to calm down his pounding heart. He'd been carrying around this bundle of fear since they got the call that Buffy was alive again. 

Cordelia moved to Wesley to plead her case. "Come on, Wes, make him tell us. You're the boss; he'll have to listen to you." 

Wesley looked up and spoke a little sharper than he intended, "Cordelia, if Angel doesn't want to tell us than he doesn't have to; after all, it's his personal business." 

Cordelia put her hands up. "Geez, Wes, don't bite my head off or anything." Before Wesley could apologize, she turned away and grabbed her bag. "I'm going home." 

"Night." Angel waved at her as she stomped off. "Need help finishing this up?" he asked Wesley. 

"No, you must be tired from your trip. Why don't you go to bed? I'll finish this up and head home myself." Wesley opened his eyes and bent over his task once again. 

"I just want to get back to my normal schedule." Angel picked up an axe and hung it in the cabinet. His hand slightly brushed Wesley's arm. 

"I...I should probably go upstairs," Fred said. She stopped fidgeting with her decapitation device and looked up at them. "You probably don't want me in your hair." She stood up. 

Wesley looked up and shook his head. "No, Fred, it's all right. Why don't you stay down here, and you can work on your decapitation device." He stood up and moved away from the weapons. "I need to clean this up before I go home." Wesley wanted nothing more than to be held in Angel's arms, but was scared that Angel would be thinking of Buffy. 

"Home," Fred repeated Wesley's last word. "It's an interesting concept. When I was in Plyea, a cave was my home, but it wasn't. Home's where the people you love are." She placed her hands in her pockets and turned to go up the stairs. "The weapons will be fine if you want to go home. Not like they have legs." 

Wesley sighed and turned around. He slipped his hands into the pockets. "Well." He didn't want to ask any questions about Sunnydale. If Angel wanted him to know, then he would be told; it was that simple. Even though Wesley really wanted to know if Angel's home was in L.A. or Sunnydale. 

"Nothing happened," Angel said. "We talked and that's it." He walked closer to Wesley and kissed him. "Can we go upstairs? I have some ideas about what I'd like to be doing with you that isn't appropriate for the lobby." 

Wesley let Angel lead him upstairs. "I never said anything did happen. You don't need to tell me anything. I trust you." He stepped inside the room and watched Angel shut the door. 

"It's not fair for you to neglect your need to know because you don't think I want to tell you." Wrapping his arms around Wesley, Angel placed a kiss on his lips. 

Wesley held Angel close. "Angel, it's okay really. I trust you." He smelled some fruity perfume on Angel's clothing. _They must have hugged._ Wesley pulled away and walked further in the room. "So you had things you wanted to say or do that are not lobby friendly?" 

"Can't do any of those without you closer to me." Angel smiled when he saw Wesley moving to the bed. "Need you, Wes. Need you in my arms, in my bed." 

Wesley gave Angel a half smile. "I know." He turned his back on Angel and started to strip. Glad that Angel couldn't see his hand shaking while he unbuttoned his shirt. "Did you think I wouldn't be here when you got back?" 

Angel shook his head. "No. Though I was worried you were going to leave to go back to your place." He waited for the microwave to finish warming the mug of blood. "Poor Fred. She was really worried about interrupting us, and that device is amazing. Though the circumstances under which you would use it, not so great." 

"Yes, well, Gunn and I had bets that it was a toaster." Wesley finished undressing and folded his clothing and placed them by bed. He kept his boxers on. "She's been making a few items that none of us know what they are used for." Wesley folded down the sheets and comforter and got into bed. 

Setting his mug down on the nightstand, Angel stripped and joined Wesley. "Everything go all right while I was away?" He finished his blood. 

"Yes, everything was fine." Wesley rolled over on his side and put his glasses on the nightstand. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight?" Angel moved closer to Wesley. "Remember how I had other plans?" He started kissing the back of Wesley's neck. "What's wrong?" 

Wesley sighed nothing. "I just. Wanted to play hard to get." He moved back and felt Angel's arms wrap around his waist. 

Angel held Wesley firmly to his body. "You sure?" He rolled Wesley over. "You don't have any questions?" He looked into Wesley's eyes, searching for something he had a feeling Wesley wasn't telling him. 

"Do you still love her?" Wesley was scared. He didn't want to lose Angel, even though he knew he was being silly. Angel was here with him, not with Buffy. 

"Part of me always will," Angel answered; he didn't want to lie to Wesley. "I had my chance and turned her away twice." He kissed Wesley. "This is my home, and you're my lover." 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel back. He wanted desperately to ask Angel if he loved him, but if Angel was ever going to say, it would have to be on his own terms. "Thank you." Wesley kissed Angel's forehead. 

Angel tugged down Wesley's boxers. "Did you forget my rule about no clothing in bed?" he teased. His hands ran over Wesley's hips, thighs, and calves as he removed the boxers. "I have a surprise for you later." 

"Well my other lover, Bryant likes it when I wear some clothing to bed. He gets a thrill when he has to strip me." Wesley licked his lips. "A surprise? Tell me now." 

Angel laughed and kissed Wesley. He was happy that Wesley felt confident enough to joke around. "No surprises until later." His index finger wagged 'no' at Wesley. Moving his body lower, Angel placed kisses on Wesley's stomach. Trailing down, his tongue teased the tip of Wesley's erection. 

Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. Angel was very giving when it came to sex. It was one of things he loved about him. "Angel." Wesley wrapped his hands in Angel's hair. 

Angel didn't waste any time taking Wesley's cock fully into his mouth, deep throating him. He'd turned pleasing Wesley into an art. Over the past months, he'd learned every place that drove Wesley insane. Every place to touch, kiss, lick, and suck. His hand played with Wesley's balls. 

Wesley bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Angel didn't mind; in fact, he seemed to prefer if when Wesley was extremely vocal. However, Fred was awake still. Wesley writhed under Angel's touch and mouth. It was so intense feeling Angel swallow around him. Whimpering, Wesley bit his lip harder and drew blood. 

The smell of Wesley's blood and arousal filled Angel's mind. Angel made indiscernible noise as he applied more pressure, making Wesley's whole body shake. 

Wesley was trying to hold on. These past few months, Angel had made a habit of driving Wesley just to the edge of coming then keeping him there for hours. Wesley's couldn't take it anymore. His hands tighten on Angel's hair. Angel held his hips down, and Wesley came hard, his vision turning gray around the edges. 

Angel cleaned off Wesley with his tongue, covering every inch. Crawling back up the sheets, Angel joined his lover, his mouth finding Wesley's. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him slowly. His hands slowly running down Angels' back. Breaking the kiss, he said, "I love you." Wesley paled and felt his heart stop. He didn't mean to say that out loud. "I mean I love when you do that." 

"It's okay, Wes." Angel ran his hand along Wesley's face. "I know." He kissed Wesley on his forehead. 

"What?" Wesley sat up and looked at him. _Okay, it was bad enough to slip up in bed; after all, there's a reason why it's called pillow talk. But Angel knew already._

Angel didn't want to tell Wesley about the morning in Sunnydale, when he'd pretended to be asleep. "I've been alive a long time," he said. "I recognize the look in your eyes, the way you care about me." He took Wesley's hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles. 

"Oh, I should've known you would have known." Wesley pulled his hand away and wiped his mouth, trying to get the blood off it. "I need to wash this off." 

Angel gave him a puzzled look. "Wes, talk to me." He sat up and moved closer to Wesley. 

"There's nothing to talk about. You know how I feel about you, maybe before I did. It's no big deal." _Just because someone loves you, and you don't love them back, and still have sex with them, doesn't make him a bad person. Angel's only taking what I offered; it's only natural._ "I just didn't want to give you a blow job with blood dripping down my chin. Though for you, I guess it wouldn't be anything unusual and might even be a turn on, right?" 

"No, it doesn't bother me." Angel's hands touched both sides of Wesley's face, kissing him. He pulled back. "You want to know where I am, right? If I love you? And if your feelings are a big deal to me?" 

"No. I know you care about me. You care about my feelings, which is why you haven't mentioned it. You probably wouldn't have mentioned it ever, unless I brought it up. So I know where you stand, Angel. I don't need confirmation." Wesley closed his eyes. It was too much to deal with right now. He felt foolish and wanted nothing more than to take back what he said. 

Angel leaned over and reached in the nightstand drawer, pulling out a pile of paper. "You haven't notice, have you? Please open your eyes." He held out one of the paper - a drawing of Wesley sleeping. He laid all the drawings out of the bed for Wesley to see. They were all Wesley - him researching, him naked, him bathing. Angel hushed him before he could say anything. "You haven't notice that I'm falling in love with you." 

Wesley picked up one picture and stared at it. "When did you do this? I don't remember you drawing me." He went to the next one and the next. In each one, the detail was amazing. 

"Sometimes when you're asleep. Other times when we're not together. I do have a photographic memory." 

"Oh." Wesley just stared at the pictures. "I would have sat for you if you'd asked." He turned and looked at him. "You're falling in love me with?" 

"I wanted to surprise you." Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley. "And yes, I'm falling for you. Not unusual considering I care about you, share my bed with you, and am in a relationship with you." 

"So I spoiled my surprise like an idiot." Wesley snuggled against him. "And we both know that all those things don't always equal love." 

"You're not an idiot, and you didn't spoil anything. They made you happy, and that's all that matters." Angel kissed his cheek. "And yes, for some people those things don't add up to love, but, hey, not people, and kind of old fashioned. Relationships with the possibility of love are the only ones I want anymore." 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel. He grinned. "Thank you." Wesley started to pick up the drawings. "We should put these away, so they don't get ruined." He handed them to Angel who put them back in the drawer. Wesley then pulled Angel close and kissed him hungrily. 

Groaning, Angel slowly lowered himself - his mouth not leaving Wesley's. Wesley laid on top him. His hand ran up and down Wesley's spine, touching him everywhere he could. 

Wesley broke the kiss and looked into Angel's eyes. Licking his lips, he decided to ask for something he hasn't done in a long time. "May I..." Funny how he felt ridiculous asking this. "Angel, I want..." He kissed him again lightly. 

"Want what?" Angel kissed him again. 

Wesley blushed. _This is silly. I have no problems with begging him to fuck me, but I can't say this? Buck up, Wes._ "I want you." Wesley paused. "I want to take you." 

Angel felt his cock grow harder at Wesley's words. "Sounds good to me." His hand traced down Wesley's side. "Anytime we're making love and you want to, you can." 

"That's funny because I always pictured you more as the one who has to always be on top, metaphorically speaking." Wesley kissed down Angel's body, stopping at the belly button and licked a path back up. 

"Now who's being the tease," Angel chuckled. "I like how you feel inside of me." He groaned as Wesley's teeth bit down near his collarbone. 

"Imagine that I like the way I feel inside you too." Wesley grinned and reached for the lube. He stared at Angel's face for a moment. "So beautiful." 

Angel smiled at Wesley. "Where do you want me?" 

Wesley kissed Angel again. "On your stomach. Kneeling." He moved off Angel. 

Complying with Wesley's instruction, Angel rolled over and got up on his knees. He felt Wesley behind him, touching him with a slick hand. 

Wesley prepped Angel, slowly. Running his free hand down Angel's spine. Leaning over, Wesley kissed the tattoo on Angel's back. He traced the lines with his tongue. Then he added another finger. 

Angel shivered as Wesley's tongue touched his tattoo. He moaned, pushing his hips back fucking Wesley's fingers. "Want you inside of me, Wes." 

"Shh. All in good time, Angel." Wesley didn't want to rush this. After all, turnabout was fair play. Wesley gently removed his fingers, but instead of sliding in, Wesley lightly slapped Angel on the ass. 

Angel gasped; he wasn't expecting Wesley to do that, but it felt good. "Want you." His body ached for Wesley's touch, for Wesley's cock. 

Wesley chuckled and decided to take pity on him. Wesley lubed up his cock and slid into Angel, slowly, letting Angel adjust around him. 

Angel groaned as Wesley pushed into him, filling and stretching him. His body welcoming Wesley as pleasure warmed him. "Wes," he gasped as Wesley started to thrust. 

Wesley leaned down and kissed Angel's shoulder then neck. "So good." Wesley kept one hand on Angel's hip; the other reached around and started to stroke Angel's cock. Angel's was so tight; Wesley didn't know how much he could keep this up before coming. He was panting hard when Angel turned his head around to kiss him. 

Angel greedily kissed Wesley. His body shook with pleasure - all he could sense was Wesley. Wesley inside of him; Wesley around him; and Wesley's tongue darting in and out of his mouth. He moaned, moving forward and back. 

Wesley broke the kiss. He sped up his thrusts. Constantly changing the angle, until he heard Angel gasp. 

His mind swarmed with arousal as Wesley pushed against his prostate. He bit his lip fighting back the urge to cry out. "God, Wes," he muttered through his teeth. 

Wesley groaned, "I want you to come, Angel." Leaning over Angel's back, Wesley licked his neck. "Please." Wesley was close, but he wanted Angel satisfied before he lost control. 

"Yes," Angel whispered. The pressuring built in his body, pushing him along with Wesley's words. One more thrust from Wesley, and the pressure flooded through him. He came in Wesley hand, groaning. 

Wesley shuddered against Angel, whose orgasm pushed him over the edge. Crying out, he came inside Angel. He laid on Angel's back for a moment, then gave him a quick kiss on the shoulder and pulled out. "Thank you." 

Angel took Wesley into his arms and kissed him softly. "You were amazing." His hand ran across the side of Wesley's face. "On the drive home, all I could think about was I wanted to be with you." 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel again. "Angel, you don't have to tell me anything, but I am very glad you're here." 

"Me too." Angel pulled the sheets around them and snuggled up to Wesley.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley brought in a suit from the dry cleaners and hung it up in his office. The last few weeks went by quickly, and he was nervous about tonight. He kept glancing at the suit. Angel wanted to do something special for their six month anniversary. Dinner was mentioned, but not wear. Wesley got up to give everyone the rest of the night off. He stopped just outside his door and smiled at Gunn. 

"Got a big date tonight or something?" Gunn asked. "Because I know you ain't looking for work elsewhere." The phones were slow tonight, and his answers to the _Los Angeles Times_ 's crossword puzzle came even slower. 

"You know, when I wore suits all the time you never questioned me." Wesley moved over where Gunn sat and looked over his shoulder. "Aluminum is the answer for seven down." 

"Thanks." Gunn brought pencil to paper and wrote the word down. "Not going to tell me what's going on, are you?" 

"Nope. Why don't you take the rest of the night off. All of you should. I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here." Wesley caught Cordelia's eye. She had been suspicious the past few days. _I must remind Angel to stop smiling so much._

"Works for me." Gunn slid off the stool. "Got important things to do like save the princess." Both Wesley and Cordelia gave him a strange look. "Found an old school Nintendo in a vamps nest last week. Advanced graphics are highly overrated." 

"Says the guy who was fawning all over Wes' Playstation 2 just last week." Cordelia gathered up some files. "I think I should stay. I have to go over the Rodman file." 

"Oh come on, Cordy," Gunn said. "It's not you actually like to work. You can play Lugi." 

"Mario, and you order the pizza." Cordelia smiled and stood up, gathering her stuff. "And I do so work. I get the visions; all you guys do is kill things." 

"But you really don't have the scrubbing that I do." Gunn escorted Cordelia out of the building. 

"Are they gone?" Angel asked, leaning over the balcony. 

"Yes. Cordy didn't want to leave, but Gunn convinced her. Are you coming down?" Wesley moved towards the stairs. 

"First you have to come up here. To get dressed." Angel was giddy; he felt like a kid on Christmas waiting to see Wesley's face when he opened the biggest present under the tree. 

"Alright, I'll be up in a moment." Wesley headed into his office and picked up his suit. He was extremely excited about tonight and took the stairs two at a time. "Are you going to give me a hint?" he asked once he reached Angel. 

Angel shook his head. "Eventually." He could barely keep his hands off Wesley as they entered his room. Angel took Wesley's suit from him. "You won't need this. I've laid out your clothing on the bed." 

"Oh. Well I can guess I can rule out a proper dinner then." Wesley reached out and took Angel's hand, pulling him close. "We are still getting dinner, right?" Angel looked like an eager puppy. Wesley could practically feel the nervous energy coming off Angel in waves. He gave him a quick kiss. 

"Dinner. Of course." Angel smiled. He watched as Wesley began to strip. "I found this little café off the beaten path. Great little place with a view of the city, but casual and serves some of the best ice cream sundaes in Los Angeles County. Or at least, that's what I was told." 

"Sounds wonderful." Wesley picked up the jeans that Angel laid on the bed and frowned. "What's this?" Wesley turned and held it up. "Angel, you didn't have to." 

Angel blushed. "It's not what you think it is. Go on, open it up." 

Wesley opened the box and pulled two tickets. "Tickets." He tossed the box on the bed and read them. "To a drive-in?" Wesley flipped them over. "For the Wizard of Oz. Angel." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him. "Thank you. It's a wonderful surprise." 

"You're welcome." Angel kissed him back and smiled, holding him. "Thought it would be a fun way to celebrate. Plus convertibles really are the best cars to watch movies at the drive-in from." 

Wesley shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't been to a drive-in a very long time and never in a convertible." Wesley kissed him again. "I'm afraid my gift to you will pale in comparison. After all you are very hard to shop for." Wesley glanced over Angel's shoulder. "What's that?" 

"Later. And I'm sure you did a wonderful job shopping." Angel moved away from Wesley and grabbed both their coats. "Come on." 

Wesley took his coat and gave Angel another kiss. "I bought you socks. Bright neon yellow socks." He laughed and shook his head. "Kidding. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Wesley stopped and frowned. Angel was standing still. "Angel, I was joking." 

"It wasn't that funny." 

Wesley turned at the sound of the female voice. Darla was standing in the doorway, hand on her enormous stomach. 

"Hello, Daddy." 

"Darla," Angel said his voice low at almost at growl. He rushed down the stairs making sure to put himself between Wesley and her. "I don't understand." 

Darla dropped her bags on the floor and punched him. "You did this to me. You son of a bitch." 

Angel grabbed her hands to stop her and held her still. "This still doesn't make sense. I'm a vampire. You're a vampire." He stepped back from her. "That isn't possible." His hand pointed toward her stomach. His own stomach was in knots. _Why now of all times did she come back?_

"Don't you think I know that? But it's real and it's your fault. So you're going to help me find a way to get rid of it." Darla looked at Wesley. "New boy?" 

Wesley was shocked. Darla being pregnant wasn't possible, and yet, here she was. Ignoring her comment, he said, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." 

"Wes, call Cordy and Gunn. We're going to need everyone to research this." Angel didn't move any closer to Darla. He wanted to shield Wesley from this mess, but the damage was already done. He didn't know if he was more pissed at whatever mystical thing happened or that he and Wesley were missing their big date. "And you," he looked directly at Darla, "are to leave him out of this." 

"You don't get to make demands on me. After what you did to me." Darla went to move passed Angel. "I bet he's sweet. Is he sweet, Angel, or have you refused to bite him?" 

Wesley moved to his office and called Gunn. He quickly explained the situation. 

Angel held back the urge to hit her, knowing that's what she wanted. "Why now?" he asked. "Why come back now? Why not when you found out?" 

"Because I was too busy going to all the shamans and experts I could find. No one knows how this is possible, and no one can seem to get rid of it." Darla groaned and went to sit down. 

"You wanted to get rid of our child?" Angel didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know if he wanted this. But it'd happened. 

Darla rolled her eyes. "I'm a vampire, Angel." She rubbed her stomach; the brat was her kicking again. "Do you remember how sweet babies were? Mmmm, God, I could eat a whole nursery right now." 

"No, you're not." Angel raised his hand to his head as if he was missing something. _God, Wes._ "You're going to stay right here." 

"Angel?" Fred crept down the stairs in her pajamas. She'd made it an earlier night. "I heard some ruckus and wondered what was going on." Her eyes grew wider as she focused on the pregnant woman sitting on one of their couches. "Does she need help?" 

Darla smiled at Fred. "Yes, I do, sweetie. Why don't you sit by me?" She patted the circular couch. 

Wesley came out of the office as Fred started moving down the stairs. "Fred, go upstairs and stay in your room, please." 

"Okay. I know I'm not very good at helping. I'm mean really, how's a crazy lady going to calm down someone who needs help." Fred skirted off toward her room. 

"Fred," Angel said. She turned and looked at him. "Don't let her into your room. She's a vampire." 

"But that's not possible..." Fred started to say. "But then I guess a lot of stuff that's happened isn't possible like vampires and alternative dimensions." She headed back up the stairs. 

"Party pooper. Even though she looks like she has only a mouthful of blood in her. Why don't you be a dear and get me something to eat. Isn't that what expectant father's supposed to do?" Darla was starving, and if Angel didn't get her something to eat, then she would just have to help herself. 

"Just don't move." Angel walked over to small fridge and poured her a glass of blood. As he waited for the microwave to warm it, he walked into Wesley's office. "I'm sorry," he said as he closed the door behind him. The curtains were open so he could keep an eye on Darla. 

Wesley shook his head. "For what, Angel? Sleeping with her or getting her pregnant?" Wesley was shocked; vampires didn't have children so this had to be something else. Something mystical in nature. His books were not going to be of any help. 

"For this ruining our date. And as for the other things..." He paused. "I told you about the first one, and I don't know. I mean, vampires don't have children. I can't have children." He slumped down on the chair. "We don't even know if it's human." Looking up, his eyes pleaded for answers that he knew Wesley didn't have. "What am I going to do?" 

"I don't know." Wesley put his hand on Angel's shoulder. "You should go back out there. Cordy and Gunn should be here soon." 

Angel placed his hand on top of Wesley's. He wanted to say so many things to Wesley right now. "Thanks" was all he could manage. He stood up and walked back out. 

Wesley sighed and followed him out. Right now, there wasn't anything he could do. 

Darla took the mug from Angel and gulped it down, not caring that the blood ran down her chin. "Don't you have any human?" She rolled her eyes at Angel's glare. "Of course not. Forgot who I was talking to. Maybe your lover there can open up a vein. It would be for a good cause." Darla licked her lips. 

"Whoa." Gunn walked around Darla, giving a good 10 feet between them. "When Wes told me over the phone, I didn't believe it. But, man." 

Cordelia shook her head and turned to Gunn. "Get a blanket and something to put her feet up." She glared at Angel. "You're such an asshole." Cordelia moved closer to Darla. "Don't worry. We'll help you." 

"He is, isn't he?" Darla shifted uncomfortably on the couch, her hand rubbing her stomach. 

"I can't believe you would do this, Angel. Do you know how lucky you are? You could have lost your soul. Where would we be? Dead! Why didn't you tell us?" Cordelia patted Darla's hand as Gunn brought out a blanket. 

"He lied to you. Not surprising. My boy always did like to lie to get the things he wanted. Isn't that right, darling." Darla smiled at Wesley. "I wonder how many times he has lied to you." 

"I didn't lie." Angel fidgeted. He wanted to tell Cordelia to get away from Darla, but he knew that she already knew Darla was a vampire, and what he did say would only an excuse for what he did. "Can we at least figure out what she's carrying?" 

"You didn't tell us. Lying by admission is still lying." Cordelia smoothed Darla's hair back from her forehead. "Isn't it oblivious, Angel. She's carrying your demon spawn." 

Darla leaned into Cordelia's touch. 

Wesley sighed. "Cordelia, it's not that simple. As a rule vampires are sterile. We need to know if it's humanoid or other." Wesley turned to Angel. "I think its best if Darla stays here with you." 

"That's fine, for now. But we're going to have to figure out something else." Angel suddenly felt possibly the worst headache in his life. 

Gunn dropped some blankets next to Cordelia that he'd gotten from the supply closet. "We could always chain her up." He stepped back. "I mean, she's still feeding on humans, right? Pregnant vampires don't get special exceptions to the rule like those with souls." 

"You'd be dead before you got one cuff around my wrist." Darla glared at Gunn. "You never told them about China. How you had a soul and still fed on humans. To please me..." Darla gasped as the baby gave a hard kick. She glanced back at Wesley. "Does he do everything to please you? I hope you are enjoying the fruits of my labor. I taught him so much about serving." 

Wesley glanced at Angel. "Take her upstairs." He clenched his jaw tight, the only outward sign that he was upset. 

Cordelia frowned. "What's she talking about?" 

"Yeah." Gunn crossed his arms. "What does she mean 'fruits of her labor'?" 

"Guys." Angel was annoyed. He knew that Wesley would have to be the one to tell them. Then they were both going to really hear it from Cordelia. "Can we talk about this later? Right now, we have a pregnant vampire on our hands." 

"No, I think you can tell us now." Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You didn't tell them?" Darla laughed. She turned towards Cordelia. "What I mean is that Angel and what's his name over there-" 

"Enough." Wesley moved closer to Darla. "Angel, take Darla upstairs, now. Cordy, Gunn, my office." 

"No way, English," Gunn said. "Cordy and I are both staying where we are until we get some answers. I don't exactly like that she knows what's going and we don't." 

"Yeah, what he said. We're a team, Wesley. Something's going on, and we're being kept in the dark. Secrets tend to come back and bite us on the ass." Cordelia gestured to Darla. "Case in point." 

Wesley sighed. "Alright I'll tell you. Angel, please take Darla upstairs." This wasn't the way he wanted to tell him. In fact, he didn't want to tell them at all. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Angel. Far from it. It was just a part of himself that he had hidden from everyone for most of his life. This wasn't going to be easy. 

"You sure?" Angel asked. He didn't want Wesley to be alone, and this wasn't the way he wanted the gang to find out. 

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Wesley smiled at Angel. "Please." 

Cordelia stood up and shook her head. "Wesley, Darla already knows, so why don't you just spill already." 

Angel moved close to Darla. 

"I want to see the show. Why don't you get me some more blood, Angel, before I start snacking on your friends here." Darla was constantly hungry and having three humans around her wasn't helping. 

"There's no show," Angel growled. He grabbed Darla by the arm and attempted to pull her upstairs. 

Darla put her free hand on Angel's chest and forcefully pushed him backwards. Angel stumbled and lost his balance. "I'll go, but don't touch me again." Darla waddled toward the stairs. 

Wesley moved toward Angel and helped him up. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." Angel stood up. His hand throbbed in a dull pain from landing on, but his ego was far more bruised. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." He stayed behind Darla as she made her way up and down the hall. Of course, she headed to his room. She knew he'd have blood there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wes, what's going on?" Cordelia moved toward Wesley. "Whatever it is, you can tell us. We're your friends. We love you." 

"Cordy, Gunn, please sit down." Wesley sighed and took a deep breath. It was best just to come out and say it. "For the past six months Angel and I have been seeing each other." 

"Seeing each other." Gunn looked at him dumbfoundedly. "Like seeing each other as in dating. As in possibly risking Angel going evil and killing us? That kind of seeing each other?" 

Wesley looked down. "Yes, seeing each other as in dating. Angel won't turn into Angelus. Not with me. There's no risk, Gunn. Trust me on this." 

"Trust you? Wesley, you've been dating Angel behind our backs for six months. And now you want us to trust you. Ha!" Cordelia plopped down onto the couch and tapped her foot. 

Gunn shook his head and joined Cordelia on the couch. "How do you know he won't? You can't know." 

"I can know. Do you know how rare perfect happiness is, Gunn? What are the odds of him finding it twice. Besides Angel's true love, soul mate, for a lack of a better term, is Buffy. He will never love me the way he loves her. I will always be second best or even at a lower number. So I do know." Wesley had spoken evenly and calmly. 

"That's bullshit, Wes, and you know it." Gunn didn't know if he was angrier at Wesley for risking their lives to be with Angel or more upset at his so-called friends for keeping secrets. "People get over each other, and they move on." 

"He will never love me like that. Don't you understand, Charles. I'm not Angel's first love. Even if he moves on, it won't be the same. I can't make you understand. You will just have to trust me." 

Cordelia stood up. "We trust you, Wes. We just don't want to see you hurt. Or more importantly me." 

"Cordy's right, Wes." Gunn surprised himself since agreeing with Cordelia on something, not the usual. "If Angel didn't have his curse, then there would be no issue, except for not telling us. But I guess that's easier to forgive." 

"I didn't want to tell anyone. It's a private thing." Wesley sighed and took off his glasses. 

Gunn shook his head. "I understand keeping things under wraps. But just a little 'oh, hey, by the way, Angel and I are dating' would've been nice. Especially since, we're your friends. Or at least I thought so." 

"We are friends. Angel wanted to tell you, but it was my decision not to. He was going to wait until I was ready." Wesley put his glasses back on. 

"Why, Wesley?" Cordelia moved closer to him. 

"Because I was afraid of what you'd think. All my life, I've hid this side of myself." 

"Jesus, we've been fighting demons for over two years now," Gunn said. "You think I really care that you like men? It only matters to us that you're happy. And from what I can tell, you have been. So besides my worry about Angelus giving us a visit, it's cool that you and Angel are together." 

"Yeah what he said." Cordelia gave Wesley a hug. "Just be careful. And I guess we can go shopping. Though Angel does have the better taste in clothing. It will be great." 

Wesley hugged her back. "Thank you both." 

Gunn joined in on their hug. After they broke away, Gunn turned to Wesley. "So now what do we do about mamma vampire?" 

Wesley sighed. "We need to find out what exactly she's carrying. Then go from there." Wesley glanced at the stairs. "This really is remarkable. It must be a potent for something." 

"I, for one, hope it's something like kittens and cookies, because really we never get enough of those assignments." Gunn walked over the counter and tapped his fingers against it. "When Cordy got knocked up by a demon, didn't you take her to get an ultrasound? That might at least rule out how many and if it's demony looking or not." 

"Yeah, but the whole busting into flames and not having a heart beat might tip someone off that she's a vampire." Cordelia held up her hands. "Wait, aren't there demon doctors? Or maybe she could sing for Lorne?" 

Wesley nodded. "That might be a solution. I'll go upstairs and talk with Angel." Wesley headed up the stairs and knocked on Angel's door. 

"Come in." Angel could tell it was Wesley having memorized the sounds of his feet on the floor, not to mention his smell. But his whole room smelled like Wesley. He hated having Darla in here, but he didn't have much choice. 

Wesley opened the door and walked in. He saw Darla lying on Angel's bed, drinking from a mug. "We thought it might be best to try Lorne, and maybe take her to some sort of demon doctor." 

Angel nodded. "I'd feel more comfortable taking her to Lorne. At least there's a sanctuary there. And who knows what a demon doctor might decide to do." He paused and turned to Darla. "Is there anything you're not telling us that you know about it?" 

Darla glared at Angel. "Like what?" 

"Well you said you tried everything to get rid of it. But did anyone tell you what it was?" Angel didn't have the patience to deal with her games, with her hiding things. She'd taken this long to tell him, who knew what she was hiding. 

Darla growled. "If they did, I would have mentioned it. What it is: it's yours. Everyone I saw said it was impossible and that it shouldn't be. Nothing I did could kill it. Believe me I tried." Darla sat up and groaned. The pig's blood was doing nothing for her hunger. Staring at Wesley's neck, she licked her lips. 

Angel moved himself between Darla and Wesley. He'd known her long enough to know that look in her eye - her predatory gaze. "Let's go. I'll drive." Angel turned and started walking out of the room. He hoped Darla would follow. Leaning close to Wesley as they walked, his hand touched Wesley's shoulder. "Did everything go okay?" he asked, whispering, pretending that Darla couldn't hear them. 

"Everything went as well as expected." Wesley glanced behind him at Darla. "Can we not do this now?" 

Darla smirked at the both of them. Her fingers beat out a rhythmic tattoo on her stomach. 

Angel nodded. "That's all I need to know." They joined the others in the lobby. Angel didn't say anything, waiting for someone to say something, not knowing where he stood. He'd already lost points with Darla showing up pregnant, but keeping Wesley a secret might've just have been worse. 

Cordelia moved closer to Angel. "Next time just tell us. We are family, Angel; we take care of one another. Just don't turn into Angelus, because I really don't want to stake you. Got it? Good. So is it demon doctor or Lorne?" 

"Lorne," Angel answered. "And don't worry, Cordy, Angelus isn't coming out any time soon." He nodded at Gunn, who seemed fine with the answer he gave Cordelia. They piled in his car and headed to Caritas. 

Wesley sat in the back while Darla rode up front. The gang seemed to take his relationship with Angel better than he thought they would. When Angel pulled into a parking space, Wesley watched him help Darla out of the car, and then he followed them in. 

"Doesn't anyone knock," Lorne shouted. He didn't look up from filling out the paperwork. "We're remodeling. Not exactly open for business yet." He finished putting his signature down. "Oh, it's you. What do you need, Angelcakes, because I got a...." He looked up and down at Darla. "See what I meant about her not being your path." 

Darla moved toward Lorne. "What the hell is in me?" She sang a few bars of "Over the Rainbow." 

"That's fine." Lorne held his hand out to stop her. "Holy singing Moses, I need a drink." He walked over to the bar and felt Angel following him. "I think it's best if you and she leave." 

"We're not going leave until we get some answers, Lorne. That's why we're here." Angel knew Lorne saw something bad, something he didn't want to tell Angel or Darla or anyone. "We need to know." 

Lorne sighed. "Everyone comes in here looking for answers." He watched as Darla sat down on a chair. "She's getting close, you know. That baby's going to want out of there. Not that I blame it. Blood's not exactly appetizing for us non-vampires." 

"So it's not a vampire. What is it then? What's inside of me?" Darla moved closer to Lorne. "If you don't tell me..." She let the threat hang in the air. 

"It has a soul," Lorne said. He took a sip of the drink one of his employees had handed them. "But you already knew that." 

Darla turned to Angel. "You bastard. You and your filthy soul did this to me." 

Wesley sat down next to Lorne. "A soul? That makes it human?" Wesley watched Lorne nod his head and shook his own. "A human child." 

"Fuck." Angel needed to sit down, but he didn't have time. He couldn't think anymore. From what he knew of pregnancies, Darla sounded more or less like every pregnant woman. His worries were relieved a little bit when a bartender handed her a glass of blood. Hopefully, she'd be satisfied for now. "Fuck," he said again. He couldn't believe what was happening. He'd never considered the possibility of becoming a father himself. Even when he was human, he'd never really thought about it. 

"Human? That's just wow. Angel, you're going to be a daddy. How does it- wait... Is it evil?" Cordelia leaned against the bar. 

Lorne sighed. He felt sick, but glad he wasn't in Angel's shoes. "Not from what I can tell. And babies with souls aren't really either way, at least not yet. It's the world that decides that." 

Darla finished her blood and put the glass down. "It's not going to get a chance." Darla headed to the door and walked outside. She needed something; she didn't know what. Lorne confirmed her thoughts. She laid a hand on her stomach and whispered to it, the baby, her baby. 

"You can't leave," Angel said. He'd followed her outside. 

"Why not? I can't have this baby, Angel. I'm a vampire; the only thing I do is kill things. I don't even know how this child survived on a diet of blood, booze, and cigarettes?" She lowered her head and cried silent tears. 

Angel stood behind her. "I don't know the answers. But I know that I have a soul, and I can take care of our child." 

Darla sighed and nodded. "Yes." She frowned and rubbed her stomach. "What kind of life will our baby have? We're monsters, Angel. Nothing good can come from evil. Everything we did caused pain." 

"We won't be the only ones there. Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, and Fred will all be parts of our child's life." Angel could smell the rain coming. "We should get back inside. It's going to rain." 

Darla cried out in pain and leaned against the wall. She felt water gush down her legs that had nothing to do with the rain. 

Angel ran over to her side. He tried to hold her arm to steady her, but she pushed him away. "Labor." He'd seen it before with human women. Hell, he'd held his own mother's hand when she went into labor with his little sister, before he was thrown out of the room and told that labor was a woman's thing. 

"No shit." Darla panted for unneeded breath. "Now what, Einstein?" She recovered and grabbed Angel's arm. 

"I'll get the others, and we'll go to the hospital. Stay here." When Angel turned toward Caritas, he realized that Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley were already waiting for him. Lorne must have known from his reading. Wesley had already brought his convertible around. Thankfully, someone remembered to put the top up as it had begun to drizzle. 

Darla shook her head. "No, we can't. They're going to ask too many questions. Angel, I don't have a heartbeat. We can't do this. I can't do this. Even if you raise our child, look around. This world's full of bad things. What kind of life is this for a child? Why would anyone want to have one?" 

"There are doctors who don't ask question." Angel held open the door for her. "Sometimes we don't have a choice over whether or not we bring a child into this world. It's chosen for us." 

"We got an address from Lorne," Gunn added. "No questions promised." 

Darla got into the car and shook her head. "You don't understand. I tried everything to kill it. Nothing worked." She continued to rub her stomach and whispered, "I know they don't understand." 

"Let's just see what they say." Once everyone was in, Wesley drove to the address Lorne gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

The place didn't look to evil. The doctor probably made a mint by not talking about what he did. As they entered the waiting room, a nurse helped them. She was already ready, knowing that Darla was coming. Wesley must have called ahead. "You're the father?" she asked Angel. 

Angel nodded and held onto Darla as she had another contraction. The nurse whisked them away, leaving Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia in the waiting room. "What are you going to do for her?" he asked. 

"Vampire," she said, looking down at her checklist. "How far apart are your contractions, Darla?" 

"A few minutes, I'd guess." Darla reached out and took Angel's hand. "What are you going to do?" 

"If you just climb up here," the nurse pointed to the bed, "I can measure how much you've dilated. Hopefully, you can give birth naturally." 

Angel kept holding Darla's hand. He could tell that she was scared; they both were. He held the hospital gown in his hands, making sure he stood back far enough to not see anything. 

Darla removed her clothing and put on the gown the nurse left for her. With Angel's help, she got on the table. "I can do it myself." She squeezed Angel's hands as she felt another contraction. 

"By the looks of that contraction, the baby should be here anytime. You two picked out a name yet?" The nurse bent down to measure Darla. She frowned. "Ummm...I think I need to get the doctor." She scuttled out of the room before Darla or Angel could ask her any questions. 

"What's taking them so long? She's been gone for 15 minutes." Darla sighed and groaned again when another contraction hit. They were coming closer and closer. 

The doctor came in. "Nothing to worry about." The nurse rolled in a metal cart with tools. "It's seems like you haven't dilated, so we're going to try a cesarean." 

"But everything's going to be okay?" Angel asked. "I don't want anything happening to the baby." He saw Darla glare at him. "Or Darla." 

"We'll do are best." The doctor waited until the nurse put more paper blankets around Darla's stomach. He picked up a scalpel. "I hope you can handle the pain, we can't risk giving you anything for it." 

"Just do it. I'm a vampire, remember. I like pain." Darla closed her eyes and waited for the doctor to start cutting. She felt the scalpel, but not the sharp bust of pain. "What's wrong?" 

The doctor put the scalpel down. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. It seems that since this pregnancy is mystical in nature that there is some sort of barrier protecting the child. However, since you are technically dead and cannot give birth, your body's killing it. I'm sorry." 

"There has to be something you can do," Angel growled. His hands went for the doctor's collar. 

"Angel," Darla cried out in pain, "there's nothing he can do. I was trying to tell you." She held out her hand. "Come here." 

Angel let go of the doctor's collar and walked over to Darla. He took her hand. "Tell me what to do." 

Darla put Angel's hand on her stomach. "Get me a stake." 

"I...I can't." Angel froze. He knew what she meant. He couldn't kill her, not again. "I don't have one." 

"Angel." Darla reached up and touched his face. "My darling boy. Our child's dying. I can feel it. It's innocent. You can't let it die. You're better than that, better than me. Now get me a stake." 

Angel looked around. The doctor and nurse had left them, having nothing else to help them with. He grabbed a chair and broke off a leg. Holding over her, he saw his life with her. The way she'd made him dream last year, not remorseful, but with someone that part of him cared about. "I can't." He sat the stake on her stomach. 

Darla took his hand. "Tell our baby, in my entire life, I have only loved it." Darla picked up the stake and jammed it into her heart. Her mouth opened in a gasp as she turned to dust. The baby alive and crying laid in her dust. 

Angel took off his coat and wrapped it around the child. He'd find a better blanket. Picking his child, his son, off the table, he studied him for a moment. His son's fingers were so tiny, everything about him was so tiny. "Hello," Angel said, "I'm your daddy." He walked out of the examination room, holding his son and wondering if he actually could be parent. 

Wesley looked up as Angel walked down the hall. He saw the bundle in Angel's arms. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks." Angel watched Wesley looking at his son. "Darla's dead. She staked herself." His son started to cry. "Now we need to find my son some food." 

"And diapers and clothing. Plus a car seat, and toys and a crib. Let's go shopping then. But maybe one of the nurses will lend us a few things just until then. Plus he needs his shots and a physical exam to make sure he's healthy." Cordelia moved closer to Angel and grinned at the bundle. "Can I hold him?" 

Angel hesitated for a moment, and then handed his son over to Cordelia. "Be careful. Hold his head." 

Wesley smiled. "Why don't you go with Cordy and find a nurse? And we can go shopping and get the necessary items." 

Cordelia headed off with Angel in tow. After a few moments, they came back with a small bag of items and a car seat. "All set?" 

"Yep. My son's one healthy boy." They walked out of the doctor's office and toward the car. Angel kissed his son's forehead and sat him down in the car seat. "Now Uncle Wes better be sure to us drive back home carefully." 

Wesley started the car once everyone is in. "I always drive carefully. You're the one that drives like a bat out of hell." They still needed to get some items, but they'd have enough nappies, formula, and bottles to last until well past morning. He would go out to get a crib and other items first thing. Pulling into the back of the hotel, he parked the car. 

"And this is home," Angel said, continuing to talk to his son. "This is where we live. There are lots of rooms so when you're older, you can play hide-n-go-seek. And now we're going to make you something to eat." He smiled as Wesley had already busied himself making formula. 

"One gay man, a vampire, and a baby." Cordelia shook her head. "Poor thing never had a chance to lead a normal life. Well, you boys seem to have everything under control. When I come in tomorrow, I expect first dibs on baby snuggles." Cordelia yawned and picked up her keys. 

Angel picked up his son's hand and made a little wave. "Night, night, Aunt Cordy." He took the bottle from Wesley, checked it on his wrist to make sure that it wasn't too hot, and fed it to his son, just like the nurse had told him to. 

"I should probably head out too," Gunn said. He said his goodbyes and left. 

"Babies?" Fred walked down the stairs. "Did I hear someone talk about a little kid?" 

Wesley looked up at Fred and smiled. "Yes. Darla, the woman that was here before, gave birth tonight to Angel's son." Wesley gestured to Angel. 

"Wow." Fred peered at the baby who was suckling on a bottle. "He's a natural at eating. Most babies take a little longer." 

"You hear that, Wes," Angel said, "my son's advanced for his age." 

Wesley smiled. "Impressive. He still needs a name, Angel." He stood there and watched Angel feed his son. "Well you have some time, hopefully, before he starts talking." Wesley smiled at Fred. "I'm sure Angel will let you hold the baby if you want." 

"Oh no." Fred shook her hands. "I'm too much a spaz. Probably drop him or something. Maybe when he gets a little bigger." She looked at Wesley, then at Angel. "I should go back upstairs. You two probably have a lot to talk about." 

Angel smiled as Fred left them alone. "He'll have to have a good Irish name." His son had finished the bottle, and Angel set it on the counter. Walking over toward Wesley, he placed a kiss on Wesley's lips. "Happy anniversary. Let's go upstairs. My son's getting tired." 

Wesley nodded and picked up the bottles and formula. "You should burp him and then change him before he goes to sleep." He grabbed the nappies and accessories and headed upstairs. 

"Thanks," Angel said as he watched Wesley arranging everything. He changed his son's diapers on the coffee table. "You're staying, right?" 

"I figured you would want some time to bond with your son." Wesley moved to the bed and folded down the sheets, moving the pillows around one edge. 

"I'd like you to stay. Plus, you still have your present." Angel gestured to the covered object on the chair. Fixing the diapers onto his son, he lifted him up. 

Wesley nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch then. I'm too scared that I might roll over and smush him in my sleep. Tomorrow, I'll get a crib." He went to the closet and pulled out a spare pillow and blanket. "We can't go to the movie now. It's too late; we missed the showing." 

"The one on the chair, Wes." Again, Angel pointed to it. "And you won't roll over on my son, because you'll be aware of him." 

Wesley finally looked where Angel was pointing and moved over to the cloth covered chair. He pulled the cloth off and blinked at the painting. "It's us. Thank you. It's wonderful." Wesley moved towards Angel and kissed him gently. 

Angel kissed him back. "You're welcome." He shifted his son over to one hand and wrapped his spare arm around Wesley's waist. "He's told me his name." 

"Talking already? By morning, he'll be wanting to drive and date." Wesley glanced at the baby. "So what's his name?" 

"Wes, I'd like you to meet Connor. And Connor, this is your Uncle Wesley," Angel said. "Wes's going to be permanent fixture in your life because he's the man your daddy loves." He looked up at Wesley. 

"Hello, Connor." Wesley reached out and gently touched Connor's tiny hand. He turned and looked at Angel. "Did you just say you love me?" 

Angel nodded. "I love you, Wes." 

Wesley kissed Angel gently. "Love you too," he whispered against Angel's lips. Connor gurgled, and Wesley moved away. "You should put him to bed." 

Gently, Angel laid his son between to tall pillows, making sure that he couldn't roll anywhere. He walked back over to Wesley and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him. "You okay? You want to talk about everything that's happened?" 

"I think I am still in shock. We have to find out what this means. Is it part of your Shanshu? Or is it a potent of some kind?" Wesley glanced back at the bed. 

"It is Connor, Wes. My son." He studied Wesley's face. "I know what you mean about shock though. I can't believe I'm a father. I never thought about it. We're going to have to start a college fund now." 

"Yes, well perhaps it can wait until tomorrow. If you want I can go to the bank for you and set everything up. Did they give you a birth certificate for the- Connor?" 

"Wes," Angel put his hands on both of Wesley's arms, "you're doing too much. Just take a deep breath. A lot's happened." He kissed Wesley, and then pulled back. "And to think I only had a dinner, movie, present, and telling you that I love you planned." 

Wesley leaned against Angel. "I have to return your gifts. They're nowhere as nice as yours." He pulled away and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. 

"Wes." Angel moved behind him and placed his arms around Wesley again. "It's not a competition over who has the best presents. I'm sure whatever you got me is perfect." For once, Angel was glad he was a vampire; he could keep one ear on Connor, monitoring his every breath, and it didn't look quite as suspicious. 

"No, really they're not. I have two for you actually. One was for tonight, but seeing as there is a baby in you bed, that's out. The other was me just being a dork. It's not like you will have time to use it." Wesley moved away and took out his popcorn. 

Angel looked at Wesley and frowned. "I don't know how to make you understand. And I don't think I can." 

Wesley put the popcorn in a bowl. "I know it's not a competition. It's important to me, that you like your gifts." 

"Not the gifts, Wes." Angel sighed. "I don't know how to tell you how much I love you and want to be part of my life. How much I want you here. How I want Connor to grow up knowing that he has a loving family. How I want you just as much as I did this morning when I woke up with you in my arms." 

"Angel, I know that. I love you too, and Connor will have the best childhood. I just ... It's a lot. I don't know how to deal with children. I'm not leaving you. I just need some time." Wesley hoped Angel understood. 

"I know," Angel said. "I just wanted you to know where I stood. And you don't have to stay tonight if you don't want to." He heated up some blood. "I'm not exactly the world's leading child expert. Last child I directly dealt with, I saved from Darla's clutches after she tried to make me drink from it." He shivered at the memory. "But you...without you, I think I would've been at a loss. They probably would've already stuck me in one of those 'how to be a better parent' classes." 

"Maybe that would be a good idea. I'm sure we can find a night class." Wesley walked to Angel and wrapped his arms around him. "I am here for you, and so is everyone else. You're not alone." Wesley leaned in and kissed Angel's neck. "Stay here." He pulled away and slipped on his robe, heading downstairs. He pulled out the present he'd hidden in his office and brought it upstairs. He laid the box on a table. "Here. If you don't like it we can get something else." 

Angel opened the box, revealing an antique carved marble chess set. The pieces were beautiful. "It's gorgeous, Wes." He smiled and kissed Wesley. "Thank you. And I'm sure we can find time to play." 

"I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know what to get you. I also bought something for us, to use in the bedroom. But seeing how that's off limits right now, I'll save it for later." Wesley picked up his popcorn. "I'll stay the night." 

Angel smiled. "Thank you." Leaning closer to Wesley, he whispered, "We'll have to try it out when the bed's not so occupied." Letting go of his lover, he walked over to the bed where Connor had woken up and was gurgling. "See, he's happy that you're here. And awake when we were planning on sleeping." He sat on the bed and held Connor. 

"I hear babies do that. Wake up at all hours of the night. Shouldn't be a problem for you though. I'll get some books tomorrow as well." Wesley picked up his forgotten popcorn and headed toward the couch. 

"Not going to join us?" Angel did his best pout. "I can keep Connor on my side of the bed if you're still worried." 

"All right." Wesley took a few more bites of his popcorn then headed to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute." After a few minutes, Wesley came out and pulled off his robe. He had a clean pair of boxer shorts on and slipped under the sheets. He fixed the pillows and gave Angel a kiss. "I'll make the bottle if he gets hungry." 

Angel shifted his body to get comfortable. He was used to sleeping naked, and even with only boxers on, it felt a little strange. "You just sleep." He snuggled against his lover and checked his son one last time before closing his eyes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel smiled at his son, playing peek-a-boo with Teddy. Their lives were mostly adjusted to Connor now, and the gang seemed to be okay with he and Wesley. Angel felt comfortable leaving Connor with Cordelia or even Lorne, who had come to be rather fond of the baby, while Angel slayed demons. And Wesley had been wonderful through everything. But they hadn't had much time or more like any time to themselves in a while. 

Wesley stood at the long counter in the lobby. He was jotting down things in a notebook. Glancing up, he watched Angel play with Connor. Despite being a vampire, Angel seemed to be a natural father. Wesley still had his reservations about Connor. He was nervous about his impact on Angel's son. What if his failures rubbed off on Connor? Angel would never forgive him. Wesley caught Angel's eye and quickly looked down at the paper. 

"Uncle Wes works way too much," Angel cooed over Connor. "I think he and daddy need to have a break. You could stay with Auntie Fred or Auntie Cordy for the night. Uncle Gunn's housing's too unsuitable; I don't know why he doesn't just move into the hotel." 

"Hey," Gunn said, "I heard that. My place's just fine. So maybe not baby friendly, but it works." He lifted a shipping box onto the counter and cut it open. "Let me guess more baby clothing." 

"I hope not; it's not like he doesn't have enough clothing as is. Angel, it seems, is a clothes horse." Wesley moved closer to Gunn to peer into the box. "Angel, did you order anything?" 

"Umm...no..." Angel tried to look innocent. "And I'm not a clothes horse. I'm just providing for my son." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Wes, you didn't answer my question. Want to spend some time alone tonight?" 

"You are too a clothes horse. I'm just thankful they don't make black baby clothing." Wesley gave Angel a look, one that clearly read that Angel was being an idiot. "I thought that answer was a given. Yes, I want to spend time with you tonight." Wesley turned his attention back to Gunn. "What's in the box?" 

"It's a mobile with little tropical fish and birds." Gunn lifted it out of the box. 

Angel frowned. "I didn't order that. If they got my order wrong, they're paying to ship it back." 

"Wait," Gunn held up his hand, "there's a note." He picked it up and started to read. "Dear Angel, Hope you're enjoying your son. Thought I'd send a baby gift. Lilah." 

"Throw it away now," Angel said. He picked Connor up into his arms protectively. "Who knows that she put in that thing? The little fish could spew out gases or throw knives." 

"P.S.," Gunn started to read again, "If I wanted to kill your son, I'd do it myself." 

"So Wolfram & Hart knows about Connor. Why am I not surprised?" Wesley picked up the mobile and looked it over. "We should just send it back." He put it back into the box and went to get the tape. "There could be a spell on it. If we try to destroy it, it could kill us all." Wesley taped the box back up. "I guess we can drop it off at the offices. I don't want to risk sending it through the mail." 

"I'll take it," Gunn volunteered. "Hey Fred, want to join me? We'll stop for tacos or something." 

Fred pushed her glasses up on her nose and got up from the chair where she'd been reading. "Sure." She smiled and followed Gunn out who had taken the box from Wesley. 

"Be careful. You never know what they will try and pull. Gunn, call me on your cell after you dropped off the box. I just want to make sure you guys are ok." Cordelia walked over to Angel and held out her arms. "Come on, Connor, you're gonna stay with me tonight. We can watch some TV and take a bassey. Yes, we will." 

Angel handed Connor to her. "Let me get his stuff." He frantically started pilling things into Connor's diaper bag. "And don't forget Teddy," he chuckled nervously. Part of him didn't want Connor to ever leave his sight. 

Wesley smiled. "Thank you, Cordy, for doing this." 

"No problem. Connor's such a sweet baby." Cordelia tickled Connor's stomach and the baby gurgled. "Besides he needs to learn that not everyone is as crazy as his daddy." 

"Am not crazy. Maybe a tad obsessive." Angel tried to squeeze more of Connor's toys into the small bag. "Am I crazy, Wes?" 

"Like a fox." Wesley glanced at Cordelia, and she rolled her eyes. 

"Jesus, Angel, enough with the toys. He's only staying with me overnight, not until he's ready to start dating." Cordelia grabbed the bag from him and placed it on her shoulder. "And you can't ask Wes if your crazy, because if he says yes, what are the chances of him getting some? Hmm. Now say bye to Connor so you two can get your grove on. Okay?" 

"Bye-bye, Connor. Now you be good." Angel kissed his son's forehead. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." 

"Don't worry, Angel. I know how to take care of a baby. Bye!" Cordelia turned and walked out with Connor. 

Wesley looked back down at his paperwork. "You miss him already?" 

"Yeah," Angel admitted. He'd grown accustomed to having Connor wherever he went. "So do you want to order in or go out?" He resisted the urge to pick up the phone and call Cordelia. 

"Angel, it's good that you are spending some time away from Connor; but if you really are that uncomfortable with not having him around, we can always call Cordelia to come back." Wesley could tell Angel wanted his son there with him. He could understand it, but he could never know what it was like. "I'm sure she hasn't gone far." Wesley reached to pick up the phone. 

Angel put his hand on Wesley's. "Absolutely not. Tonight's going to be just you and me. And that phone's staying the receiver unless you're ordering dinner or Cordy calls us." He pointed to the caller i.d. Leaning closer to Wesley, he kissed him. 

Wesley kissed Angel back needy. It had been so long since they were together; Wesley shook with lust. 

Angel groaned at the intensity of Wesley's mouth on his. "Upstairs. Dinner later?" Those were the only things out of his mouth as Wesley pushed his shirt up and over his head. "Office it is then." He smiled and kissed Wesley. It wasn't until now that he realized how much he'd missed being physically intimate with Wesley. Sure he thought about it once and while, but Wesley didn't want to with Connor in the room, even if he couldn't see anything. 

Wesley peppered Angel's neck and chest with kisses once the shirt was off. "God, do you know how much I missed you?" He licked one nipple then bit it gently. "How hard it's been?" 

"I know, Wes." Angel moaned as Wesley's teeth teased his flesh. "I've missed this too." His hands started to unbutton his lover's shirt. 

Wesley kissed Angel, then muttered into his mouth, "Rip it off." He quickly undid Angel's belt buckle then zipper. 

Angel complied with Wesley. He always did. The buttons made little noise as they hit the floor; the shirt discarded off Wesley's shoulders. "God, you're gorgeous." His tongue trailed up and down Wesley's neck as he stepped out of his own pants and boxers. 

Wesley arched his neck toward Angel's mouth. He moaned softly and made short work of his trousers. Wesley pressed against Angel: his erection hard against Angel's hip. "Angel..." 

Gently, he pushed Wesley closer to his desk. "I love you," he said then started kissing him again. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled the lube out. Or what he hoped was lube as his eyes were closed while kissing Wesley. 

Wesley sucked on Angel's tongue. He felt the desk behind him. With a grin, Wesley broke the kiss and turned around. He swept the papers to the other end of the desk and braced his arms on it. Pushing back, he felt Angel's fingers start to probe him. "Fuck." 

"You read my mind." Angel kissed Wesley's shoulders. Removing his fingers, he slid his cock inside of Wesley. He'd been with Wesley long enough to know when he was ready. The warmth of Wesley's body filled his. "So tight." 

Wesley groaned loudly and clenched his muscles tighter around Angel's cock. He pushed back in time with Angel's thrusts. Nonsensical words were pouring out of Wesley's mouth, most of them obscure languages. 

"Careful," Angel moaned, "might accidentally make something come out of one of these books." His hips moved faster as his hand reached around for Wesley's length. 

Wesley groaned and thrust into Angel's hand. "The only things are going to come tonight are you and me." It had been too long since they have done this. Wesley quickly hit the edge; his body shook with the overwhelming need to come. "Harder." 

Angel sped up his thrusts and the movements of his hand. "Come for me," he whispered into Wesley's ear. He felt how close his lover was. Closing his eyes, he let his other sense take over. His cock throbbed inside of Wesley. 

Angel's words sent Wesley over the edge. He came with a cry, his whole body trembling with it. Wesley lowered his head to the desk and panted. He felt Angel speed up even more. "I love you." Even though the words were a whisper, it was the first time Wesley uttered them while making love to Angel. 

"Love you too." Angel's body braced itself against Wesley's as he came. His moments slowed, and he gave one final push into Wesley before stopping. After resting for a moment, he pulled out. 

Wesley moaned. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him. "I feel better, how about you?" Wesley slid his hands down Angel's hips. "Are you hungry?" 

Angel nodded. "Yes, on both accounts." He kissed Wesley's forehead. "We should probably get dressed before Fred gets back. Though I do prefer you naked." His hand reached around and clasped Wesley's ass. 

Wesley pressed closer against Angel's body. "If you keep that up, I won't be dressed anytime soon." Wesley touched Angel's cheek. "I'll order a pizza. While you make the blood, okay?" 

Angel kissed him and started to find his clothing. "Ummm...I'll got upstairs and get you a clean shirt." He raced upstairs to their room, wondering for a moment when it became 'their' room, and not 'his' room. 

Wesley picked up the phone and placed an order for delivery. He pulled on his clothing as Angel came down the stairs. "Pizza will be here in 25 minutes." Wesley took the shirt and gave Angel a kiss. "What shall we do in the mean time?" 

"You sound like you have some idea." Angel smiled as Wesley put on the shirt. 

Wesley smiled. "You can always open your gift." He headed back into his office, grabbed some paper towels, and cleaned up the mess on his desk. Angel came in behind him. "See that small trunk in the corner?" 

"And to think, I thought you were just using something new and decorative for storage," Angel teased. He kissed Wesley and walked over to where the trunk was. Kneeling down, he opened it. "This looks fun." He carefully looked through each sex toy in the box. Wesley had acquired quiet the collection - small floggers, satin ties for wrists, nipple clamps, cock rings. 

"I figured what with your reputation that you might like to use these on me sometime." Wesley knelt next to Angel. "Everything's brand new. If there's anything missing, we could always go to the store and pick it out. Together." 

"Or you can use them on me." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. "Thank you." As Angel closed the trunk, he noticed that it had a lock on it that Wesley had left off. "And it's even Connor-proof for when he starts crawling." 

Wesley forgot for one moment about Connor. He just wanted the night to have his lover's complete attention. _Apparently that was too much to ask for._ "Yes well." Wesley stood up. "Why don't you make your dinner? The pizza should be here soon." 

"I thought we were going to try something out?" Angel followed Wesley out into the lobby to wait for the pizza delivery person. When Wesley didn't answer him, he sighed and poured himself a mug of blood. 

"I just realized that 45 minutes wouldn't be enough time." Wesley picked up his notebook again and started writing. "Besides I'm quite hungry at the moment." 

Angel picked up his blood and took a sip. It was a little too hot. Microwaves might have been fast, but they were imprecise. "What do you write in your journals?" Angel asked as Wesley gave him a puzzled look. "I mean like some people record the weather, others their feelings, and others might write poetry or stories." 

Wesley shut the notebook closed. "Don't you think that's kind of personal question?" 

Angel was taken aback. "Aren't we in a personal kind of relationship? Jesus, Wes, I'm not asking if I can read it. I never would do that." He sat his mug on the counter. 

Wesley shook his head. "Can't I have some things that are just mine? Do I have to tell and share everything with you?" He knew if he told Angel what was in his journals then he would want to read them. 

"Fuck." Angel was at a loss. "No, you don't have to share anything. You can just keep it bottled up like you always do. Then get mad at me at for reasons beyond my control. Since this obviously isn't about your journals." 

"Bloody hell. You're such a prat." Wesley headed to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "I don't get mad at you for reasons beyond your control. Everything I get upset with you is entirely in your control." He turned around. "For two months, I have waited to give you that bloody box. Now I wished I'd just returned it." 

"You're not returning it," Angel snapped, then fell silent. He thought back to everything he'd said to Wesley, everything they'd done since Connor and Cordelia had left. _Connor._ "This is about Connor, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Angel, it's about Connor. These past few weeks, it's all been about Connor. I understand that he's your son. That you want the best for him, but you never thought how hard it will be for him. Not only is his father a vampire with a soul, but his father has a male lover. Kids can be so cruel, Angel; you have no idea." Wesley put his mug down. "I was willing to try though but tonight. It was to be our night. I just wanted." He shook his head. 

"An adult night without the mention of Connor," Angel finished for him. "And I do know that it's going to be hard for him. But what am I supposed to do besides give him everything I can and surround him with people who love him?" 

"I don't know, Angel. Guess we will burn that bridge when we come to it." Wesley moved back to the counter and opened his notebook again. He fiddled with his pen. "Maybe the first thing you could do is ask the person you love if he would like to hold your son for the first time." 

"You mean you've? How could you not have? I didn't? You?" Angel didn't understand why he missed this. How he'd lost track of the days since Connor was born and didn't notice something like this. "We're going over to Cordy's right now." Angel reached to grab Wesley's hand. 

"Angel, we can't. First, we have pizza coming soon. Plus if we went over there, Cordy will yell at you for being a worry wort. It can wait. It waited this long; one more night won't matter." 

"Fuck the pizza delivery person. We can leave a note and a big tip. Pizza reheats." Angel gently tugged on his hand. "No," he shook his head, "this can't wait." 

Wesley sighed. "Alright, just give me a moment." He quickly wrote a note and put some money in an envelope. He tacked it up on the front door, while Angel brought the car around. He climbed in and buckled up. "You do realize Cordy won't be pleased." 

"Then she'll just have to not be pleased." Angel drove quickly to Cordelia's home. Too quickly, but he'd think about that later. As they got out of the car, he took Wesley's hand in his. 

"Angel, what if he's asleep? Wouldn't want to wake him would we?" Angel wouldn't listen to Wesley's protests. He knocked on Cordelia's door. 

"Who is it?" Cordelia called out. 

"It's us. Angel and Wes." Angel waited as she opened the door. Wesley was right, she wasn't happy. 

"I'll have you know that I just got him to sleep and you woke him up. Right now Dennis is floating things past his face to keep him calm. So this better be good." Once Cordelia let them in, she headed back into the bedroom where she had a spare crib set up. 

Angel walked into the bedroom. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?" He lifted his son out of the crib. "Hey, Connor." 

"Fine whatever, it's not like this is my home or anything." Cordelia turned and headed out into the living room. Dennis closed the door behind her. 

Angel smiled at Wesley. "Would you like to hold my son?" 

Connor, who was fussing a moment ago, calmed in Angel's arms. Wesley moved closer and gently took Connor from Angel. He cradled the baby in his arms. Connor blinked then squirmed slightly. "I don't think he likes me." 

"He's just adjusting himself," Angel assured him. "You're doing great. Both of you." 

Wesley watched Connor's face as the baby yawned again and closed his eyes. He sat down slowly on Cordelia's bed. Glancing up, he looked at Angel. "I think he's asleep." 

"That just means that he trusts you." Angel joined Wesley on the bed. "He has good intuition about people." He moved closer and placed a kiss on Wesley's cheek. 

"Or he's merely tired." Wesley rocked Connor gently in his arms. He'd seen Angel do that plenty of times to know what to do. "Thank you for letting me have this moment." He gave Angel a quick kiss. "I write about everyone. I have journals on everyone. Even Connor. Old habits are hard to break." 

"Don't I know," Angel chuckled. "I used to keep notebooks filled with my drawings. But at some point, I just stopped, I don't really know why. I mean, obviously, I still draw but only things that are precious to me like you two." He smiled because he knew exactly what he was going to draw next. 

"You're not upset." Wesley frowned. "I mean it's good that you're not upset. I just thought you would be is all." He turned sideways and handed Connor to Angel. "We should put him to bed." 

"You don't want to put him down?" Angel offered Connor back to Wesley. "And why would I be upset? I was earlier, but now we're getting somewhere. Not to mention seeing you hold Connor..." 

"I don't want to wake him up." Wesley watched Angel lay Connor down. He moved to the door. 

Cordelia held open the door while they walked out. "Next time call first." She wasn't happy that they just barged in for no reason and now were leaving. "Isn't this your big date night? Go on do fun things." 

"We just needed to make a quick stop." Angel wrapped his arm around Wesley's waist. "We'll be out of your hair. You can bring him back in the morning or maybe the early afternoon." 

"Sleep well, Cordy. If it wasn't important we wouldn't have come." Wesley headed out with Angel as Cordelia shut the door behind them. "That went well. Don't you think?" 

Angel nodded and got in the car. He started the engine and turned to Wesley. His hands touched Wesley's face, and he gave him a small kiss on the lips, testing the waters to see where he stood. 

Wesley kissed Angel back gently. "I wasn't breaking up with you. I still love you." He could see the worry in Angel's eyes. "Shall we go back to the hotel?" 

"We still have to try out the things in the trunk." Angel gave Wesley a sly smile and drove back to the Hyperion.


	6. Chapter 6

"You like the trunk better then the chest set, don't you?" Wesley got out of the car and picked up the pizza box. It was still warm. _Must've been late getting here._

"That's unfair. It's like asking if I like my leather coat or my car better. They have different purposes." Angel looked around the Hyperion. Everything was quiet for now. "Why don't we have dinner in upstairs? I'll get the trunk, and you carry the pizza?" 

"Sure." Wesley carried up the pizza upstairs. "You love your coat more." He placed the pizza down on the table and took off his jacket. 

"And what makes you say that?" Angel asked. He was happy they were back to talking about essentially nothing. He'd arranged the trunk in the middle of the foot of the bed, and Wesley had sat down at the table and began to eat his pizza. 

"Because you have lent Cordy your car, but when I wore your jacket, you kept trying to take it back." Wesley finished the first slice of pizza and started on the second one. Once he finished, Wesley put the rest in the fridge. He watched Angel open the trunk near the bed. "I'm glad you like it." 

"You know exactly what to get me." Angel's hand trailed over the small whip, but he thought better of it. He took the satin ties out. _Black. Wesley knew._ He stood up with them in his hands. "Figure we'll go one by one." He handed them to Wesley. 

Wesley laid them on the bed. "In order of preference?" He slowly undid his own shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket. 

"In order of mood." Angel had taken off all his clothing and climbed on the bed. He watched and waited as Wesley finished undressing. A smile curled on his lips, and he wondered if Wesley knew how beautiful he was - his beautiful eyes to his firm little ass. Though he wanted Wesley to join him, sometimes this was a reward in itself. 

Wesley got in bed and picked up the scarves. His fingers ran over them, fingering the satin. "And what mood is this?" 

"Trust." Angel pulled Wesley closer to him and kissed him. "They aren't for you; they're for me." 

Wesley frowned. "Shouldn't we use something sturdier, then?" He pulled back just a little. "Or are you saying you don't think I trust you?" 

"Bonding and exploring ourselves, Wes. That's all any of that stuff's used for. And if you want something sturdier, I think I still might have those manacles from the last time you chained me to the bed." His hand reached out and stroked Wesley's chest. "Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?" 

"It's been said a few times." Wesley brought Angel's wrist up to the headboard. He tried them lightly, so if Angel wanted to get out of them he could slip his hands out. "How's that?" This was new experience; he normally was on the other end. 

"You might want to tie them a little tighter. You don't want my hands accidentally falling out. Plus I know that if I don't want them to be there anymore, you'll undo them." 

Wesley leaned over and tied them tighter. He ran a hand down Angel's chest. "What's next?" 

"Whatever you want." Angel smiled at him. 

Wesley leaned down and picked up the flogger he saw Angel hold just a little longer then anything else. "This?" He trailed it down Angel's chest. 

Angel shivered. It'd been a long time since anyone touched his flesh with leather and used it to pleasure him. "That'll do." 

Wesley flicked his wrist, making the leather snap against Angel's flesh. It was merely a test. His eyes fixed on Angel's face. "Harder?" 

"Yes." Angel wasn't worried that Wesley was going to hurt him. In fact, it might take a while for Wesley to adjust himself to Angel's vampire tolerances for pain. The flogger came down again, and Angel moaned. "Just right." Wesley'd caught on faster than he'd ever expected. 

Wesley hit Angel again, harder than the last time. He ran his fingers over the welts. "If you tell me what you like, I may do it." He ran the whip lower, letting it drag against Angel's cock. 

The leather felt exciting running over him in such a vulnerable place. "Just make me beg and don't give in." Angel didn't want to tell Wesley the things he used to love, didn't want to share those things he'd long untrained himself to respond to. 

"If you're sure." Wesley noted Angel's reaction to the flogger but that was simple and tame. He leaned down and pulled out nipple clamps, putting them on Angel. 

Angel gasped at the slight pinch as they closed around his flesh. "I approve." 

Wesley stroked Angel's cock. "See it would be more helpful if you just told me what you liked. Unless you like making me nervous." 

"I just like when you're in charge." Angel thrust his hips into Wesley's hand, collecting all the friction he could. 

Wesley leaned over and pulled a series of beads on a string from the trunk. He quickly prepped Angel, who was writhing under his touch. Then slowly Wesley slid the beads into Angel. 

Angel groaned. His muscles constricted and released around the beads. He felt wrapped up and under Wesley's control. His body shook as Wesley pulled the beads out just a little bit. 

"There. Now they are perfect, wouldn't you agree?" Wesley smiled and kissed Angel quickly on the lips. "It's just the two of us here. Make all the noise you want." He moved off the bed and pressed something on the trunk, causing a small draw to pop out. Wesley stood up with a blindfold. "On or off?" 

"I do like watching you." Angel shifted his hips slightly. 

Wesley put the blindfold back in the box. From the drawer, he pulled out a small bottle and laid it on Angel's stomach. "Holy water." Wesley could only guess at the things Angel liked in the past as Angelus. 

Angel's stomach skirted away from the bottle. Wesley was constantly amazing him tonight. The places he seemed to want to go. Further than Angel ever thought he would. "Want you," he growled. 

"Can't have me." Wesley opened the bottle and let one single drop fall on Angel's flesh. 

Angel's body jumped at the sizzle of the holy water, and he grunted. His cock hardened at ideas of what Wesley could do next. Wesley above him, controlling the situation. 

Wesley shook his head. "Grunting will not do. I want to hear you beg, Angel." Wesley poured some more on Angel, this time letting it be more than a drop. 

"Fuck." Angel's body trembled and hands pulled against the restraints. He was completely aware of everything Wesley had added to his body. "Need you." 

"Angel, I think you can beg better then that." Wesley put the bottle down on the nightstand and pulled out the second item from the hidden compartment. A very slim knife. Gently, Wesley trailed the knifepoint down Angel's chest. "Don't you?" 

Angel gasped. "Jesus. Fuck." Wesley had broken the skin just enough for a little bit of blood to show, nothing that his healing wasn't already taking care of. But he was harder than he imagined without release. "Fuck me, Wes. Please?" He began to feel the slow weight of the clamps. 

"No." Wesley leaned down and licked Angel's lips, moving lower as Angel started to kiss him. Wesley bit Angel's neck with blunt teeth as the knife made another shallow cut. 

"Wes," Angel groaned. "More." He felt the blade come down on his skin again in timing with Wesley's mouth. "Need you. Now." His hips moved in attempt to gain friction for his cock with some part of Wesley's body. 

Wesley pulled away and grinned. "No, Angel. You don't get to have me. Not this time. Beg all you want, but it won't matter." He made another cut and then laid the knife on the nightstand. "What you do get is this." Wesley took his pillows and propped them behind his back. "You get to watch, and if you are good enough, I'll let you come." 

"Love watching you." Angel's eyes traveled up and down Wesley's body, fixing themselves on his lover's hand and its direction. 

"You watch me all the time, don't you? Every moment you're near me." Wesley trailed his hand down his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples on the way down. 

"Yes," Angel groaned. "You're so beautiful. Want you all the time. Want to touch you and taste you." His cock throbbed even more as Wesley's touch his own length. 

Wesley moaned and stroked himself harder imaging Angel's hand instead of his own. "Yes..." He closed his eyes, teasing Angel all the more. 

"Want you." Angel's eyes followed Wesley's every movement. His body clenched, trying to get any sense of touch - only the beads, the slow burn of the clamps, and rub of the ties provide him anything. "Please, Wes." He paused. "I love you." 

Wesley opened his eyes and smiled. "I love you too." He decided to take pity on Angel. Wesley stopped stroking himself and reached over to Angel's leg. He slid his hand up and cupped Angel's balls for a moment then moved up to his cock. 

Angel groaned. "Fuck." He felt lost in the sensation of Wesley's strokes. 

Wesley moved so he was lying against Angel's side. His erection pressed against Angel's hip. "Maybe if you're really good." He captured Angel's lips in a quick kiss, pulling away he sat up. "I want you to come for me." Never stopping the movement of his hand on Angel's cock. 

Angel gazed into Wesley's eyes; his lover's commanding presence sent shivers down his spine. His cock ached as his body attempted to thrust into Wesley's hand. He held himself back, afraid that Wesley would stop. 

Wesley kept his left hand on the end of the beads, waiting for the exact moment Angel came to pull them out. Angel's lustful stare made Wesley hold his breath. _So beautiful._

Angel gasped, his body shuttering as he came. The gasp abruptly ended and another started as Wesley pulled the beads out of him. "Wes." His hands jerked against the restraints as he attempted to move toward his lover. 

Wesley placed the beads at the end of the bed. Reaching up, he started to untie Angel. He wanted to feel Angel's hands on him. "Amazing. I'll have to take pictures of you like this some time to show you what you look like." 

Angel didn't waste anytime. He immediately moved toward Wesley, taking him in his arms and pressing his lips to Wesley's. 

Wesley opened his mouth to slide his tongue against Angel's. He moved his hands down Angel's sides, gripping his lover's hips. 

"Love you," Angel muttered. His hand ran down Wesley's stomach and to his cock. 

"Angel…" Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. He thrust into his lover's hand, needing to come. In-between kisses, Wesley muttered 'I love you', until he exploded. His body jerked against Angel's once then twice, and he laid still, panting slightly. 

Angel pulled Wesley closer to him. "You're amazing." He grinned. 

Wesley smiled. "I could say the same about you." He reached down Angel's chest and removed the nipple clamps. "I'm glad you liked my gift." 

His skin was sensitive where the clamps had been, but he didn't flinch under Wesley's soft touch. "I'm glad that you hung on to it and that we could share this." He watched as Wesley started to pick everything up. "We can clean up later." His hand reached to pull Wesley back onto the bed. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Wesley gently traced first Angel's nipples then lower where he dribbled holy water onto Angel's stomach. Lowering his head, he licked one nipple and then the other to sooth them, knowing that they must be sore from the clamps being on for so long. 

Angel shook his head. "Only the good kind of pain." Wesley's warm wet mouth felt wonderful against his body. 

Trailing his tongue up Angel's chest. "Good," he muttered against Angel's neck. Biting him gently until Angel groaned. He looked up and started to pull away slightly. "We should clean up; we are sticky." 

Angel shrugged. "Just part of making love." He placed a kiss on Wesley's cheek. "Have anything in mind?" 

Wesley nodded. "I was thinking we could take a shower." He trailed his hands down Angel's chest again and pinched one of the nipples. "Unless you have a better plan?" 

"You're not too tired are you? It's been a long night." Angel didn't want to push Wesley into exhaustion. His lover already slept too little. 

Wesley shook his head, no. Even though he was slightly tired, he knew that Angel wasn't. These past few months, he'd been trying to work on his stamina. However, having a child was sometimes exhausting. 

"Thinking of the things we could do in the shower." Gently, Angel ran his hand across Wesley's face. He gave Wesley a quick kiss. "Do you want a glass of water or something before?" 

"That sounds lovely. Shall I get you some blood as well?" Wesley stood and stretched. 

Angel moved off the bed. "No. I'll get it for you. Just lay on the bed for a few moments, and I'll be back. One glass of water and another of blood." 

"Okay." Wesley laid back on the bed and stretched out. His eyelids grew heavy waiting for Angel's return. With a soft sigh, he closed them for a moment. 

Angel hummed as he waited on the microwave and turned on the tap to fill Wesley's glass with water. He felt wonderful. _But not too wonderful._ He frowned and set down the glass. _Wesley was wrong about that._ Shaking his head, he removed the thought and walked back into the bedroom. Wesley had fallen asleep on the bed. Angel smiled, climbing in next to him and pulling the sheets around them.


	7. Chapter 7

Wesley woke and reached of his glasses. After slipping them on, he glanced at the clock. _Five a.m. I must've fallen asleep._ He glanced over at Angel and smiled. He gave him a quick kiss before sliding out of bed and heading to the bathroom. 

Grunting, Angel rolled over. He'd heard Wesley stirring and was afraid that he wouldn't come back to bed. Despite falling asleep, Wesley hadn't gotten that much sleep. "You coming back?" Angel shouted to the bathroom door. 

Wesley finished and walked out of the bathroom. He moved back to the bed and grinned. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to keep me in bed, instead of letting go down to the office to get some work done." Leaning down, he gave Angel a quick kiss. 

"Too early for work." Angel pulled Wesley into the bed. Wesley landed on top of him in an awkward position. Angel rolled them on their sides and snuggled up to him. 

"Lazy." Wesley held Angel in his arms and smiled. He stroked Angel's hair. He closed his eyes just enjoying the moment. He missed having Angel all to himself. "This is nice." 

Angel muttered in agreement and nuzzled his head into Wesley's chest. "We can stay for a while. I told Cordy not to bring Connor home until late morning." Warm in his lover's arms, he felt on the verge of sleep again. 

"Then we should enjoy these stolen moments." Wesley could tell Angel was falling asleep again. He smiled to himself; after all, Angel wasn't typically a morning person. "Go back to sleep." 

"You too." Angel lethargically pulled the sheets back over them. "Five or six hours isn't enough." 

"Shh no talking." Wesley knew he couldn't go back to sleep. Once he was awake, he was awake. He waited until he thought Angel was asleep. Mentally making a list of things to go over, and then making another list for things to buy on the next grocery trip. Once that was done, Wesley started to ease his way out of Angel's arms. 

Angel felt Wesley stir under him again, but knew that he was going to leave no matter the protestations. He sighed, sifting the pillows underneath him to the empty place Wesley had left. 

Wesley wrapped his robe around his body and headed into the small kitchen area. He quickly made himself breakfast. He ate his toast and oatmeal and put the dishes into the sink. Heading back to the bed, he smiled at the sight before him. He whispered into Angel's ear. "Are you awake?" 

Angel slightly nodded though sleep still filled his temperament. His eyes slightly opened, and a soft smile spread across his face. "Morning, handsome." 

"Morning. Are you terribly tired?" Wesley knelt on the bed and slid a hand down Angel's arm. He trailed his hand with his mouth and kissed all the way down to Angel's hand. 

"No. Just as someone pointed out earlier: lazy." Angel moaned at Wesley's kisses. 

"Tsk tsk and you call yourself a champion." Wesley pulled the pillow from his spot on the bed and slid in under the sheets and into Angel's arms. "You know if you want me to stay in this bed, you might have to tie me up, or at the very least give me an incentive to stay." 

"Either can be arranged." Angel kissed Wesley. He felt his morning erection stir. "Didn't you mention something last night about a shower?" 

"I did, but someone didn't wake me up when he came back with my water." Wesley snuggled against him, letting the silk robe he was wearing rub against Angel's semi-erect cock. 

Angel kissed Wesley's forehead. "Mmmm...you needed the sleep." 

"You have become more paternal now that you have Connor. I'm used to sleeping for only a few hours a night; you could have woken me up. I don't like going asleep with you not completely satisfied." Wesley started to remove his robe. 

Angel ran his hands over Wesley's chest. "I love you." His finger idly traced circles around Wesley's bellybutton. 

Wesley couldn't help but suck in his gut as Angel's fingers touched him. He wrapped his arms around Angel and pulled him closer. "I love you too." He ran his fingertips over Angel's cheeks. 

Angel's mouth lingered over Wesley's a moment before leaning in for a full kiss. His tongue slowly moved against Wesley's, his hand slightly cupping Wesley's ass. 

Wesley moaned into the kiss and arched into Angel's body. He rubbed his erection against Angel's and shivered at the pleasure from that simple act. Breaking the kiss with a smile. "God, I miss this." 

"We'll find a balance," Angel said. "I promise." He kissed Wesley's neck and shoulders, enjoying every moan it produced. 

"Angel…" Wesley arched his neck and moaned louder when Angel bit it with blunt teeth. "Love you, need you." He rolled onto his back, pulling Angel on top of him. 

Angel smiled and again nipped down on Wesley's neck. Always lightly and always carefully. He pushed his hips down against Wesley's, their cocks bumping against each other again. 

"Fuck." Wesley groaned and wrapped a hand in Angel's hair. "Angel." He shivered again feeling Angel's teeth upon his neck. Wesley gripped Angel's hip and moved rhythmically against him. 

Shifting lower, Angel's tongue swirled around Wesley's nipple. His hand gripped Wesley's cock, pre-come already coating the head. 

Wesley was gasping and moaning Angel's name. He figured that now would be a good time to introduce another kink, one that they both would enjoy. "Angel, please bite me." 

Angel froze his movements. He slid off Wesley and sat up. "No." He didn't know what else to say. There were a million reasons not to, a million that Wesley already knew. 

Wesley sat up and took Angel into his arms. "I know you want to. I'm not asking you to sire me. I want you to bite me. I trust you." Wesley felt Angel stiffen and try to pull away. 

Angel shook his head. "I can't. I wouldn't." His mind filled with images of when he'd bitten Buffy, and how he hungered for blood, human blood, her blood, months later. "It doesn't matter what I want." 

"It does matter. Angel, I love you. I trust you. I want to share everything with you, and I want you to want to share everything with me." Wesley let go of Angel. "You know how much I like it when you do bite me. I'm just asking for you to take the next step." He placed a hand on Angel's thigh and slid it up. 

"You don't understand what you're asking. It's not about trust or love." His hand moved to stop Wesley's. 

Wesley felt Angel's hand on top of his. He pulled it away. "I know what I'm asking, but I guess you just can't share that side with me. What we did last night was about trust and sharing. Guess that was only one-sided." 

"Wes," Angel sighed. He looked down at the sheets. "When I drank from Buffy, I craved human blood. I mean, I always crave it, but this was uncontrollable. I stayed away from humans for months afterwards." He paused to look up at Wesley. "I almost..." 

Wesley sighed; he didn't need Angel to finish that sentence. "All right." He reached out and held Angel's hand. "I understand. Forget I said anything." Bringing Angel's hand to his mouth, he kissed it. 

"Why do you want me to?" Angel asked. He knew Wesley wasn't going to be happy with him bringing it back up after he'd politely asked him to not talk about it ever again. But with Wesley, Angel had learned that things had a way of popping up again if they didn't talk it out. 

Wesley sighed. Angel didn't want to talk about it yet he still was. He shook his head. "It's simple really. Besides the fact I love you and want to share everything with you, I love how you do nibble on my neck." Wesley moved closer. "I thought you might want to bite me. To taste all of me." Reaching up, he touched Angel's face. "I love all of you, and that includes your demon. I want to show you that. That is why. I understand why you don't want to, and I respect your decision." 

"Thank you." Angel took Wesley's hand in his and squeezed it. "I know you love all of me." He leaned forward and kissed Wesley. 

After a moment, Wesley broke the kiss and smiled. "Good." He stood up. Wesley was no longer in the mood. Figuring that it would be best just to clean up from the night before and make sure the room was baby proof once more, he bent down picked up some of the toys that ended up on the side of the bed. 

Angel frowned and started to help Wesley. "What do you think about putting Connor's crib at the wall over there?" He pointed beyond the folding doors that could separate the bedroom from the rest of the place. 

"I thought you didn't want to let him out of your sight when he slept?" Wesley put the holy water back into the hidden drawer and took the flogger from Angel's hand, placing it in the trunk. 

"He won't be far, and he's getting big enough that I'm not so worried." Angel placed the lube back in its drawer. "Plus I thought we could have more alone time. Just close the doors. I mean, we might be interrupted once and while, but at least... I need you." 

"You have me." Wesley leaned over and kissed Angel on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." Once everything was away, Wesley closed the trunk and locked it. He moved over to the dresser and opened his drawer, pulling out a small box. He tossed it to Angel. "The keys to the lock." 

Angel nodded and placed the box in the same drawer as the lube. "Still want to take that shower?" He yawned and hoped that Wesley would join him. 

"You could always go back to bed. I won't mind if you need more of a lie in this morning." Wesley headed back to the trunk and moved it out of the way in a corner of the room. 

Angel shook his head. "No, I'm going to take a shower with or without you." He walked into the bathroom. He poked his head out. "Though I'd prefer with you." Quickly, he turned on the water and got in. 

Wesley smiled. "With an invitation like that who could refuse?" Making his way into the bathroom, he pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped in. "Fancy meeting you here." 

"I take it that you saw the sign on the door inviting sexy rogue demon hunters in," Angel teased him. He leaned forward and kissed Wesley. "I love you." 

Wesley chuckled and slid his hands down Angel's chest. "I love you too." He pinched Angel's nipples lightly. "You know I would've never pegged you as the romantic type before." 

Angel lathered his hands and ran them down Wesley's chest. "Just a side that I don't get to express when fighting or brooding." He smiled. "Plus, you tend to bring it out in me." 

"Sap." Wesley moaned and arched into Angel's touch. He kissed Angel again. "What would it take to get you to shut up and fuck me?" 

Angel growled and pushed Wesley against the shower wall. "That." He kissed him roughly. His soapy hand stroked Wesley's cock. 

Wesley gripped Angel's shoulders and thrust into his hand. There were some things that could turn Wesley on in an instant, and Angel growling was one of them. He broke the kiss panting. "God." Wesley sucked on Angel's ear, while dragging his nails down Angel's arms. 

Angel groaned and pressed his erection into Wesley's thigh, rubbing against him. "Need you." His hand moved faster up and down Wesley's shaft. He felt Wesley shift his weigh and lean on him. Wesley had begun to nip at his earlobe. 

"Have me." Wesley pressed kisses to Angel's neck then mouth. He kissed him hard, letting Angel dominate the kiss. Dropping his left hand down, he wrapped it around Angel's cock, which forced Wesley to lean back against the tile. "I'm yours, Angel." 

Angel groaned into Wesley's mouth. His spare hand groped for the lube. Their kisses were hard and fast. His lube-covered fingers reached behind Wesley, pulling him forward. Gently, his finger pressed against Wesley's opening. 

Wesley pressed back against Angel's fingers. In between the kisses, he begged, knowing it would only drive Angel wild. "Please, Angel... Want you to be inside me." 

After turning Wesley around, Angel made sure that he had lube on his cock. "Mine," he growled in Wesley's ear as he pushed inside of him. 

Wesley cried out as Angel entered him. It took all of his control not to come at Angel's words. "God yes, yours." Turning his head for a quick kiss, Wesley muttered against Angel's lips, "Yours." 

"Mine," Angel responded. His hand stroked Wesley's cock lightly as he knew that Wesley was so close. His thrusts evened out as he placed a hand on Wesley's hip, creating a rhythm between them. "So hot." 

Wesley placed his hands on the tile in front of him for balance. He clenched himself tightly around Angel's cock. Wesley relaxed, gave up all control to Angel, and just concentrated on his feelings. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Angel kissed and sucked on Wesley's shoulders. The warmth of his lover filled his body from his groin to his lips. He sped up his movements. 

Wesley cried out with every thrust. When Angel sucked lightly at Wesley's throat, it was too much. He came with a strangled cry. 

"My Wes." Angel steadied him and slowly started to thrust again. "Feel so good." 

Wesley was panting slightly. Unbelievable as it was, every time he made love with Angel it only got better and better. Sometimes he didn't want to come because that would mean stopping. "Yes. God yes." 

Angel felt his body tense in the familiar wash of pleasure. "Wes," he moaned as he came; his body leaned against Wesley for support. He closed his eyes for a moment and found his lover's lips touching his. 

Wesley smiled, and when Angel opened his eyes, whispered, "Mine." 

"Yours." Angel kissed him again and pulled out slowly. After Wesley had turned around, Angel took him into his arms, holding him under the running water. 

"You are really amazing, you know that." Wesley closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the water and Angel's arms around him. "You have completely spoiled me for other men." 

"Since I plan on keeping you, you don't have to worry about that." Angel smiled and kissed his cheek. "In fact, I was thinking that you should move in." 

Wesley pulled back and frowned. "Move in? Here?" This was a huge step. Beyond huge. Granted he spent more nights at Angel's then he did in his own place now, but Wesley wasn't sure. 

"Yes, in here." Angel's hand touched Wesley's face. "You can think about it. I'm not in a big rush." He took the shampoo bottle and squirted some on his hand. 

"Yes. I'll think about it." Wesley turned around, picked up the soap, and quickly washed. After rinsing, he moved behind Angel, allowing Angel to rinse his hair. 

Angel lingered under the water. The warmth and the streaming water down his face felt so nice. He was actually glad that he wasn't human because the water couldn't choke his non-existent breath. Wesley's response was exactly what he expected. He'd hoped for a yes, but figured that Wesley would need time. 

After a few minutes, it became apparent that Angel wasn't going to move out from under the water anytime soon. Wesley cleared his throat. "You're hogging the hot water again." 

"Sorry," Angel said. He moved out of the way for Wesley. 

"Maybe we should get two shower heads in here. One for you and one for me?" Wesley rinsed his hair. 

"Or we could go for the bang and remodel the whole thing. Put a nice sized shower with two," Angel held up two fingers, "showerheads and a big bathtub with those little Jacuzzi things. Could have lots of fun in that." He chuckled as Wesley turned off the water, and they grabbed their towels. 

"Sometimes I wonder why you sleep in a bed. I think you would be happier sleeping in the shower. Maybe we should get you an indoor pool?" Wesley dried off and headed out to the bedroom to dress. 

Angel draped the towel across his waist. He turned on the water at the sink and brushed his teeth. He smiled and recalled the first time that Wesley had watched him. Technically, vampires didn't need to brush their teeth; they weren't going to rot out. But Angel found that animal blood sometimes gave him unpleasant...well it wasn't breath, more what his mouth tasted like. He hadn't really concerned himself with the activity until he'd started dating Buffy, then again with Wesley. He wasn't even sure if it was really that unpleasant; he just didn't want it to be. 

Wesley dressed quickly and smiled at Angel at the sink. _I could get use to watching that every morning._ He headed to the kitchen area and heated up some fresh blood. He would have to make a list of the pro's and con's of living here with Angel. When the microwave dinged, Wesley took out Angel's mug. Walking into the bathroom, he held it out for Angel to take. "I was thinking, maybe I should spend the night at my place tonight." 

Angel ran the water and washed his spit down the drain. "I'll miss you." He walked out into the main room and gladly took a sip from the mug. Digging through his clothing, he picked out his outfit and dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Wesley sat on the bed and slipped on his shoes. It felt like they were back to being cool with each other. It was almost like last night and then this morning with the shower didn't happen. Wesley knew it was his fault. "Shall I call Cordy and see if she will bring Connor back early?" 

"No, they'll come back in their own time. Plus we have to rearrange the room, which would probably be easier without Connor here." 

"Besides the crib, what are you moving?" Wesley sat up and watched Angel. Today Angel was wearing a gray shirt. _Better than all black._ Wesley noted the way it clinged to Angel in all the right spots. "Is that a new shirt?" 

"Just something I haven't worn in a long time." Angel walked closer to Wesley and kissed him. "Figured I'd also clean up some of these toys and organize them a bit. They don't have to all be on the floor for Connor to pick out. Plus I was thinking I'd move Connor's clothing into the empty dresser, which will be closer to the crib. And you can have the other one for your things...if you want." 

Wesley slid his hands up and down Angel's chest, enjoying the texture of the shirt as well as Angel's body. "I don't mind. It's not like I have much stuff anyway. Do you want some help?" Wesley was now fingering the buttons on Angel's shirt. 

Angel leaned forward and kissed him. "Sure." His hands wrapped themselves around Wesley's waist. 

Wesley kissed Angel lightly. "Good. You can move the crib, and I will pick up the toys." 

"You get the easy lifting," Angel teased him. He found that despite knowing that he needed to move away from Wesley, he didn't want to. 

"That's because you're the one with superior strength." Wesley kissed Angel again. "I could take Connor out shopping later this afternoon." 

Angel moaned against Wesley's lips. "You'll have to get the extra car seat from Cordy." 

"Or I could just take the one out your car?" Wesley kissed Angel's neck. "Maybe I should buy one for my car?" 

"Another thing to add to your shopping list." Angel's hands roamed up Wesley's shirt onto his back. He groaned as Wesley's teeth nipped at his neck. They obviously weren't going to get anything done very soon. 

"You know I like this shirt." Wesley kissed down Angel's neck and started to undo the buttons. "It's very sexy." 

Angel smiled. "I figured you'd like it." His hands fussed with Wesley's belt, unhooking it. 

Wesley moaned and yanked Angel's shirt down his arms. "I do. Very much." He ran his fingers over Angel's chest and pinched the nipples. 

Angel pushed Wesley's trousers and boxers off his hips and to the floor. His hands tugged on the bottom of Wesley's shirt and brought it over his head. "Bed," he muttered. 

"Yes." Wesley stepped out of his boxers and pants. He moved back to the bed and toed off his shoes. Reaching up, he undid Angel's belt. Leaning forward, Wesley mouthed the outline of Angel's erection. 

Angel groaned as Wesley's hands unzipped his trouser. "Want you." 

"That's good, because I want you too." Wesley wrapped his hand around Angel's cock, lightly stroking it. 

Angel shifted his legs in order to give Wesley more room and so he didn't lose his balance. His fingers ran through Wesley's hair. Closing his eyes for a moment, he enjoyed Wesley's touch before slipping his feet out of his trousers and following Wesley to the bed. 

Wesley moved back on the bed and laid down next to Angel. His hand still stroked Angel's cock. "So beautiful." He gave Angel a quick kiss and rolled onto his other side reaching for the nightstand, pulling out the lube as well as a pair of handcuffs. 

Angel accepted the handcuffs. He was about to open his mouth and ask Wesley if he was sure. But he shut it as Wesley nodded and presented his wrists. "Tell me if they get uncomfortable." He looped them around the bed and attached them to Wesley. 

Wesley tugged on the handcuffs, testing them. "Perfect." He tipped his head up and strained trying to get Angel to kiss him, which he did. "I'm all yours." 

Wesley's words sent shudders of pleasure down Angel's body to his cock. "My Wes." His mouth moved lower onto Wesley's neck, kissing and licking. His lover looked so vulnerable chained up, but also very inviting. 

Wesley groaned and tugged on the cuffs again. It'd been a long time since he allowed himself to be chained up. His hands itched to touch Angel. "Yes." Wesley arched his neck closer to Angel's mouth, not wanting Angel to stop touching him ever. 

Slowly, Angel's mouth trailed down Wesley's body. His tongue flicked against Wesley's nipple; his hand pinched the other. He rubbed his cock against Wesley's leg. 

Wesley moved his leg, giving Angel more friction. "Tease. Is this payback for last night?" 

Angel smiled. "If I really wanted to give you payback, I could get the keys for the trunk." His eyebrow rose suggestively as his hand reached to stroke Wesley. 

Wesley moaned and got harder at the thought. His voice was raspy with desire. "And what would you use on me first, love?" 

"Blindfold," Angel responded. "Then you couldn't anticipate my next touch, my next move. You'd only know what you were feeling on your body, hearing, or smelling." His finger teased Wesley by lightly running up his shaft. 

Wesley closed his eyes and moaned. He arched his hips up, trying to get more of Angel's touch. "Then what?" 

"Depends if you were being good or bad." Angel planted a little pattern of small kisses on Wesley's stomach. His kisses moved lower, running over Wesley's length. 

Wesley stilled his hips even though he wanted nothing more then to thrust into Angel's mouth. "I'm always good. Wouldn't you agree, love?" Keeping his eyes closed like he was wearing a blindfold, Wesley moaned loudly when Angel lightly sucked his cock. "Angel..." 

Angel took the head into his mouth. His tongue lightly grazed over the opening, the taste of Wesley filling his senses. 

Wesley moaned Angel's name in a soft chant. He couldn't control his hips anymore and thrust up. He yanked again on the handcuffs. 

Angel allowed Wesley to thrust. Normally, he would've held Wesley's hips down, but he needed this as much as Wesley. His hand softly tugged on Wesley's balls; he felt them tighten. 

Wesley cried out; he was so close to coming. Angel didn't seem to mind nor was he doing anything to prevent it. "God!" Wesley felt Angel swallow around him, and in the next moment, he was coming. 

Releasing the suction of his mouth when Wesley was done, Angel ran his tongue over Wesley's cock. He crawled up to Wesley and kissed him, hands running along the sides of his lover's body. "Love you." 

"I love you too," Wesley panted softly. "So that's what I get if I'm good?" Wesley kissed every inch of Angel's face that he could reach. "What happens if I said I was bad?" Wesley drew his legs up and braced his feet on the bed. Rubbing his knees against Angel's sides. 

Angel kissed him again. "If you're good, you get my mouth over every inch of your body. And I'm not going to stop you if you're going to come." He smiled, his hand absentmindedly running up and down Wesley's chest. "And if you're bad..." Pausing, one of his nails scraped lightly across Wesley's peck. "Possible a cock ring so you'll only come when I want you too. Maybe a butt plug. Depends on how bad you are." 

Wesley gasped and arched his chest towards Angel. "Both options sound lovely. It will be hard to pick which one's more appealing." Wesley opened his eyes and stared into Angel's brown ones. "We can always play later with the chest." 

"Have other ideas?" Angel reached to undo the handcuffs; they looked like they were chaffing Wesley's wrists worse than he'd like. 

Wesley frown as Angel undid the handcuffs. He wondered if he said or did something wrong. Reaching up, Wesley ran his hand down Angel's cheek. "I want to do whatever you want. I want you." 

"Don't worry," Angel kissed him quickly, "we're not done." He sat the handcuffs on the floor. "But it's up to you what we do next. We can either play a game or I can fuck you into the mattress." He paused. "There's always both." He gave Wesley a suggestive smile. 

"Both." Wesley grinned. "So tell me about this game." He ran his hands down Angel's back. 

"Well..." Angel snuggled closer to Wesley. "You'll have to get the blindfold out of the trunk, and I need something out of the kitchen." He rubbed his erection against Wesley. "The question is do you want to be wearing the blindfold or not?" 

"It won't bother me. What are you getting from the kitchen?" Wesley kissed Angel and moved to get the key to the trunk. His curiosity was definitely peeked. 

Angel stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Honey," he answered as he pulled it out of the cupboard. "Basically a game of lick and find. Whoever's got the blindfold gets to find." 

"I never heard of this game." Wesley opened the trunk and pulled out the blindfold. "So what am I to be finding?" 

"Where I hid a drop of honey on my body." Angel smiled as he walked back into the room. He slid down on the bed next to Wesley and kissed him. "Ready?" 

"All right." Wesley tied the blindfold on and waited. He felt the bed move as Angel shifted. "Only one drop? One tiny drop?" Wesley laid down next to Angel and reached out to touch Angel's chest. 

"No touching. Not just yet." Angel opened the bottle and squeezed a bit on his finger. "A little more than a drop. You'll be able to taste it." He paused as he thought about where he would put it. Everywhere seemed too obvious. Smiling, he closed the top and wiped his finger on the bed. "Ready." 

Wesley took a moment to think where Angel would most likely have poured honey. He leaned over and licked Angel's lips. "Nope." He then licked downwards. "Do I get any hints?" 

"Of course not." Angel groaned as Wesley's licked around his right nipple, then moved to the other. 

"Well that's no fun." Wesley pouted and licked around Angel's belly button. Instead of moving lower, he licked up along Angel's ribs. Shifting ever so slightly, Wesley placed kisses down Angel's arm. 

Angel resolved not to give into Wesley even though he wanted to. He closed his eyes as Wesley's tongue trailed up his arm to his shoulder. "So beautiful." 

Wesley blushed at the comment. Angel always gave him comments like that when they were making love, and it never failed to make Wesley blush. _Which is why I suppose he does it._ Wesley was now licking Angel's thighs. He licked every inch of Angel's upper body and still hadn't found the honey. 

Angel moaned as hot breath crossed over his cock. He tried not to arch his lower back or move his hips. He wanted Wesley to take his time. 

Wesley made sure that the only place on Angel's body he didn't touch was Angel's cock. Sitting up, he shook his head. "I couldn't find it. Are you sure you didn't forget the honey?" 

"You still haven't looked everywhere." Angel rolled over on his stomach. He knew Wesley probably had guessed his rouse, but he was thoroughly enjoying this and didn't want it to end. Though he ached for Wesley, he wanted to wait. 

Wesley tsked as Angel rolled over. "Naughty." Leaning down, he placed kissed on Angel's shoulders and back. Sliding down, he gently bit at one round globe. 

Angel gasped as Wesley's bit down into his sensitive flesh. "Want you." 

"Not until I find the honey." Wesley used his hands to part Angel's cheeks and licked at his sensitive hole. He slid his tongue inside Angel to tease him, smiling at the sound of Angel's groan. Pulling back just enough for Angel to have the room to turn around. "Lay on your back." 

Angel complied and waited for Wesley. His cock throbbed wanting Wesley. 

Wesley reached up to take off his blindfold. "You didn't put honey on your body, did you?" 

"No." Angel tried to look innocent. "I was going to, but then..." His face moved into a more serious look. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Wesley grinned. "Something you're not going to like very much." He moved off the bed, put the blindfold back in the box, picked up a cock ring, and tossed it to Angel. "Put it on." 

Taking the cock ring in his hand, Angel placed it around his cock and balls. "Trying to drive me crazy." He already ached, and this was only going to make things worse. 

"I wasn't the one who cheated." Wesley moved back to the bed and traced one finger down Angel's chest. He stroked Angel's cock lightly and smiled when Angel groaned. "Maybe I should make you wear that all day? Or maybe I should make you wear that until tomorrow?" Leaning down, Wesley kissed Angel lightly. "What do you think?" 

"Might make it hard to concentrate. Plus if you aren't going to stay the night..." Angel pouted and kissed Wesley. He already felt like he was going to burst at Wesley's touches. 

"That's the whole point of punishment. Isn't it?" Wesley reached over and picked up the discarded lube. Opening it, he coated Angel's cock. "How badly do you want me?" 

Angel moaned. "More than anything. Love you." He couldn't focus on anything else but Wesley's touches and movements. He pulled Wesley close to him and gave him a crushing kiss. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. He straddled Angel's hips and pulled back panting. "That's not going to get you out of your punishment." Guiding Angel's erection into his body, Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. 

Gasping, Angel grabbed onto Wesley's hips and pulled him down. He wasn't expecting this. "So warm and tight." 

Wesley opened his eyes and grinned. "You will not come until I say so. Just remember that." He started a slow rhythm, moaning softly. 

Angel groaned and nodded his head. His hand reached down for Wesley's cock, stroking it. His hips moved to accommodate Wesley. 

Wesley moaned and rode Angel hard. When he felt he was getting close, Wesley opened his eyes and stared at Angel's face. "Stop." 

Angel withheld his movements. He gazed at Wesley, waiting for his next instruction. The ring felt tight, and he longed for the release after Wesley removed it. 

Wesley pulled himself of Angel and groaned at the loss. Kneeling next to his lover, Wesley grinned. "I want you to watch me." He gripped his own length and stroked it. 

Angel licked his lips as his eyes followed Wesley's hand. "You're gorgeous." 

"And you are being punished no matter how many nice things you say to me." Wesley kept his eyes opened as he stroked himself harder and faster. 

Angel tried hard to stop himself from reaching out to touch Wesley. "Love watching you. Ache for you." 

"Maybe you'll remember that next time you decide to cheat." Wesley groaned and felt his balls tighten. With a groan, he came into his hand. Wesley laid down and reached across Angel's chest with his clean hand, wanting to reach the hand towel Angel brought in from the kitchen with the honey. 

Angel moved his mouth just enough to catch Wesley's. His tongue flickered trying to make sure that Wesley stayed with him. "Want you." 

Wesley moaned and shook his head breaking the kiss. He wiped his hand on the towel. "Can't have me." 

Angel pouted. "Going to torture me all day long?" He looked at the clock. They didn't have as much time as he hoped before Cordelia and Connor were bound to show up. Not to mention the room still needed to be rearranged and picked up. 

"Of course." Wesley kissed Angel and climbed over him and stood up. He pulled on his boxers. Walking over to the dresser, he started pulling out Connor's clothes and bringing them to the other room. 

Angel gave up and got dressed himself, leaving the cock ring on. They both busied themselves with preparing the room and talked a bit about work and Connor. Angel was relived to see all the things they'd worked through, and that they're relationship seemed to be back on track. He tried to not think about his dick; he'd picked extra loose pants so it wasn't uncomfortable. When he was finished reassembling it, Angel stepped back from the crib. "What do you think?" He looked at Wesley who was preparing an early lunch for them. 

"Looks good." Wesley put Angel's mug into the microwave and set the timer. "Tell me something." He headed back to the counter and finished up making his sandwich. "How long have you worn a cock ring for? The longest amount of time?" 

Angel shivered as he thought of the cock ring like torture device that Darla once used on him: a leather strap with tiny blades inside of it, which had been used by the zealously religious to stop themselves from masturbating. Angel didn't recall how long it'd been on. The days had strung together then, especially after he passed out. "Not exactly a cock ring." Suddenly, his cock didn't feel so bad. 

Wesley glanced at Angel's face and frowned. "Come here." He wiped his hands on a paper towel and turned towards Angel. 

Angel walked over to Wesley and was received with a kiss. He wanted nothing, but Wesley. 

Wesley undid Angel's pants as he kissed him. Sliding his hand down Angel's body, Wesley wrapped it around Angel's cock. Slowly teasing him for a moment until Angel was groaning. Then Wesley unsnapped the cock ring. 

Angel felt relief run to his cock. It took all his strength not to come right then. "Wes," he muttered. His body shook with need for Wesley's touch. 

Wesley fondled Angel's balls with his other hand while stroking Angel's cock. Glancing up, Wesley looked into his eyes and kissed him. 

"Fuck," Angel moaned against his lover's lips. He felt his body surge forward into the warmness. He couldn't stop himself any longer and came in Wesley's hand. 

Wesley wiped Angel clean with a hand towel. Letting Angel's cock slid from his hand, Wesley kissed him loving. "Better?" 

"Much," Angel answered. "Thank you." He pulled up his pants, tossing the hand towel in the direction of the hamper. 

Wesley turned away and picked up his plate. "You got off easily. I guess I'm not as good at punishing as you probably are." 

Angel shook his head and joined Wesley at the dinning room table with a glass of blood. "It's hard not give into the person you love, especially in bed. I would've caved into you as well. Probably long before you did." 

Leaning over, Wesley kissed Angel. "I hope it was worth the wait." Sitting back down, he started to eat his sandwich. 

"Always." He yawned, and then took a gulp of blood. 

Wesley finished his sandwich and put his plate into the sink. "If you're tired, you can take a nap." He headed back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. "I'll go downstairs and wait for Cordy and Connor." 

"Or you could join me." Angel moved closer to Wesley and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you," he whispered in Wesley's ear. 

Wesley closed his eyes and pressed against Angel. "Hmm. You always say the nicest things. But you and I both know that if we get back into that bed, we won't sleep." 

Angel pouted. "You don't think we can be in bed and sleep instead of make love?" He knew Wesley was probably right, but he wasn't ready to give up his lover yet. Plus Wesley was more tired than he was. 

"Since we have been doing more sleeping then making love, before last night, I'm going to have to say yes." Wesley kissed Angel's cheek and pulled away. "Cordy should be here any moment." 

Angel nodded. "We should both probably go downstairs. I'm sure Gunn and Fred have been bored out of their minds for a while now." 

Wesley let Angel's hand go when they neared the bottom stair. Even though everyone knew that they were together, he tired to keep everything professional. "Morning everyone." Wesley headed to the coffeemaker and poured himself a cup. 

"Cordy and Connor get here yet?" Angel asked. 

"Nope." Gunn looked up from the contraption that he was watching Fred build. He wasn't quite sure what it was used for, but there was something about watching her. 

"I'm sure she will be here soon." Wesley smiled at Angel. "I'm going to go out to your car and get the car seat." He held out his hand for the car keys. 

Angel pulled the keys out of his pocket, handing them to Wesley. "Any calls?" He was a bit impatient waiting for Connor. He wanted to do something, and when he had Connor with him, he had someone to lavish his attention on. Wesley was still a bit shy around the others, and every time they'd touched each other this morning, they'd ended up back in bed. 

"The phones have been quiet," Fred answered. "Kind of the creepy quiet where you know something's brewing, but no one's saying." She fiddled with a part. Her crossbow loader wasn't up to the efficiency she wanted. 

Cordelia walked in carrying Connor in her arms. "Hey everyone." She laughed when Angel practically ran at her. "Looks like daddy's missed you, Connor." Handing the baby over to Angel, who promptly cooed and smiled at his father, she looked around and saw that Wesley wasn't there. "Wes still in bed?" 

"He went out to get Connor's car seat so they could go shopping together." Angel rocked Connor in his arms. "Did you have fun at Aunt Cordy's?" 

"Yes, we had lots of fun. Connor really liked it when Dennis floated him around the apartment. So what was the deal with you and Wes showing up last night?" Cordelia put down the diaper bag and took off her sunglasses. 

Angel looked down at Connor. He couldn't believe that he'd let something get by like that. "It's between Wes, Connor, and myself. Trust me, I wouldn't have come over unless it was an emergency." He smiled at Connor. 

"Fine, whatever. Next time though someone better be bleeding. Any calls?" Cordelia moved toward her desk. 

Wesley walked in and saw Connor in Angel's arms. "Look who's back." He smiled shyly at Angel. "Everything's all set. Just let me check the diaper bag and make sure I have enough." He picked up the bag and went through it. 

Angel gave Connor a kiss on his forehead. "You and Uncle Wes are going to have a lot fun shopping today. Make sure that he doesn't forget to get daddy blood. And after you're back, we'll put you down for a nap." 

"Anything else?" Wesley put some formula into the bag. If he needed it, he could always go into a restaurant and ask them to boil some water. He put the bag on his shoulder and walked over to Angel, waiting to be handed Connor. "You should go upstairs and get some rest too." 

Angel quickly kissed Wesley on his cheek and placed Connor in his arms. "Nothing else I can think of. And I can wait until you two are back for a nap, because you could use one too."


	9. Chapter 9

Wesley walked into the baby megastore. Hopefully, they would be able to find everything they needed here. "Okay, Connor, after this we can go to the grocery store and then to the butchers for daddy's blood." Connor drooled on Wesley's shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes." He headed down the aisles looking for the car seat section. 

"Well if it isn't one of the do-goers out with the vampire's child," Lilah said as she appeared around the corner. "Surprised he trusts you enough to take junior with you." 

Wesley arched an eyebrow and held Connor closer. "I'm sorry, Miss, I have no idea what you're talking about." He made a move to go around her. 

Lilah moved in front of Wesley to block his path. "Name's Lilah. I work for Wolfram & Hart." She smiled. "I trust you've heard of me, but probably not as much as I've heard about you." 

Wesley looked her up and down. "Bully for you. Is there something you want?" He wondered if Wolfram & Heart followed them here. _Whatever Lilah wants it can't be good._

"An office with a view. Oh wait, already have that." Lilah looked down at Connor. "He does look a bit like his daddy, but really those are his mother's eyes." She reached her hand out like she was going to touch Connor, just to watch Wesley jerk him away. "I heard a rumor that you and Angel were fucking each other. Any truth to that or should I have my employees reprimanded for bad information." 

"Is that the information you're after? Who is dating whom? I thought someone of your standing would be a bit more sophisticated than a schoolgirl. Guess I was mistaken." Wesley didn't want to turn his back on Lilah. He hoped she would just become bored and leave. 

"And he has a sharp wit too." Lilah paused for a moment. "Our firm's interest only peaked because of that pesky curse he has. If Angelus came into play, we'd definitely want to know." 

Wesley gave her a half smile. "I think you would know, especially before he killed you. As much as I hate to disappoint you, Angel's curse is in no danger." 

"Just keeping telling yourself that, Wesley." She smiled as he frowned when she said his name. "You sure we can't take a look at the kid. Our scientists are very eager to open him up and see how he ticks. Not to mention the prophecies riding on him." 

"No." Wesley paused. "What prophecies?" He couldn't find anything on Connor, but the past few weeks, they had been busy. 

"You know how prophecies are, very vague. Something about the child of two vampires being led astray, blah, blah, blah. Kills some important demon. It was very unclear whether or not that demon was good or evil." Lilah reached into her purse, producing her business card, and handed it to Wesley. "Maybe we could talk later. In a less public place." 

Wesley took the card and pocketed it. He watched Lilah walk away. Frowning, Wesley shifted Connor to his other arm. After a moment, he headed to the car seat section. He bought everything he needed and continued with his shopping, keeping an eye out to see if anyone was following him. As far as he could tell, no one was. After stopping at the butchers and grocers, he drove home. He carried Connor in first. "Gunn, would you mind bringing the stuff in from my car?" 

Cordelia smiled and waved her hands in the air. "I would help, but I just did my nails." 

"Gee thanks." Gunn smiled. "That's okay. Fred can help me, and she doesn't complain as much." He and Fred left to unload Wesley's car. 

Wesley headed upstairs with Connor in his arms. Opening the door, he noticed Angel was already in bed and appeared to be sleeping. Whispering to Connor, "Want to lay down with daddy?" Connor gurgled in reply. Walking to the bed, Wesley gently started to lay Connor down next to Angel. 

"Mmmm." Angel stirred and partially opened his eyes. "My two favorite guys are back from their shopping trip sooner than I expected. Everything go alright?" 

"Everything went smoothly. He was very well behaved." Wesley stood up and hung up his coat. "I should go back downstairs and help with the bags." 

"Stay." Angel motioned Wesley over to the bed. "Please? You're just as tired as the rest of us." He looked down at Connor who was already asleep. 

Wesley sighed. He was tried but he also wanted to start looking for the prophecies Lilah had mentioned. "I really should put in some hours downstairs." His body betrayed him, and he yawned. "All right, just for a moment." Wesley bent down and removed his shoes, lying down on the other side of the bed next to Angel. 

Angel shifted them over to give Wesley more room. He really wished that Wesley would let go of his fear of rolling on Connor while asleep. Angel leaned closer Wesley and kissed him. 

Wesley kissed Angel back. "Roll over; I know you want to snuggle with Connor. I won't mind." He stroked Angel's cheek. 

"Sure we can't put him between us?" Angel asked, his eyes closing at Wesley's touch. "Then I could watch both of you." 

"Just this once and as long as you promise me that you will stay awake and make sure I don't roll over him." Wesley removed his hands and moved over to let Angel place Connor between them. 

Connor didn't peep as Angel picked him, setting him down again. "Thank you." He adjusted the pillows to accommodate them better. "Don't worry, Wes. Trust me, you probably won't move at all." 

Wesley took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He rolled on his back and crossed his hands over his stomach. "If you say so." After a few moments, he fell asleep. 

Angel smiled. He watched them for a while, but found himself drifting off to sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Wesley woke to a high pitched cry in his ear. Sitting up, he grabbed his glasses and looked down at Connor. "Shh, it's okay, Connor." 

Angel opened his eyes startled. Connor was crying. "Hey, it's okay little guy." He picked Connor up and held him, hoping that he would fall back asleep or at least calm down. "You hungry?" He smiled. "You just need your diaper changed, don't you?" He stood up and walked to the changing table as Connor kept crying. 

Wesley got off the bed and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make him a bottle." He pulled out a bottle and a fresh bag and heated up a cup of hot water. Making sure to put a scoop of formal into the bag, then added the water. Finishing up, Wesley handed Angel the bottle after testing it on his wrist. "There." 

"Open up," Angel said as he tried to feed Connor. Connor refused to drink and continued to wail. Angel handed the bottle back to Wesley. His hand touched Connor's forehead. "He feels warm, doesn't he?" 

Wesley placed his hand on Connor's forehead. "Yes, he's burning up. We should take him to the doctors." 

Angel glanced at the clock. "It's late; they won't be open. Do you have the emergency numbers for them?" He grabbed Teddy off the crib. "Look Connor, it's Teddy. He says that he hopes you start feeling better." His attempt to take his son's mind off his sickness failed as Connor was silent for a moment and then began to cry again. 

"We could bring him to the hospital?" Wesley took out his keys and jiggled them in front of Connors face, but he kept on crying. "If we call the doctor's, we might get his answering service." Wesley picked up the phone and dialed. 

"Usually they have someone there to answer questions and make recommendations." Angel recalled dialing some of those numbers late at night during the first week Connor had been alive. Mostly on the nights when Wesley wasn't there to assure him that nothing was wrong. "If they aren't, we'll take him to the hospital." 

Wesley spoke on the phone for a few moments. "Thank you." He hung up and put on his shoes and jacket. "They suggested taking Connor to the hospital. The doctor will be paged and meet you there." 

Angel nodded, handing Connor to Wesley while he put on his own shoes. "You should drive," Angel said as they walked down the stairs. He was afraid that he'd be too distracted or go too fast. Everyone had gone already gone home for the evening. He thought he remembered something about Fred and Gunn going out to the movies tonight. 

Wesley held Connor, making soothing sounds, but the baby kept on crying. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Babies get sick all the time. Maybe it's just a slight cold." He put Connor into the back seat strapping him into the car seat. 

Angel nodded. He got in the backseat to sit next to Connor. "We're just going to go for a little ride, and then taking you to see some people who can help make you feel better." As the engine started, Angel looked to the front toward Wesley. He was glad that Wesley was here, and he didn't have to do this alone. 

Wesley drove to the closest hospital. He pulled up to the emergency parking lot. Once Angel and Connor were out, they headed up to the admitting desk. 

"What seems to be the matter?" the woman behind the desk asked as they approached. 

Angel held Connor close to him. "My son has a fever. We called the doctor, and it was suggested that we bring him into be looked at. The doctor's going to met us." 

"And who's your doctor?" she asked. 

"Dr. Killinger." Wesley reached into Angel's coat and pulled out his wallet. He handed the woman Angel's and Connor's insurance card. 

The nurse nodded as she took the card from Wesley. Her phone rang, and she picked it up as she entered Connor's information into her computer. Hanging up the phone, she turned back toward them. "Dr. Killinger's here and will meet you in that hallway." She pointed to a room. "Which one of you is the father?" 

"I am," Angel answered. Connor's fierce cries seemed to have settled down into breathless whimpers. 

"Do you have legal custody over the child?" the nurse asked Wesley. Wesley shook his head. "I won't be able to let you back with him. Only parents or guardians are allowed." 

Angel froze. He didn't want to do this alone. "Can't you make an exception?" 

"I have been allowed before. During his last check up. Is this a new rule?" Wesley put the card back into Angel's wallet and slipped it into the vampire's coat. Wesley put his hand on Angel's arm. 

"Normal doctor's visits are different," the nurse said. "It's to keep the amount of people back here to a minimum and to prevent children from being taken by the wrong people. I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to stay in the waiting area." 

Wesley turned to Angel. "It will be alright. I'll wait here." He hated not being able to go with Angel, but there was nothing he could do about it; after all, he wasn't related to Connor in anyway. 

Angel nodded. "I love you." He gave Wesley a quick kiss before heading through the doors. There were many people back there who were a lot worse off than Connor. And the tension in the air seemed to only make his son cry louder, until he was screaming again. 

"Mr. Angel." The doctor held out his hand. "It's nice to see you tonight. I take it Connor's not feeling well? Let's take a look shall we?" He gestured to the table. 

"Doctor." Angel set Connor down. He felt uncomfortable being here without Wesley. He couldn't comprehend his own son's pain; it'd been so many years that Angel had forgotten what a head cold felt like. Sure he'd been poisoned and physically damaged, but he'd always known what was going on. 

Dr. Killinger checked Connor over and made some notes on the chart. "He's just a little colicky. It's very normal. For the fever, you should use some Children's Tylenol. Driving around, or the white noise of a vacuum should help him get some sleep." 

"I read about that." Angel picked his son up and held him as Dr. Killinger gave Connor a dose of liquid Tylenol. Connor had quieted down, but Angel figured that he'd just tired himself out. "Thank you." 

"No problem. Give him a dose every six hours until his fever breaks. If it gets higher then 102, bring him in again." The doctor shook Angel's hand. "If you have any more problems, don't hesitate to call my office." 

"Will do." Angel released the man's hand and walked out with Connor into the waiting room. 

Wesley was watching the door, waiting for Angel to come back. He stood up and walked over to them. "Hey, how's Connor?" Wesley placed a hand gently on Connor's forehead. 

"Going to be okay." Angel was relieved, but he still didn't like having to go back there alone. "A little colicky." He then repeated the rest of Dr. Killinger's instructions. As they left the hospital, Angel held Wesley's hand. 

Wesley smiled. "Well we have books that will be able to walk you through this. I told you Connor would be fine." Climbing into the car, he waited as Angel fastened Connor into his seat. He took the long way back hoping that it would help Connor. Wesley pulled into his parking space in the back of the hotel. "Home sweet home." 

"He's finally asleep," Angel whispered, slowly lifting Connor out of the car seat. "You going to stay the night? I know you were planning on going, but I'd feel better if one of us with up making sure he's okay at all times." 

"I'll stay." Wesley followed Angel upstairs. He undressed and pulled on his pajamas. "I'll make us some dinner." Wesley headed into the kitchen area. 

Angel laid Connor in his crib and sat down at the table. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to stop Wesley. For the first time in almost all of his unlife, except possibly the night Connor was born, he'd felt completely vulnerable. Connor had been at the mercy of the doctors and his own father couldn't understand what he was going through. 

Wesley heated up Angel some blood then pulled out a frozen dinner for himself. "How are you doing?" 

Angel sighed. "Been better. Feel a little inadequate." He looked up at Wesley. "You?" 

"Fine. I wish I could have gone with you, but it's understandable." Wesley handed Angel his mug of blood and quickly heated his own dinner. 

"Not for me." Angel took a sip and sat the mug on the table. "What was I supposed to do? Explain to the doctor that I've been a vampire for over 200 years and had no concept of what my child was going through? Tell him that the only way I've gotten this far with Connor is because I have you?" He felt overwhelmed. 

Wesley moved over to Angel and wrapped his arms around him. "Not everyone knows what to do for their children. It's something every parent goes through." 

"This is different." Tears of frustration started to form in Angel's eyes. He had a panicking sense failure. "I can't...I can't do this alone. But I can't burden anyone else. When I was in there with Connor..." He paused. "I was at a loss. I didn't know what to say to the doctor. All I wanted was to make Connor better." 

"Angel, you're not alone. You have me, Gunn, Cordy, and Fred. You'll never be alone." Wesley pressed a kiss to Angel's lips. "All this is a normal reaction to having your son be sick for the first time. Just try remember that." 

Angel shook his head. "But we're not normal." He let his head rest on Wesley's shoulder. "I don't know if I could ever do that again. Or what if it happens again? What when Connor's older, he hurts himself in school, and it's daytime and only you can get to him?" 

"I don't know, Angel. Maybe you could see if I can be named his guardian or something?" Wesley sat down next to him. 

"It had crossed my mind." Angel took his lover's hand. "I just didn't... I mean that's a big thing. Bigger than you moving in here." 

"I know. It's something you need to think about." Wesley smiled and squeezed Angel's hand. "I'll do whatever you decide." 

"What do you want?" Angel asked. "I can't just tell you to legally adopt Connor. To be his other parent." His spare hand reached out and touched Wesley's face. 

"Is that what you want?" Wesley kissed Angel's palm. "You want me to be Connor's parent?" 

Angel nodded. "You're my partner, and Connor's my son." He gave a small smile, feeling better that he and Wesley were talking. "You've been there for both of us every step of the way. I don't even want to think about what would have happened without you." 

"You would've done the same things." Wesley sat back in his chair. "You want me to adopt Connor as my son. To be our son?" 

"Yes." Angel looked into Wesley's eyes. "Wesley, I'd like it very much if Connor was our son." He paused. "But, I understand if you're not ready for that step. If you want to think things over." 

Wesley nodded. "I don't need to think it over. I would like very much to have Connor as our child." 

Angel moved toward Wesley and kissed him. "Wes," he muttered against Wesley's lips, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley kissed him lightly then pulled back. "Drink your blood." He stood up and went over to the microwave, taking out his dinner. 

"Now who's being paternal?" Angel teased him. He was hungrier than he'd thought and finished almost all his blood before Wesley came back. "So I guess this means you're moving in?" 

"I guess so." Wesley smiled and sat down. "It's a little overwhelming." He started to eat; even though the food was tasteless, he needed something in his stomach. 

"To say the least." Angel chuckled. "Since Connor was born, everything's been moving so quickly. Maybe we should make a regular date night. Once a week, were we spend time together, just the two of us." He finished off the blood. 

"That would be nice. You know Connor's going to have a rough life." Wesley finished his food. "I'll call the courthouse in the morning." 

Angel tapped his fingers on the table. "But he has two parents who love him and will give him everything he needs. And together, we'll deal with problems as they come." 

Wesley started to wash the dishes. "I know, I was just pointing out the obvious." Wesley looked over at Angel and smiled. "Hand me your mug." 

Angel complied. "I can't believe he's been asleep this long." He wrapped his arms around Wesley and kissed the back of his neck. "Are we going to tell the others?" 

Wesley smiled and washed Angel's mug. "Why don't we wait for the paperwork to go through? That way we don't jinx anything." He turned his head and kissed Angel lightly. 

"Hey, you know what," Angel nibbled on Wesley's earlobe, "we can close the doors." 

Wesley closed his eyes and relaxed against Angel. "Yes, we could do that." He tilted his head to the side giving Angel better access to his neck and ear. 

Angel ran his hand up Wesley's chest. His teeth nipped on his lover's neck, just like he knew drove Wesley crazy. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck more. "That should be illegal when I'm washing the dishes." 

"Well now you're done," Angel said as Wesley rinsed off one of Connor's bottles. He turned Wesley around and kissed him. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel, not caring that his hands were wet. He kissed Angel back loving: sliding his tongue over Angel's lips, and then teasingly touching the tip of his tongue against Angel's. 

Angel moaned and pulled Wesley into the bedroom. He let go for a moment to close the doors. Connor was still thankfully asleep. 

Wesley took the moment that Angel was closing the doors to remove his glasses. After placing them on the nightstand, he pulled down the sheets and got into bed. 

Joining him, Angel's hands eagerly pulled Wesley's shirt off. Fingers traveled up Wesley's chest and played with his nipples. Angel's mouth greedily went in for another round of kisses; his tongue barging into Wesley's mouth. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. He arched into his lover's touch, shivering slightly from desire. Wesley wrapped his hand in Angel's hair holding him in place until he needed to break the kiss to breathe. With a smile, he started to remove Angel's shirt. 

"Need you," Angel whispered. Wesley's sure hands taking off his shirt, touching his body. 

"I know, love, I know." Wesley kissed down Angel's neck, nipping it slightly. Once Angel's shirt was removed, Wesley started on Angel's slacks, leaving on the boxer shorts. Wesley grinned and ran his hand over the front. Slipping his fingers into the opening and with a teasing touch, he stroked Angel's slowly hardening cock. 

Angel rubbed against Wesley's hand. His own were busy undoing Wesley's belt buckle, then pushing down his trousers. 

Wesley groaned and removed his hands from Angel. He helped his lover pull off his trousers, and as he was tossing them on the floor, a small white business card fell out and onto the bed. 

Angel picked up the card, looking at the address on it. _Lilah._ "What's this about?" He wasn't sure what to think. Wesley surely wouldn't work with them. Did Lilah try to do something to Connor today? Why hadn't Wesley told him? 

"I ran into Lilah at one of the stores. She mentioned something about how Connor was connected to a prophecy. Then she gave me the card." Wesley sighed and sat up. 

"Why didn't you tell me? Especially since it concerns Connor." Angel was annoyed and disappointed. 

"It wasn't like I had time. You wanted me to lay down with you, and then we fell asleep. Then Connor was sick. When was I supposed to tell you?" Wesley leaned over and grabbed his glasses. 

"I don't know." Angel felt tired. All he had wanted to do was make love then fall asleep. "But you can tell me now." 

"I did. That's everything." Wesley sighed again. "Just throw the card away." 

Angel crumbled up the card and threw it into the wastebasket. He turned back toward Wesley and held his hand. "I knew Lilah knew about Connor. But prophecies? Can't the Powers just leave our son out of the picture." 

Wesley sighed. "I'm afraid not. Like father like son. Angel, we'll deal with this. It's not like it's anything new. Wolfram & Heart has always been after you." 

"I know." Angel shook his head. "It's just that Connor's only a few months old, and he already has someone telling him that he's destined for something or another. I don't want him to grow up with that burden on his shoulders." He recalled all the times that Buffy, as a young woman, had cried to him about her calling. He couldn't bear to watch his son go through the same thing. 

"Then we don't tell him. She could have been lying. I'll do some research and find out what's going on. It's that simple." Wesley took off his glasses. "Let's just go to sleep." 

"I should open the doors." Angel got up and pulled them open. He peeked over the edge of Connor's crib before going back to join Wesley. Kissing Wesley, Angel pulled him closer. "Night." 

Wesley frowned and snuggled against Angel. "Night." He closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel woke in the lobby of the Hyperion. He looked up at the clock. It felt like he needed to be somewhere, needed to find someone. _Wesley._

"Tick tock. You're going to be late." 

Angel looked over toward the voice. It was Angelus, dressed in his leather pants and very nice jacket. 

"Can't believe you actually love another human. Why do you put me through this torture?" Angelus paced around a couch. "Really I almost threw up when you asked him to be Connor's father too. Someone's growing soft in his old age, and it isn't me." He shook his head. "Wesley's behind door number one. Can't you smell the blood." 

Angel opened the door. 

Wesley laid in bed. With a yawn, he stretched and reached over to where Angel should be. Finding nothing but air, he sat up and frowned. "Angel?" 

"Wes, I'm right here." Angel held out his hand and waved at Wesley. He looked to the floor. Water was rising over his knees. He tried to walk or swim toward the bed, but Wesley floated away from him. 

"So fragile that one is. Even better than Buffy," Angelus spoke, but Angel couldn't see him. 

A whirlpool formed around him, and he was sucked down. He landed at Caritas, dripping wet and covering the floor with seaweed and tropical fish that he shook off. 

Lorne was sitting at the bar sipping a seabreeze. He started to sing softly. "Amazing grace. How sweet the sound." At the stage was a coffin. Gunn looking down, holding a stake over the body. 

"When will we know?" Beads of sweat dripped down Gunn's forehead. 

"In a little while," Fred answered. She smiled happily and giggled, passing bag of popcorn to Cordelia. "Now that Angel's here." 

Angel walked forward. Wesley's body lay in the coffin. He froze. 

"It's about time. For someone who has all the time in the world, he is pretty inconsiderate towards those who don't." Cordelia took a handful of popcorn and picked up Connor, walking over to the coffin. "You're next, little guy." She showed him Wesley's body. "See what happens to everyone your daddy loves?" 

"I didn't." Angel rushed toward Cordelia. "My son. I would never." 

"Oh, but you did. Poor Wes. He made you happy, perfectly happy." Lorne nodded to the coffin. "Looks likes your boy's awake." 

Wesley sat up and vamped. "Connor." 

Cordelia handed the baby over to Wesley, ignoring Angel. "Go to daddy." 

"No," Angel cried as Wesley bit Connor. 

"I'll save him," Gunn said. He made staking motions toward Wesley, but only hit air. Angelus walked up behind him and snapped his neck, dropping his body on the floor and kicking it away. 

Wesley finished drinking from Connor and tossed the body on the ground. Climbing out of the coffin he headed toward Angelus and kissed him. "Sire." 

"He's already better than Spike." Angelus smiled at Angel. "You already did the hard work in breaking him. I'm going to enjoy using that trunk on him. Maybe we'll add a few things. Like your friends' bones." His hand reached down and groped Wesley's crotch. "I did for him what you could never do, even when he begged for it." Angelus' finger traced the bite marks on Wesley's neck. 

Wesley shivered under Angelus' touch and bared his neck. "I never came so hard in my life as I did when you bit me. It was worth the price." He unvamped and looked around at his friends. "I think Cordelia should be next, after all, she was its seer. What do you think, sire?" 

"I think you should make him choose who's next." Angelus pointed over to Angel. 

Various nuns all dressed in white surround him. "You're going to pay for those sins," one said, poking him with a stick. The others moved forward and dragged him toward a wheel like the kind children spun for prizes. They bound him with thick rope, spread eagle across it. 

Wesley moved closer to Angel and smiled. "Poor, poor Angel. All tortured and brooding. Are you looking for someone to save you?" He ran his hand down Angel's chest. "Want to know a secret?" 

"I have a feeling that you're going to tell me no matter what I want to hear." Angel tried to move against the rope, but he couldn't. Usually rope snapped easily. 

Wesley opened Angel's shirt and ran his nails down Angel's chest. "You're right about that. That's the only thing though. I never wanted to move in with you. I never wanted to be your brat's father." Wesley leaned in and whispered into Angel's ear, "I never really loved you. How could I? I was raised to kill monsters like you. You were just a really good fuck that got complicated." 

"You aren't Wesley. You're only a monster wearing his skin." Angel spit in Wesley's face. 

Wesley backhanded Angel. "I am Wesley." He held out a hand, and Angelus placed a knife in it. Wesley made shallow cuts on Angel's chest. "Couldn't you see it? Why wouldn't I hold your hand in public? It was because I was ashamed of having a boyfriend that was a piss-ant vampire." 

Angel groaned. Despite his words, Wesley's actions were turning him on. He didn't want them to, and he tried to think of the horror. But he fell short as the blood rushed to his cock. Darla had trained him to receive humiliation and pain as well as to be ruthless. 

"Looks like our hero likes what you're doing, Wes." Angelus clasped his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "My boy deserves a reward." 

Wesley turned to Angelus and kissed him hard, moaning and pressing against him. Licking Angelus' lips, Wesley whispered, "May I continue, sire?" 

"Of course." Angelus smiled. 

Fred crawled on her hands and knees to Angel's feet. She poked his leg. "Still got a livewire here. Can't have that." They were in Fred's room; it still had markings all over the walls. Angel was also still tied down. "Angelus isn't so bad. He doesn't hurt me much. And he has such a big cock." She blushed and pushed a button. 

Angel screamed in pain as an electric bolt coursed through his body. "Fred, stop. Please stop. I'll take you away from here." 

"Can't ever get away from him. Not even like in the fairytales." She pointed to the picture of her and Angel on the horse she'd drawn. Red fangs dripping with blood had been added. "Wesley's coming. I can hear him." 

Wesley walked into the room. He was wearing leather pants and a dark blue shirt. "Fred, what did I say about playing with it?" Wesley knelt down in front of Fred. 

"That you'd take away the stars." Fred pouted. "But I love the stars. You don't let me see the sun anymore. But Teddy and I love it so." She pulled the stuffed bear off a chair and cuddled it closely to her chest. 

Wesley stroked Fred's hair. "That's right. Now be a good girl and go see daddy. He wants to play a special game with you." 

"Okay." Fred ran off down the hall, skipping with the bear in her arms. 

"Leave her be." Angel coughed. "Wes, stop this. Look beyond this. Don't you remember?" 

"I remember; which is why I want you all to myself. It's the way it should be." Wesley leaned in and kissed Angel, while unbuckling his own pants. 

"Wes," Angel groaned into the kiss. For a moment, it wasn't the demon; it was Wesley. His Wesley. Soft and human. 

Breaking the kiss, Wesley pulled away. "That's right, love." He finished stripping off his clothing, headed to small workbench, and picked up a knife. Heading back to Angel, he started to cut off his clothing. "I have been waiting so long to do this." 

Angel flinched as the knife blade touched his skin. "Does he love you like I did?" 

"Love, who needs love. There's so much he gives me. Things you could never give me." Wesley leaned in and licked Angel's stomach. "Bloody things," he mumbled against Angel's skin. 

"Wes," Angel cried. Wesley's tongue felt like a million tiny razorblades. "I don't want you." His left hand broke free of the restraint, and he pushed Wesley back from him. "I want my Wes, not you." 

"I am your Wes. I'm all that's left. You killed me after all." Wesley grabbed Angel's wrist and bent it back, trying unsuccessfully to put it back in its restraint. 

Angel's hand freed itself from Wesley, and he grasped Wesley by his neck, pulling him forward and up. "I can see my Wesley in your eyes. And I'm going to get him back. Connor too." 

Wesley didn't seem to be bothered by the hand around his throat. He smiled wickedly in spite of it. "Connor's dead. I killed him." Wesley licked his lips. "He was sweet too, like toffee." Wesley brought the knife up and shoved it into Angel's stomach, twisting it. "Will you scream for me?" 

Wesley's words were too late, Angel's mouth had opened and only screams came out. He felt hands on his shoulders. 

Wesley was shaking Angel; he was screaming loud enough to wake Connor. "Angel. Wake up." He had to shout over Angel's screams and Connor's cries. 

"Wes." Angel bolted upright in bed. His hands went to Wesley's face. Wesley's warm face. It had only been a dream. "Connor." He rushed out of bed, stumbling as he went and grabbing a robe. Quickly, he picked Connor out of his crib. "Shhh," he tried to comfort him. "It's okay. Daddy just had a nightmare. Everything's going to be fine. You're still a little warm. Why don't we get you some more medicine?" 

Wesley got out of bed and turned on the lights. "I'll get it." He headed to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of liquid Children's Tylenol that the doctor gave Angel. He measured out a dose in the spill proof spoon and brought it to Angel. "Here." 

"Thanks." Angel fed the spoonful to Connor who seemed to like the taste of the medicine and quickly drank it. He set Connor down on the changing table, hoping that Wesley couldn't see how his hands were shaking. 

Wesley reached out and touched the small of Angel's back. "Want to tell me what it was about?" 

Angel attempted to relax against the touch. "Only a short rundown of what might happen if I lost my soul." He didn't look at Wesley. 

"Oh." Wesley frowned and took his hand away. "Maybe the dream was a warning. Maybe I shouldn't move in here or adopt Connor." He turned away, heading into the kitchen area, and boiled some water for a cup of tea. 

"I don't get prophetic dreams." Angel fixed the clean diaper onto Connor. "It was the demon messing with me the only way it can - though my subconscious. The threat's always been there, Wes. And I'm not going to throw away what we have because of a nightmare." His gut ached in the spot dream Wesley had plunged the knife in. 

Wesley sighed. "As you wish." He made himself a cup of tea and moved back over to Angel. "But you are a moron." Wesley smiled and vamped. "It wasn't a dream." 

Angel screamed in pleasure and in pain as Wesley bit down on his jugular. His body awakened, startled to Connor's cries. Wesley was already up and fussing with Connor. 

Wesley rocked Connor in his arms. "Shh, it's okay. Daddy's just having a nightmare. It will be alright." He glanced over at the bed. "Angel?" 

"Wes." Angel felt relieved. There was no way this could be another dream. He pinched himself just in case. "Is Connor?" 

"Doesn't like to be awoken by someone screaming bloody murder." Wesley moved to the bed. "Bad dream?" Connor kept crying; it was obvious that he wanted Angel. Wesley shifted the baby and placed him in his father's arms. 

Angel took Connor in his arms. "Daddy just had a bad dream," he assured Connor, and also Wesley. "Everything's going to be alright." 

Wesley smiled as Connor calmed down. "Guess he just needed his daddy." Reaching out, Wesley stroked Angel's cheek. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" 

"He just needed to know that both of us were okay." Angel looked down at Connor who seemed to have quieted down for now. His little face stained red from crying. "A nightmare about Angelus, and what he could do to you and to Connor." 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel. "I'm sorry. It must have been horrible. Thank god it was only a dream." He looked down at Connor's face. "Why don't we lie down, all of us?" 

"Sounds wonderful." Angel kissed Wesley. "What do you think, Connor?" Connor blinked then closed his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He laid down Connor between himself and Wesley. 

Wesley smiled and gave Angel a kiss, then Connor. "Sweet dreams." He pulled up the blankets over them.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel collected Connor's things and placed them in a diaper bag. Cordelia had offered to take Connor for the night. At first he and Wesley had planned on asking Fred and Gunn to watch him, but Cordelia insisted that having Connor down the hall was still too close. Angel hoped everything would go off without a hitch tonight for his and Wesley's big year anniversary. As much as he loved Connor, he didn't want a repeat of their six month one. 

He knew that Wolfram & Hart still wanted Connor, but since Wesley's encounter with Lilah, they hadn't heard from her in anyway relating to their son. Angel smiled as he always did when he thought about their family. A real family. Something he hadn't realized he'd been missing, at least not until Doyle, Wesley, and Cordelia had started working for him. 

Wesley smiled and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "We're not brooding again, are we?" He placed a kiss on the back of Angel's neck. 

"Have to keep in practice." Angel relaxed against Wesley. "No." He shook his head. "Actually, my thoughts were more in the opposite direction." 

"You might want to work on that happy face then because it looks like you're brooding," Wesley teased and pulled away. "So you have everything set?" 

"Cordelia said only one bag." Angel picked it up and placed it on his shoulder. "You want to get Connor?" 

"All right." Wesley let go of Angel and headed toward the playpen. "Okay, Connor, it's time to go stay at Auntie Cordy's." Reaching down he picked the baby up. He gave Connor a kiss on the forehead and walked back to Angel. Connor was making smacking sounds with his lips. "Do you have his pacifier?" 

Nodding, Angel pulled a pacifier out of the front pocket of the bag and handed it to Wesley. "You're going to have so much fun," Angel said to his son. "Then tomorrow afternoon we can have a big cake for your sixth month birthday." 

Wesley chuckled. "Angel, you do realize humans only celebrate birthdays once a year?" He gave Angel a kiss. 

Angel's mouth lingered over Wesley's. "Just thought I could loan him some of the birthdays I didn't celebrate." He smiled. "We should probably get him downstairs before Cordy comes up looking for him." 

Wesley kissed Angel again. "Okay." He walked out of the room and down the hall. He saw Cordelia talking to Fred at the front desk. Connor sucked on his pacifier happily. 

"Finally. God, what took you guys so long?" Cordelia moved to the stairs and took Connor out of Wesley's arms. "Tell me Angel only packed one bag?" 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Only one bag as per your instruction." He handed it to her. 

"Good." Cordelia turned to Wesley. "I see you finally have him trained. Good job." 

"I don't need..." Angel shut his mouth when he saw the frown on Wesley's face. "Thank you, Cordy, for watching Connor tonight." 

"Not a problem. Since I have no life, it's nice to have something to do." Cordelia tickled Connor's tummy. "Okay, we should go. Say bye-bye." 

Wesley leaned over and kissed Connor's forehead. "Bye, Connor. Take good care of Auntie Cordelia and try not to stay up all night." 

"And no parties," Angel added and waved as they left. "Alone at last." He turned to Wesley, taking him into his arms and kissing him. 

Wesley chuckled. "Not quite. Fred was talking to Cordy. I think she went into my office. Maybe we should head upstairs and get ready for dinner?" 

"Do I get to undress you?" Angel whispered in his ear. 

Wesley moaned. "Yes." He ran his hands down Angel's chest. "As long as you promise to use your mouth." 

"That could be interesting." Angel smiled and pulled him back upstairs and down the hall to their room. "I might need some help." He shoved the door closed behind them. 

"Help? Shall I ask Gunn, or maybe Lorne?" Wesley kissed Angel again, sliding his tongue into Angel's mouth. 

Angel groaned. "All I need is right here." His mouth trailed down Wesley's neck, teasing him with nips from his teeth. Once he hit shirt, he moved for the first buttons, putting it in his mouth and trying to use his tongue and teeth to undo it. 

Wesley first moaned, then couldn't help but laugh at Angel's pitiful attempts to undo his shirt with just his mouth. "All right you can use your hands." 

Angel smiled. His mouth moved back to Wesley's lips as his hands unbuttoned the shirt. "Much easier," he muttered between kisses. He slid Wesley's shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. 

Wesley leaned back and pulled his head away from Angel's advances. "Let me." He kissed his way down Angel's neck. Reaching the first button Wesley bit down and the threads snapped. Wesley lifted his head and spat out the button. "That's one way." 

"You're going to sew those back on, right?" Angel was shocked. Sure maybe he'd ripped Wesley's clothing once and while, but he always made sure to replace it with something better. Something tighter. 

"Nope." Wesley grinned and moved his mouth to the second button, only to have Angel stop him. "Angel, you're missing the point here." 

"Fine." Angel moved his arms out to his sides, holding them in the air to allow Wesley full access of his body. 

Wesley moved closer and whispered into Angel's ear. "The point was that I want to tear your clothing off because I can't wait for you to fuck me." He started to unbutton Angel's shirt using his hands. 

Angel felt blood rush down his body at Wesley's words. "I know," he replied in a whisper. "I want you too." His hands moved to undo Wesley's pants. 

Wesley stepped away. "I have to sew this button back on to my lover's shirt. Do you know what will happen to me if I don't?" Wesley held Angel's shirt in his hands. He took a quick glance around and leaned back in, whispering, "He will punish me. Mostly spank me." 

"That can be arranged." Angel grabbed both of Wesley's wrists and held them together. "You've been a very naughty boy. Finish undressing and go over to the dinning room table. Bend over, putting your elbows on the table and wait for me." 

"As you wish." Wesley licked his lips and dropped Angel's shirt. Angel let go of him, and Wesley quickly finished undressing, letting the clothing drop carelessly on the floor. He turned and casually walked over to the table and bent over. 

Angel took off the rest of his clothing as he walked over to the nightstand. He removed the lube and stared at the keys for the trunk. Smiling, he took them out. They didn't get to play with their toys very much because that tended to cause too much noise, but tonight, Angel didn't care. Opening it, he took the paddle out. 

Wesley turned his head to look at Angel. He shivered in delight when he noticed Angel near the trunk. "What are you going to do to me?" 

"Spanking for now." Angel stood up and walked toward Wesley. "Then we'll see how you behave at dinner." 

Wesley closed his eyes. "Would it help if I said I was sorry and I promise to behave?" Wesley was hard. He wondered what Angel would do if he took his hands off the table. 

"The damage has already been done, Wes." Angel leaned over Wesley and nibbled his ear. "If this gets too much for you, just tell me to stop," he whispered. 

Wesley moaned. "Don't worry." Wesley took his right hand off the table and caught Angel's. He pulled him close and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Angel moved back. "Now put your hand back on the table. Didn't I tell you not to move?" He palmed the paddle for a moment before striking Wesley's left cheek lightly. Just enough to sting and make it glow with a red flush. 

Wesley flinched and placed his hand on the table. He closed his eyes. "Do you want me to count?" Wesley tried to remember the last time they did this. _Three months ago._ Wesley moaned when Angel hit him again. 

"Counting won't be necessary." Angel's strikes formed a swift rhythm. Wesley's moans and cries were making him hard. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. 

"Angel, please." Wesley held perfectly still; it took all his control not to pick his hands off the table and give himself his much needed release. "Please..." Wesley bit his lip hard to distract himself. 

Angel couldn't deny his lover any longer. He set the paddle down on the table and began to use his hand. His smacks turned into gentle gropes of Wesley's ass. With his other hand, he opened the lube. His slick finger teased Wesley's hole. 

Wesley pushes his arse back towards Angel's hand. "God." He was panting hard now. Wesley removed his hand from the table and wrapped it around his own weeping cock. Angel slid one finger into Wesley. Crying out softly, Wesley gripped the base of his cock, preventing himself from coming. 

"Wes," Angel groaned, rubbing himself against Wesley's thigh, "both hands on the table." 

Groaning, Wesley slowly removed his hand and placed it on the table. He pressed his ass closer to Angel's groin. "Angel, please take me." 

Pulling out his finger, Angel replaced it with his cock, pushing swiftly into Wesley. "Fucking amazing, Wes." His hand reached around, grabbing Wesley's length. Thrusting inside until he was encased in the warmth of Wesley. 

Wesley groaned and pushed back against Angel. His fingers curled into the table. "So good." He clenched his inner muscles around Angel. Wesley turned his head to look at Angel. "You're fucking sexy." 

Angel moved his head closer to Wesley's and kissed him. His tongue darted in and out of Wesley's mouth at the same pace as his thrusts. 

Wesley was shaking under Angel. He felt surrounded by Angel. His whole body was being claimed by his lover. The realization was too much for Wesley, and he came quickly. His cries were swallowed up by Angel. 

Angel broke the kiss and moved his torso back. Placing both hands on Wesley's hips, he sped up. "Beautiful." Wesley's body still vibrated from his release, sending hot waves of pleasure up Angel's body. 

Wesley laid his head on the table, gasping for breathe. He still shook slightly from his orgasm. "I love you." He repeated the words over and over in time with Angel's thrusts. 

"Love you too." Angel came, moving hard in and out of Wesley. After the final rush of passion went through his body, he wrapped his arms around Wesley, holding him close and staying inside of him. 

Wesley turned his head to the side and grinned. "I'll fix your shirt now. Did you want to wear it to dinner?" He gave Angel a quick kiss on his lips. 

Pulling out, Angel shook his head. "That's okay. I can wear another one. Though I might need a shower before we leave." 

"Why don't you take one and then I will. If we both go at the same time, we'll never make our reservations." Wesley turned around and kissed Angel again. 

He nodded. "Is this restaurant one of those where you have to make reservations a week in advance and know someone?" When he'd quizzed Wesley earlier about where they were going, his lover hadn't given in. _Another reason he needed that spanking._

"Shower now, or else I'll go without you." Wesley moved around Angel and slapped his ass. "I mean it. Go." 

Angel complied. He showered quickly, wishing that there was more time to linger with Wesley before they had to be at the restaurant. Giving Wesley a quick kiss, they switched places. "How fancy do I need to dress?" 

"Look on the bed; I laid out your clothing already." Wesley reached for the soap and started to lather as Angel went out into the bedroom. On the bed were several wrapped boxes with a note that read 'Happy Anniversary. Love, Wesley.' 

Angel unwrapped the first one to find a pair of boots. The leather slightly shined as he ran his hand over them. He smiled and moved to the second box, which contained a dark red silk shirt. He unbuttoned it and put it on. The fabric felt smooth over his body. He yanked off the wrapping paper of the third one - black leather pants. Wesley knew him so well. 

Wesley finished his shower and quickly dried off. He walked out and smiled at Angel. "Happy anniversary. I hope you like it." 

"I love it." Angel ran his hand down his pants, definitely not something he'd ever ruin the feel by wearing boxers under them. He kissed Wesley. "Thank you." 

Wesley kissed him back. "You're very welcome. They are also for me." He ran his hand over the leather. "Let me get dressed, and we can go." Wesley headed to the closet. 

Angel playfully whimpered as Wesley left him. "You're really not going to tell me where we're going?" 

"Nope." Wesley pulled out a pair of black trousers and a dark blue shirt. He dressed and turned around. "How do I look?" 

"Like I don't think I'm going to make it through dinner without fucking you." Angel handed Wesley his jacket. 

Wesley put on his jacket and smiled. "You'll just have to control yourself." He gave Angel a quick kiss and headed downstairs. Once they were in the car, Wesley pulled out a blindfold and went to put it around Angel's face. 

Allowing Wesley to wrap it around and tie it in the back, Angel became even more anxious to know where they were going. "Now I'm really excited." His lips happily found Wesley's once more before they pulled out of the Hyperion. Angel tried to keep track of their turns and map it out in his head, but he soon lost all sense of direction. He suspected that Wesley was purposely taking the long route just to throw him off. 

Wesley pulled up and put the car in park. He drove around in circles hoping to distract Angel. The restaurant he picked for dinner tonight was a special one. Lorne recommended him a romantic one that cartered to humans and demons alike. Wesley reached over and removed the blindfold. "We're here." He gave Angel a quick kiss. 

The restaurant Wesley had picked was right on the beach, and from the looks of the clientele, it wouldn't be any problem if Angel ordered blood instead of pasta. He grabbed for Wesley's hand as they walked in and was pleasantly surprised that Wesley didn't let go. His lover was often shy with his affections in public. 

Wesley gave his name to the hostess. He squeezed Angel's hand. "I have already placed a food order. I hope you don't mind, but I figured you wanted blood." They followed the hostess to the table and sat down. 

"I like to stick with the traditional." Angel smiled. "This place is really amazing. How'd you find it?" 

"Lorne." Wesley smiled. "I figured he would have a better idea of where we could go. I'm glad you like it." The food arrived shortly. Wesley had oysters and pasta, while Angel was given a glass of blood. "Cheers." He held up his glass of wine. 

"Happy anniversary." Angel clinked his glass against Wesley's. They chatted through the rest of dinner. When Wesley had finished, Angel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. "This is for you." 

Wesley smiled. "Angel, you didn't need to." He opened the box. "A key?" He looked up at Angel. "A key to what pray tell?" 

"A surprise at home." Angel tried not to act too giddy, but he couldn't wait to show Wesley his gift. "You know how I've been disappearing lately." Wesley nodded his head. "Well, it'll all be explained soon." 

Wesley paid for the dinner. "Shall we?" He stood up and held out his hand. 

"No dessert?" Angel teased Wesley and took his hand. "Thank you for a lovely dinner." He gave Wesley a quick kiss. Vibes of eager anticipation were coming off both of them. 

"Dessert's at home, and you're welcome." They both headed back to the car, and Wesley drove him. So far everything was perfect. He placed his right hand on Angel's thigh. "I love you." The direct route home was a lot quicker than when they left. 

"Dessert or your present first?" Angel asked as they entered the Hyperion. 

"Present of course." Wesley couldn't wait. A key could mean so many different things. 

Angel took Wesley's hand and led him up the stairs, down the hall passed their room. He stopped at the last room. "The key fits this lock." 

Wesley took out the key and put it in the door. "You bought me a room?" he teased and unlocked the door. Wesley gasped after he opened the door. The whole room was lined with bookshelves. 

"I thought you needed a bigger space for your books. You're the only one with a key to the room." Angel paused. "Well...I have one in case of emergencies." 

Wesley turned toward Angel, pulling him into his arms, and kissed him. "It's wonderful." 

"Glad you like it." Angel kissed him again. His hands groped Wesley's ass, just hard enough on the still sensitive flesh to make his moan. 

Wesley pressed against Angel, running his hands down Angel's back. Finally, he broke the kiss and grinned. "Do you know how hard it was to sit at dinner?" 

"I can take a guess." Angel smiled back at him. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley pulled away and grinned. "What's on the desk?" 

Angel took a hold of his lover's hand, not wanting to be separated from him by any distance. "You'll have to open and see." 

Wesley moved to the desk and smiled. "I need both hands." 

"Fine." Angel relinquished his hand and watched as Wesley palmed the gifts. 

Wesley opened his gifts. He fingered the old books and opened them carefully. "Amazing." 

"I kind of broke into Wolfram & Hart and stole them." Angel tried to act as nonchalantly as possible as Wesley frowned. "Don't worry, Gunn knew where I was, and no one saw me. Apparently their vampire detectors aren't active on all levels." He paused. "It's actually more of a work gift as they appear to contain the prophecies about our son." He touched Wesley's face. "I know you've been trying to find them ever since your run in with Lilah. So hopefully, fewer late nights and falling asleep at your desk." 

"Thank you." Wesley kissed Angel. "You do know that they know you stole them. They might come here. Hopefully, I'll be able to figure them out before then." He put the books down even though his hands literally itched to hold them. 

"You're welcome." He kissed Wesley. "We can leave them until tomorrow. I believe someone promised me dessert." 

"Yes, I did." Wesley took Angel's hands. "Let's go to our room. I have it in the fridge." 

Angel followed Wesley out of the room and waited as his lover locked the door. He could barely keep his hands off Wesley as they walked down the hall and into their room. 

Wesley went to the fridge. "Now I can just give you blood, if you don't really want to eat, I won't mind." He glanced back at Angel who sat on the bed. 

"Absolutely not." Angel took off his boots and climbed higher on the bed. "I'm looking forward to whatever you've selected." 

Wesley opened the fridge, pulled out a white box, and headed to the bed. "Here." He handed Angel the box and went back into the kitchen. 

Angel opened the box and peered in. A chocolate and raspberry tart sat in it. The design perfect. He was surprised Wesley would get something this elaborate for dessert. But than it didn't surprise him that Wesley would go all out. 

Wesley brought in one fork and two glasses of wine. He sat down next to Angel and handed him one glass. Placing his glass on the floor, Wesley smiled. "Do you like it?" 

"Let's see." Angel took the fork from Wesley and cut off a small piece, not wanting to wreck its symmetry. Placing it in his mouth, he savored the flavor, as for the most part human food was bland and tasteless to his palate. The deep chocolate with the burst of raspberries gave it a boost that most food lacked. "It's wonderful." He broke off another piece and fed it to Wesley. 

Wesley smiled and took the morsel that Angel offered. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the flavor. They both took turns feeding each other until the tart was gone. Wesley picked up his wine and took a sip; he leaned over and gave Angel a kiss. 

Angel ran his hand along Wesley's chest as they kissed. He then reached for his own wine glass and took a drink. "I was thinking that we might have to go christen your new library." His hand slinked down Wesley's thigh. 

"I think that could be arranged." Wesley leaned in and kissed Angel. "Ready?" He placed his hand on Angel's groin. "It feels like your ready." 

Angel groaned as Wesley's hand rubbed the leather over his cock. "Always." Though he hated to move, he pulled his lover off the bed before they were too caught up in each other. 

As they walked to his new library, Wesley kissed Angel. He pulled out the key and fumbled with the lock, not wanting to stop kissing Angel. Finally the door unlocked and they both tumbled in. 

Angel kicked the door closed with his foot as they found themselves on the floor. He'd already undone most of Wesley's shirt and frantically kissed him. 

Wesley yanked Angel's shirt up from his pants, needing to feel his lover's skin. One hand was sliding up Angel's back, and the other groped Angel's ass. Wesley rocked his hips up against his lover. 

"Need you," Angel moaned. His hands tried to pull Wesley's shirt out from underneath him. 

Wesley rolled them over and started kissing Angel's neck. His hands quickly unbuttoning Angel's shirt. "Need you too, love." He straddled Angel's hips and pulled off his own shirt. 

Angel smiled as he looked up at Wesley's naked torso. His hand traced over Wesley's stomach muscles. He gasped as Wesley's hands played with his nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers. 

Wesley leaned forward and kissed Angel lightly. "I love you." Sitting back up, he took Angel's hands and placed them above his head. "Stay." Wesley moved down enough to reach Angel's nipples with his mouth. He licked and sucked each one until Angel gasped and moaned. Wesley licked his way down and mouthed Angel's leather clad erection, while undoing the belt buckle. 

Angel groaned in anticipation. As Wesley's hands pushed the material down, his cock sprung out. He groaned louder as he felt Wesley's lips teasing him with tiny kisses. 

Wesley moaned and took just the tip of Angel's cock into his mouth. He gave it tiny sucks. Wesley's fingers tugged gently on Angel's balls. 

Angel closed his eyes. The warm wetness of Wesley's mouth along with the fondling of his hands drove him mad. It took all his energy not to attempt to thrust more of his length into Wesley's mouth. 

Wesley took a little more of Angel into his mouth. After a moment, he pulled away, letting Angel slip from his mouth. "What do you want?" 

"Want you inside of me." Angel ached for some sort of friction on his cock, but kept his hand right where Wesley had told him to. "There's lube in the top drawer of your desk." 

"You thought of everything." Wesley stood and moved over to the desk. He opened the drawer Angel told him to and pulled out the lube. Undressing, he walked back to Angel naked. Wesley stood there for a moment just taking in the sight before him. He licked his lips tasting Angel on them. 

Angel had managed to kick off his pants while Wesley was gone. "Want you," he said as Wesley stood over him, just gazing. 

Wesley knelt next to Angel and smiled. He stayed that way for a very long time, memorizing every inch on Angel's body. He wished he had a camera on him to capture this moment. 

Angel scooted his knees up to make room for Wesley. "Going to tease me all night?" 

Wesley smiled. "Maybe." He opened the lube. "Did I tell you how happy you make me?" Wesley reached down and pumped Angel's length gently. 

"Not directly." Pre-come leaked from Angel's cock at Wesley's touch. "But I've picked up on it." 

"You do. You make me happy. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Wesley pumped Angel harder. "You are everything to me." 

"Love you too," Angel managed to murmur between moans. All his strength went into not exploding in Wesley's hand. "Take me. Please." 

Wesley removed his hand. Slowly, he prepped Angel, sliding his finger in and out of him. 

Angel muttered nonsensical words at the burning stretch of Wesley's finger. He gasped as Wesley added another, then another. His hips rocked, forcing his lover's fingers to move faster. 

Wesley's gaze was intense. He couldn't help but stare at Angel's face. Angel was babbling, and it only made Wesley want it to continue. "So beautiful. I love you so much." Slowly, he removed his fingers and added lube to his own cock. 

"Wes," Angel cried as Wesley pushed into him. He adjusted his hips to Wesley. His legs went up over Wesley's shoulders as his lover leaned in to kiss him. 

Wesley kissed Angel slowly, expressing all the love he felt for Angel in his kiss. It was the kind of kiss one see in movies and hopes for all their lives. It was a world-ending kiss. 

Angel moaned under the intensity of Wesley's kiss. He never wanted Wesley to break it, but the man needed air. "I love you." 

Panting, Wesley grinned. "Love you too." He thrust into Angel and moaned. 

Angel closed his eyes as Wesley found a smooth rhythm. Wesley's name tumbled from his lips as they moved together with a faster pace. 

Wesley reached down and stroked Angel's length in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, love." He kept his eyes opened, watching Angel's face. 

"Feel so good." Angel clenched his muscles tighter around Wesley's cock. He gasped with pleasure on the edge of coming. 

Wesley thrust faster. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He groaned and jerked inside Angel, filling him as he came. 

"Wes." His lover's orgasm sent Angel into his own. He moaned as Wesley's lips found his. Angel's hand reached up and ran through Wesley's hair. 

Wesley broke the kiss and grinned. "I swear every day it just gets better and better being with you." He pulled out of Angel with a groan and laid down next him. 

Angel chuckled. "I know the feeling." He pulled Wesley close to his body and held him, kissing his forehead. "Happy anniversary, Wes." 

"Happy anniversary, Angel." Wesley closed his eyes and smiled. "Do you want your other present?" 

"There's another one?" Angel's eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Yes, it's in the bedroom. In the DVD player." Wesley groaned as he sat up. "You want it now or latter?" 

Angel jumped to his feet and reached down to pull Wesley up. "Now." He smiled. Opening the door, he stuck his head out and looked down the hall. "I don't see anyone. We can make a run for it." 

"If someone sees us, I swear I'll stake you. You know it would only take a moment to get dressed." Wesley's comments fell on deaf ears as Angel practically dragged him into their bedroom. "You're lucky." 

Angel gave Wesley a quick kiss. "I told you no one would see us." He opened the entertainment set and turned on the TV and DVD player. Climbing up on the bed, he joined Wesley and pressed play. The screen filled with an image of Wesley and Connor at the park, playing in the sunshine. "Wes." Angel had never received such a thoughtful gift in his entire life. He watched as his son cooed and grabbed at Teddy's ear. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel. "Do you like it?" Wesley didn't know how Angel would take it. In essence, it would only serve to remind Angel that he would never know the joys of holding his own son in the daylight. Wesley didn't mean it like that. He only wanted to share something that only he would be able to experience with their son. 

"It's wonderful. Thank you." Angel kissed him. He was afraid he was going to start crying with happiness. Smiling, he watched as the scene changed to one at the beach. 

"We can do one every year if you like?" Wesley smiled and snuggled close in Angel's arms. 

Angel held him close and continued to watch. The view changed to that of the boardwalk. Wesley and Connor were shopping together, shopping for the clothing Wesley had given him for their anniversary. "Evidently Connor has superior fashion tastes compared to other children his age." 

Wesley chuckled. "It's clearly a trait he inherits from you." He stood up and headed into the kitchen, pouring them both more wine. He brought the glasses back to the bed and handed one to Angel. 

Angel took a sip. "I love you." He turned off the movie as it ended and laid his head against Wesley's shoulder. "When I think about this past year, I can't believe everything we went through together, and I'm glad that it was together." 

Wesley reached up and stroked Angel's hair. "Me too. I don't want to even think of what it would have been like without you." 

Angel nuzzled against Wesley's hand and into his shoulder. Life would've been chaos without Wesley grounding him. He wouldn't have been able to handle Buffy's death, and not to mention Connor. 

Wesley finished his wine and pulled away, placing the glass on the nightstand. Angel had already placed his empty glass on the floor beside the bed. Turning back to Angel, Wesley pulled him in his arms and kissed him. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Angel gently pushed Wesley down on the bed, settling on top of him. "So beautiful," he muttered before kissing Wesley. 

Wesley moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Angel's back. His fingers drew geometric designs on Angel's skin. Moaning louder as Angel started to kiss his neck. Wesley tipped his head back to give better access to it. 

Angel adjusted his body so his cock was touching Wesley's. He began to move his hips, giving them both plenty of friction. His teeth lightly bit Wesley's neck. He wasn't going to take things slowly, wanting to express his affections immediately to Wesley. 

Wesley groaned and rocked his hips up towards Angel's, matching his rhythm. He closed his eyes and moaned Angel's name. It never ceased to amaze Wesley how often Angel wanted to make love. _Must be all pent up from the last 100 years of not having any sex._ Wesley was more then willing to be able to help Angel out in that department. 

"Mine," he growled and kissed Wesley. Wesley was dearer to him than he ever imagined a human being, not related to him, could be. His cock ached to plunge into Wesley's body. He wasn't quite sure if Wesley was ready, but moreover, he loved to bring Wesley to the point where he was begging. 

Wesley felt his stomach clench and a stab of unadulterated lust ran straight down to his cock, as Angel's growl and his words. When Angel broke the kiss, Wesley panted, "Yours." Wesley moved to roll them over. 

Angel groaned as they rolled over. He smiled at Wesley who leaned down to kiss him. 

He kissed Angel and then moved down his body. Licking one nipple then biting the other one, Wesley worshiped Angel's body, moving slowly downwards. 

Gasping in anticipated, Angel nudged his hips downward. Wesley's tongue trailed down his stomach and along one of his legs, bypassing his groin. "Tease." 

Wesley bit the inside of Angel's thigh, right over the femoral in response. 

Angel's body jerked and pre-come leaked down onto his stomach at Wesley's bite. It was somewhere he loved - had loved - to draw blood from, especially from his lovers. How Wesley came across the information, Angel didn't want to know. He didn't want to comprehend how much Wesley accepted about his past; not that his mind could make coherent thoughts as Wesley's tongue licked the wound. 

Wesley grinned and slowly moved back up Angel's body. "Liked that?" Licking Angel's neck toward his ear. 

He moaned in response. "Want you, Wes. Need you now." 

Wesley grinned. He loved nothing more than hearing Angel beg for him. To know that he could hold so much control over Angel was such a power trip; one that he didn't mind indulging now and then. "No." Wesley kissed him lightly. 

"Yes," Angel defied him. His hand reached to stroke Wesley's cock, knowing that sometimes physical persuasion could be stronger than verbal. 

Wesley moved away from Angel's hand, slipping to the side. "No." Wesley winked to show Angel that he wasn't serious about it. He reached out and rolled Angel's nipples between his fingers. 

Groaning, Angel grasped both sides of Wesley's face with his hands and roughly kissed him. His tongue forced its way into Wesley's mouth. He didn't let up until he knew that Wesley absolutely needed air. 

Wesley panted hard from Angel's kiss. His mind reeling from the desire and need he felt in it. Opening his eyes, Wesley smiled. "No." 

"Yes." His hand grabbed both of Wesley's and held them down, moving them above his lover's head as Wesley rolled to his back. "Need you," Angel growled and climbed on top of Wesley, knowing that his lover would cave any moment. 

Wesley tried to move his arms to see if Angel would let him go. But Angel only gripped them tighter. He trusted Angel not to hurt him so he stopped struggling. He kissed Angel with needy passion and arched into him. Whispering against his lover's mouth, "No." 

"My beautiful lover doesn't want this?" Angel clasped Wesley's cock in his hand and started pumping it, making his lover moan. 

"Angel." Wesley closed his eyes and arched into Angel's hand. He couldn't stop his hips from moving. His panting turned to ragged cries. 

Angel removed his hand. "I'll take that as a yes." He was turning the game around to his advantage. 

Wesley took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Then you would be fool. It's a no." There was no way he was going to let Angel beat him at this. 

Angel felt entirely too frustrated. His cock had been hard and heavy for too long. He could tell by Wesley's arousal that he too was ready. For a moment, he thought about going to the trunk for assistance, but thought that he'd try again to verbally convince Wesley. "Want to make love to you, Wes. Want to be inside of you, thrusting with you surrounding me. What do you want, Wesley?" 

_Sweet Jesus._ Wesley wanted nothing more then to say yes. In fact the word was on the tip of his tongue. Wesley bit his lips hard to keep from saying it. Instead he said nothing. He closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard that he broke the skin and drew blood. 

"Don't hurt yourself." Angel trailed kisses down Wesley's neck; his hand still worked Wesley's erection. "You didn't answer me." 

Wesley stopped biting his lip and licked it. "Yes." His voice was raspy with need. His whole body shook from Angel's constant attention on his length. 

Angel felt relieved and kissed Wesley. "Stay right there." He released Wesley and rushed over the table where they'd left the lube earlier. Clumsily, he scrambled on the bed and lubed himself. He pushed a finger into Wesley, prepping him as he didn't want to hurt him. Not that Wesley needed much encouragement. 

Wesley cried out in pleasure as Angel worked his fingers inside of him. "Please Angel, I need you in me." He arched his hips off the bed, pressing himself closer to Angel. "Please Angel, my love." 

Angel gave into his lover, as his own body demanded the same thing. With one synchronized moment, he pushed inside of Wesley. Growling at the softness and warmth of Wesley. 

Wesley cried out in pleasure as Angel entered him. He put his legs over Angel's shoulders, moving his hips up into Angel's thrusts; his own hand wrapped around his length. 

Angel watched Wesley as they moved together in pleasure. Usually, he brushed Wesley's hand aside and took over, but he just wanted to gaze at how amazing his lover looked enraptured in pleasure. He leaned down and kissed Wesley. "Love you." 

Wesley gasped as his orgasm washed over him unexpectedly. He panted against Angel's mouth. "Love you too." 

Angel moved back. He gripped both Wesley's hips in his hand and thrust faster. "Wes," he moaned, feeling complete as Wesley moved under him. A flash of the feeling of happiness... As he recalled his nightmare the night Connor was sick, he stopped moving. Pausing for a moment, he pulled out and moved away from Wesley. 

Wesley frowned when Angel pulled away. He sat up and looked at him. "Angel? Why did you stop?" He couldn't recall a time when something like this happened. He reached out to touch Angel's hand. 

Angel evaded Wesley's touch and brought his knees up to his chest, scared. Scared for Wesley and for Connor, but mostly for himself. He knew he couldn't leave Wesley without an explanation. "I started to feel it." 

"Feel what?" Wesley took a moment to think. "Oh perfect happiness." He wanted nothing more then to take Angel in his arms to comfort him, but he couldn't. "Then it's good you stopped. Is there anything I can do?" 

"I'm so sorry," Angel whispered loud enough for Wesley to hear. He hugged himself tighter. "Robe." 

Wesley got off the bed, grabbed Angel's robe, and brought it to him. "It's all right. I'm not upset. Will you be alright?" 

Quickly, Angel put on the robe, feeling better that his nakedness was covered. He was also relieved that Wesley seemed to be taking this in stride. But what else could he expect from the man who stayed by his side when Darla showed up pregnant with Connor and stayed, excepting the responsibility of Connor. "I'm such an idiot." 

Wesley shook his head and sat down next to Angel. "No, you're not, well at least not all the time." Reaching out, he touched Angel's cheek. "At least you stopped before it was too late. I just find it odd, though. I never though I could..." Wesley paused. "I mean I never thought I would be the one to invoke such a feeling in you." 

Angel relaxed into Wesley's touch. His arousal was gone, and he knew from the time that he was with Buffy that this would be okay. "How could you not?" He looked into Wesley's eyes. "You're my partner, lover, and friend. You're a father to my son. And I love you." 

"Because, Angel, I'm not worthy for that kind of love." Wesley placed his fingers over Angel's lips. "Because it's so rare. For it to happen twice in one's lifetime, even if that lifetime is extra long, is almost unbelievable. Do you know what the odds are on it? You have a better chance of hitting the lottery three times in a row." 

Angel snorted. "Better go buy tickets then." He allowed Wesley to take him into his arms, slinking into Wesley's body and listening to the beat of his heart. "And you are worthy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. A lesser man would've walked out on me a long time ago." 

Wesley stroked Angel's hair. "Shh." He laid down and pulled Angel to him. "Just close your eyes." 

Angel shook his head. He didn't want to be lulled into sleep as he often was in Wesley's arm. In his dreams, the demon could take control; Angelus would surely be there to taunt him with dark things he kept hidden. He looked at Wesley. "What are we going to do?" 

Wesley said nothing. He didn't know the answer to Angel's question. They don't know if Angel almost having perfect bliss was a one off or if it was going to happen every time they made love. "We'll think of something. Go to sleep." 

"I don't think I can or want to," Angel responded. "But you should. I know you're tired. I'll just stare at the wall for a while." 

Wesley sighed but closed his eyes. "I love you." He didn't want to sleep. Didn't want to leave Angel awake and alone to brood. However, sleep overcame him too quickly. 

"Love you too." Angel sensed that Wesley had fallen asleep. He looked out into the silence for hours; the only comfort he had was Wesley's arms around him. That eventually left when Wesley moved, as expected during his sleep. Angel thought about getting up. About doing something, but he felt paralyzed on the bed. Time passed slowly in front of his eyes as he watched the clock. He didn't want to think about the could have beens, but that was all his mind drifted to. He couldn't even be honest with himself that one day Wesley would die, as would Connor, with all their human frailty, much less could he comprehend being responsible for their deaths. He only prayed that if one day the worse happened that they would stake him, instead of re-ensouling him.


	13. Chapter 13

Wesley groaned as he woke up the next morning. He rolled over and snuggled against Angel. He was still half-asleep, in that stage of blissful ignorance. Feeling Angel's arms wrap around his back, Wesley smiled and pressed his morning erection against Angel's hip. He muttered softly against Angel's chest. 

Angel held Wesley tighter and kissed his forehead. He wanted his lover to stay like this. To not get out of bed and face that they now again had problems in their personal life, not to mention the ever-present threat of Wolfram & Hart. This was all discounting their day job. He wished he'd made Wesley breakfast like he'd originally planned. 

Wesley slid his hand down Angel's chest and reached for his lover's cock. He kissed Angel's chest again. "Morning." 

Angel gently pushed Wesley's hand away. "Good morning, Wes." His voice came out harsher than he'd wanted or expected. 

Wesley frowned and sat up. "What-" He stopped as the nights events rushed back. "Oh. Morning." Wesley reached over his glasses and put them on. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Didn't sleep at all. You?" Angel didn't want to move yet. Didn't want to leave the bed. He felt oddly safe, despite that he desperately wanted to satisfy Wesley's erection. Though he doubted that his lover would accept not being able to pleasure him. 

"Very well, thank you." Wesley got out of the bed and grabbed his robe and slipped it on. "Let me get you breakfast." Without another word, he headed into the kitchen. His erection faded the moment Wesley stood up. 

Wesley always took care of him. He was always verbal with his desires and his feelings, of course, Angel had demanded that early in their relationship. It had been the only way to stop rifts from forming between them. As much as he hated to admit it, he had not always been as open with Wesley. He didn't know how to express the things he felt without sounding like someone in those Lifetime movies Cordelia had become so fond of. 

Wesley heated up a mug of blood for Angel and made coffee for himself. After a quick trip the bathroom, he brought the mug to Angel. "Breakfast in bed." He gave a slight smile. "You can have a lie in. I'll work on those prophecies." Thinking about the study and what happen in there last night made Wesley feel ill. He had a sinking feeling that all too soon Angel would decide that Wesley was better off without him and leave. It hurt, but Wesley if anything was practical. _It's for the best. Nothing last forever after all._

Angel shook his head. "I have a few things to do today." He reached for Wesley's hand and pulled it to his mouth, giving him a kiss. "Plus Connor's six months old now. Despite everything, our son is going to have a wonderful evening." 

"Of course. The party." Wesley took his hand away. "You can plan it. I have too much to do today." He turned away and headed to the closet. 

Setting his blood down on the table, Angel followed Wesley to the closet. He walked up behind him and put his arms around Wesley. "I'd like you to stay with me for a while. Not all day, just for the morning. I'd like to..." He paused. "What do they say, jump back on the horse after it's bucked you off." 

Wesley was stiff against Angel's front. After a moment he relaxed a little. "As you wish." He turned around and took Angel's hand, leading him back to bed. He slipped in under the sheets as Angel laid beside him. Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and held him. 

_I can do this. No big deal. I've made love to Wesley lots of times._ Angel moved to kiss Wesley. His lips were a bit hesitant, but finding their place against the familiar curves of Wesley. 

Wesley kissed Angel back, slowly and gently, with none of the passion from the night before. He didn't know if he could do this, so many thoughts ran through his brain. _What if it happens again? What if Angel can't stop?_ While Wesley mind spun out of control, his body was on auto-pilot. 

Angel could sense that Wesley was worried, even afraid. He often found that Wesley forgot how well he could sense emotions, especially those from his lover. Pulling back, he cupped Wesley's face in his hands. "This isn't going to work, is it?" 

"No, it's not." Wesley pulled away and stood up. "I'm sorry." He headed to the closet again and pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He quickly dressed. 

"It's not your fault." Angel joined Wesley near the closet again, only this time he was looking for clothing. He placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "We'll find a way." 

"There's no way, Angel; you and I both know it. I wish I could believe it, but I know you better than that." Wesley pulled out his duffle bag and started putting his clothing in it. 

"This is different. You're not Buffy." Angel felt anger rise in him. Hadn't Wesley learned by now that he'd take extraordinary lengths to keep them together. When Wesley's hands weren't on it, Angel picked up the duffle bag and threw it across the room. "What about us? What about Connor for that matter? I know you love him." 

Wesley shook his head and walked to where Angel threw the bag. He knelt down and started to repack it. "It's for the best. I told you, Angel, I wouldn't be a good father. Besides it doesn't matter that I adopted him. He's your son. You should do what's best for him. Me not being here is what's best." 

"Stop it, Wes. Just fucking stop it." Angel felt like his heart started to break. "It does matter that you adopted Connor. It matters to me, and it will matter to Connor." His body began to shake. 

"I'm sorry, Angel. It has to be this way." Wesley finished picking up his clothing. He stood and picked up the bag and headed to the door. "I'll tell the others that I am no longer the boss. The business is all yours. I'm going to take the books and continue looking into the prophecy about your son. I'll call when I find something out." 

"No, it doesn't." Angel moved toward Wesley to stop him. But he couldn't. Wesley wasn't some fledgling he could keep prisoner. It had to be Wesley's choice. His fist hit the top of the dresser where Connor's clothing was stored, causing it to crack. "Stay. Please stay." 

Wesley closed his eyes. He had a pain in his chest where his heart was. He didn't want to do this. He wanted nothing more then to stay and have everything be all right, like it was before last night. Wesley shook his head, no. "Angel, sooner or later you will leave me. It's better this way." 

"Why do you think that?" If he kept Wesley here, if they kept talking. "I've never once thought about leaving. And currently, you're the one walking out the door." 

"Because you have a habit of leaving those you love or care about." Wesley opened his eyes and turned to Angel. "I'm sorry." His voice was steady. 

Angel sighed. "There were...situations." Wesley was right; he had been the one to walk away. "We're different. Stay," his voice was breaking. 

Wesley shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. I love you." He walked out the door and headed to his new study to gather the few books and scrolls in there. 

"Love you," Angel said, but it was too late Wesley had already closed the door behind him. His knees gave out, and he sank to the floor, crying a bit, but mostly in shock. 

Wesley gathered the items and placed them in the bag. He felt tears running down his cheeks. Wiping them away with the back of his hand. He couldn't lose it now. He swallowed his pain and walked down the stairs to the lobby. 

"How'd the big anniversary celebration go?" Gunn asked. He and Fred had been rather bored this morning and were flipping through Cordelia's fashion magazines. 

Wesley looked up. "It went..." He could feel tears forming again. "I'm leaving. I will come back for the rest of my stuff in a few days or so. It was good working with you. I'll miss you both. Please tell Cordy that I'm sorry I couldn't stay to say good-bye to her." Wesley was proud that his voice barley wavered. 

Gunn's jaw dropped in shock. "You're what?" The magazine he'd been holding dropped to the floor. "This is a joke, right?" 

"Wesley, what's going on?" Fred tried to walk toward him, tried to place her hand on his arm, only to be shook off. "You can't just leave." 

"I have to. Angel and I." Wesley took a break. _I will not cry. I will not cry._ "We are over. I will transfer the agency's paperwork back to him. Goodbye." He headed to his office and picked up his coat from the coat rack, as well as the keys from his desk. 

They both watched in stunned silence as Wesley walked out the door. "You don't think Angel went all evil?" Gunn asked. 

Fred shook her head. "Not likely. Wesley would have told us, right?" She looked at Gunn hopefully. "Maybe we should have weapons just in case." She headed toward the weapon's cabinet. 

Cordelia walked in carrying Connor in her arms. "Hey, where did Wes go? I waved to him, but he didn't seem to see me." She looked at Gunn and Fred who were pulling out stakes and other weapons. "Do we have a new client? Can he pay?" 

Fred shook her head. "Wesley left, permanently. He and Angel..." 

"They broke up." Gunn loaded the crossbow. "Worried Angel might be up to his old party tricks." 

Cordelia shook her head. "What?" She shook her head. "Angel must have done something stupid. Men." She shifted Connor to her other hip. "And there is no way Angel's evil. Because if he was, Wesley wouldn't be alive. So put the weapons away." Connor took that moment to start crying loudly 

Angel had heard the commotion below, but only stirred when Cordelia's voice had permeated the walls. He gathered himself up enough to walk outside their room - his room. He stood at the balcony. "Cordy, please bring Connor upstairs. And no, I'm not evil." He turned and walked back in, slamming the door. 

Cordelia sigh and headed up the stairs, trying to sooth Connor as she walked. Reaching to his bag, she pulled out his pacifier and gave it to him. Connor calmed down and sucked on it. Reaching Angel's door, she opened it. "So what happened?" 

Angel sat on one of the dinning room chairs, hunched over and his head supported by both his hands. "He left." He watched as Cordelia placed Connor in his playpen. "I started to feel it. Happiness. But we stopped. I thought...I thought Wesley was okay. That we could work through it. But..." He didn't finish it. Cordelia already knew the rest. It felt nice that he had someone he trusted to confide in. He only wished Wesley had someone too. 

Cordelia sighed and walked over to where Angel sat. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Oh god, Angel, I'm so sorry." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Maybe it's for the best. Wait hear me out. Would you rather have Wesley, Connor, Gunn, Fred, and, most importantly, me alive and well, or would you rather have Wes back and risk losing your soul and killing us all?" 

"That's what Wesley said. That was his justification." The truth was Angel knew that no matter if he was Angel or Angelus, he would keep Wesley around in some form or the other. He didn't say that to Cordelia. "But he didn't want to try. Try to look for a way around it." 

"Maybe he just needs some time to think things through. You know how Wesley always has to weigh the pros and cons. I wonder how he manages to get anything done." Cordelia glanced at Connor. "Now I won't let you stay up here alone and brood. There's ice cream to eat. It's a post break-up comfort. Maybe we should mix some blood and milk into a smoothie or something?" 

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Angel sighed and leaned back against the chair. "He said that even the business was mine again." 

Cordelia wasn't sure if Wesley would come back. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He has to, we're his family. Now get your butt downstairs." 

He stood up from the chair. "If they say anything, I'm coming back up here." He thought for a moment that he might retreat to Wesley's study. But it only hurt even more to think about how they made love on the floor last night. "Come here, Connor," he said as he picked up his son. "Everything's going to be okay." He could sense tension in his son. Some of the parenting books said that children could tell when their parents were upset; and if Angel was emoting his feelings onto Connor, it only made him feel worse. 

Wesley rented a cheep motel room on the far side of the city. Once inside he managed to make it to the bed before he started crying. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt, not even being shot in the gut and almost dying. That felt like a walk in the park. 

Sometime later, he stopped crying. It would do no good to pity himself. There were things he needed to do. He got up and picked up his bag, pulling out his books. _I'll work on this after I get dinner._ Replacing the books back in the bag, he zipped it up. There was a diner down the street. He decided to walk to it. 

Taking a window booth, he glanced at the menu. He didn't feel like eating, but common sense won out. "I'll have a cheese burger with fries, please. And a cup of coffee," he told the bored waitress. 

Lilah waited until the waitress had left before she approached Wesley. It had taken her several hours to track Wesley's location after his SUV had been seen speeding away from the Hyperion. She wore yoga pants and a tank top to fit in, knowing that he would've long noticed her presence had she been in heels and Prada. "Trouble in paradise?" She sat down across from him. 

Wesley glared at Lilah. "Just stopping in for a bite. What do you want, Lilah?" He had the bag next to him on the seat. _I bet she's here for the books._

"Your loverboy stole some books from me. And I figured you might be able to help me get them back." She sipped on the water the waitress had sat in front of her. "I'd like a strawberry milkshake," she said, pulling her best schoolgirl smile on the waitress. 

Wesley shook his head. "Sorry, I can't help you. I have no idea what you are talking about." He pulled out his wallet and tossed some money down on the table. "Good-bye, Lilah." Wesley picked up his bag and stood up. 

"You know where I am if you change your mind." She tapped her nails on the table. "Just wait for what we have in store for you," she muttered. Lilah sucked milkshake from a straw as soon as the waitress set it down. 

"What do you mean by that." Wesley sat back down. "I'm not in the mood for games." 

"Too bad. I always did love a game of cat and mouse." Lilah smiled and thanked the waitress as she sat Wesley's food down. "You should eat up. You don't look so good." 

Wesley narrowed his eyes. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous. "Get to the point." He ignored the food. 

"Testy." She wiped the moisture from the sides of the glass off her hands and onto a napkin. "Wolfram & Hart is prepared to give you whatever you desire, within certain limitations, if you give us the books back. In fact, we've been looking for someone new to put in our research department. And you were actually my first thought. Ex-Watchers always make such loyal employees." 

"You're offering me a job?" Wesley laughed bitterly. "I have a job. One that is far better than working for the side of evil." Wesley motioned to the waitress. "I'll have this to go, please." He watched the waitress remove his plate and head back into the kitchen. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" 

"Not if you don't know where my books are." Lilah didn't believe for one second that Wesley was telling the truth when he'd told her no earlier. 

"As I said before, I can't help you." Wesley didn't look at the bag even though the need to check that the books were still there was overpowering. _It's almost like "The Tell-Tale Heart."_ The waitress came back with his food and Wesley took it. "Thank you." He stood up again. "Good-bye, Lilah." He slipped out of the booth and headed toward the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Cordelia was feeding Connor when she heard the front door open. Looking up, she saw a well dressed older man. She gave him her 100 watt smile. She handed Connor some more cheerios and walked to him, brushing her hands clean. "Hi. Can I help you?" 

"Is this Angel Investigations?" the man asked, his voice thick with an upper crust British accent. He looked around the hotel and at the woman in front of him. 

"Yes, it is. I'm Cordelia Chase. No problem is too big or small. How can I help you?" Cordelia kept smiling. She noted the man was English. His voice reminded her of Wesley. _Must be from the same part of the country._

"I'm looking for Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I'm his father, Roger Wyndam-Pryce." He extended his hand to Cordelia. 

Cordelia took his hand and shook it. "Oh. It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. Wes isn't here at the moment. Why don't you come it and have some coffee, while I call him?" She let go of his hand and headed back toward Connor. "Up you go." She picked Connor up and held him on her hip. He placed his grubby fingers on her cheeks. "Let's call Uncle Wes on his cell ok?" 

Roger watched as Cordelia called his son. He filled a cup with coffee, pretending not to listen in on her conversation. When Cordelia hung up, he inquired about the status of his son. The woman assured him that he would be here in a short while. "Is he your son?" Roger asked, pointing toward Connor. 

"What? God no." Cordelia laughed. "He's W-" She stopped short. "He needs his diaper changed. So I'm going to do that. Excuse me for a moment." She took Connor to Wesley's old office and kept the door open. 

Angel walked up the stairs from the sewers. Someone was in the office. He sighed as he wanted to alone, but now he'd have to deal with a client. "Can I help you?" he asked, walking into the lobby. He was stunned. It was Wesley's father. Angel recognized him from the few pictures he'd seen when helping Wesley move in. 

"You must be Angel." Roger didn't smile or extend his hand to the vampire. Soul or not, he was trained to kill them. "My son has told me plenty about you." 

"And I've heard so little about you." Angel tried to catch himself, to not let his voice drop into a growl. Roger certainly had a mission. Since Wesley hadn't ever mentioned his parents coming for a visit in the time he'd been in America, Angel seriously doubted that it was a social call. "Here for any particular reason?" 

"No." Roger discarded his empty coffee cup. "I was in visiting some friends in the area and decided to stop by. Wesley and I do see each other so rarely." 

"Shame." Angel hung the sword he was carrying in the cabinet. "Is Wes going to be here soon?" 

Roger nodded. "He's due to arrive any moment. Or at least that's what I've been told as I didn't speak to him myself." 

Angel frowned. It would be the first time they'd seen each other since Wesley had left a few days ago. And now, he didn't know if they'd have any time alone to talk. He knew that looking at Wesley would make him want the man back, more than the dull constant ache he already felt. His thoughts shifted to Connor. Had Cordelia told Roger that he was Connor's father? 

Wesley rushed over. He didn't know why his father was in town. His first thoughts were that something was wrong. He opened the door to the hotel and saw Angel standing near the weapons' cabinet. It was like being punched in the stomach. He ached to walk to his ex-lover and take Angel into his arms. He forced himself to look away from Angel. Before he could speak Cordelia walked out of his old office with Connor in her arms. 

Connor squealed happily when he saw Wesley. The baby held out his arms toward Wesley. "Dadada" 

"Wesley." Roger cleared his throat. He watched the way the baby acted toward Wesley. 

Wesley walked toward Cordelia and took Connor from her. "Hello, father. Is everything all right? Is mum well?" Connor cooed happily and babbled in Wesley arms, blowing raspberries at him. Wesley didn't want to let Connor go, and he was going to hold him until Angel told him not to. 

"Your mother is well. She sends her regards." Roger shifted his weight. "As I was explaining to Angel, I was in town and thought I'd drop by. And I have yet to be introduced to this little guy." He put on his best tolerance towards children. 

Angel tried not to watch Wesley with Connor, but he couldn't help it. The way Connor was drooling over Wesley just showed how much he missed him. Wesley himself didn't look so great. He had large bags under his eyes and hadn't shaven in a few days. Cordelia slipped into the office and tried to get him to come with her, but he couldn't leave Connor in the room with Roger. Who knew what the Council would do if they found about his origins. Maybe something similar to what Wolfram & Hart would do or worse. He shivered at the memory of what they did to Faith. 

"His name is Connor." Wesley refused to glance at Angel. He glanced over at Cordelia. "Is Fred upstairs?" 

Cordelia shook her head no. "She's out on a date with Gunn." 

Wesley nodded and turned his attention back to his father. "How long are you going to be in town? 

"A week, possibly two." Roger yawned. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm rather tired. Had a long day traveling. I assume there's a room in this place that I can use." 

Wesley looked over to Angel. "Father, this isn't a real hotel. I can make a call and have you booked into a real hotel that has better accommodations." 

"But it once was." Roger looked around the room again. He noticed that Angel seemed to be on edge. He expected clumsiness from his son, but not the vampire. "I'm sure whatever you can arrange will be fine." 

Wesley nodded. He didn't want to do this, but he was given no choice. He walked over to Angel and handed him Connor. Mouthing the words: 'Later.' Wesley turned. "As you wish, father, please follow me." He turned to head upstairs; his foot caught on the carpet runner, and Wesley tripped. He caught himself on the railing and blushed. He led his father to the second floor and gave him the room furthest away from Angel's room. "It's not much. I'll get you clean sheets." 

"It'll do." Roger set down the briefcase he was carrying on the table. "The rest of my stuff will be arriving tomorrow. There was a bit of a mix-up with the airlines. Very unreliable, especially with their over-the-top security. If only they knew what really lurked in the dark." 

"Yes well. If there's nothing else I can do for you tonight, father, sleep well." Wesley turned to leave the room. 

Angel stood outside in the hallway with Connor in his arms, waiting for Wesley. If he was human, his heart would have been racing. "Hey," he said once Wesley had followed him into his room. He really wanted to take Wesley in his arms and to beg him to comeback. 

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he was coming. I know this is terribly rude of me but could I stay here as well? I don't like the idea of having my father here without me?" Wesley took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was tried; the adrenaline rush he felt earlier from Cordelia's phone call seemed to be wearing off. 

"Of course." Angel placed Connor who had fallen asleep during all the chaos into his crib. "You're always welcome. I...I put a bed in your library, hoping that you might come back. At least to visit Connor. He misses you, and so do I." He paused; he wasn't going to say it but he needed to get his feelings out. "You can always come home." 

Wesley had to look away from Angel. It was almost too much. He missed his family terrible. "I need to bring sheets to my father." It was the only thing Wesley could think of that was safe. He didn't want to tell Angel how much he missed them. How much he needed them. "This isn't my home. It's yours." Wesley headed to the area where Angel kept the spare sheets. 

His words stung Angel. Angel looked at the floor. "I'm not going to argue with you, because you already know how I feel." 

_You don't._ Wesley turned around. "And how do I feel, Angel? Tell me." He was beyond overtired and probably shouldn't be having this conversation. He'd only slept a few hours in the past few days. All his energy had been focused on the prophecies. 

"That's not what I said." Angel sighed. Wesley was obviously over exhausted. "I said that you know how I feel." 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm a bit out of it right now." Wesley held the sheets tightly to his chest. "I should go. Good-night, Angel." He left Angel's room and brought the sheets to his father. 

Roger sat on the bare bed reading a book when Wesley came in. He took off his glasses as his son came in. "You can set them there." He pointed to a small table. "See you in the morning." 

Wesley put the sheets down. "Goodnight." He left and headed to his private study. After unlocking the door, he saw that Angel was true to his word. A bed was set up for him with clean sheets. The clothing he wore the night of their anniversary was on the bed, cleaned and pressed. Wesley started to shake. _I can't sleep here._ He exited the room and headed downstairs. Walking into his old office, he sat down in the leather chair. _Well I have slept here before; I can do it again._ Pillowing his arms on the desk, Wesley laid his head down and promptly fell asleep. 

Angel woke up to Connor crying. It was too early for anyone else, even Wesley to be awake. He picked Connor up and rocked him. "It's okay, Connor." But he continued to cry. Tiptoeing, Angel took Connor downstairs as not to wake up anyone else. 

Wesley woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. He sat up and fixed his glasses. With hurried steps, he exited the room and stopped short upon seeing Angel rocking Connor. "Is everything all right?" Fear made Wesley's stomach clenched. _What if Connor is sick again._

"Yeah. He's just crying." Angel cradled his son in his arms. "Sorry. I thought...everyone was upstairs sleeping. I didn't want Connor to wake them up." 

"It's all right." Wesley moved closer. "May I hold him?" 

"Of course." Angel handed Connor to Wesley and smiled when Connor calmed down. "All he needed was his daddy." 

"Angel...I'm not. You are." Wesley hated saying those words. He loved Connor as much as he would have if he was the biological father. Wesley cuddled Connor closer. "Take him back." 

"You sure?" Angel asked. With Wesley's nod, he took Connor from Wesley. "He knows, you know. He doesn't understand, but he can tell that you're not here. And you are his father, just as much as I am." 

"Are there any other spare rooms left? I can't stay in that study." Wesley thought it would be best to change the subject. He felt like he was slowly drowning, and there was no one there to save him. 

Angel nodded. "We always have plenty of spare rooms. The one across the hall from me is empty. If you want to be near Connor." Wesley looked like he needed a hug, but Angel didn't want to step over the line. 

"Thank you." Wesley wanted Angel to hold him, to forgive him for leaving, to take him back. "Angel, I-" He stepped closer to them. There was barley an inch between them. 

"Wes?" All of Angel's energy was focused on not taking Wesley into his arms. Wesley needed to do this on his own. Angel shifted Connor over to one side of his body. 

"I miss you. I'm lost without you. I need you so bloody much that it hurts physically." Wesley was speaking fast, just trying to say everything before he could talk himself out of it. "I love you, but I'm scared. Scared that-" 

"Am I interrupting something?" Roger walked down the stairs. Both Angel and Wesley turned to look at him. "You'll have to forgive me. Jetlag. Thought I'd come down to make some tea." 

"No, you're not interrupting anything, father. Would you like me to make you some tea, instead?" Wesley stepped away from Angel. His entire demurer was like a schoolboy being caught in the act of planning some silly prank. 

"That'd be excellent." Roger smiled. Clearly, neither his son nor Angel was being fully forthcoming. 

Angel held Connor closely to him. "Connor couldn't sleep," he offered as an explanation as to why they were up. Both men stood in silence for a while, waiting for Wesley to come back. Hopefully, they could get Roger to leave, and then finish their conversation. Angel longed to take Wesley into his arms. 

Wesley brought his father a cup of tea. "I hope you like it." He smiled. "I'm going to go back upstairs." He nodded to his father and headed upstairs. 

Once in Angel's room, Wesley looked around for any clothing he might have left. There wasn't anything. With a heavy sigh, he headed back into his study and picked up the only clean clothing he had at his disposal. 

Angel dramatically yawned a few minutes after Wesley had left. He and Roger weren't exactly saying much. "I'm going to head to bed. Connor should sleep through the rest of the night." 

"See you in morning." Roger took a sip of his tea and watched Angel and Connor leave. 

Laying Connor in his crib, Angel sensed that Wesley had been in here. He went down the hallway, tracking Wesley's scent. It wasn't hard. He creaked open the door to the study. "Can we talk? Alone." Quietly, he closed the door behind him. 

"I was just about to shower." Wesley tossed the clothing on the bed and sat down. "But go ahead." 

Angel sat down next to him. He placed his hand on Wesley's, hopeful because Wesley didn't shirk him off. "What are you scared of?" 

"Losing you. Having you become Angelus because of me. Failing. Having my father here. Connor's future. Everything and nothing at the same time." Wesley closed his eyes; he couldn't look at Angel without wanted to kiss him. 

Angel couldn't stand it anymore. He turned toward Wesley and took him into his arms. "It's going to be okay." His hand rubbed Wesley's back. "I'm not going anywhere. And as far as everything else, we'll take that one day at a time." 

Wesley allowed Angel to hold him. "I shouldn't be here." It felt so good to be in Angel's arms. It felt right and safe. He laid his head on Angel's shoulder. 

"Yes, you should." Angel held Wesley tighter. "I love you. Connor loves you. And this is your home." 

"I don't want to lose you." Wesley muttered against Angel's neck. "I know that either one of us might die or both in the good fight. But I can't lose you to Angelus." 

"Everyday since you've been gone, I've been searching. We'll find a way to get around the curse's clause." His hand moved up and ran through Wesley's hair. "I have Lorne keeping his ears out for anything he hears. And I made a call today to Willow. She wasn't in, but should get back to me tomorrow." 

Wesley sighed and pulled away. "I love you. Even if we could never have sex again, I will love you." He leaned in to give Angel a kiss. 

Angel relaxed into the kiss, slowly enjoying Wesley's mouth against his. When their kiss broke, he took Wesley's face in his hands. "I love you too. Are you going to come home now?" 

"I am home." Wesley kissed Angel again and pulled away. "I need to shower, and get some sleep before I do anything else." He stood up and took Angel's hand. 

Angel allowed himself to be pulled up. He placed Wesley's clean clothing under his arm. "We should go tell Connor. He'll be excited. Like I said, he's smart for his age." They still held hands as they walked down the hall. 

"Boys," Roger said as he turned the corner. He was no fool and had seen Wesley's hand in Angel's. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Wesley?" 

Wesley blushed and stammered. "It would appear that, um, what I mean is. Angel's not just any vampire. He's special; he has a soul and-" 

Roger held up his hand to silence Wesley. "I know perfectly well about Angel's soul. What I'm concerned about is your involvement with him. I'm not a fool and know all about your vice." 

Wesley lowered his head in shame. "Angel and I have been lovers for a year now, father." 

Roger frowned. They'd been together much longer than he'd expected. He watched as Angel opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to defend his son. "I'd like to hear from my son if you don't mind." He turned his attention towards Wesley again. "And what of the child?" 

"Connor is my son, our son. He's your grandson, father." Wesley stepped backward to be closer to Angel. Finally, he lifted his head to look into his father's eyes. 

Roger was frowning even deeper, disappointed in his son. "And what are we going to tell your mother? She'll certainly be thrilled to have a grandchild, but not so thrilled about your choice in...partner. She still carries hope that you'll marry that nice Wellington girl who was so fond of you when you were younger." He wanted to say many things to Wesley, but not in front of the vampire who he immensely distrusted. 

Wesley looked down at his shoes. "I thought I wouldn't have to tell her." He paused. "Perhaps we could do this elsewhere?" Wesley needed Angel close to him, but this was between his father and himself. 

"We shall continue this tomorrow as I'm an old man who needs his rest." Roger cleared his throat. He had an immense headache to see before his very eyes what he'd long suspected. At least, he expected that Wesley had feelings for the vampire, but never dreamed that they would be mutual. "Breakfast, I think. I trust you know of somewhere that serves a traditional English breakfast." 

"Yes, there's a small restaurant on Walkers Street. Have a good rest, father." Wesley waited until his father went down the hall before speaking again. "Where is an apocalypse when you need one?" 

"I'll take my night apocalypse free, thank you." Angel pulled Wesley safely inside their room before wrapping his arms around him. "It's going to be alright. He doesn't have to accept our relationship, but I doubt he'll be able to turn his back because of Connor. I'm sure he's assumed that Connor's biologically your son since vampires traditionally don't have children." 

"Yes, I wanted him to think that Connor is biologically mine, just in case the Council has any ideas. I hope you don't mind that little falsehood?" Wesley allowed Angel to pull him to the bed. 

"I don't want them to know about Connor either." Angel gave Wesley a quick kiss. "You going to be okay tomorrow by yourself?" 

"It's not like he can have me drawn and quartered in a public place." Wesley stood up and stripped. "I just need to get some sleep right now. Will you lay with me?" 

"Of course." Angel had already started to undress and dropped his pants to the floor. He snuggled under the covers with his lover. "I missed you so much, Wes." 

"Not as much as I missed you. I found it impossible to sleep without having you by my side." Wesley held Angel close and closed his eyes. "Much better." 

"Love you," Angel whispered as he watched Wesley fall asleep. He kissed his lover's forehead and closed his own eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Wesley dressed in the only clean outfit he had. The same one he wore for Angel and his anniversary. He kissed both Connor and Angel good-bye and drove to the restaurant with his father. 

Roger let the silence between them grow as Wesley drove them. He didn't quite have all his thoughts formulated and thought that his son would be more forthcoming when they were alone. "Lovely day for Los Angeles. Your mother still complains about the gray English weather." 

"The sun always shines here; it's terrible and a little dry." Wesley parked the car. They went into the restaurant and were seated almost at once. After placing their order, Wesley cleared his throat. "You wanted to talk about me being gay or the fact I took Angel as my lover?" 

"A little of both actually." He took a sip of the tea that the waiter had promptly brought. "You do realize that while I have little respect or tolerance for your lifestyle, since you do have a son now that changes the picture. I knew about your little indiscretions in school, and frankly, I thought it would pass, as many things do from boyhood. Especially since you were dating Miss Bryce not long ago..." 

"Technically, father, I am bisexual. Just at the moment I prefer the company of men or rather just the one. Because I have Connor, you won't disown me, I take it?" Wesley sipped his tea. 

"On the contrary, I am here for more than just a social visit." Roger cleared his throat. "I need to assure that the child is brought up in the proper manner considering the prophecies surrounding him, the son of two vampires. He has quite the destiny. We wouldn't want you or the vampire making any mistakes." 

"So you knew who Connor was even before you came here." Wesley leaned back in his chair. "Connor's my son, father, and Angel's. We don't need you or the Council helping us raise him. We're doing fine on our own." 

Roger frowned. "Of course, I knew about the boy. I have far more contacts than you could imagine, and they also call me when it concerns you." He nodded as the waiter brought their food. "There are also many things you have not accounted for. At any moment, you or Angel, or all of your associates for that matter, could be killed, and where would that leave him? At least when you were younger, if something would've happened to me, there was always your mother." 

"That is no concern of yours, father. If anything does happen to Angel or myself, there are other people who will be granted guardianship." Wesley didn't even look at the food. "Don't be trying to use my son as a bargain chip." 

"It is my concern because you are my son and Connor's my grandson." Roger took a bite of sausage. "Almost like home," he commented about the food. 

"You barley showed an interest in me when I was growing up. Unless it was to punish me by locking me under the stairs. Which I swear will never happen to Connor." Wesley wanted nothing more then to leave. 

"Hush your tone. Manners were always something you could've used more of." Roger drank some of his tea. "Are you going to let the child run wild? Granted when you were growing up, the world was different. But you will someday have to punish him." 

"When the time comes, Angel and I will decide on the punishment. Tell me what you know of the prophecy." Wesley sipped his tea. 

Roger sighed. "All in good time, Wesley. The child is yet an infant, and my staff at the Council's still working out some of the details. You know how prophecies are." 

"Yes, I know." Wesley sighed and picked up his fork and pushed his food around. "I don't want you around Connor." 

For once, Roger grew silent. He was surprise Wesley showed this much gall. Obviously, he underestimated how much the child meant to Wesley. "You would deny me to see my own grandson?" 

Wesley sighed again and set his fork down. "I didn't think you would want anything to do with a child born from to vampires, especially since you've treated Angel with barley concealed distain." 

"And I'm supposed to welcome a vicious killer into my family with open arms? Even if he was human... I suppose you think I'm filled with old-fashioned prejudices. But these old-fashioned values know what it takes to raise a child who has a destiny." Roger waved his hand to the waiter for their bill. Wesley clearly had no interest in eating his meal. 

"Angel is no longer Angelus; he still has his soul. He's working for his redemption for all the murders he committed when he was nothing but a soulless demon. Connor has two loving parents who will raise him and love him. Unlike me." Wesley looked up as the waiter arrived with the check. He took out his wallet and gave him a credit card. The waiter went off to ring them out. 

Roger shook his head. "Funny how you can so easily look past the sins of your vampire lover, which are far worse, but you continually dredge up the so-called horrors of your childhood." The waiter handed Wesley his credit card. "Maybe you should consider that what I did was for your own good. You hardly would've survived this long on a diet of milk and honey." He followed Wesley out of the restaurant and to his car. 

Wesley fell quiet as he drove back to the hotel. Before getting out of the car, he turned to his father. "Perhaps I can forgive Angel's sins easier because I love him. Which is something I never felt for you." 

"That's quite a bit of nonsense you've convinced yourself of. Of course, you love me; I'm your father. You may not always like me, but that's an entirely different matter." Roger opened the door and got out. "If you'll excuse me," he said once they were inside the Hyperion. "I need to make some phone calls on my mobile." And he headed toward the stairwell. 

Wesley took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He waved to the gang and headed upstairs to his bedroom. "I'm home." 

"Look, Connor, daddy's home." Angel smiled toward the direction of Connor who was sitting in his infant bouncer seat, and then to Wesley. He kissed Wesley and then took him into his arms. Biting his lip, he held back asking Wesley how it went with his father. Instead he whispered, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley allowed Angel to hold him for a moment. "I need you to do something for me. You may not like it, but it needs to be done." 

"What?" Wesley's words had peaked his interest even more with what went on with Wesley and his father this morning. 

"I need you to take Connor and leave Los Angeles. Get as far away from here as possible." Wesley sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Please." 

"Why?" Angel crossed his arms. "And what about you?" 

"I won't be going with you." Wesley started to tell Angel about his conversation with his father this morning. "He knows that your Connor's biological father. He knew before. That's why he came here." 

"And you're telling me to head to the hills because of this." Angel shook his head. "I'm not going to anywhere without you." He glanced over at Connor who was shaking one of his toys. "I'm sorry, Wes, but I'm not frightened of your father or of the Council. Wolfram & Hart has known about Connor since he was born, and they're controlled by inter-dimensional ancient demons, not a bunch of humans who hid behind their books and order young girls around. Last time I checked, the Council's most powerful weapons - the two Slayers - weren't working for them." 

Wesley sighed. "Angel, you don't understand. It's not just the Council. It's my father. Since I adopted Connor, he's technically Connor's grandfather. What if he wants to take him away from us?" 

"Then we don't let that happen." Sitting down next to Wesley, Angel took his hand. "No one's going to take him away from us. If I were to leave with Connor, he would be winning." 

Wesley squeezed Angel's hand and leaned in to kiss him. "I just want to keep you both safe." He glanced over at Connor and smiled. "He looks like you more and more each day. Except for his eyes." 

Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. "We'll keep each other safe. Because being a vampire does come in handy once and while." He leaned against Wesley's shoulder. "Before we know it, he's going to be running around." 

Wesley nodded. "I have to run to the motel I was staying at. Or else I will have to run around naked." He kissed Angel again. "Have you heard from Willow?" 

"I did." He smiled, having forgotten about the conversation in the mess of Wesley's father. "Good news is that she can do it. In fact, she wondered why I hadn't asked earlier. However, she's been having some issues with magic lately." Angel explained to Wesley what Willow had told him about her magic addiction, and she and Tara's breakup. "But she said that she would ask Tara and could guide her through the spell. She assured me that Tara would agree, seems you made quite the impression on her. They should be here tomorrow baring crisis." 

"That's wonderful news." Wesley kissed Angel again. "We'll never need to fear Angelus again." He stood up. "Keep Connor away from my father. I'll be back in a few hours." He walked over to Connor and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Behave for your father." Wesley smiled and headed to the door. 

Angel didn't know if that was so true. There were still powerful magics that could extract his soul, and he was more vulnerable because of his status as the only vampire with a soul. He picked up Connor out of his seat. "Hear that. Everything's going to be great." Gently, his kissed Connor on his forehead, and Connor laughed happily. 

Wesley drove to the motel. He wasn't surprised to find Lilah laying on his bed. "The books are not here." He headed over the dressed and started to pack up his clothing. 

"Don't tell me. You and Angel made up." She gave him a fake frown. "Well isn't that just sweet. Connor has both of his daddies back." 

"Did you find what you are looking for, Lilah?" Wesley continued to pack his clothing, checking it to make sure she didn't slip anything into it so Wolfram & Hart could spy on them. 

Lilah sat up and smiled. "I always find what I'm looking for, eventually. I have something for you." She pulled a small paperback book out of her handbag. "Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_. Though you might want to brush up on your history, considering prophecy says that there'll be a betrayer." She tried not to flinch when he ripped it out of her hand and sat it on the dresser. "See the thing about prophecy is that you never know if it could be you." 

Wesley stopped and turned around. "I would never do anything to hurt my son." With his bag packed and the clothing clean of any listening bugs, he picked up the book. "Good-bye, Lilah." 

"Give Angel a kiss for me." She watched as he slammed the door behind him. 

Wesley returned the motel key and paid off his room. He headed back to the hotel, thinking of what Lilah said. Walking in, he couldn't help but smile at Angel holding Connor. "Teaching him how to hold a sword already?" Angel held in his hand a cardboard sword. 

"Just telling him stories with props." Angel swung the swords. "You like hearing about our big adventures, don't you?" He cradled Connor closer to him and placed the sword on the counter. "Need help with your bags?" 

"No." Wesley walked over and gave Angel a kiss. "Which one were you telling him this time?" He placed his bags down and wrapped his arm around Angel's waist. He kissed Connor's forehead and tickled his stomach with his free hand. 

"About the time we slew those slime demons." He kissed Wesley again, not wanting to stop. "I have some good news and some bad news. Or at least it's more like odd news." 

"Tell me the bad news first. Then the good news." Wesley laid his head on Angel's shoulder and kissed his neck. 

"Your father was down here earlier, and we sort of got into a fight." He winced as Wesley frowned at him. "A verbal fight. He wanted to hold Connor, and I refused to let him as per your instructions. And..." 

"Angel, I didn't mean for you to fight with him. He's still my father. Why didn't you just stay in your room?" Wesley held up his hands. "Never mind. Tell me the good news unless there is more?" 

"There's more." He heard Wesley sigh loudly. "He kind of stormed out of the building, saying that he had business to attend to. I assume he's going to be back because he didn't take his stuff with him." 

"Wonderful." Wesley sighed again. 

Angel sat Connor on the floor and surrounded him with some of his toys. "I'm sorry." 

"I know. I just wished you didn't get into a fight with him. He is…" Wesley shook his head and gave Angel a kiss. "So what's the good news?" 

"Willow and Tara should be here within the hour." Angel smiled; he hoped this news cheered Wesley up. "Willow called and said that one of her classes was cancelled due to a professor being sick, so they decided to head up a day early." 

"That's very good news." Wesley smiled and held Angel tighter. Even though he had a sense of foreboding about his father. _When he comes back, I will try to make amends._ "By any chance did you happen to insult him?" 

"Maybe." Angel slightly frowned like a puppy who knew he'd done something bad. "He started talking about how Connor's going to carry on your family's tradition of being a Watcher, and then I said that no son of mine was going to be a Watcher. In which I might have said some unsavory things about the Council." 

Wesley glanced at Connor then back at Angel. "It's Council tradition that the first born child follows in his father's or mother's footsteps. Technically, he should, since when I adopted him as mine, he became my first born. However, he's special. I would hate to think what they would do to him. How they would raise him to hate you." Wesley kissed Angel. "Don't worry, love, I have no intention of letting him go." 

"Good to know there's one destiny we can cut out of the picture for our son." Angel was relieved that Wesley wasn't too mad at him - disappointed, yes, but not seething. "Sure you don't need help?" 

"You're trying to make it up to me but doing menial tasks." Wesley smiled. "Fine, take the bags, and I'll take Connor." Wesley reached down and picked up Connor. "Wanna take a bath?" 

"Don't you think that'd be a bit inappropriate considering we're going to have company any moment?" Angel teased. He bent over and picked up Wesley's bags. 

"I meant Connor. You and I can take a bath after the girls leave." Wesley shook his head and kissed Connor's cheeks and blew raspberries on them. "Your daddy's being a very silly man." 

"Knew that," Angel said and followed them upstairs. As Wesley was giving Connor a bath, Angel's cellphone rang. "It's the girls. They're about to the hotel." He grabbed a towel so they could dry off Connor. "Look who's all nice and clean for the spell." His hand tickled Connor's feet. 

Wesley quickly dried Connor and picked out a cute jumper and pants set for him, while Angel was putting a fresh diaper on him. "There." He helped Angel dress him and took him downstairs. He smiled at the girls when they walked in. "Thank you for coming." 

"Nice to see you both again." Tara smiled and looked at Connor. She moved toward him, leaving Willow standing near the door. "What a cute baby. What's his name? Whose is he?" 

"His name's Connor; he's Angel's son." Wesley paused. "And mine. I adopted him. So he's ours. Would you like to hold him?" 

Willow frowned. "Wait did you say Angel's son? As in Angel had a child?" She turned toward Angel. "I thought vampires couldn't have babies?" 

"I'd love to." Tara lifted Connor into her arms, and he babbled happily at her. "What a sweetie you are." He reached for one of her fingers and sucked on it. 

"Usually we can't," Angel answered Willow's question. "And we don't really know how. Like we don't know if it was magic or prophecy or something else." He was rather uncomfortable answering her questions, not wanting to explain the full story. Not wanting to even tell her that Darla was Connor's mother. 

"Okay." Willow watched Tara play with Connor. She held up a bag, which contained magic supplies. "So where do we want to do it?" 

Wesley took Angel's hand. "I think it would be best upstairs, just in case someone came in. What do you think, Angel?" 

He flinched at Wesley's words. _Someone indeed._ "Probably. Don't want any possible misdirected or correctly directed vibes ruining this." He followed Wesley and the girls upstairs, Connor still giggling in Tara's arms. It surprised him how well he'd accepted her considering he was starting to fuss when strangers tried to play with him or pick him up. 

Wesley smiled and squeezed Angel's hand. He glanced at Tara. "Connor usually gets fussy when he meets new people, but he seems to be quite taken with you." Tara blushed slightly. Wesley led them into his private study. "I think this would be the best place." 

Willow nodded. "Great." She started to set everything up, her hands slightly shaking. 

"Need me to help?" Tara handed Connor to Angel. She picked one of the candles out and started making a circle, knowing that this was hard on Willow. "This is a lovely office." 

"Thank you. It was an anniversary present." Wesley could tell Angel was nervous. He walked to him and kissed him. "Everything will be fine," he muttered against Angel's lips. "I love you." Connor looked up at them and squealed happily. Wesley chuckled. "Look who approves." 

"Told you he knew." Angel grabbed Wesley's hand and whispered, "I love you too." He was a bit surprised that Wesley was being this affectionate in front of other people. Maybe it was because of the easy friendship he seemed to share with Tara or because they were lesbians. Wesley was rarely this affectionate in front of the gang who at times had seemed to go out of their way to accept his and Wesley's relationship. As he watched his lover smiling at their son, Angel felt better. Both Willow and Tara were confident Witches; they had, after all, correctly brought Buffy back from the dead. 

"I don't know if I can do this," Willow whispered to Tara. "The first time I did a major spell it was to curse Angel with his soul. I felt something go through me. I think I might have been possessed. What if something goes wrong? What if I do it and it feels so good, I go back to doing magic?" She bit her lip. 

"We can always do it like we originally planned with you guiding me." Tara finished waving the incense around the room. "Plus we're going to be doing this together." She set her hand down on Willow's for a moment in support. 

Willow smiled. "I know, but this is a huge spell. I don't want to see you get hurt." She gazed at Tara for a moment. "All right, we can do it like we planned. Whenever you are ready." 

Tara nodded and cleared her throat, which gave the desired effect of having both Wesley and Angel's attentions. "We're ready for you." She sat down on the north end of the circle and waited as Angel handed Connor to Wesley. "Angel, if you could sit at the opposite end inside the circle. I'm going to be leading as Willow's not feeling quite like herself." She was always more confident when talking about magics and doing them than she did in normal conversation. Tipping her head, she signaled that she was beginning. "I call on the powers of the old to erase the blight on this man's soul." 

Angel braced himself for the shock he'd received the two times his soul was restored. The spell was different, and definitely not in Romanian, but he trusted that the Witches knew what they were doing. 

Willow held Tara's hand, lending her strength when Tara needed it. Willow chanted back up, as the spelled needed. Closing her eyes, the magic surround her and went through her and into Tara. 

Tara finished the chanting. The spell was short and not overly complex when one cut around the long text; Willow had a knack for that. "And let the clause be lifted." 

Energy flew at Angel. It felt clean like soap running down his body. He relaxed into it and only jerked a little bit as it left him. 

"Let the circle be ended." Both she and Willow gave a 'blessed be.' 

Smiling, Willow opened her eyes and looked at Angel. "That's it." She didn't want to let Tara's hand go and tried to keep her disappointment to herself when Tara gently pulled her hand away. "If you guys want to test it, we can wait downstairs and watch Connor for you." 

Wesley blushed and moved over to Angel. It was one thing to be opened with the girls. They understood what it was like to be gay, but it was another thing to have them know they were upstairs having sex. "It's your call, Angel." 

"Well we do have two powerful Witches that we trust to watch our son. And considering recent events, how often will we get to be totally alone?" Angel gave Wesley a mischievous smile with a slight come-hither vibe. 

Wesley blushed. "If you excuse us." He handed Connor over to Tara. "There's a fridge behind the counter in the lobby, bottles are next to it." Wesley pulled out Connor's pacifier from his pocket and handed it to her. "Diapers and wipes are under there as well. He likes it when you rock him or play games. Also there is a small box of cheerios. You can give him some. Careful though because sometimes he likes to throw them and watch you pick them up; he does it with his toys too. He thinks it's a game." 

Angel placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "It's okay, Wes. I'm sure they've babysat before." 

"No worries." Tara rubbed Connor's back. She nodded at Willow who was packing up the last of their supplies. "Take as long as you want." 

Wesley smiled. "Yes, of course. I just." He paused. "Let's just say I've been having hell of a week." He gave Connor a kiss and thanked the Witches again. "Feel free to eat or drink anything in the fridge as well." Before Wesley could get started again, Angel practically dragged him out of the room and into their bedroom. "I think just to be on the safe side we should use the chains, don't you agree?" 

"If that would make you feel more comfortable, the manacles are in the back of the closet." Angel trusted that Tara and Willow had perfected the spell, but there was a little nagging in the back of his mind. "Do you want me to get them?" 

"Yes, please." Wesley went to the bed and pulled down the sheets. He was nervous. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girls, he did. It was the first time again in a lot of things. First time since they broke up, first time since their anniversary. He watched Angel set up the manacles. Licking his dry lips, he turned around and started to undress. 

When Angel finished, he walked over to Wesley. "Going to let me watch?" He turned him around and kissed him passionately. "I love you." 

Wesley kissed him back. "Love you too." Angel let him go, and Wesley stepped back, stripping slowly, letting Angel watch him. Naked, he gave a shy smile. "See anything you like?" 

"Yes." Angel moved toward him and started kissing him again. He pulled them to the bed. His mouth traveled down Wesley's neck, then up to his ears biting and licking them. "So beautiful." Clasping Wesley's ass with his hand, Angel pulled him even closer. "God, I missed you." 

Wesley groaned and closed his eyes. "Missed you too." He kissed Angel again and ran his hands down his lover's shirt. "I love you." He unbuttoned the first button and kissed the newly exposed skin. "I hated not having you with me. Hated sleeping without you." 

"Me too," Angel moaned. "Love you so much." He let Wesley push his shirt off his shoulders. "I could smell you everywhere." 

Wesley blushed and licked down Angel's chest. "Did you ever look for me?" He picked his head up and looked into Angel's eyes, while undoing Angel's belt and trousers. 

"Would that be considered romantic chivalry or stalker creepy?" Angel lifted his hips up to allow Wesley to remove his slacks. 

"It depends. Did you?" Wesley removed the rest of Angel's clothing. They were both naked now. He ran one hand up Angel's thigh. 

Angel shivered with pleasure. "Yes," he admitted. "I only wanted to make sure that you were safe." 

Wesley nodded and placed kisses where his hand was. Gently, he spread Angel's legs open just enough to fit between them. He breathed a blast of air over Angel's cock and watched it twitched. "How many times?" Wesley's fingers traced the vein in Angel's thigh. 

"Three...maybe four." Angel tried to sound hesitant, but he knew exactly how many. Once for every night that Wesley had been gone. 

Wesley leaned down more and bit at the vein, knowing Angel liked it from the last time he did it. He didn't believe Angel when he said it was only three or four times, but he let the subject drop, especially when Angel moaned loudly. Wesley felt Angel's hands in his hair. 

"Fuck, Wes." Angel's cock hardened even more. He felt the blood rush to the surface as Wesley bit deeper. His body strained, and his hands pulled on Wesley's hair, despite his attempts to keep them nestled in the sheets. 

Wesley kept biting hard enough to draw blood. Then he stopped and licked at the wound. He felt Angel's hands tug at his hair. Wesley moved up Angel's body and kissed him hard, letting Angel taste the blood on his tongue. 

Angel placed a crushing kiss on his lips. His hand traveled up and down Wesley's back, not being able to get enough of him. After kissing Wesley breathless, he broke their kiss. "You always know what I like." 

"I just want to please you." Wesley kissed him again. "I just want to make sure of something. Vamp for me." 

Angel gave him a puzzled look. Despite Wesley seeming not to have a problem with him vamping, he still didn't like to look like that in bed. With a nod of his head, he complied and vamped. His tongue moved between his fangs and licked the remaining drops of his own blood from his lips. 

Wesley nodded and pressed a kiss gently to Angel's lips, careful of the fangs. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome?" Angel still remained confused as he recalled the demon. "Why?" His hand ran over Wesley's face, his mouth moving to nip at his lover's shoulder. 

"Just wanted to make sure you could still do it. We didn't know what the effects of the spell were going to be besides keeping your soul in place." Wesley straddled Angel hips, rubbing Angel's cock with his ass. 

Angel groaned at the friction against his length. "Balance always works..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Wesley came in for another kiss. "Want you." 

Wesley didn't want to chain Angel up. He loved having Angel's hands on him when they made love, but if they waited, they might get caught up in the moment and forget. "Arms over your head." 

"But you're..." Angel failed at his protestation as Wesley locked the first manacle in place. He frowned. "But I wanted to please you a little first." His free hand reached for Wesley. 

Wesley moaned as Angel started to stroke him. He quickly unlocked the manacle freeing Angel's arm. "Your wish is my command." 

His arms raced for Wesley. Like a child in a candy store, Angel didn't know quite where to begin. His mouth moved to the staple of Wesley's neck and lightly bit down, making Wesley wiggle underneath him. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck toward Angel's mouth. "God, missed you." As Angel bit him again, Wesley mimicked Angel's moments from earlier, wrapping his hands tight in Angel's hair. "Love you. Need you." 

"My Wes." Angel trailed his tongue down Wesley's chest to his nipples, swirling his tongue around each one a few times before moving lower. His hand guided the way and started to slowly stroke Wesley's cock. 

"My Angel..." Wesley moaned and arched up into Angel's hand; after a few moments, Wesley was panting hard. "Been too long. You keep that up and it will be over way too soon." 

"Don't worry." Angel moved his hand and gently rolled Wesley's balls for a moment. "Lie on your stomach." 

Wesley groaned and rolled over, careful not to kick Angel. He couldn't help but rub against the sheets slightly just for the friction on his cock. 

"We'll have none of that." Angel grabbed a hold of Wesley's thighs to keep him still. "I don't have open the trunk, do I?" He gave one globe of Wesley's ass a small kiss of assurance. 

Wesley groaned. "No, you don't have to open the trunk this time, but next time you will." He shivered when Angel gave him a kiss. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Angel's hands spread Wesley open. "That better be a promise to play with the trunk." His tongue ran between Wesley's cheeks, carefully avoiding his sensitive hole. 

"God, yes." Wesley tried to arch back toward Angel's mouth; however, Angel held him in place. "Angel..." 

"Just relax." He was a bit worried that Wesley would hurt himself if he continued to hold Wesley down every time he bucked. Angel waited a moment before tracing his tongue around Wesley's opening. 

Wesley moaned again and concentrated on not moving against Angel. "Feel so good." His hands griped the sheets. 

Angel's tongue penetrated the first ring of muscles as Wesley settled down. His hands released their grip and held Wesley's hips. Slowly, he started to move his tongue in and out as his hands guided Wesley's body at the same speed. Every so often, he would stop and linger inside, letting his tongue make swift strokes. 

Wesley cried out in pleasure. "Fuck!" He wanted Angel inside him; he also didn't want Angel to stop. It was like he'd forgotten how good it felt to be with Angel. Wesley's body was shaking slightly and glistening with sweat. "Amazing, God." 

Mesmerized by the taste and smell of Wesley, Angel continued. He didn't want to leave where he was, but he knew if he waited too long, the transition would be sloppy and Wesley might not fully secure the manacles. He withdrew and crawled up, turning Wesley over and kissing him. 

Wesley eagerly kissed Angel back, rubbing up against him. "I love it when you do that." Wesley rolled on top of Angel and reached over to the nightstand to get the lube. 

"Chain me up first." Angel held up his arms for Wesley. 

Wesley smiled and kissed him, while he chained Angel up. After a moment, he leaned back. "Test it." Wesley didn't want to take any chances. 

Angel pulled hard on it. The bed shook, but the chains stayed in place. "You always did know how to keep me attached to the bed," he teased. A small part of him still feared that if the spell didn't work, the chains wouldn't save Wesley from Angelus. 

"They teach us many useful skills in the Watcher's Academy." Wesley moved back to Angel and kissed him. Grabbing the lube, he quickly slicked Angel's cock. "I love you." 

"Love you." His hands longed to touch Wesley's body. He moaned as Wesley's hand remained on his erection, caressing it for a moment. "Teach you that there as well?" 

"Oh yes. There was a special after class program and everything. Did I ever tell you I was head boy? I always had the best marks in all my studies." Wesley stopped caressing Angel and straddled his hips. 

A remark sat on the edge of Angel's tongue, but was cut short as Wesley lowered himself onto Angel's cock. He growled loudly with pleasure and at not being able to touch Wesley. 

Wesley shivered, and raised and lowed himself on Angel's cock. His hands braced on Angel's chest for balance. "Feels so fucking good." 

Slowly, Angel began to thrust upward into Wesley. The warmth of his lover rushed down his length. "Love you." 

Wesley moaned and with one hand started to stroke his own length. "Love you too." He watched Angel's face as they made love. For awhile the only sounds that could be heard were the pairs moans and the sound of flesh on flesh. Wesley felt his balls tighten. "Fuck." He came with a shout. 

To allow Wesley to steady himself, Angel stopped thrusting for a moment. His hands longed to be free, longed to grasp his lover's hips. The smell of Wesley's release permeated Angel's senses. "Fuck, Wes." 

Panting Wesley leaned down and kissed Angel. "Love you." He dipped his fingers into his own juices. Pressing his fingers against Angel's lips, he moaned as he felt Angel's tongue. 

Rolling his tongue around Wesley's fingers, Angel smiled. The taste of Wesley in his mouth sent a bolt of pleasure down his body. His Wesley. His Wesley had come home. "Love you too." His hips buckled with faster movements. "Mine," he growled. 

"Yours." Wesley moaned. His hands roamed over Angel's chest. He pinched and rolled his lovers nipples between his fingers. "Fuck, Angel." With every thrust he pleasure traveled up his spine. After another minute, Wesley's cock started to twitch and swell. 

Angel watched as Wesley grew aroused again. He didn't know why his own body was holding back. Part of him was worried that he wasn't going to feel it again - performance anxiety. But they needed this, and he was the only one who could truly know if the spell worked. At this rate, he had to wait it out, to feel the one thing he'd so long suppressed. He looked into his lover's eyes, hoping to see it reflected and mirrored there. 

Angel was holding back; Wesley knew he was nervous about this and there was only one thing he could think of that would help. With a groan, he removed himself from Angel's body. He quickly grabbed the key and unlocked Angel's manacles; before Angel could ask why, Wesley explained, "You told me that with Buffy you didn't lose your soul until after you fell asleep. After we will lock you up again. I need you to touch me, and I know you need to as well." He gave Angel a kiss. "I love you." 

Shifting, Angel sat up and brought his hands to Wesley's face. "Thank you. God, I love you," he muttered before leaning in for another kiss. 

Wesley moaned into the kiss. He repositioned himself on Angel's lap. "Love you too." He arched into Angel's touch. "Perfect." 

"Yes." Angel's kisses moved down Wesley's neck. "Want you. Want this." 

Wesley arched his neck leaning into Angel's mouth. Groaning softly as he felt Angel slide back into him. "God." He closed his eyes and rocked his hips in time with Angel's thrusts. 

Angel moaned into Wesley's mouth. His hand reached for Wesley's hip, his movements more powerful than before. The pleasure narrowed his focus only to his lover, making him start to forget about the pressure, about the manacles, and the Witches downstairs. 

Wesley wrapped one hand in Angel's hair, while his free hand gripped his own length. When Angel started to speed up his movements, so did Wesley. "Angel, I-" Wesley gasped against Angel's lips. He could feel Angel's fingers biting into the skin on his hips. The slight pain, felt amazing. "So perfect. Love you so much. Need you." 

Moaning, Angel closed his eyes and smiled. "My Wes. Need you too." He listened to his lover's ragged breath and rolled them so Wesley was on his back. Wesley's body felt so warm and welcoming underneath him. Leaning down, Angel kissed him again with shear abandonment in the sensation. 

Wesley moaned and arched up into Angel's body. He clawed at Angel's back. Angel's kiss was so pleasurable and overpowering that Wesley forgot to breath. When Angel broke the kiss, all Wesley could do was move back for another. For the first time in his life, words failed him. 

Angel growled as Wesley's lips crushed against his. His tongue in the hot mouth of his lover, his cock pushing inside. Passion and love were overcoming him. 

Wesley wrapped his legs around Angel's waist. Thrusting up, he was able to rub his cock against Angel's stomach, for friction. Unable to hold back any longer, Wesley came hard. His cries swallowed by Angel's mouth. 

The vibrations of Wesley's body contracting around his cock drove Angel into his own orgasm. His perfect moment of bliss inside his lover, touching and loving him. But most importantly being home and being safe and making love. 

Wesley panted hard. He wrapped his arms around Angel and whispered, "I love you." 

"Love you too." Angel stayed for a moment with his forehead touching Wesley's. The spell seemed to be working. With a quick kiss, he pulled out and held out his arms. 

After Angel rolled over, Wesley chained him up. He gave Angel another kiss and got off the bed. "I'll join you in a moment." He tucked Angel into bed and headed to the kitchen. 

"You should really go check on Connor." Angel bit his bottom lip. Part of him wanted Wesley to be far away if the spell did fail. "You know I don't think we said anything to Tara and Willow about your father." 

Wesley headed back into the bedroom. "You're right." He gave Angel another kiss. "Get some sleep." Quickly dressing, he headed downstairs to check on the girls and Connor. 

"Hey Connor, look who's here?" Tara pointed for her seat on the floor to Wesley at the foot of the stairs. Connor stood next to her balancing himself against one of the couches and Tara's hand. 

Wesley couldn't help but smile. He headed over to him. "Have you been good?" He picked Connor up and kissed him. 

Willow smiled. "He's been an angel." She couldn't resist the pun. 

Tara stood up and straightened her skirt. "Did the spell work?" 

"We have to wait a bit." Wesley tickled Connor's tummy. "How about you two go out to the park? You can take Connor for a walk, maybe get some ice cream, my treat?" 

Willow glanced at Tara. She wanted to spend more time with her, but didn't want to leave in case they needed to resoul Angel. 

Tara nodded. "What do you think, Willow? You still look worried. Do you have any idea of the timeframe that the curse would kick in?" 

"No, it could take moments or it could take all night." Willow bit her lower lip and thought. "Well as long as he's chained up, it should be safe." 

Wesley nodded. "It's settled then." He handed Connor over to Tara, and pulled out his wallet and gave Willow some money. 

"Are there any good and safe parks or places we should head to?" Tara tickled Connor's stomach. 

"Yes. There is one just down the street. I should warn you that my father's here. His name is Roger. I haven't allowed him to be around Connor. In fact Angel and he got into a fight about that not too long ago." 

Tara gave him a half smile of support. She couldn't help but think about when her own family came to Sunnydale to retrieve her. "He doesn't have any special powers beyond Watcher training, does he?" 

Wesley shook his head. "He can be very charming and very persuasive." 

"Don't worry, Wes, Buffy faced down some of these guys before. We can handle it." Willow picked up the diaper bag Wesley prepared for them. 

"I hope your right." Wesley gave Connor another kiss and headed back upstairs. 

Angel tried to go to sleep, but the manacles weren't helping. He wondered just when he'd become so used to comfy beds that lying on a comfy bed with manacles on was just too uncomfortable. Plus he was hungry and worried about Connor. "Everything okay?" he asked the moment Wesley stepped into the room. 

"Everything's fine. They're going to take Connor to the park." Wesley stripped and got back into bed with Angel. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He snuggled against his lover. 

"Just worried about Connor." Angel smiled at Wesley. "Plus I'm a little hungry." 

"You couldn't say something before I got into bed?" Wesley got back up and headed into the kitchen to fix Angel some blood. 

"Sorry." Angel sighed. "You're the one who needs the rest more than I do." He sat himself up as much as he could and took sips from the glass. "This is rather strange," he said between drinks. 

"Yes, but then again. Strange is the norm for us, isn't it?" Wesley pulled the glass away for a moment, dipped his fingers into it, and placed them against Angel's lips. "I kinda like having you chained up at my disposal. We might have to do this more often." 

Angel nodded and licked the blood off Wesley's fingers. "I think I like this side of you." 

Wesley smiled and dipped his fingers again in the blood. "I'm glad." Instead of putting them against Angel's lips, he smeared the blood against his neck. He leaned down putting his neck against Angel's mouth. 

"I take it you have confidence in the spell." Angel cautiously licked Wesley's neck. 

"Yes, don't you?" Wesley moaned and sat up slightly to slather on more blood. "Don't you like this?" 

"Of course. On both accounts." His tongue once again trailed down Wesley's neck. "I just never expected a human lover to do something like this," he muttered against Wesley. 

"Than it's an extra special treat." Wesley shivered in pleasure. He gripped the glass tightly. "We could always play find the blood, instead of the honey. Unlike you, I don't cheat." Wesley kissed Angel's forehead and pulled his neck away reluctantly. "If you're not too hungry, we could get some much needed sleep?" 

"I'm good for now." Angel watched as Wesley set the glass down and snuggled up to him, glad that Wesley had taken the initiative to take care of his own needs. 

Wesley fell asleep at once. He awoke to the sound of Angel gasping for breath. "Angel?" He sat up and reached for his glasses. 

"Back away, Wes." Angel's body trembled and his arms shook against the chains. He felt like he did after Buffy and after Darla. The curse deciding if his soul would leave. In a moment of two, they would know if the spell took effect. 

Wesley sat close to Angel. Placing his hand on Angel's chest and waited. "I love you." 

"Love you too," Angel gasped. He felt it start to leave him, and then being slammed back into his body by an invisible hand. His head slumped forward, and slowly regaining his senses, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. 

Wesley was nervous. Angel bucked under his hand. "Angel?" He moved closer to his lover. When Angel opened his eyes, he smiled. Wesley then realized that if Angelus wanted to pretend to be Angel, there would be no sure fire way to tell. Fear ran its cold fingers down Wesley's spine. 

"It worked." Angel let out a loud sigh of relief. "You're scared?" 

"For a moment." There was only one real way to test this. Wesley stood up and picked up the key. He straddled Angel's lap and leaned down to kiss him. He reached for the manacles and moved his neck toward Angel's mouth. 

Slightly shaking his head, Angel couldn't believe the risk Wesley was putting himself in. Despite what Wesley thought, if he was Angelus - Angelus could've seen right through Wesley's game of risk. "Got them?" 

"Yes." Wesley dropped the key. "Damn." He moved off Angel and bent down to pick it up; his hands shook. "It slid under the bed." After a moment, he grabbed the key and quickly bent it. "Bloody hell." He stood up and showed Angel the key. "Guess you need to stay there for a moment or too more." Wesley wasn't stupid; that was just the first test. 

Angel waited for Wesley. "It's okay. We can take this slowly." He paused. "You could always get me dressed and have Cordy come and judge too." Wesley was fiddling with the key. "Or Willow. Shouldn't they be back by now? The girls probably need some rest, and Connor too." 

Wesley turned away to get Angel's clothing. His face flushed red, in embarrassment. _He doesn't think I could tell the difference between them. If I can't that also means I don't know my lover as well as I thought I did._ Wesley picked out clean clothing and laid them on the bed. "I won't be able to put a shirt on you but I can at least put on your pants." 

Angel shifted his body as Wesley pulled on his slacks. "You don't have to do this alone. That's all I meant." 

"I know." Once Angel was dressed in pants, Wesley turned away and slipped on his own pants. The real key in his pocket. Heading downstairs, he watched the girls come in. "Willow, can you come upstairs?" 

She nodded and headed up. "Hey, Angel, how are you feeling?" Willow asked when she entered the room. 

"Slight discomfort when the spell kicked in, but otherwise I'd just really like to get out of these chains and be able to comfort my lover." Angel smiled. "How was Connor tonight?" 

"Connor was a sweetie. You know he did the cutest thing when he saw a duck." Willow moved closer to Angel and placed her hand on his chest, as if she was checking for his heartbeat. "Everything seems to be in order." She pulled a crystal out of her pocket and placed it where her hand was. "This is not really magic." The crystal didn't do anything. "Good. You can let him out, Wes. It's Angel." 

Wesley nodded and watched Willow head downstairs. "Sorry I doubted you, Angel." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the key, and unlocked the manacles. "I feel so foolish." 

"Don't be sorry for keeping yourself and our son safe." Angel gave a small sigh of relief when the manacles were undone. He pulled on the shirt Wesley handed him. Standing up, he took Wesley into his arms, giving him a quick kiss. 

Once Angel was completely dressed, they headed downstairs. Wesley watched Connor's face light up when he saw Angel. Tara walked over to them and handed Connor to Angel. 

"He's a real sweetie." Tara smiled at Connor. "We saw a bunch of squirrels in the park and swung on the swing set." She looked up at Angel. "I'm glad the spell went okay." 

"Me too." Angel kissed his son. "You look like you had a lot of fun and need a nap." Connor giggled. "You think that's funny, don't you? Tara, if you and Willow would like to get some sleep before heading back to Sunnydale, you're both welcome to stay here." 

Willow shook her head. Even though she would love to spend some extra time with Tara, they needed to get back. "Thanks, but we're good. If you need us, don't hesitate to call. Even if it's for a babysitting gig." She moved close to Angel and Connor. She gave Connor a kiss on his forehead. "See ya around, munchkin." 

As soon as the girls were out the door, Roger walked in. He was still angry from his fight with Angel earlier, but had managed to compose himself. One must always show the appropriate emotion for any situation. "Wesley. Angel." He nodded his head at them. "I've arranged for other accommodations for the remainder of my stay as I can clearly see that I'm not welcomed here." He held up his hand to silence Wesley. "If you don't mind, I'd like to retire tonight. Unless you'd rather argue with about my principles." 

Wesley shook his head. "No, father, it is alright." He glanced at Angel and removed Connor from his arms. He felt he needed to bridge the gap between them. "Would you like to hold your grandson?" He could almost feel Angel's scowl. 

Roger was surprised, but at the same time, he figured that his son would be cleaning up after the vampire. "I'd like that." He took Connor into his arms, despite the angry looks from Angel. "Hello, Connor. I'm your grandfather." 

Wesley watched his father hold Connor. Reaching behind him, Wesley took Angel's hand and held it. 

Connor was eerily still in Roger's arms as if he was sizing up his grandfather. Normally, the child freely expressed himself in noise and movements, but he only sat staring up at Roger. "You'll have to bring him to England one day. His grandmother will no doubt want to lavish her affections on him." 

"Perhaps mum would like to come here for a visit? I know she would enjoy herself here." Wesley squeezed Angel's hand, then let go. He moved to take Connor away from Roger. 

"I'll have to discuss that option with her." Quickly, Roger handed Connor back to Wesley. "If I don't see you in the morning, don't worry about it. I understand the odd hours one who deals with the supernatural must keep. Goodnight, gentlemen." 

"Goodnight, father." He held Connor close and turned to Angel. "Shall we put him down for his nap?" 

"It's a little more like long passed his bedtime." Angel's hand clasped the one that Connor had waved toward him, and he smiled. 

Wesley smiled and handed Connor back to Angel. They headed upstairs. Wesley went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He hummed under his breath when he felt Angel's arms around him. "Out like a light?" 

"Yep." Angel kissed the back of Wesley's neck. "Our son is the model of excellent child behavior. He didn't even scream at your father. And all the books say he's at the age when they start not wanting strangers to hold them." 

"He's not a stranger. He's Connor's grandfather." Wesley chopped up a carrot. "Are you tried, or hungry?" 

"I'm fine for now." Angel watched Wesley's hand wield the knife, shivering as he thought back to the trunk. "That's not what I meant about your father. I simply meant that he's not a person who's been around Connor before." 

"He has been here for a few days. Connor has seen him. So it's not like he is a virtual stranger." Wesley put down the knife and put the chopped carrot into a pot on the stove. "I'm glad the spell worked." 

Shaking his head at Wesley's attempt to change the subject, Angel gave in. "Me too." 

Wesley finished the stew he was making and let it simmer for a moment. When it was done, he grabbed a bowl. "Do you want to have some wine?" He set the table and sat down. 

"I'll get it." Usually Angel refused to human food or drink, but he didn't want to creep Wesley out by watching him eat. Pulling two glasses out, Angel filled them with wine and brought them over to the table. 

"Thanks." Wesley started to eat. He could tell Angel was trying to be polite and not watch him eat. "It's okay, Angel. You don't have to eat or drink if you don't want to. It won't bother me." 

"I'm that obvious?" Angel took a sip of the wine. 

"No, but I know you. At least I would hope I know you by now." Wesley finished his meal quickly. He didn't want to make Angel uncomfortable. "I'll clean the table." He picked up his dishes and headed to the sink. 

Angel got up and followed Wesley into the kitchen. Turning around, he jumped up and sat on the counter near the sink. "Talk." 

Wesley chuckled. "About what, sir?" He started to wash the dishes. 

"Oh, the weather or some demon species I don't know about. Or, even better, about the accomplishments of your son." Angel smiled. He wanted to lighten Wesley's mood, and thought he'd try humor first. 

Wesley smiled and pretended to think. "Hmm, I have nothing to talk about." Which wasn't true, but he figured he could tease Angel by not talking. 

"Is that so…" Tipping the glass back, Angel finished the wine and handed the glass to Wesley to wash. "Well I can think of other ways to make you talk..." He smirked. "In fact, I have a whole trunk at my disposal." 

Wesley blushed and washed the glass. "You'll never make me talk." He put on a bad German accent. "I'll never give up the secrets of my government." 

Angel laughed and then tried to make the most serious face he could. "I might just have to start with level one of interrogation." 

Wesley wiped his hands and turned around. "And just what is level one?" 

Reaching out to Wesley, Angel pulled him in closer by looping his finger into Wesley's unused belt loop. "This." Angel leaned in like he was going to kiss Wesley, but instead ran his hand along Wesley's stomach and started tickling him. 

Wesley laughed and struggled to pull away. "Cheater." 

Reluctantly, Angel let Wesley go as he could hear Connor stirring. He grinned and hopped off the counter. "I thought you already knew that." Taking Wesley's hand in his, he pointed to the bedroom with his other hand. "Want to go into the conference room and talk?" 

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter, sir. I'm your prisoner." Wesley followed Angel into the bedroom and stood at attention. 

Angel closed the dividing doors behind them and Connor. "Sit on the bed." As Wesley obeyed, Angel joined him, laying on his back with his head in Wesley's lap. "So tell me about the last couple of days." 

Wesley started to stroke Angel's hair. "Last couple of days?" He slid his hand down Angel's chest and started to unbutton the shirt. 

"Yeah." Angel looked up at Wesley. He picked up Wesley's hand and kissed the back of it. 

Wesley shrugged." Nothing much." He closed his eyes and moaned softly. 

"So, no reason that you were being all tunnel vision in the kitchen or with Connor? Or changing the subject?" Lightly, Angel sucked on one of Wesley's fingers. "And it has been a lot. Even for us. Me, I'm kind of stuck on being happy that you're here and that the spell worked. But I realize that not all of us have such small brains." 

Wesley chuckled and shook his head. "I was cooking. I'm not a very good chef so I have to concentrate. You know we will have to bring Connor to England one day. I'm sure he will love my mum." 

"We'll find a way. We always do." Angel smiled. "You should let me cook for you more often. You can always ask." He kissed Wesley's hand again, quickly before he could reply. "Were you and your mom close?" Wesley never talked about his family, and he figured that it'd be a good time to ask since Wesley had brought her up. 

"Closer to her than to my father." Wesley pulled his hand away and gently pushed Angel up off his lap. Standing up, he walked over the nightstand and pulled off his glasses. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Angel kicked off his shoes. 

Wesley nodded. "I'm going to take a shower." He headed into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Angel took the shutting of the door to mean that Wesley wanted to be alone. When he was Angelus, he used people's weaknesses to break them. Angelus would've played the parental card with Wesley; but Angel didn't really know how to apply this avoidance to their life because obviously, with Roger's appearance and knowledge of Connor, Wesley's issues weren't going to be allowed to go dormant any time soon. 

Hearing Connor fussing in his crib, he got off the bed to comfort his son. "Bad dream, huh?" He held Connor close to his body as if he could shield him from his terrors. 

Wesley stayed in the shower for a long time. Letting the hot water sooth his body even though it couldn't sooth his mind. He knew his father was planning something. Wesley could feel it in his bones. _But what?_ Wesley sighed and finished his shower. He dried off his body and headed into the bedroom. 

Angel rocked Connor as he still cried, only more quietly. He'd already checked to make sure that Connor didn't have a fever and tried all the basic needs, which even included a round of peek-a-boo with Teddy. "It's okay," he assured Connor for about the 15th time. 

Wesley frowned and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to Angel and smoothed Connor's forehead. 

"My guess is a bad dream." Angel frowned. 

"Let me try." Wesley took Connor into his arms and rocked him. "Shh it's ok." 

Angel's frown turned into a soft smile as Connor seemed to quiet down. "You have the magic touch." 

Wesley shook his head. "Heart beat. Babies like the rhythm." He kept rocking him and hummed under his breath. 

"You should give yourself more credit." Angel watched as Connor stretched against Wesley and settled down again. 

Wesley smiled and stroked Connor's back. "Sorry about tonight." 

Angel was confused as what exactly Wesley was referring too. "We're all a bit stressed. And I think I've been more worried about you and keeping Connor safe than anything else." 

Wesley stood up and headed back to Connor's crib and laid him down. After a moment to make sure he didn't wake up, Wesley turned, walked to Angel, and kissed him. 

Giving a slight moan, Angel leaned into the kiss, making it last longer than Wesley had probably intended. He pulled Wesley onto his lap. 

Wesley straddled Angel and kissed him loving. He broke the kiss, panting. "Amazing." 

Angel smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley stroked Angel's cheeks and leaned in for another kiss, but stopped just before their lips touched. He wanted to get back the mood they had in the kitchen. "But I'll never talk." 

"You just want me to tie you to the bed, don't you?" Angel gave him a playful look of disappointment. 

Wesley leaned towards Angel's ear. "I want you to do whatever you want to me." 

"And I like my lover to be vocal with his needs. And don't say that your needs are my needs or whatever it is I'm always hearing." Angel kissed him again. "Or we might have to move on to torture method number two." 

Wesley smiled and licked Angel's lips. "And what is torture method number two?" 

"This." Angel reached his hand down Wesley's boxers, stroking him a few times to make sure that he was at least partially erect. Then he moved Wesley off his lap and onto the bed, while trailing his mouth down Wesley's body. His tongue licked under the waistband as his hands tugged the material off Wesley. He kissed all around Wesley's thighs, but made sure not to touch his cock. 

Wesley moaned and bucked his hips up, trying to get Angel to take him into his mouth. "I like this one better then the first one." 

"Thought you might." Angel smiled and then continued licking down Wesley's thighs. 

Wesley groaned. "You're just going to tease me aren't you?" He brought his hands down and entwined them into Angel's hair. Tugging slightly until Angel moved up his body. "Kiss me," Wesley commanded. 

Angel obeyed, his lips roughly playing against Wesley's. "Love you." His fingers rolled his lover's nipple between them. "Want to hear you beg." 

Wesley groaned and kissed Angel again. "Please, Angel. I need to feel your mouth, lips, and teeth against my skin. I need you in me." He blushed with embarrassment. Angel never asked him to beg before; it was usually something Wesley ask Angel to do. "Please love..." 

"Need you, Wes." Undoing a couple of the buttons on his own shirt, Angel pulled it over his head and discarded it on the floor. He moaned into Wesley's mouth and savored the feel of his lover's warm hands touching his chest. 

Wesley's hands traveled down Angel's chest. "Roll over." When Angel rolled onto his back Wesley quickly straddle Angel's hips. He could feel Angel's cloth covered erection against his own ass. "Are we done with torture number two?" Wesley pinched Angel's nipples, hard. 

"For now." Angel smiled at him, his chest tensing at Wesley's touch. "Have something else in mind?" 

Wesley leaned down and kissed Angel. "What is number three?" Running his hands feather light down Angel's chest, then back up again. _Perhaps I should give him a taste of his own medicine and tickle him._

"You have to earn that." Smirking, Angel moved his hips, rubbing himself again Wesley. 

"You want me to curry your favor then?" Wesley moved off Angel and started to undo his lover's pants. "Well I can think of a few things to do that should please you." 

"You always do." Lifting up his hips, Angel allowed Wesley to pull off his slacks. 

"If I always do, than why do I need to earn your favor?" Wesley licked his way up Angel's legs and thighs. 

Moaning, Angel moved against Wesley's mouth, only to feel Wesley's hands push his pelvis down, holding it steady. "Thinking too much again. Was just playing." 

Wesley smiled. "I know; I'm just not good at playing your games." Wesley kissed all around Angel's cock, teasing him in retaliation for before. 

Angel's hands curled the sheets between his fingers, restraining them from placing Wesley's mouth right where he wanted. Part of him wanted to figure out just what was going on inside his lover's head: why he'd been so hot and cold tonight. Of course, he knew the answer, just not the question. But right now, his cock, aching for Wesley's attention, seemed to be in charge. "Love you." 

Wesley replied by blowing his warm breath on Angel's cock. He chuckled at Angel's gasp. Moving up on Angel's body, he made sure to rub his whole body against Angel's erection. "What's number three?" 

"Number three is," Angel moved his head near Wesley's ear and whispered, "where I make love to you." He then kissed Wesley, passionately and lovingly. Pulling back, he smiled. "It's a three step program." 

"Only a three step program? Tsk tsk. I thought you might have more. Perhaps I should do the planning from now on, hmm?" Wesley bent his head to Angel's neck and bit him. Running his hands down Angel's arms, he pinned him down to the bed. 

"Mmmm...I'd like that." Wesley's mouth on his neck, biting him, filled him with need. "Want you." 

Wesley slipped off Angel and stood up. "I know, but you'll just have to wait." He headed over the nightstand and picked up the key to the trunk. 

Angel whimpered in protest, but kept his body completely motionless and anchored on the bed as if Wesley were still on top of him. "You always have such good ideas." 

Wesley unlocked the trunk and started pulling out items. "Hmm." He frowned. "You know what I think. You and I need to go and get more toys." Wesley picked up the nipple clamps and moved back to Angel and put them on him. "What do you think?" 

"That'd be fun." Angel's chest contracted as Wesley snapped the last clamp in place. 

"We'll skip the manacles tonight. I want your hands on me." Wesley tugged at the nipple clamps gently. 

"So full of good ideas," Angel groaned. His mouth met Wesley's as he moved back on top of him. Hand entangled in Wesley's hair and the other trailed down his body, groping for his lover's ass. 

Wesley groaned into Angel's mouth. Rubbing against Angel's body, he brought both of their cocks in contact. "Need to get the lube." 

Angel nodded as Wesley moved off his body. "Ready for number three I see." He watched his lover bend over the open drawer, admiring at the curve of his ass. 

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm always ready for number three." Wesley moved back to Angel and opened the bottle of lube. Connor started crying before Wesley could put the lube on Angel's cock. Wesley sighed and reached for his boxers. "Your son has lousy timing." 

Though Angel was also disappointed at Connor's timing, he couldn't help but smile that Wesley tried to shift the blame onto him. "Maybe we should wait a minute. You know, not coddle him, and see if he calms down on his own." As they both stayed put for the time being, Connor's cries only increased. "I give in." Angel stood up and grabbed his robe. 

Wesley headed to the cribbed and picked Connor up. "I think he wants to sleep with us. Don't you, muppet? Why don't you make him a bottle, just in case he's hungry?" 

"Already practicing on driving his daddies insane." Angel took the bottle formula that he'd mixed earlier and placed it in the microwave. "Thank god for microwave safe bottles." 

Wesley cradled Connor in his arms and made soothing sounds. He leaned back against the pillows. Connor calmed down a little and sucked on his own fist. 

Bringing the bottle over to the bed, Angel sat down next to them. "Here you go, Connor." He watched as Connor's little hands moved to grab the bottle for himself and sucked happily when he got it. 

"The way he eats, one would think we starve him." Wesley leaned his head on Angel's shoulder. "Guess sex is off the menu for tonight?" 

Angel kissed Wesley's forehead. "There's always the shower in the morning." 

Connor finished his bottle, and Wesley handed the empty bottle to Angel. He burped Connor and laid down, placing Connor on the bed in between him and Angel. "Night, Angel." 

"Night, Wes." Angel gave Wesley a quick kiss on his lips, then snuggled down with them. Still worried about Wesley, but he resigned himself to sleep; which they all needed to deal with whatever was going to be thrown at them in the morning. 

Wesley pulled the blankets around them and closed his eyes. Within moments, he and Connor were fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Wesley rolled over and ran his hand up Angel's chest. He smiled enjoying the feel of the silk sheets against his naked body. "Morning." 

Angel had already been awake for some time, sneaking back in bed after having a snack. "More like the afternoon." He rolled on top of Wesley, pressing their groins together and rubbing against him. His hands pinned Wesley's to the bed. 

Wesley moaned arching up against Angel's body. "Really? I must have been tried from last night's marathon session of lovemaking. Thank you for letting me sleep in." 

"No need to wax poetry about it." Angel's mouth traveled down Wesley's neck. "Especially with how much fun we're going to have today." 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck toward Angel's mouth. "Sounds good. Do you mind letting me on your plan?" 

"You'll know soon enough." Growling as his mouth received the expected flush of blood to Wesley's neck in reaction to the stimulation. Moving Wesley's hands together, Angel grasped both of them with one of his and reached the other hand between Wesley's legs. A finger ran over Wesley's shaft and beyond his balls. Just as he figured, Wesley still had plenty of lubrication inside of him from last night. 

Wesley groaned and thrust his hips up. He felt himself grow hard from Angel's light touch. The palms of his hands itched to touch Angel's skin. He tugged his arms lightly trying to free them from Angel's grasp, only to feel Angel gripped his wrist harder. "Just wanted to touch you." Wesley pouted. 

"Not going to give into you." Angel continued by muttering something unintelligible. "Legs up." He smiled as Wesley was so compliant. 

Wesley hooked his legs over Angel's shoulder. "You always do give into me sooner or later." Wesley teased. "May I have a kiss?" 

Angel frowned, but leaned in giving Wesley a kiss in reward for his good behavior. His finger entered Wesley at the same time as his tongue. 

Wesley shivered and pushed himself forward as much as possible. He groaned and sucked lightly on Angel's tongue. When Angel added two more fingers, Wesley cried out softly, "Jesus." He couldn't help but try once more to free himself from Angel's grasp as the overwhelming need to touch his lover grew. "Love you." 

Angel growled and pushed Wesley's hands back into the bed. "Going to fuck you." Removing his fingers, he pushed into Wesley. "So warm and human." 

Wesley cried out. Angel was rarely rough like this but that didn't mean Wesley didn't enjoy it when it happened. "Angel..." Wesley moaned and tried to lean up and kiss him again. 

Angel avoided Wesley's mouth and moved back to his neck, eagerly sucking and nipping it. His thrusts sped up, his cock throbbing inside of Wesley. "Fucking tight," he groaned. Small hickeys started to appear on Wesley's neck. 

Wesley groaned and matched Angel's rhythm. He ached for Angel's kisses. "Please, Angel. I need..." Wesley panted hard; a list of things he needed and wanted from Angel at this moment ran through his mind. 

"I know what you need. What you want." With a growl, Angel vamped. Lowering his head, he placed it on Wesley's neck. His fang penetrated the skin, drinking Wesley's warm, sweet blood. Hips buckled even more violently against Wesley, riding him with abandonment. 

Wesley gasped as Angel bit him. This was new. This was something Angel swore he would never do. Wesley could only moan as Angel sped up his thrusts. Panting in Angel's ear, until Wesley realized he wasn't stopping. "Angel, stop." Wesley struggled under his lover. He started to get lightheaded. _He's taking too much._

Releasing his fangs from Wesley, he grasped Wesley's chin, pulling them face to face. "Don't you dare pass out on me. You're mine, boy. You hear me. Mine." He growled for emphasis. "Going to be mine for eternity." 

"No, get off me." As much as Angel's words and growls turned Wesley on, the biting and now blood loss overrode any desire he had for Angel at the moment. 

"You still don't understand. Watcher training seems to be failing you now." He laughed at Wesley. "You won't be telling me what to do. Not going anywhere." 

"Angelus." Wesley struggled harder. _Not possible._ He frowned because he couldn't quite remember why it wasn't possible, only that it was. "No, this isn't funny. Get off me now." Fear curled low in Wesley's stomach, seeping out to his limb freezing him into place. 

"I don't joke, boy." Angelus growled, biting into Wesley, continuing to thrust. Wesley's fear smelled ripe like virgin's blood, and he tasted so sweet. Too long had Angelus been denied human blood. He came hard at Wesley's screams. 

Wesley's throat burned from his screams as wells as from Angelus' bites. He closed his eyes sometime during. Even though he wanted to pass out, he fought to keep conscience. "I'm cold." Wesley's voice rasped from overuse. 

Angelus removed himself from Wesley, knowing that the man was about to faint. "Going to make you mine forever. What you've wanted and what he denied you." He cut his wrist and offered it to Wesley's lips. 

Wesley turned his head away. He didn't want this. He would rather die than be made into a soulless demon. "I don't want it, and I don't want you." 

Again, Angelus laughed cruelly. "Don't lie to me. Why else would you follow him around like a lovesick puppy? Beg him to drink from you?" He shook his head. "Too easy for me to make you drink. You don't understand the privilege I'm giving you." 

"I love him, wanted to give him everything I could. He loves me. I'd rather die than be with you." Wesley had only one hope: that Angelus would grow bored with him long enough to call Willow in Sunnydale to resoul him. 

"Stubborn." Angelus backhanded Wesley. "Tell me, Wesley, how long can a human live after being drained by a vampire with a transfusion of new blood?" 

The pain from Angelus' slap sent Wesley further into the blackness. He was so close to passing out. "What?" He heard Angelus speaking, but the words didn't make any sense. 

"Fucking listen to me." Angelus cut his wrist again as the wound had already healed and thrust it in front of Wesley. "Drink or rot in your little grave so your father can stand over and spit on it." 

Wesley opened his mouth to say no, but the blood dripped from Angelus' wrist into Wesley opened mouth. He couldn't stop drinking. His whole body ached for it. After a moment, Angelus pulled his wrist away. 

Quickly, Angel picked up Connor, placing him on the other side of the bed and away from Wesley who seemed to be in the middle of either a really bad or a good dream. Angel couldn't distinguish if he smelled more fear or arousal coming off him. "Wes." He shook his lover's shoulders. 

Wesley opened his eyes. He was panting hard. "Get away from me." He pulled away shaking. 

Frowning in confusion, Angel stayed back. "You were dreaming, Wes." He heard Connor stirring next to him, babbling for a moment then falling back asleep. 

Wesley reached up and checked his neck for bite marks. Finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief. _I was dreaming. Thank god._ "A dream, yes." He sat up and pulled the blankets tighter around himself and rubbed his face. 

"Want to talk about it?" Angel placed his hand on Wesley's knee and scooted closer to him. 

Wesley moved his knee away from Angel's hand. The dream was too real still. "Angelus." 

"Oh." Angel frowned. "He's never going to come back, Wes. Willow and Tara took care of that." He looked down at the bed, and then back at Wesley. "You're still worried though?" 

"Yes, no; I don't know." Wesley looked down at his hands. "He bit me in the dream." He paused. "He wanted to make me a vampire." 

"Did you want it?" Angel softened his voice. "It's okay if you did. A lot of people can't stand up to the temptation of being young and strong forever even if they'd refuse it initially." 

"He made me dink." Wesley still shook. "He..." Wesley closed his eyes, not wanting to tell Angel about the rape. Even though it was a dream, it wasn't something one wanted to hear from his lover. 

"You can tell me." Angel knew Wesley had read all about Angelus in the Council's archives and in his own private research. Everything Angelus had done. "Can I hold you?" 

Wesley moved closer and let Angel hold him. He whispered softly, "I love you, Angel." 

"Love you too." Holding Wesley tightly to him, Angel placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's going to be okay. It was just a dream. He's locked far away." 

"I know." Wesley licked his lips. "Do you, did you want me to be a vampire? To have me forever?" 

"I don't want to lose you, Wes, not ever. But when the day comes, I'll have to let it." Angel closed his eyes. Wesley's death was something Angel tried not to think of. "I couldn't turn you. I couldn't make you into a soulless creature. To see a demon in you... I..." 

Wesley nodded. "I understand." He reached over and took Angel's hand, kissing it. "Did I wake Connor?" 

"For a moment. But he fell right back to sleep." Angel's hand stroked Wesley's hair. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and snuggled against him. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Slowly, Angel placed a kiss on Wesley's head. 

"For waking you up. For waking our son up." Wesley didn't want to fall back asleep but having Angel hold him was very soothing. 

Angel's hand absentmindedly rubbed Wesley's back. "It was a dream. Not like you had a choice. Besides I wasn't sleeping very well anyway." 

"Did you have a nightmare as well?" Wesley placed a kiss on Angels' chest. 

Angel shook his head. "Just thinking too much about real life. Couldn't really fall asleep. And if I was dreaming, it was one of those dreams where I need to go somewhere or find someone, but can't." 

Wesley nodded. "I used to have those dreams." He closed his eyes, feeling fear and stress leave him slowly. "Promise me if I ever get made into a vampire, you will stake me." 

"I promise." Gently, Angel moved so they were lying back down; Wesley's head still rested on his chest. "I love you." 

"That's something I don't think I will get tired of hearing." Wesley yawned. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up the next morning, Angel opened his eyes to watch the soft stirrings of Connor who seemed to be very content looking at his daddies. "Morning, little man," he whispered, knowing that Wesley still slept peacefully in his arms. "You're awfully spoiled, you know. Sleeping in bed all night and not in your crib." 

Wesley smiled when he woke up to Angel speaking to Connor. "You love spoiling him, don't deny it." He sat up and kissed Angel lightly. "Morning." 

"Morning." Angel leaned in for a second kiss. "Who was spoiling him? I believe it was your idea to have him sleep in the bed." 

Wesley smiled and sat up. "Do I have to drag out all the toys and clothing you bought him just in the last week?" He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast for his son. 

"And who insisted on the baby leather bomber jacket?" Angel lifted Connor into his arms and carried him into to the kitchen to join Wesley. 

"Well who bought him the baby motorcycle helmet?" Wesley made the bottle and placed it in the microwave. "Okay so that was me, but you bought him an Armani suit." 

"It was on sale." Angel started to laugh. "God, we're pathetic. We can't say 'no' to anything, and he can't even talk yet." His hand tickled Connor's stomach. "Yeah, we know who's in charge." 

"I don't want to know what he will be like when he's a teenager. He'll probably be out all night drinking with his buddies and chasing down teenage girls." Wesley opened the microwave door and finished up the bottle. He handed it to Angel. "Here you feed him, while I make some coffee." 

Nodding, Angel took the bottle from Wesley and started to feed Connor. "You never know. He could spend every night studying to attend an Ivy League university so his fathers don't go prematurely gray with worry." He smiled, knowing how unlikely that would be. "Or he could be chasing boys or both. But more likely, begging us to let him come demon hunting." 

"Which we will forbid him to do. And I doubt he will want to study. Somehow I don't think our son will be a bookworm." Wesley waited for the coffeemaker to finish brewing. 

"You hear that, Connor? No demon fighting for you." Connor sucked happily on his bottle. "We both like to read; I don't see why Connor wouldn't." Angel pointed over the nightstand. "We're already halfway through _Charlotte's Web_." 

Wesley smiled and poured a cup of coffee. "I'm sure he will enjoy reading, but remember he is your son. He will be more interested in blonds and fighting." 

"You're not blond." Angel grinned. "So you believe more in nature than nurture I take it?" 

"There are some things that are inherited yes. Some things that can be taught as well. Everything matters when it comes to a child. Even if you say something in the heat of a fight can scar a child for life." 

Angel couldn't help but think that Wesley drew on his own childhood in his sentiments. "We'll always make sure that he knows how much we love him." Connor had finished, and Angel removed the bottle setting it down on the counter. After placing a clean diaper on Connor, Angel placed him in his playpen. "I believe there was something mentioned about a shower today?" 

"A shower sounds good." Wesley smiled. "We should bring the baby monitor just in case though." He sipped his coffee and headed toward the bathroom. 

Before Angel could say something about vampire hearing, he shut his mouth and picked up the monitor. After turning both of them on, he joined Wesley in the bathroom. He hung his robe on the door and looked up at Wesley. "Did I mention how beautiful you are?" 

"Not today you haven't." Wesley turned on the water and pulled down his boxer shorts. "But if you do mention it, I would say you need your eyes checked since I haven't shaved this morning." 

"I don't know," Angel climbed in the shower with Wesley and placed one hand on his stubbly jaw, "the stubble's kind of sexy." He kissed him. 

Wesley closed his eyes as Angel kissed him. He felt Angel pull him closer as the kiss intensified and panted softly after Angel broke the kiss. "Maybe I should not shave more often." 

"I'll take you either way." Running the soap over his lover's body, Angel's hand lingered longer than needed for cleaning. Closing his eyes as his hand trailed over Wesley's cock, he smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 

Wesley kissed him again and turned around slowly to wash off the soap. He reached out to turn the water down. "A little too steamy in here." 

Angel nodded, his arms wrapping around Wesley. He didn't need oxygen so the steam level didn't matter. His placed small kisses on Wesley's shoulder. 

Wesley was panting hard. He leaned against Angel and shivered slightly. "Angel..." 

"Yeah?" Angel looked up at him; he felt his lover tremble against him. "Are you okay?" 

Wesley took a deep breath. "Yes, fine." He pictured Angelus biting and raping him. 

"Wes," Angel sighed, "I know something's not right." He held Wesley to him. "You shouldn't be shaking in the hot shower." 

"I'm fine Angel. Really." Wesley took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "See no more shaking." He turned his head and gave Angel a kiss. "All better." 

"You sure?" Angel frowned as he didn't quite believe Wesley who tended to lock all his feelings away. 

"Yes, positive. Can we just continue?" Wesley turned around and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Unless you don't wish to?" 

Instead of answering, Angel placed a kiss on Wesley's lips. "I love you," he murmured between kisses. 

Wesley kissed Angel back, trying to force the memory of Angelus' kisses away. He felt Angel grip his wrist and push him gently against the tile wall. Wesley started to struggle. "Don't." 

Immediately, Angel let go of Wesley and took a step back from him. "Wes, please talk to me." 

"I can't; I'm sorry." Wesley shook again. He couldn't control it. He felt his heart pounding and the blood rushing in his ears. "So sorry," he whispered. 

"It's going to be alright." With a nod from Wesley, Angel turned off the water and pulled down the towel for his lover. "Let's get dried off first. One step at a time." Clearly, Wesley was terrified. 

Wesley stepped out of the shower and dried off. "I ruined your shower." He pulled down his robe from the hook off the back of the door. Slipping it on, he felt better. "I can't tell you, Angel, because I know how you will react. I don't want to lose you. I love you." 

"Don't worry about the shower. We can do that anytime." Angel wrapped his towel around his waist. "I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere." He ran his hair through his own hair, smoothing it down. "Instead of telling me what's going on, why don't you tell me how you think I'll react?" 

"You'll tell me it was a dream; that it will never happen. That it can't happen. You will also feel guilty and hurt even though and perhaps because it was my subconscious that did it." Wesley moved to the sink and turned on the taps. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his shaving equipment. 

Angel knew that there were only a few thing things Angelus could do besides turning Wesley that would leave him this traumatized. And it wasn't hard to figure out considering when Wesley started getting upset. But he kept his mouth shut and pretended not to know, figuring that Wesley didn't need anything more to worry about. "Even if I did feel bad, I don't understand why I would leave." _Or would you leave again?_

"If I get upset at every touch, how can we possible be together?" Wesley started to shave, even though his hands trembled. 

Angel walked closer and took the razor from Wesley before he cut himself. "I know what he did in the dream; there were rather narrow possibilities. All I can say is that we'll just have to work through this." He set the razor on the counter. 

"How it was so real. He raped me, Angel." Wesley shook harder now. 

"I know," Angel said, his voice soft and low. "Can I hold you?" His body fidgeted as he wanted to take Wesley in his arms, but couldn't without his permission. 

Wesley nodded. 

Cautiously, Angel stepped closer to Wesley and took him into his arms. "Just let it out. You're safe now with me. I love you so very much." 

Wesley started to cry. "It was so real." He clung to Angel. "I thought it was you. That I was making love with you. You, he." Wesley shook his head and poured out the whole dream and in great detail. 

The vividness of Wesley's details made Angel worry and feel guilty. But not in the way Wesley thought. He wasn't responsible for Wesley's dream, which he could separate because it wasn't reality. But he did feel guilty because Angelus had done things much worse than Wesley had described. "I love you," was all Angel could muster when Wesley finished. 

Wesley nodded and kissed Angel. He stopped crying. "I love you too." The more he talked about it the better he felt. 

"We can do things as slowly as you want," Angel assured him. "I'm glad that you told me." He kissed Wesley again. 

"Slow would be nice." Wesley smiled and kissed Angel's chest. "I like slow." 

"Why don't we get ready and go see what mischief our son has gotten himself into." Angel's hand stroked Wesley's back. "Then maybe if we're not too busy today, we could go to a matinee. Nice and dark for me. And not to crowded, so we can bond and possibly bring Connor with us." 

"That sounds lovely." They headed out of the bathroom. Wesley smiled as he watched Angel pick Connor up. "You are really good with him." He headed to the closet and started to get dressed. 

Setting Connor on the floor by his toys, Angel also dressed. He picked out dark pants, but a lighter shirt in hopes of looking less like a creature of the night. The fabric was soft, and when he lifted up Connor again, the child nuzzled his face against Angel's shirt. "Have to remember that." Then Connor started pulling on the fabric, playing an improve game of peek-a-boo, drooling over the fabric. Angel smiled as he remembered a time when he would have flipped at the idea of baby spit all of his clothing, but now he didn't mind so much. He was more likely to be worried if his clothing didn't smell like Connor's drool. 

Wesley was watching his lover and son. His son, it was still strange hearing those words, even stranger saying them. Never had he thought that he would have a child. Wesley let the dream fade away as he focused more on the matters at hand. "You are grinning like a fool." 

"Just happy." Angel watched as Connor clapped his hands in delight at seeing Wesley appear from the closet. "Sometimes I can't believe how fortunate we are to have him." Lifting Connor higher, Angel blew a raspberry on his stomach, causing him to burst out giggling with glee. 

"Yes, it is a miracle." Wesley moved closer to them and kissed Angel's neck. "Shall I look up what's playing at the theater? I'm sure there will be some children's movies unless you want something a little more adult?" 

"At this point, I'm going to say that it doesn't matter if we take him to an adult movie." Angel smiled at Wesley. "As long as it doesn't have any big explosions that could scare him, it's your choice." 

Wesley nodded and gave Angel a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go downstairs and use the computer." He headed downstairs, wondering if he was going to run into his father. _Unless he has already left._

Gunn looked up to see Wesley in the stairwell. He was a bit taken back because though he knew Wesley was around due to his dad being here, he didn't expect to see him. "Need something?" 

"I was just going to use the computer." Wesley headed to the desk but was blocked by Gunn. "What?" He frowned in confusion. 

"Come on, Wes. You just walked out on us a few days ago and expect us to what exactly?" Gunn scowled. "We didn't take Angel back with open arms when he came crawling back." 

"This is different. I didn't fire you before I left. Second, I had to leave, for personal reasons. If you can't understand that than we do have a problem. However since you're not in charge here, you can't tell me what I can and can't use." Wesley didn't mean to sound so cold but he was still on edge from his dream. 

"And what does Angel say about all of this?" Gunn moved to allow Wesley access to the computer and crossed his arms in front of him. 

"He says that Wes can use the computer and anything else we have." Angel appeared downstairs, holding Connor in his arms. "And will be reinstated as boss if he's willing." 

Gunn still frowned. "You at least could've given us a warning." 

"I'm sorry, Gunn. Angel and I got back together recently. We haven't had time to tell everyone." Wesley moved closer to Angel and tugged Connor's shirt down over his tummy. 

"Good." Gunn picked up a paper off the table. "We had a report of some vamps taking over an abandoned house on 22nd. Though we could take care of it later tonight..." He paused as Fred walked in the room. Turning to her, he held out his hand. "Pay up." 

Fred glanced at Angel, then at Wesley. Grumbling, she reached in her pocket and grabbed a $5 bill. "You win." 

"That's right." Gunn smiled as he pulled out his wallet and placed the money in it. "Don't worry, I'll probably spend it on you anyway." 

Cordelia walked in and handed everyone a cup of coffee. "Morning all." She positively glowed. "It's such a wonderful day out isn't it? I found a twenty-dollar bill on the sidewalk this morning. So free coffee." 

Taking a cup from her, Gunn took a sip and grinned. "Hope you got some change." He pointed to Angel and Wesley. 

"What." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Fine but that coffee is your payment." She smiled at Wes. "Welcome back." 

Wesley looked around at everyone. "I can't believe you bet on whether or not Angel and I would get back together." 

Cordelia shrugged. "It was a slow week." 

Wesley sighed and headed to the computer. 

Angel shook his head at Cordelia and took his coffee. "You mean you bet against us?" He set a squirming Connor down of the floor. "Don't tell me Gunn was the only one who thought we'd get back together." 

"Yes, Gunn was the only one that thought you would get back together. Wesley left because he was scared of Angelus. Since I know first hand what he is capable of, why wouldn't I bet against you?" She sipped her coffee. 

"You don't have worry any more about Angelus." Angel felt Connor tugging on his pant leg, trying to stand up. He leaned down and gave Connor his free hand. "Willow and Tara were here and took the happiness clause off my curse. And yes, we tested it out, and it worked." 

"What?" Cordelia put her coffee down and scooped up Connor." And you didn't think to call us and warn us in case something went wrong?" She headed toward Wesley's old office. "Jesus, Angel." 

"I really can't win this morning," Angel muttered and took a sip of the coffee. "And she just took the only person who isn't upset with me." 

"I'm not upset with you." Wesley took Angel's hand and kissed it. 

Cordelia emerged from the office with Connor in a walker. He bounced in the seat and gurgled happily. Once she set him on the floor, he tried to kick his legs so he could move. 

"Good to know. So are we ready?" Angel held Wesley's hand in his. 

Wesley smiled. "Yes. I figured we could go see the first _Lord of the Rings_ movie." 

"Lots of sword fighting, Connor will like that." Letting go of Wesley's hand, Angel went behind the desk and picked up Connor's diaper bag. "Cordy, we're going to a movie for the afternoon. I'll leave my pager on just in case." He heard her mumble okay and nodded his head at Wesley who lifted Connor out of his seat. 

Wesley held Connor as Angel parked. The movie was long. Truthfully, he preferred the book to the movie. He headed inside and noticed the others were gone already. Wesley kissed Connor's forehead. "Guess who's sleeping in his own bed tonight?" 

Angel couldn't help but grin like an idiot when he heard Wesley, then attempted to poker face the whole thing, but failed. "I do believe that it's someone's bed time." Things at the movies had gone rather well, and Wesley had seemed tons better than earlier. Though it wasn't like they were teenagers groping each other in the backseats of the theater either. They were two not-so-normal men with a baby. He turned his head as the doors to the lobby opened. 

Lilah Morgan came through them. "Angel." A stark white envelope lay in her neatly manicured hand, and she carried her briefcase over her shoulder. Heels clicked as she walked toward them. "Wesley and Connor." 

"What do you want, Lilah?" Wesley moved closer to Angel. "You're not welcomed here." 

"Trust me, Wesley, I wouldn't be here except on business." She brushed some hair behind her ear and handed Angel the envelope. 

Opening it, Angel read the first few lines. "It's a summons." 

"Yes." Lilah smiled. "To appear in court over the custody of Connor Angel. Really Angel, you should have given him an actual last name." She cleared her throat. "Wolfram & Hart has been hired by Roger Wyndam-Pryce to sue both of you for custody of his grandson. Have a goodnight." She turned and walked out the door. 

"This is impossible. He can't do this can he?" Wesley was appalled that his father went to Wolfram & Hart. A Watcher had a sense of what was good and what was evil. To go to the other side and to do something like this was wrong on so many levels. 

In an attempt to comfort his lover, Angel placed a hand on Wesley's shoulder. "Unfortunately, it looks like he can. But I couldn't image a judge taking away two fully capable and loving parents from a child's life." He looked down at Connor who was almost asleep in Wesley's arms. "We won't let them." 

"Angel, this is Wolfram & Hart. You know they have something up their sleeves. Never mind the fact that we fight demons for a living, we're also two male parents." Wesley sighed and held Connor closer. "This is unbelievable. We need to get a lawyer." 

"I'll call David Nabbit in the morning to get his recommendation and Willow to see if she has a spell or two that could block any whammy they might try to put on a judge." Angel touched Wesley's face. "And Wes, we'll do whatever we have to. But as much as I'd like to slice and dice a certain lawyer right now, let's play their little game for now." 

Wesley sighed. "That's what they want us to do. Play their game." He didn't need this added stress. Didn't need his father trying to take away Angel's child. Wesley looked at Connor. "If we can get a lawyer to do something so my adoption would be null, then Connor will be safe." 

"Absolutely not." Angel shook his head at the memory of the hospital emergency room and how much he had needed Wesley there with him. "And I don't want to argue about it." 

"Angel. All this is because of me. If I can do this to keep Connor safe, than it must be done." Wesley headed up the stairs with Connor. _If this is the only way, than I will make sure it's done._

After pausing for a moment, Angel followed them. "Both Connor and I need you, Wes," he said once he'd closed the door. "I won't have Wolfram & Hart take your rights from you without a fight." 

"Angel." Wesley sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. But I'm tried; let's talk about this in the morning all right?" 

"Fine." Angel watched as Wesley laid Connor in his crib for the night. He reached out for Wesley's hand. "When this is all over, we'll take a nice vacation. Maybe somewhere in the woods, a little cabin with just me, you, and Connor. I bet he'd like to see the forest." 

Wesley smiled. "That sounds nice." _That's never going to happen, but I don't want to get into another fight with Angel._ "I need to make a phone call." 

Nodding, Angel went into the bedroom and pulled the doors behind him to give Wesley some privacy. Sighing, he undressed down to his boxers and climbed in bed. He wished there was some headache relief for vampires, what worked on humans, never did on him. In fact, Wesley would probably argue that vampires couldn't actually get headaches and that it was all a figment of his imagination. But whatever if was, it wasn't his imagination. 

Wesley waited for a moment then picked up the phone. He dialed his parents' line in England. He knew it was late, but he needed to speak to his mother. 

"Hello, Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce speaking." 

"Hello, mum. How are you?" Wesley couldn't help but smile at hearing his mother's voice. 

"Wesley. It's awfully early to be calling. Has there been some trouble with you or your father?" 

"You could say that, mother." Wesley sighed. "Did he tell you why he was coming to Los Angeles?" He could fear the worry in her voice, but there was nothing he could do to ease it. He needed to know some things, and right now, she was the only one he could ask. 

"He only said that it was on business. But you know your father, he's always very quiet about his work. Though he did mention that he would be seeing you." 

Wesley took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "He has seen me; he has also filed a lawsuit against me." 

"Wesley, I...I don't understand why he would do such a thing? I mean lawsuits are such a disgrace of the States, especially those against one's own family." 

"Apparently father doesn't like how I live my life. There is something you don't know, mother, I..." Wesley paused and thought about how to tell her. "I have adopted a child. You are a grandmother." 

"Oh, Wesley, that's wonderful. You must visit. I assume you and the child's mother are very happy. Though I don't understand what this has to do with a lawsuit." 

"Father wants custody of the child. I apparently I don't measure up to his ideal of fatherhood." Wesley didn't want to correct her assumption. 

"Wesley, that's... Well, he must have his reasons. You haven't done anything that he would be particularly angry over? I know he doesn't like you working for that vampire, but it's different now that you're in charge." 

Wesley licked his dry lips. "Yes, I guess father does have his reasons. I can think of several right now why he would do this." He felt anger welling up inside him. _Why couldn't he stay in England?_

"I don't understand, Wesley. What did you do?" 

"I don't want to upset you, mother." He didn't want to be having this conversation. If he told her the truth about himself, she would hate him. He would be a failure in her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you." 

"Wesley...be careful will you." 

"Of course, mother." Wesley smiled. "Take care." Keeping the phone to his ear long after his mother hung up, the dial tone rung in his ear. After a moment, he put it back in its cradle and wiped his face. He didn't even notice until now that he was crying. 

As soon as he heard the phone click in the receiver, Angel wanted to open the doors and ask Wesley all about his conversation with his mother. He couldn't help but listen to Wesley's side of it, both the curse and the blessing of vampire hearing. But he would wait until Wesley came to him. 

Wesley stood up and instead of heading to where Angel was, he headed to the door. His hand was on the knob. "I know you heard everything." He waited for Angel to come to him. 

"Not everything." Angel frowned as he saw Wesley near the door that lead to the hallway. "Tell me about what she said." 

Wesley shook his head. "The same thing she says every time I got into a disagreement with my father. That I must have done something to make him angry. That him wanting Connor is my fault. And it is." 

"No, it's not." Angel's hand touched Wesley's shoulder. "And I'm sure that she doesn't really think that and doesn't want to come between you and your father." 

Wesley shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have a headache." He removed his hand from the doorknob and rubbed his neck. "Let's just go to bed." 

Once they were between the sheets, Angel took Wesley into his arms. "I love you," he whispered, and then gave Wesley a quick kiss. 

"I love you too." Wesley laid his head down on Angel's chest. _No matter what happens, Angel doesn't want to lose me. Even if it means risking his son's life._ "I want you to love Connor more than you love me." Wesley frowned. "That didn't sound right, but you know what I mean." 

Angel was more than disturbed by Wesley's comment. "Wes, I... I'm not going to chose between you. I love you both, of course in different ways. And I'm not going to let an evil law firm take away my son or my lover." He paused. "But the difference between you and Connor is that he's not even capable leaving his crib, much less my life on his own. I can keep him safe." 

"Angel, my father always gets want he wants. He's doing this to hurt me because I love you. I don't want Connor to grow up hating you, or under my father's and the Council's control." 

Angel's scowl grew deeper. "He isn't the head of the Council." 

"No, but he's very influential in the Council. Angel, Connor is special because he shouldn't be. There are prophecies about him. They will try to use him." Wesley sat up and rubbed his arm. "I have to do what I feel is best for him, the same as you. We should agree on that." 

"Isn't there something you can use against him in court?" Angel was desperate. Wesley seemed so determined that the only way to keep Connor safe was to sever his legal ties to him. They hadn't even sat down to discuss strategy with a lawyer yet. 

Wesley shook his head. "No. Nothing we could prove." He brought his knees against his chest. "When I was to be punished, he would lock me under the stairs in an old liquor cabinet." 

"I'm sorry, Wes." Angel rested his hand on his lover's knee, knowing how hard this was for Wesley to talk about. 

"I know." Wesley moved into Angel's arms. "I'm sorry, I put Connor at risk." 

"It's not your fault any of this is happening. I believe the saying goes, 'you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your relatives.'" Angel's hand massaged Wesley's back. "We'll do everything in our power to keep Connor with us, no matter what." 

Wesley closed his eyes and tried to relax under Angel's touch. He smiled and moaned softly when Angel seemed to work out a knot. "Mmmm." 

"If you lay on your stomach, I can give you a full body massage." Closing his eyes for a moment, Angel was happy that his lover had started to relax a bit. 

Wesley moved onto his stomach. "One would have to be crazy to say no to that." He pillowed his head on his arms. "I'm ready." 

Climbing on top of Wesley, Angel rested his weight where he knew that it wouldn't bother Wesley. "I wish I had some oil or something." His hand started to need Wesley's shoulders, working in little circles around the muscles. Wesley's body was tense and ridged, no doubt, full of the stress that he continually carried around with him. 

Wesley grunted. "How many times have you opened the trunk and never noticed the oil in it?" 

Angel laughed. "I guess I was just more focused on other things." Then sliding off Wesley, he retrieved the oil. If he was human, he would've spread it on his hands to warm it up, but instead he poured a bit on Wesley's back and sat the bottle next to them. 

Wesley moaned after a moment. The oil was self-heating, bought specially for his room temperature lover. He had to admit that it did feel wonderful against his skin. "Nice. Fuck. Ow. Right there." 

"I'm thinking we might have to do this more often. You're so tense." His hand moved lower to Wesley's hips. Biting his lip, he wondered if his lover would be up for more than just a massage, but thought that he wouldn't press his luck. The threat of Roger seemed to loom over them, larger than life, and certainly larger than Wesley's dream. 

Wesley moaned. "That would be very nice. Think we could hire someone to do this for me every night?" He wiggled his hips under Angel's touch. His body was reacting to his lover's presence. 

"I don't think I want anyone else touching you." Angel smiled. He couldn't resist letting his hands drift lower to massage Wesley's ass. 

Wesley moaned and felt himself get hard. "You're the jealous type, I see." 

"Want you, Wes." Leaning forward, Angel placed his mouth on Wesley's shoulders and kept his hands working. He trailed kisses upward, hoping to meet Wesley's mouth at some point. 

Wesley moaned and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Angel. He met Angel's mouth in a sweet kiss. "Angel, I love you so much." 

"Love you too," Angel groaned between kisses. "My beautiful Wes." 

Wesley moved under Angel, rolling over to his back. He reached up and wrapped an arm around Angel's back, pulling him down for another kiss. After a moment, he stopped and touched Angel's cheek. "I want you to do something for me." 

"What's that?" Angel tried to kiss Wesley again, but was blocked. 

"Go into the trunk and get something to tie me to the bed." Wesley needed to do this, to reassure himself. _It was only a dream. It wasn't real. Angel loves you, and he can't turn into Angelus._

"Are you sure?" But Wesley only nodded at him. Getting up, he found the soft ties. As he took Wesley's wrists, one at a time, he was sure to keep the restraints loose and comfortable for his lover. "If at any time you want me to undo them, just ask." Lovingly, Angel kissed him again. 

Wesley kissed him back, hesitantly. He tugged on the ties, testing them. They were loose. He took deep calming breaths. "They feel fine." 

"Promise me, you'll tell me if this gets too much." Angel kissed him again. 

Before Wesley could answer, Angel had his tongue at Wesley's throat. He pressed up against Angel's body as much as he could. "Mmphm." 

Angel broke away to allow his lover to recover his breath. "I love you." He moved lower, his mouth spreading kisses all along Wesley's chest and his hand stroking his lover's cock. Closing his eyes, he turned his head, which he laid on over Wesley's heart for a moment and listened to it beating. 

Wesley lifted his head and watched Angel. He frowned. "What are you doing?" This was unusual for him. "Angel?" 

Flickering his eyes open, Angel lifted his head up and smiled. "Just listening to your heartbeat." He continued his kisses down Wesley's body until reaching his dark curls. Rising up, Angel blew air down Wesley, teasing him. 

Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. "Is that a new fetish for you?" He arched his hips up off the bed, straining to reach Angel's mouth. His hands clenched into fist as Angel continued to tease him. 

Angel chuckled. "Can't have too many of those." Giving in a little bit, his mouth met Wesley's length. 

Wesley cried out softly as Angel sucked lightly at the tip of his erection. He tugged on the ties. Panting harder, Wesley whispered, "Untie me." 

Moving off Wesley, Angel crawled back up to the top of the bed and undid the ties. "You okay?" 

Once Wesley was free, he wrapped his hands in Angel's hair and pulled him down for a soul searching kiss. He broke the kiss. "What do you think." 

"I think you are." Then Angel leaned back in for another one of his lover's kisses, long, hard, and needy. 

Wesley kept kissing Angel until his lips felt sore. It felt like they have been kissing for hours. Finally, he broke the kiss and panted. "You're amazing, and I love you so much, it hurts." 

"Love you." Angel's mouth pressed against Wesley's neck, testing his boundaries. He knew Wesley would know exactly what he was doing, but he couldn't just stop doing something that his lover had enjoyed so much. Reaching down, his hand once again pumped Wesley's cock. After a while, Angel stood up and walked over to the trunk. 

Wesley whimpered when Angel left him. He was fine with Angel kissing his neck. He knew Angel tested his reactions, but that bit of knowledge only made Wesley harder. "Angel?" He opened his eyes and saw Angel by the trunk. "Oh." He smiled and rolled onto his side to watch Angel bend over. 

Looking over the selection, Angel couldn't quite decide. He pulled out both a vibrating cock ring and edible body paint, grinning. 

Wesley smiled at his lover. "So what will it be tonight?" He reached down and lightly stroked his own cock. When Angel turned to look at him, Wesley licked his lips and stroked harder. 

Climbing on the bed, Angel stole a kiss before taking his lover's length in his hand, placing the ring on him. "This should be fun." He held the vibration control in his hand. "Also thought we could play with this." Unscrewing the top of the body paint, he revealed the feather tickler that could be used for maximum fun. 

Wesley grinned and reached for the bottle only to have Angel pull it out of his reach. "What are you going to paint first?" 

Chuckling, Angel shook his head. "I don't think my brain's gotten that far." He turned the vibration on low with gave him the desire gasp from Wesley. "Any suggestions?" 

Wesley shook his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the vibration; the only trouble was that he knew Angel wasn't going to let him come anytime soon. "Have I told you that you are a devious man lately?" 

Angel leaned in to kiss him again at his words. _A man._ That was how Wesley saw him. "Love you," he muttered, his lips brushing Wesley's. "So many choices." Gently, Angel pushed Wesley down on the bed and traced the feather over his chest. 

Wesley tried to move away from the feather. He was ticklish, and Angel knew it. "I swear I will get you for this." Wesley couldn't help but grin. 

Moving the feather away, Angel licked off the body paint that glazed his lover's chest. He applied enough pressure to make Wesley squirm and leave red marks that would soon fade away. 

Wesley reached up and gripped Angel's arms, pulling him back down. "This is nice. Keep going." If he concentrated on Angel's tongue than Wesley could almost block out the vibration that the cock ring put on his erection. 

Much to Wesley's displeasure, Angel removed his mouth and brought the feather back on his body. He trailed it over Wesley's neck and down to his stomach. "My Wes." Placing his spare hand in Wesley's hair, Angel gently tugged his head to the side and licked down his neck, quickly sweeping away all the paint in one big movement. 

Wesley groaned and tried to pull Angel back down. Each of his moments were countered. It was like a chess match, only this time Wesley found himself quickly in check. Panting softly, he relaxed as much as he could as Angel dragged the feather once more over his neck. "Angel..." 

Sensing Wesley's arousal, Angel turned off the vibrations to allow his lover time to cool down. "Not just yet." His teeth lightly nipped at Wesley's neck. 

Wesley groaned. He took deep calming breaths. He felt his cock throbbing almost painfully. "Thank you." Wesley moved to sit up. 

Taking Wesley into his arms, Angel studied his face for a moment. "You're so beautiful." 

Wesley blushed. Something he did every time Angel called him that. _Which is why he does it so often._ Wesley leaned in and kissed him. "I love you." 

"Love you too," Angel groaned between kisses. He didn't want this to end, but his cock demanded attention. "Roll over on your stomach." 

Wesley moved away from Angel. He laid down on his stomach, squirming against the sheets. He couldn't help it; the friction felt so wonderful. 

At the temptation of Wesley's wiggling ass, Angel couldn't help, but tickle it with the feather and smile as Wesley's body jolted in laughter. Once again, he turned the vibration on low. 

Wesley groaned and gripped the sheets in his hands. "Bastard." He rubbed harder against the sheets. His moans grew louder. "Angel...please." 

Dipping his fingers into the paint, Angel smiled. "Love to hear you beg." Trailing his finger down Wesley's ass, he slowly let the paint spread and then allowed for one of his fingers to enter Wesley. 

Wesley groaned and moved up onto his knees. He pushed his hips backwards. Impaling himself further on Angel's finger. "Please Angel, I need you. Love you." 

As much as he tried to hold back from his lover's pleas, he couldn't. He always gave him to Wesley's needs. "Want you," Angel growled. Slicking his cock, he placed himself against Wesley's hole, slowly easing in to savor every moment and movement. 

Wesley tensed as Angel moved into him. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He felt Angel kiss his shoulders and neck. Slowly he forced himself to relax. 

"It's okay, Wes. I got you. Love you so much." Angel stopped his movement forward waiting for Wesley, not wanting to hurt or scare him. 

Wesley nodded. "Love you too." He was fully relaxed now and proved it by pushing his hips back, sheathing Angel fully inside him. "But if you don't move soon I think I might have to kill you," he moaned. 

Kissing Wesley's shoulder, Angel began to thrust. "Feel so good, Wes," he groaned. Reaching down to the bed, he turned the vibration on a notch higher. 

Wesley gave a strangled cry. He pushed back harder meeting Angel's thrusts. The pleasure was too intense. The vibration seemed to travel all the way through his body. 

Angel knew his lover wasn't going to last much longer, but he wasn't going to stop the pleasure. Speeding up his thrust at Wesley's insistence. _Home._ That's what Wesley's body felt like around his cock. 

Wesley couldn't take anymore of it. "Angel, please." He placed his hand around the cock ring and went to pull it off. Only to hear Angel, growl no. Dutiful, Wesley let his hand drop to the bed. 

"So fucking beautiful." Closing his eyes, Angel wanted to time his orgasm with that of his lover's. Wesley would have to wait for the time being. 

Wesley babbed now. Saying things, like 'please,' 'fuck,' 'love,' and 'god' over and over, with the occasional 'Angel' thrown in for good measure. He heard Angel speaking, but the words didn't make any sense. All Wesley could do was focus on the pleasure that his lover gave him. 

Slowly, Angel's hand reached around to take the ring off Wesley. Groaning with Wesley's name on his lips, his own orgasm came before his hand could find his lover's length again. 

Wesley came once Angel removed the ring. His vision turned fuzzy then grey and then black. His body slumped to the bed. 

Catching Wesley's body, Angel eased out of him and lowered him on the bed. Wesley had passed out, not something he was expecting, but he had been rather wrapped up in his own pleasure. "Wes," he said, keeping his voice steady, "I love you." 

Wesley groaned and blinked slowly. He felt Angel's arms around him. "What?" He was still a little disoriented from the too intense pleasure he'd just received. "Did you come?" 

Angel laughed, a smile spreading across his face. "Yes." His hand ran through Wesley's hair, and he kissed his forehead. "You passed out. Are you okay?" 

Wesley grinned and snuggled against Angel. "Yes. That was amazing." He closed his eyes. His body felt like it was being cradled in a soft down bed. 

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Angel gave him another kiss. He listened as Wesley's breath slowed down, and he fell asleep. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll see," he whispered. Staring at his lover for a while, Angel thought about all the things he should've, for the moment, been putting in the back of his mind. He was determined to keep both Connor and Wesley in his life and intact, no matter the consequences.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel awoke before Wesley the next morning, which was not something he did - ever. Quickly, showering, dressing, and feeding Connor who had heard his movements as he'd been making his own breakfast. Picking up Connor, he went downstairs and called David Nabbit, hoping that the man would be awake and on top of his game. He restrained himself for now from breaking into Lilah's office and giving her the fright of her life. 

Lorne came into the offices. "Hello Angel plum, isn't early for you to be awake, sweetcheeks? Or did are Conny-bear wake daddy up this morning?" He moved over to them and tickled Connor's tummy. 

"I was the one who woke him up. Have lots of things do today." Angel looked down at the number of a lawyer David had given him. "Can you do a reading for me?" He truly hated to sing, but he needed to know. 

Lorne sighed. "Under one condition. No Manilow." He had enough of Manilow to last him two lifetimes. Moving to the circle sofa, Lorne sat down. "Anytime you're ready." 

Clearing his throat, Angel pondered the song. He should've thought about it before he asked Lorne. Looking down at Connor, who was scooting himself slowly across the floor, he decided to sing a children's song being that his son was the main focus of what he wanted out of the reading. He began to sing the first few verses of "The Muffin Man," "Oh, do you know the muffin man/The muffin man, the muffin man/Oh, do you know the muffin man/That lives on Drury Lane?..." 

Lorne shook his head. "Man, you guys never get a break. Glad you and Wesley are back together. It's good that you care for him as much as you do, because you're going to need him." He glanced down at Connor. "All I can say about the little bundle of sunshine there is.... you are in for a fight." 

"Are we going to win?" Angel demanded. He'd let Lorne be vague with other readings - readings about clients, for clients - but this was his son and his lover. 

"I can't tell you anymore, big guy. It's not for me to see. Just be careful." Lorne stood up and went behind the counter and poured himself a drink. 

Frowning, Angel glared at Lorne and glanced at the clock. "It must be bad news if I've got you drinking at 8:30 in the morning." Once again, he looked at his son who was gurgling happily. "I'm not losing either of them, no compromises." 

"I hope for your sake you keep that promise." Lorne finished his drink as Wesley came down the stairs. 

"Keep what promise?" 

"Nothing," Angel answered before he could think. He shook his head. "Lorne gave me a reading." 

Wesley moved toward Angel and glanced over at Lorne. "Well what was it about?" 

Lorne shook his head. "Sorry, Wes, it's for Angel to say. I'm going upstairs now." He headed to his room. 

"Angel?" Wesley looked at Angel expectedly. "What is?" 

"He wouldn't tell me any details, you know Lorne. But it's going to be a 'fight' that was his wording. But he said that you need to be at my side and that Connor must also stay with us." Angel sighed. "Then he started to drink." 

"That's not good." Wesley leaned forward and kissed Angel. "I woke up alone." He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. 

"I know." Angel's hand instinctively rubbed his lover's back. 

Wesley frowned. He could tell Lorne's reading bothered Angel. "Why don't you spend the day with Connor. I have some work to do." 

Angel let go of Wesley with a kiss. "We both have work to do." He felt a tugging on his pant leg; Connor wanted to be held. Picking up his son, Angel cradled him close. "I got a number of a lawyer from Nabbit. It's on the counter, and I still need to call Willow. Figure I'll wait until later since they probably aren't up this early." 

Wesley nodded. "I should be back in a few hours, then." He leaned down and gave Connor a kiss. "We can call the lawyer when we get back unless you wish to do that?" 

Angel shook his head. "I'd prefer to wait until you're here. You'll understand them better." His picked Connor's hand up to wave goodbye as Wesley left. 

Wesley walked around for awhile, trying to clear his head. He headed to the same restaurant he took his father a few days before. He looked around and saw his father sitting alone at a table. With a sigh, Wesley headed to it and sat down without waiting for an invitation. "Hello, father." His voice was thick with distain and barely concealed hatred. 

"Wesely." Roger nodded at him. His fork stabbed the food on his plate. 

"Why are you doing this? Especially with that law firm. We both know they represent evil. I didn't know the Council was switching sides?" 

"The Council has nothing to do with this. And keep your voice down." Roger glanced around as people started to look at them. "You and that that thing you're sleeping with don't deserve a child with such talents. You never deserved to have a Slayer, and I was a fool to pull the strings I did to get Faith assigned to you. And as for my choice in lawyers, I'm assured that they will do whatever's necessary to get the job done." 

"You're doing this because you're disappointed in me. It's not about Angel, or Connor." Wesley leaned forward and lowered his voice. "If you don't cease this at once, father, Angel and I will do whatever it takes to see you fail. The powers that be granted Angel this child. Neither you or anyone else can take him away." He leaned back in his chair. "If you do drop the lawsuit, I'm prepared to give Angel up and Connor. I will come back to England if you wish and marry whomever you chose." 

Roger laughed. "Your love's not very true, my son. But you have always done what was necessary, what you knew you had to do." He sipped his tea. "Had an interesting phone call with your mother this morning, seems she's demanding to see her grandchild." 

"I spoke to her the other night. I figured she would be delighted to hear that she is a grandmother." Roger didn't understand; it was doubtful he ever would. Wesley loved Angel and Connor so much that he would gladly sacrifice his own happiness to insure theirs. 

"Your mother was always too soft." Roger took a bite of potatoes. "Do you think the vampire's going to let you go so easily?" 

"He will let go of me. Do you agree or not?" 

"Problem is that your mother knows about Connor. She'll insist that if you come home, you at least bring Connor for a visit once or twice a year." Roger smiled smugly. He knew that still having contact with Angel would the largest test of Wesley's commitment to his deal. 

"I don't think that would be a problem at all." Wesley pushed up his glasses. _I'm sure Gunn or Cordy or all of them, but Angel, would take a trip to England. A few times a year._

"I'll give you a day to get your affairs in order and meet me at the Los Angeles airport." Roger finished his tea, and then wrote down his mobile number. "Call me when you get there." 

Wesley took the card and stood up. He left without saying good-bye. He took a taxi back to the hotel. This was going to be the hardest part. He walked into to the lobby and forced a smile at Angel. "I'm back." 

"Hey," Angel smiled back, "I hope that's okay, but I sent everyone home for the day. Figured that we'd want some privacy for calling the lawyer." He kissed Wesley on the cheek, and then walked over to the microwave, which he had just finished heating Connor's bottle. "Though I have some bad news, I couldn't get a hold of anyone in Sunnydale." 

"That's alright; I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Wesley headed over to the bouncy chair Connor was in and picked him up, cuddling him closely. 

"Sounds like they relate. Want to start from the top?" Angel handed Wesley the bottle to feed Connor. "He looks so peaceful in your arms." 

Wesley closed his eyes and just held Connor for another moment. "My father has agreed to drop the lawsuit. However, there are certain conditions." 

"Like what?" Angel purposefully stared into Wesley's eyes. He was not happy that Wesley had talked to his father behind his back. 

"Connor should come to England once or twice a year to visit with my mother. His grandmother." Wesley kissed Connor's forehead and held out his hand for the bottle. "I, however, need to return to England at once and be married to a woman of my father's choosing." 

The bottle slipped out of Angel's hand onto the floor, bursting opening and spilling formula everywhere. Liquid crept its way up Angel's pant legs. "Fuck." He glared angrily at Wesley. "I can't believe you made a deal behind my back. But mostly, I can't believe you made a fucking deal where you wrote yourself out of my life." 

"Shhh," Wesley told Connor as soon as he started to cry. "There's no use crying over spilled milk. We will make another." The tone was exactly the same one his father used on him when he was boy. It only made Connor cry harder. Wesley handed Connor over to Angel. "I'll make him another bottle. You can quite the boy." He headed to the kitchen to make a new bottle, using the time to think of what to say to Angel, to explain why he did this. 

Angel's head was spinning, which wasn't a help to the crying child in his arms. He couldn't even manage to tell his son that everything would be alright, because if Wesley left, like he seemed determined to, everything wasn't going to be alright. 

Wesley made another bottle and brought it over to them. He handed it to Connor, who at once took into his mouth started to drink. "He's my son, Angel. Even though he is not biologically mine, I love him as he was. He is special, and my father wants to use him for his own means. I can't allow that to happen. Neither can you. We cannot fight Wolfram & Hart in court. This is the only way. I am saving him the only way I know how. This whole thing is not even about you or Connor. It's about me. I failed him. My father would use Connor to hurt me. I cannot allow that. Don't you understand?" 

"I understand that you're leaving. I know you love Connor." Tears glinted Angel's frustrated eyes. "Everyone wants a piece of us. Lorne said...that you needed to by my side no matter what. What about us, Wes? What about yourself?" 

Wesley moved closer to Angel. "I love you. Nothing will change how I feel about you. I need you to take care of our son." He pushed back his own tears. "We both knew that we wouldn't be together forever. Just thought we would have longer than this." He reached out and touched Angel's cheek. 

"I...I can't do it without you." Angel looked down at Connor. "He needs both of us. Here. We can fight your father or Wolfram & Hart or whatever other fucking thing gets put in our path." 

"Angel..." Wesley felt the tears run down his cheeks. "Do you love me?" 

"I love you, Wes." Angel froze. 

The old saying flitted through Wesley's mind. _If you love something, set it free. If it doesn't come back to you..._ "Then let me go." _I have to do this. Even if it kills me._

Angel shook his head, tears free falling down his face. "I don't know if I can." 

Wesley pulled away and turned his back on Angel. "I'm going to go pack." He headed up the stairs leaving Angel in pain. Instead of heading to his room right away, Wesley headed to Lorne's and knocked. 

"Come in." Lorne already knew that it was Wesley. Vibes radiated off him. 

Wesley opened the door and walked in. "Hello. I hope I'm not disturbing you." He schooled his face back into a blank mask. 

"Of course not. Me casa es su casa." Lorne filled his drink. "Glad you came to see me." 

"Me too. May I?" Wesley gestured to the drink. 

Lorne nodded. He grabbed a glass, pouring the sweet liquid into it. "Here," he said, handing it to Wesley. 

Wesley took the glass with a shaking hand. "Thank you." He downed the liquor in one smooth motion. "It's been a rough day." 

"I can tell." Holding up the bottle, Lorne refilled his glass. "You're radiating. Part of the curse of those who can see. I assume you want to know where your path lies." 

"Only if you care to tell me." Wesley didn't want to force Lorne to tell him. Even though he wanted, no, needed to know if he was doing the right thing. Wesley always felt that no matter what, he could be counted on doing what was right; however, right now, he was so torn. 

Lorne cleared his throat. He knew he needed to be more candid with Wesley than he usually was. "That vampire and baby downstairs love you more than anyone ever will. Will Angelcakes survive without you, yes. Will Connor be okay with only Angel looking after him most of the time, yes. Will you be able to move on with your life, yes." He looked down at his drink. "England's the easy way out, smooth and undemanding. Like making macaroni and cheese instead of a soufflé. Go back downstairs, well that's like juggling four grapefruits with your hands tied behind your back. But when you can do it perfectly, it'll be just that - perfect." 

Wesley nodded. "I have a request for you?" He knew Lorne was telling the truth. Wesley quickly made up his mind. 

"Anything for you, Wes." Lorne took another sip. 

"Can you go downstairs and watch Connor. Then send Angel up to his room. I want to say good-bye." Wesley waited for Lorne's reaction. 

Lorne only nodded and did as Wesley asked. He didn't know what Wesley was playing, but it was something. And he was happy enough to look after the little tyke with hopes that his daddies would make up. 

Wesley headed into the bedroom. He quickly gathered some items and threw them into his suitcase. He heard Angel come in and shut the door. "I wanted to say good-bye in private." Wesley turned around to look at Angel's face. 

Angel didn't say anything. There wasn't anything he could do. He knew that when Wesley made up his mind for the good of their son, he'd follow through. There were so many things he wanted to say, on the tip of his tongue. He tired to force them out. "Don't go," was all he could utter. 

Wesley moved closer to Angel. "All right." He stood there waiting for those two words to sink in. 

Moving toward Wesley, Angel took him into his arms. "God, I love you. Don't ever scare me like that again." Tears were again streaming from emotional overload. "I need you, Wes." 

Wesley leaned in and kissed him. He allowed Angel to hold him tightly. Breaking the kiss, Wesley wiped the tears from Angel's cheeks. "I love you too." 

Closing his eyes, Angel could only think about how good it felt to hold Wesley in his arms. "Promise me." He kissed Wesley again to compensate for anything else that he couldn't put into words. 

"I promise never to leave you again or threaten to leave you again. This is my home. I belong with you. Always." Wesley smiled. "However -" 

"However, what?" Angel took a deep, unnecessary breath. 

"You know you said you wanted to take Connor on a vacation?" 

Angel nodded. He recalled promising Wesley a break to get his mind off things. Away from his father and any other impending doom in their lives. 

"Tomorrow, I will call my father and buy the plane tickets. Have him sign paperwork stating he won't sue for custody over Connor and all three of us go to England?" 

"One problem, Wes." Angel tried to make a happy frown. "Sunlight. And trust me, boat traveling with a baby and me on a special liquid diet would not be fun." 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel again. "One word. Redeye. It can be done, or if we must, we can have my father charter a plane, since you won't let Connor leave the country without you. Also there is the fact you don't trust me any longer since I broke your heart." 

"Long flight," Angel muttered between kisses, "don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you." He paused for a moment. "It's not going to be fun." 

"No, but it's better than the alternatives." Wesley stroked Angel's cheek, then kissed it. "However it's your call." 

"Not exactly the vacation I had planned, but we'll make the most of it." Angel gave his lover a soft smile. "How's your father going to take my inclusion of this excursion? And will we be staying at your parents' house?" 

Wesley shrugged. "I'm sure my mother would want Connor there, so he will have to allow you to stay at their house. He won't like it, but it's the only way to bring Connor for a visit." He kissed Angel again. "There is one more thing. I told my father I would marry someone of his choosing. So I am very sure I will be fixed up while we are there. Can you handle that?" 

Angel frowned for a moment. "I won't like it. But if I get to make love to you at the end of the night, I can survive." 

Wesley smiled. "Good. We should pack." He gave Angel another kiss and let go of him. Heading to the closet, he pulled out a suitcase for Angel and Connor. "I should call my father to tell him the changes in plans." 

Opening a drawer, Angel started to pack. He didn't know how long they were going to be there. As he looked around the room assessing what he should bring for Connor, he felt a bit overwhelmed. With the exception of the trunk, the larger pieces of furniture, and a few books on the nightstand, their room was littered with Connor's toys and every other baby supply. They definitely needed more than one suitcase. Wesley soon came back with Connor in his arms. "How'd it go?" Angel asked as he placed the leather pants and red shirt Wesley had bought him for their anniversary into the suitcase. Just in case they went somewhere nice. 

Wesley placed Connor in the playpen. "He wasn't pleased, but he agreed after some convincing." Wesley started to pack his own clothing. "He booked a flight for us. Private jet. He mentioned something about how it has special glass so you won't burst into flames. Which is why it took so long; he had to call me back once he arranged it." Connor started to cry, and Wesley headed to the kitchen, pulled a baby teething ring from the freezer, and handed it to Connor. 

"Special glass? Why don't we have any of that?" Angel smiled. "Sure it's not a trick?" Despite the expense of the private jet, which probably cost more than he ever wanted to imagine, he still didn't trust Roger, especially with his interesting choice of lawyers. 

Wesley shrugged. "Not really, but we can always test it. Before we take off or something. Though he has given his word." He went back to packing. 

"How long are we planning on being there?" Looking at one shirt then to another, Angel couldn't decide which one to take, so he threw in both. "And have you come up with any ideas what's going to happen once we're there?" 

"I don't know." Wesley seemed to be packing everything he owned. "I'm sure you'll be staying for a week or two. We'll figure it out once we have more information." 

Walking over to Wesley, Angel wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not going to leave you there." His lips touched the back of his lover's neck. "No matter what." 

Wesley relaxed against Angel's chest. "I know, but we have to keep up appearances. So don't take everything, but then again, you are a clothes horse so take as much as you want." Wesley turned in Angel's arms and kissed him. 

Angel's lips responded with a passionate and needy kiss, ignoring Wesley's remark about his clothing habit. "Want you," he moaned as he gave his lover room to breath. His hand already started to untuck Wesley's shirt. 

Wesley groaned and started to kiss Angel's neck. This might be the last time they were together for awhile. He took a step back and helped Angel remove his shirt. "Love you." 

"Love you too," Angel responded. Not wanting to take his hands off Wesley, he guided him toward the doors and shut them inside the bedroom. His hand ran over Wesley's chest, tongue fucking Wesley's mouth. 

Wesley whimpered in need. He loved it when Angel took control and kissed him like that. Bringing up his hands, he tugged on the shirt, popping some of the buttons off. Needing to feel Angel's skin against his own. 

Letting go to Wesley for a moment, Angel allowed him to push his shirt onto the floor. His hand cupped Wesley's clothed ass. "Let's get these pants off you." Tugging the zipper down, he then lowered Wesley's pants and underwear in one swift move. 

Wesley stepped out of his pants. Smiling, Wesley kissed his way down Angel's chest. Once kneeling, he undid Angel's pants and tugged them down. "So beautiful." He pressed open mouth kisses along Angel's length. 

Groaning, Angel shivered in pleasure at Wesley's hot breath and lips against his cock. With a gentle push from Wesley, he fell back on the bed. 

Wesley placed his hands on Angel's thighs and spread them father apart. He licked and sucked on Angel's balls, rolling them in his mouth. 

Gasping Wesley's name, Angel closed his eyes. Wesley's mouth bent on driving him mad with pleasure. 

Wesley let them slip from his mouth. Before Angel could form any protest, Wesley quickly took Angel's cock into his mouth. Swallowing around the thick column, he eased Angel into his throat. 

Angel moaned loudly. His hands grasped for the sheets, restraining himself, letting the pressure and pleasure build in his body at Wesley's whim. 

Wesley groaned knowing that the vibrations drove Angel crazy. He sped up his pace, feeling the tension in Angel's body. If he could smile, he would. His lover held back on him. _I don't want him to hold back. I want all of him. I want to show him I am over my nightmare as well as how much I love him._ Wesley dug his nails into Angel's thighs, knowing how much Angel loved the mixture of pleasure and pain. 

"Fuck," Angel cried, following it with a bunch of nonsensical words. His hand reached for Wesley's hair, lightly tugging on it. Not being able to control himself anymore, Angel's hips slightly thrust into Wesley's mouth. 

Wesley moaned, moving his head back just enough to accommodate Angel's thrusts. His nails dug harder into Angel's skin, until he felt blood coating the tips, which made Angel cry out even more. Wesley placed a finger against Angel's hole and eased it in, the blood only helping slightly. 

His lover's warm mouth encasing him and the rough feeling of being penetrated sent Angel into orgasm. His body jerked along with the feeling, to be alternately filled and sucked by Wesley. 

Wesley swallowed as Angel flooded his mouth. He pulled away and licked his lips. "You taste so good." He moved up Angel's body and kissed him hard. Wesley's tongue plunged into Angel's mouth. 

Angel tasted himself and his own blood on Wesley's lips. Wesley probably hadn't even noticed that as it was in minute proportions. "Love you." His hand clutched Wesley's cock and began to stroke it. 

Wesley groaned and pulled away. "I want to make sure you're completely satisfied first." He grabbed Angel's hand and licked the fingers one by one, sucking on them as he did his lover's cock. 

"Did I mention that you have an amazing mouth?" Angel smiled as Wesley's tongue twirled around his fingertips. 

Smiling, Wesley leaned down and kissed Angel. "I think you might have. Besides my mouth, what else is amazing?" 

"Well, the full list of things rivals that of any big book you have in your library," Angel teased him. "But I'll stick to useful things in bed, I'd have to go with your fingers, ass, cock, and I really like the things you say and those little moans." 

Wesley smiled, kissed down Angel's chest, and licked one nipple then the other. Lashing it for a moment before biting it. 

Rubbing his hips against Wesley, Angel tried to place himself so both he and Wesley were getting friction off each other. 

Wesley bit down harder and slipped his body off Angel's. Denying his lover the friction he wanted. He trailed one finger down Angel's chest, then stomach. Wrapping his hand around Angel's erection, Wesley stroked lightly, pulling back the foreskin to give it a pinch. 

Groaning, Angel's cock hardened at Wesley's touch. "Need you, Wes." 

Wesley moved up for another kiss. "I want to please you." 

"You are." Angel kissed him again, his hand grabbing Wesley's ass and pulling him even closer. "My Wes." His pelvis butted up against Wesley's, intent on giving them both more pleasure. 

Wesley groaned and rubbed back against Angel. "I know I can't keep up with you sexually, but tonight I want to wear you out." 

"I assume this is part of the rouse to make us both look like we had a sleepless night." Angel kissed him, grinning. "Except the part where I walk in with a big 'I got laid' smile on my face." 

"Then maybe I should leave you like this all night and order you to pleasure me the whole time?" Wesley smirked and went to roll off Angel. 

Turning on his side, Angel started to stroke Wesley's cock. "Only problem is that I also have that 'pleased my lover' grin. But I think I can conceal it just for you." 

"Can you now?" Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pulled him closer. His hips thrust toward Angel. 

"I can try." With a smile, Angel shrugged his shoulders. His mouth found the dip in Wesley's collarbone, and he started to lick him. 

Wesley smiled and tipped his head back. "You know I had a plan for you. Then you go and turn it around. How do you always manage to do that to me?" 

"Why don't you tell me what you were planning on doing?" Angel's mouth moved lower, his teeth pulling Wesley's nipple. 

Wesley moaned and tangled his hands in Angel's hair. "I was planning on driving you crazy. Doing everything I could to make you come again and again. Then when you were completely spent, let you sleep." 

"And what about you?" Angel's tongue traced the outline of Wesley's abs. 

Wesley moaned and arched his back. "I was planning at sometime to beg you to let me come. Since I know how much you like that." 

Angel murmured against Wesley's stomach. "Still planning on the last part." Taking a large inhale of air, he lifted his head and gently blew down on Wesley's dark curls, lowering and continuing down his cock. 

Wesley cried out and held still. "Jesus." His hands found Angel's hair, and buried into it. 

Slowly, Angel took the tip of Wesley's cock into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over the slit. 

"God, Angel." Wesley closed his eyes and moaned softly. Angel was teasing him, and it made Wesley smile. "I love you." 

Muttering because he knew that Wesley enjoyed the vibrations. His hands ran over Wesley's thighs. 

Wesley moved his legs further apart. His body like clay, and Angel was the sculptor. "Angel, god, you make everything feel so good." He started to thrust lightly in Angel's mouth. "I need you." 

Angel removed his mouth from Wesley and started to play with his balls, rolling them in his hand. "You're beautiful." 

Wesley groaned and tugged Angel's hair, pulling him up. "Shh." He blushed slightly as he kissed Angel. "Why do you always say that to me?" 

"I do?" Angel looked puzzled for a moment and then kissed him again. "Well, you are." 

Wesley blushed harder. "Yes, you do. You always say it when we're making love." He kissed him again. "There was another part to my plan." 

"And what was that?" Angel's hand trailed down Wesley's spine, rolling over the vertebrae. 

"To show you that my nightmare holds no sway over me anymore, I was going to try to make you lose some of your control." Wesley licked Angel's ear and bit on his earlobe. 

Angel gasped at Wesley's bite and shivered at the intrigue of possibilities of things his lover could do. "Still planning on that?" 

"Yes," Wesley whispered huskily into Angel's ear. "But first there are some things we need to do, before I can attempt to make you lose control." 

"And what are those?" Delight at Wesley's take-charge attitude filled Angel's eyes. He couldn't wait. The possibilites made his cock jump in anticipation. 

"We need to finish packing, and then we need to put Connor to bed." Wesley gave Angel a kiss and went to pull away. 

Angel pouted. "But you haven't..." He sighed when Wesley gave him his stern face. "We also need to talk to Cordy, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne about us leaving. They're not going to be happy. Where in England do your parents live?" 

Wesley sat up and looked down at his hands. "We have a house in Kent, and another in Abbotsbury. I believe we're staying at the country home. It's one my mother likes best." 

"Wow, two houses. Connor would probably enjoy being able to play outside. Fresh air compared to city smog." Angel reached for Wesley's hand, taking it into his. "It's going to be fine. We'll get through this." 

"Go put Connor to bed. I'll finish the packing, and then we can call everyone and tell them what's going on." Wesley stood up and pulled on his robe. 

Frowning, Angel grabbed his slacks and stepped into them. Walking over to Connor's playpen, he picked him up. "Hey little man, you're going to have your first vacation to England. How about that?" Connor clapped his hands. "And you get to meet your grandma, who I'm told will adore you. Plus we're going on a special plane so daddy won't burn up, and if you cry, we won't get dirty looks from other passengers." Placing Connor on his hip, Angel mixed him some formula. 

Wesley packed more clothing for Angel. He smiled at Angel and Connor. After finishing his own packing, he placed the bags near the door. He pulled out another suitcase and packed for Connor. Wesley then grabbed another bag and headed to his study. He made sure to pack some books and other items, mostly photo albums for his mother. Once that was done, Wesley headed back and put the rest of the bags by the door. He watched Angel rock Connor to sleep. Not wanting to disturb them, he headed downstairs and called the gang explaining the situation as best he could. 

Angel joined Wesley downstairs after making sure that Connor fell asleep without any problems. He nodded as he saw everyone had gathered. One thing good about having the hotel was that unless they were out, everyone minus Cordelia, lived there. 

Cordelia laid down on the circular couch. "So what's going on? Do we have a client?" 

"I wish it were that simple." Angel sighed before starting. "Wesley, Connor, and I are going to England. We don't know how long we'll need to be there." 

Cordelia sat up and looked at Angel then at Wesley. "That's nice, but you can't go." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah," Gunn agreed with her. "How exactly are we supposed to manage if we get into a tight spot?" 

"This isn't a discussion. We're going." Angel frowned, knowing that he wasn't making things any better. "I'll call Buffy after we're done here and make sure she can lend you guys a hand if you need one." 

"Oh." Fred looked down at the floor. "That reminds me, I forgot to tell you that Buffy called today. She said that Willow was in England. Maybe you guys could have a reunion while you're there." 

"Umm...thanks Fred." Angel felt at a loss. "Wes?" 

"I'm sure Buffy will be able to help if you need it," Wesley assured them. "So far the only thing I want everyone to worry about is Cordelia's visions. You are all a team, and you work very well together. You can always call us if you need help translating or with research." 

Cordelia didn't look pleased. "Fine, but you're paying us in advance. If you guys are going on vacation than so can we. I'm thinking hours on the beach with cabaña boys bringing me drinks. What do you say, Fred?" 

"Sounds fun." Fred adjusted the skirt she wore. "Haven't been down south in a while. Last time was during my undergrad years, and well, let's just say that tequila goes straight to my head." 

"Don't worry, Cordy, you'll get your paycheck. And if you want a vacation, fine. You should all go, even Lorne." Angel pointed to the so far silent demon. "But Wes and I aren't going to England for the sights, we're going to stop Wes' father from taking Connor away from us." 

"What?" Cordelia shook her head. "He wants to take Connor; what a bastard. No offense, Wes. Then we all should go. Someone has to be with Connor while you go and do that torture, beating up thing you like so much, Angel." 

Angel shook his head. "No on both accounts. There'll be no torture or beatings. And Wes and I have to go alone. It's a little more complex than it seems. Just trust me that we need to do this by ourselves." 

Lorne cleared his throat. "We trust you, Angelcakes. Now you take care of your sugar pie." 

Cordelia moved to Angel and hugged him, then Wesley. "You're family so you make damn sure you come back to us." 

All the rest of them followed in suit, exchanging words of safe travels and promises to call on a regular basis. As they all went their separate ways down the hall - and for Cordelia, out the door - Angel already began to feel homesick. He would miss their home. The place he felt safe, surrounded by family. Yes, the two most important members would be by his side, but it wasn't going to be the same, especially with the rouse they were going to pull in front of Wesley's parents. Wesley and he were quiet when they entered their room, trying not to disturb Connor. 

Wesley headed into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He didn't want to go back to England. Didn't want to face his father again, but he had no other choice. It was a huge risk to bring Angel and Connor. With one sharp sliver of wood, he could loose his lover. _I don't know if I could raise Connor alone. My father will have won then. I must not let that happen._

Glancing over at Wesley, Angel didn't like look on his lover's face. "Come to bed," he whispered into Wesley's ear. 

Wesley finished his drink and nodded. He put the glass in the sink and headed to the bedroom. He stripped off his robe and slid under the sheets, watching Angel undress. 

Slipping between the sheets, Angel took his lover in his arms. "What's going on?" He kissed Wesley's cheek. 

"Nothing." Wesley snuggled against Angel. "That went well, don't you think?" 

"Better than I expected." Angel ran his hand down Wesley's back. "Everything's going to be alright," he assured Wesley again. "Together, we'll be fine." 

"I know." Wesley kissed Angel. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Angel pulled back for a moment. "There are still a few things I want to ask you before we go." 

Wesley sighed and sat up. He put on his glasses and turned his body so he could look Angel in the eyes. "Go ahead." 

"Is there anything I should know about your family before we get there? I mean, you don't talk about them, which is totally okay and I respect that, it's just that I'm going to be spending a lot of time with them, and besides a few less than civil encounters with your dad, I feel at loss." Angel placed his hand on Wesley's. 

Wesley sighed. "My family have been Watchers for several generations. My mother, her name is Kathryn. All you need to know is my father's word is law. Mind you manners and don't fight with him." He really didn't want to talk about them, but Angel had a right to know. 

"The other thing, well it's more something I want you to know." Angel cupped Wesley's cheek. "No matter what, I love you and you can always talk to me about anything." 

"I know that." Wesley forced a smile. "Already practicing your 'you can come to me for anything speech, just because I'm your father doesn't mean we can't be friends' speech for when Connor's older?" He took off his glasses. "I think I've been watching too many after school specials." 

Angel chuckled. "I have to agree that the baby books are kind of getting repetitive. I mean, they all disagree on what to do anyway. Should a baby sleep on its stomach or back?" Shrugging, Angel shook his head. "I know that this trip's not going to be easy, just don't forget you have two people who love you. But you know, I'm the only one who can talk. Though Connor's probably a better listener." 

Wesley nodded. "I won't forget. It's going to be hard, but we will get through it. After all we have faced a few apocalypses, what's a little trip to England?" 

"A lot." Angel kissed Wesley. "Demons are easy; you get to kill them. Family on the other hand, you have to deal with them... Maybe this isn't the best advice coming from me..." 

Wesley arched one eyebrow at Angel's comment. "Let me heat you up some blood." Wesley got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He poured himself another drink while he heated up Angel's blood. 

Angel waited silently until Wesley came back with his blood. There was no way to stop Wesley when he acted like this, except for confront him about it and that was never pleasant. But it would be easier here than in England. "Thanks," he said as Wesley handed him a mug. 

"You're welcome." Wesley smiled and sipped his drink. He watched Angel's hand pat the bed. Wesley moved to the bed and sat back down. "Is it good?" 

"You always know just how long to heat it for." Angel took a drink before looking at Wesley again. "Whatcha thinking about?" 

"You." Wesley finished his drink. He could tell Angel wanted more information about his family. He just didn't want to spend the last night they had together for awhile talking about his father. "I know what you are doing, however I would prefer not to do this right now." 

"I know. And I wish we didn't ever need to have this conversation, but it's only going to get worse when we get there." Angel's hands nervously played with the mug. "Plus we're not going to have a lot of alone time to just talk. Neither of us can be off our game when we're there." 

Wesley locked his eyes with Angel. He used the same cool tone he used on Connor when Angel spilled the bottle. "We don't need this conversation, Angel. My father knows me. I wouldn't talk about my family to anyone, let alone my lover. We are private people; you know everything you need to know. Now drop it." 

Angel felt the all too familiar pounding in the back of his head. But he wasn't going to give up, especially to Wesley's ugly tone of voice. Part of him wanted to cradle Wesley in his arms, and the other to yell at him, which wouldn't get them anywhere. His hand touched Wesley's shoulder. "I thought I was part of your family, Wes." 

"Angel, don't." Wesley pulled his hand away, and his voice was positively icy. 

"Then tell me how to make it better, Wes. Tell me how to make it so you don't do this every time a problem comes up in our lives. Because last time I checked, we have problems like the desert has sand." Angel drank the rest of his blood, grimacing because it had gone lukewarm. 

Wesley sighed. "Once this is done, we'll never have this problem. I won't terrorize Connor like..." Wesley stopped. He stood up and walked to the kitchen and poured himself another drink and then another. "Dammit Angel, I asked you not to do this." 

"I wasn't just referring to our current situation. Every time, you close up on me, and I don't know what to do." Angel sighed. "Come back to bed." He wanted also to tell Wesley to stop drinking, but he figured that he was in enough trouble as it was. 

Wesley waited a moment and finished his drink then moved back to the bed. "I'm sorry, Angel." He slipped in bed and leaned over, kissing Angel. "I'm not use to sharing my feelings. We never did that as a family." He sighed again. "I don't remember a single time growing up that my father or my mum ever told me that they loved me. So all this is very new to me. I don't want to make any mistakes with you or with Connor. All I seem to be doing lately is that." 

Angel placed his hand on Wesley's cheek. "You're doing as well as you can. It's hard to relearn what's been engrained in us." He kissed Wesley again. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley sighed and moved closer to Angel. "I just don't want to spend our last night here fighting. So can we please just let this drop?" 

"No more fighting for the night." Snuggling against Wesley, Angel held him tighter. "Would you object to making love instead?" 

Wesley leaned in and kissed him. "No, that is something I wouldn't mind at all." He trailed his right hand down Angel's chest. 

"Glad to have a good idea." With hungry need, Angel's mouth met Wesley's again. His lover tasted of alcohol, a constant reminder of what had gone on before and of all the pain he couldn't wash away from Wesley. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. He rolled on top of him and straddled him. Angel was kissing him with such a fiery passion that it made Wesley feel badly for the fight and his part in it. "I'm sorry." He started to kiss down Angel's neck and chest. "Let me make it up to you." He mumbled against Angel's stomach. 

"I'm sorry too," Angel groaned. "I provoked you." He closed his eyes just feeling the weight of Wesley's body on his. 

"Shhh. It was no excuse for my behavior." Wesley laid between Angel's legs. He rubbed his cheek against Angel's cock, letting the stubble lightly scratch it. 

Gasping, Angel's body jerked in response to Wesley's touch, trying to move to get more. "Need you." 

"Do you like that?" Wesley placed his hands on Angel's hips and pressed down. Making sure Angel didn't try to take control. 

Slowly, Angel nodded his head. "Like that. Like what you do, Wes." Wesley's fingers digging into his hips sent waves of pleasure rushing to his cock. 

Wesley rubbed his cheek again. Taking a deep breath, he blew warm air over Angel's erection, watching it jerk in response. Wesley smiled and licked up the length in one sweeping gesture. "I like pleasing you." 

Angel reached down and let his hand rub over Wesley's shoulder. "Yours." 

"Yes, mine." Wesley placed the tip of Angel's cock into his mouth and flicked the foreskin. 

As Wesley began to suck lightly on him, Angel moaned loudly. His free hand reached for the sheets and crunched them between his fingers, stopping himself from giving into the instinct to take over the situation for his own pleasure. 

Wesley sucked harder, then let Angel slip from his mouth. Looking up at Angel, he grinned. Using his tongue, he lifted up the foreskin and gently placed his teeth on it, giving just a hint of pressure. 

"Fuck, Wes," Angel growled. His hand clamped down harder on Wesley's shoulder. 

Angel growling only made Wesley put more pressure on it. His hands went to fondle Angel's balls. 

"Tease." Angel's hips buckled against Wesley's hands. 

Wesley moved his head back, releasing Angel's foreskin. "Yes." He dug his nails into Angel's hips. "Yours." 

"Mine." Sitting up, Angel pulled Wesley to him and kissed him. "Want you." His mouth moved to his lover's neck, nipping and sucking on it. 

Wesley arched his neck, giving Angel complete access. He knew that if he wanted Angel to lose control he had to be passive. "Yes, yours." He moaned softly, letting his hands tangle in Angel's hair. 

"My beautiful Wes." Angel pushed him down on the bed, so he was on top, hips butting against Wesley's. His mouth wanted every bit of Wesley's skin he could find. 

"Yes... yours." Wesley pushed his hips up against Angel's, rubbing their cocks together. His hands found the back of Angel's neck. He rubbed it for a moment, then moved his hands back up and gripped Angel's hair. Yanking his head up, Wesley kissed him hard. 

Growling, his mouth devoured Wesley's. Hard and fierce. Tongues and teeth clashing. "Love when you play rough," he said while giving his lover a chance to breath and then went back for his mouth. 

Wesley rolled them over again, forcing Angel to be on the bottom. He broke the kiss and grinned. "Do you?" He moved to kiss Angel again instead missed Angel's mouth. His lips grazed Angel's throat. Instead of kissing it, Wesley bit it. 

Angel gasped in pleasure. He felt the skin breaking and smelled his own blood. His hands found themselves gripping Wesley's hips. As soon as he got over the initial sensation, his hands eased up, afraid that Wesley would have bruises in the morning. 

Wesley lifted his head. Some of Angel's blood was smeared on his lips. "Don't stop." 

"Can't hurt you, Wes." Angel's hands gently ran across where they had been. 

Wesley kissed Angel lightly. "You're not," he whispered against Angel's lips. "I want this; I want you." 

Licking his own blood off Wesley's lips, Angel groaned, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley moved his head away. _I just need to push him a little more._ He sat up and moved off the bed and went to the trunk. 

"Whatcha getting?" Angel raised his eyebrow in anticipation. 

Wesley pulled out a small hand held whip. "Never you mind." He also pulled out a spiked cock ring. Heading back to the bed, he laid the whip across Angel's chest. "Here." Wesley handed him the cock ring. 

Angel was rather shock. "You want me to..." 

Angel wasn't taking this quite as Wesley had hoped. "Want you to what?" 

"Trying to insure your punishment?" Angel smirked at him. "That is what you want?" 

Wesley's smile said yes. "I don't know what you're talking about." He ran his hand over the leather straps. 

"I think you do." Angel set both the whip and the ring down on the bed. His hand reached for Wesley's cock, moving over it. 

Wesley closed his eyes and moaned. "Hmm, this is very nice." He reached out and placed his hand over Angel's trying to speed him up. 

Shaking his head, Angel made disapproving noise at Wesley and patted his hand. "Naughty." 

"Am I?" Wesley removed his hand and leaned forward for a kiss. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"So impatient." Angel assessed Wesley's erection for moment. "Going to do this." He picked up the cock ring and snapped it into place. "I'd suggest keeping your legs apart for comfort. I think that'll serve my purposes as well." 

Wesley moaned and laid down on the bed. He kept his legs apart. "Is this good?" He glanced over at the trunk and wondered what else Angel would use tonight. 

Angel leaned over and rooted around in their drawer. He found the flavored lubricant. Smiling, he poured some on Wesley's cock. "Mmmm." Lowering his body, he took the head of his lover's length into his mouth until the leather met his lips. No teasing and preparing, but directly. 

Wesley arched up. "Angel." He moaned loudly. His hands tangled into Angel's hair. "So good." He started thrusting. "Jesus Angel..." He felt Angel swallow around him. 

Angel's tongue rolled over his lover's cock. He sensed Wesley's arousal becoming stronger. Slowly, he moved back and looked up at Wesley. "Want you to roll over on your stomach." 

Wesley shook his head. "No, I want you to keep doing what you were doing." He blinked, and before he realized it, he was on his stomach. He rubbed against the sheets. "I'm sorry." Wesley hoped he was playing his role up to Angel's expectations. 

"No apologies, Wes." Angel ran his hand down Wesley's ass and lightly smacked it. Grabbing the whip off the bed, he traced it over Wesley's ass. 

Wesley arched up into the touch. "As you wish." He gripped the sheets in anticipation. "I guess it's time for my punishment hmm?" _Angel's still in control._ Instead of concentrating on what Angel was doing, he mapped out the next stage of his plan. 

The whip came down, grazing Wesley's ass. Angel smiled, as Wesley moved into, not away from, the strike. He admired the nice blush before lifting his hand again. 

Wesley moaned and continued moving into the whip. He loved feeling the leather against his skin. "Very nice." Angel wasn't doing much more than teasing him. "Not much of a punishment is it?" Wesley inched his hand under his body, moving closer and closer to his cock. 

Before Wesley could reach himself, Angel grabbed Wesley's wrist and at the same time came down harder with the whip. "Behave," he growled. 

Wesley cried out more in surprise than in pain. "Please, Angel..." He pushed up begging for another smack. "Again. Please, my Angel." 

"Yours." Angel brought down the whip again. "So pretty." He rotated the whip every time to hit another part of Wesley's ass, making him squirm in expectation. 

Wesley fisted the sheets as Angel whipped him. "Yes, god yes." He couldn't stop moving. Waiting for the next blow, but it never came. Whimpering, Wesley turned and glanced over his shoulder. "Angel?" 

Sitting still, Angel waited to cool down. He ran his hand across the red marks on his lover. 

Wesley frowned and turned around. "Angel?" He kissed him lightly. "What is it?" 

"Just needed a break, catch my breath if I had it." Nuzzling up to Wesley, Angel kissed his neck. 

"No breaks." Wesley arched his neck and moved closer to Angel. "No calming down. I want this. Angel, I want you. Would you deny me this?" His hand found Angel's erection and started to stroke it. 

Angel groaned. "Want to give you everything. But you don't understand that there are things we just can't do, things that the demon wants that would..." He kissed Wesley. "That doesn't change how much I want you." 

"Angel, your soul's permanent. I don't fear Angelus now." Wesley stroked Angel faster. He pressed a hand on Angel's shoulder pushing him down onto the bed. "I want you too." He kissed Angel's stomach. "Please, this will be our last night together for awhile. Neither of us should hold back." 

"The soul doesn't change the urges, just how I'll feel in the morning." Angel's hand ran through Wesley's hair. "What we're not going to sneak around like teenagers..." 

"Well, let me rephrase that. This is the last night we'll have the full night together." Wesley moved lower and nuzzled Angel's cock. "What urges do you have?" 

"Vampire ones," Angel adjusted his hips toward Wesley's mouth, "and human ones. The force of my body could do just as much damage as if I drank from you." 

"I'm not as fragile as I look, Angel." Wesley moved lower. His tongue reached out and lapped at Angel's balls. "Tell me them, in detail." 

"There's always blood. Every time your body gets aroused, blood rushing to the surface, so easy to break and fall into my mouth." Angel gasped as Wesley licked up the underside of his shaft. "Make you almost come, and then bit down on the vein in your groin. Bury myself inside of you and drink while thrusting." 

Wesley groaned and took Angel into his mouth, sucking hard. When he heard Angel give a small cry, he pulled back and grinned. "I love it when you tell me your fantasies." He moved up Angel's body. "Is that the one you think about the most?" Wesley held his body above Angel's. The only part of himself that touched Angel was his cock 

"Yeah," Angel answered, his voice small, almost hiding in the sheets. "Something engrained." 

Wesley moved off Angel's body and sat next to him. "Sit up and look at me." 

Quickly Angel obeyed Wesley, staring into his eyes and not quite knowing what to expect. 

Wesley leaned in and kissed him. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Angel leaned in to kiss him again, only to find that Wesley moved away. 

"Lay down on the bed and don't move." Wesley got off the bed and went to the trunk. He picked up a few items and moved back to the bed. Putting the items within reach on the bed, Wesley leaned over Angel. "Close your eyes." 

Angel laid quietly, eyes shut, and waited for Wesley. He felt a soft kiss on his lips. 

After giving Angel a kiss, he moved up and tied a blindfold over his eyes. "Don't move." Wesley picked up the small bottle of holy water and poured a few drops on Angel's chest. 

Angel gasped as the burning water rolled down his chest until it dissolved. Wesley added another drop, and he cried out again. 

Wesley kept adding drops until Angel was gasping. He put the bottle away and picked up the hand held whip. "Turn on your stomach." 

Angel did as he was told. He shivered as Wesley slowly ran the whip down his spine, letting the leather strip fall between his cheeks. 

"You feel you should be punished for that fantasy don't you?" Wesley brought the whip down lightly against Angel's ass. "Answer me." 

"Yes." Angel waited for the next strike. 

"You want me to punish you?" Wesley brought his hand down again. 

Angel whimpered, "Please." 

Wesley hit Angel harder again and again until he drew blood. Panting harder, Wesley stopped and slid his hand up Angel's thigh. "More?" 

"Yes," Angel responded, his face in a grimace of pain and pleasure. 

Wesley hit him again and again, listening to the sounds Angel made. After awhile, his arm grew sore, and Wesley stopped. "Enough." 

Angel didn't move on the bed. "Wes." His body ached for both release and the comfort of his lover's arms. 

"Move if you wish." Wesley got off the bed and went to the trunk. Kneeling down, he went through the trunk looking for the next prop to be used tonight. 

Angel didn't move. He knew if he rolled over that every sore and every mark Wesley had made on his back would make him squirm. 

Wesley sighed and headed back to the bed. "You didn't move?" Frowning, he reached down and undid the blindfold. "What's wrong?" 

"Just didn't want the sheets irritate me." Angel smiled. "I'm fine, Wes." He took Wesley's hand and kissed his fingers. 

Wesley pulled his hand away and opened up the jar he picked up from the trunk. He started to apply the ointment on the whip marks. He rubbed it in completely. "This might sting, but it will take away the pain." 

Angel moved at the initial sting of the save, but then relaxed as it became cool. "How do you do that?" 

"It's something I picked up at an occult shop. I figured if we were going to play rough sometimes, it wouldn't hurt to have protection." Wesley reached down and wrapped his hand around Angel's erection, pumping it. 

Turning on his side, Angel allowed for more room for Wesley. "I meant that you always know what I need." He looked over at his lover and noticed that the cock ring was still on. "You shouldn't have had that on for this long." Reaching toward Wesley, he unsnapped it. 

Wesley groaned and closed his eyes. Even though he had the cock ring on, Wesley was no where near orgasm. He laid down next to Angel. "Thank you." He stroked Angel harder, knowing his lover needed to come. 

Angel's own hand trailed down Wesley's body and played lightly with his cock, just to get him excited again. Leaning closer, he kissed Wesley. "I love you," he moaned into Wesley's mouth. 

Wesley kissed Angel back. He grabbed Angel's wrist stopping him. "I love you too." 

"Why can't I?" He tried to pout, but it turned into a groan as he felt the sweeping pleasure of his lover's touch echo throughout his body. 

Instead of answering Angel, Wesley kissed his neck. Licking and biting it in time with his strokes. 

Gasping at the intensity, Angel lost himself in the pleasure. "Wes," he groaned as he came in his lover's hand. 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel afterward. He quickly wiped his hand on the sheet. 

Kissing his lover, Angel lingered, just enjoying the feeling of Wesley's lips against his, his tongue darting in and out. His arms wrapped themselves around Wesley's waist. 

Wesley closed his eye and pressed against Angel's body. He sighed in pleasure. Wesley brought his hands up and placed them on Angel's cheeks. "Do you feel better now?" 

"Much." Turning his head to one side and then the other, he kissed both of Wesley's palms. "What would you like?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Nothing." He closed his eyes and pulled his hands away. He turned in Angel's arms and pressed his back against him. 

"Absolutely not." Angel started to kiss Wesley's shoulders. "I'm not going to let you go to sleep without coming." 

Wesley smiled and curled up. "It's all right, Angel. I don't need to. I have everything. You have given me everything." 

Leaning in, Angel whispered, "I think that's the best compliment I've ever received. You always give me what I need." His mouth moved down and began to kiss Wesley's neck. "You said you wanted our last night to be special, but I need to please you as well." 

"You do please me. I just wish..." Wesley moaned softly. He felt Angel's arms slide around his waist, pulling him closer against Angel's body. Wesley trailed his hands over Angel's. 

"Just wish what?" Angel's tongue trailed over his neck. 

Wesley shivered in delight. "I wish I could fulfill your fantasies. Give you everything, like you give me. I understand why you don't want to. I also remember earlier tonight that you agreed to my plan on making you lose control, then when it came time you still held back. It also bothers me that you feel that you need to be punished for them." 

"Thank you for sharing with me." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. "You fulfill so many other fantasies for me. I have more than I ever deserved. I live my life - minus the sun allergy and the diet - as a human would. You and Connor are more of a second chance than any prophecy about the possibility of becoming human again." 

Wesley turned in Angel's arms and gave him a kiss. "I know, I just don't want to ignore the darker parts of you. Everyone, even humans, have it inside them. I think I've shown you that I am quit capable of going to that place and coming back unharmed." 

"I know." Angel pulled Wesley close to him. "But it isn't that simple. The taste of human blood is seductive, not to mention has about the same effect as someone switching from decaf to caffeinated coffee. It's different for you. You used the whip on me, but in the morning, you don't wake with a craving to pick it up again and use it on everyone." 

"I know. I just." Wesley sighed. "Forget I said anything." He kissed Angel and wrapped his arms around him. "Make love to me." 

"I'm not going to forget, but I will let it rest." Angel kissed him, moving quickly down his body. He placed little kisses down Wesley's length as he moved his body down. 

Wesley groaned and moved his legs apart. "Angel..." He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand in Angel's hair. 

Taking Wesley's cock into his mouth, Angel rolled his tongue over it, and then relaxing his throat, enveloped Wesley fully into his mouth. 

Wesley arched up against Angel. He cried out softly as Angel worked him expertly. Moments passed as Wesley started to buck under him like a wild thing. He came with a shout, spilling himself into Angel's throat. 

As Angel let Wesley's cock fall out of his mouth, his tongue swirled around him. Placing a kiss on Wesley's thigh, Angel looked up at him. "Would like to fuck you." 

Wesley spread his legs even further. "God, yes. Please, Angel." Wesley reached for the lube that sat on the nightstand. He grabbed it and handed it to Angel. 

Watching Wesley, Angel lubed both himself and then his lover. Loving the look of pleasure that crossed Wesley's face as one of his fingers entered him. He added another, knowing that Wesley had been ready for a while. 

"Angel," Wesley whimpered. He gasped and clenched around Angel's fingers as he touch his prostate. "Yes. Please need you. Don't torture me any longer." Wesley felt himself getting hard again from Angel's teasing touch. 

Removing his fingers, Angel pushed in, his cock adjusting to Wesley's body. With a second thrust, he was fully inside. "Love you." One hand reached for Wesley's hip and the other for his cock. 

Wesley moaned as Angel stroked him. "Love you too." He placed his legs over Angel's shoulders, so his lover could thrust in deeper. 

Leaning down, Angel kissed him. His tongued moved in time with his thrusts. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth, writhing under him. With a grin, Wesley grabbed Angel's bottom lip with his teeth and nipped it. 

Growling, Angel slammed into Wesley, feeling his lover's body contract around his cock. He loved when Wesley played against him. 

Wesley gasped and moaned loudly. "Angel..." He moved his hands down and laid them over Angel's, trying to speed up Angel's hand on his cock. 

Nodding, Angel sped up his hand's movements. He adjusted his angle inside of Wesley, listening to his moans. "Feel wonderful." 

"Yes, god Angel." Wesley felt his balls tighten, but he didn't want to come so quickly not until Angel did. He started to recite "Paradise Lost" to distract himself. 

Angel held the base of Wesley's cock. "Interesting method of distraction." Increasing his momentum, he moaned loudly. 

Wesley blushed; he didn't realize he spoke aloud. He felt Angel speed up and moaned. "Angel, love you so much." Wesley reached up and pulled Angel down to kiss him. 

"Love you," Angel muttered against Wesley's lips. His mouth moved to a crushing kiss against Wesley's. Pleasure rushed up his body, and his orgasm took him over, pounding into Wesley. Sloppily his hand pumped Wesley's cock. 

Wesley cried out against Angel's mouth. He felt Angel orgasm inside him. That and Angel's hand moving against his own erection pushed Wesley over his own edge. His body shook as waves of pleasure flowed over and through him. 

Angel's body slumped over Wesley's. His kissed Wesley on his cheek, listening to his lover's rapid heartbeat. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's back and held him. He smiled and stroked Angel's hair. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Closing his eyes, Angel relaxed against Wesley. "Suppose I should probably move?" 

"No. I like you here, on me and in me." Wesley moved his hand down Angel's back. His fingers ran slowly over Angel's spine. 

Angel smiled and kissed Wesley. "Isn't the most comfortable position for your legs though. Unless you desire to be a contortionist and haven't told me?" 

"You do have a point." Wesley kissed Angel lightly. He groaned softly as Angel moved off him and pulled out. Once Angel was laying on his back, Wesley moved over and snuggled into Angel's arms. 

"My beautiful Wes." Angel held him tightly. "Never going to let you go." He looked at the time on the clock, they would only get a few hours of rest before the flight. Part of him somewhere inside was excited about flying, but he couldn't bring himself to want to because of what they had to do. He'd rather make Wesley a member of the mile high club than act like his cold, brokenhearted ex-lover. 

Wesley smiled and closed his eyes. He was completely wiped out. "Good." He fell asleep, forgetting for the meantime the trials they would face tomorrow. Just enjoying basking in the afterglow.


	19. Chapter 19

Awaking to the quiet babblings of Connor, Angel slipped out of the bed and went to cradle his son before he started crying. It wasn't quite time for them to get up yet. After changing Connor's diaper, Angel went back to bed, bringing Connor with him. 

Wesley muttered something in his sleep and moved closer to Angel. "Baby?" 

"Go back to sleep," Angel whispered, kissing Wesley's forehead. "Connor just had a wet diaper. We're both right here." 

Wesley smiled and snuggled against them. "Okay." He fell back to sleep at once. 

When Angel woke up again, knowing that it was now time to get up and face the day, he found Wesley wide-awake and staring at him and Connor. "Hey." 

Wesley smiled. "Morning." He awoke early and felt sick. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. He memorized his lover and child sleeping, knowing that this would be the last time he saw them like this for awhile. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Always with you." Angel looked down at Connor who was still fast asleep. "Someone thinks we're sleeping in this morning," he whispered, and then leaned in to kiss Wesley. 

Wesley kissed Angel as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Softly, Angel picked up Connor and placed him on the other side of his pillow so he could scoot closer to Wesley and take him in his arms. His mouth kissed away Wesley's tears. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel. "I don't want to lose you. Promise me that you won't hate me for this?" 

"I seemed to have an infinite amount of patience for anything involving you." Angel's hand rubbed Wesley's back. "I need you with me, and so does Connor." 

Wesley smiled. "I just want you to understand that I might have to say things to you and about you that I don't mean. I will have to be cruel to be kind." Wesley kissed Angel again. "We should get ready." 

"I know, Wes. And I'll have to put up the same face." Angel grimaced as he got out of bed, immediately wanting to be back under the sheets and in Wesley's arms. 

Wesley looked down at Connor and picked him up. Connor made a small sound. "Shh." He brought Connor back to the crib and tucked him in. "I want you just for myself this morning." 

"Made plans this morning, did you?" Angel raised a suspicious eyebrow. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him. "We need a shower." He grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. 

"I like this idea." Willingly, Angel followed Wesley into the bathroom, grinning the whole time. 

Wesley turned on the shower and stepped in. He turned as Angel came in after him. Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and hungrily kissed him. 

Angel groaned into Wesley's mouth. He started to think that just maybe getting out of bed wasn't such a bad idea. His hand groped Wesley's ass. 

Wesley pressed closer to Angel's chest. Kissing Angel, harder and hungrier. _This is the last time._ With that sobering thought, Wesley broke the kiss and licked down Angel's neck. 

Gasping, Angel held his lover closer. "God, Wes." The intensity of his lover's mouth drove him wild, his cock searching for something to press against. 

Wesley smirked and bit Angel's neck, hard. He wanted to please his lover, to give him something to remember in the coming nights. Wesley pressed his hip against Angel's cock. 

Tipping his head back, Angel surrendered control to Wesley, caught up in the feeling of his lover's teeth pressed into his neck. The feeling traveled down his spine and right to his erection. 

Wesley licked his way down Angel's body and wrapped his lips around Angel's cock. He gave it a few sucks then pulled away and stood up. "Do you want me?" he asked with a grin. 

"Want you, Wes," Angel moaned. His mouth sought the passion of Wesley's. 

Wesley pulled Angel closer and kissed him again. His hand wrapping around Angel's length, he pumped it with quick movements. 

Leaning against Wesley, Angel reached for his cock, wanting to please his lover as well. He broke their kiss. "Need you." 

Wesley kissed Angel harder, moaning into his mouth. He sped up the movements. Wesley knew they didn't have much time. Not if they wanted to get to the airport just before sunrise. "Love you." he whispered against Angel's lips. 

"Love you." Angel was just as aware of the time constraint as Wesley was. He groaned, "Want you." 

Panting Wesley smiled. "Then take me." He let go of Angel and turned around bracing his hands against the tile wall. 

Before Wesley could fully turn around, Angel already had the soap in his hands, preparing himself, in a forgetful rush that Wesley was probably already ready for him from last night. Instead of teasing his lover with a finger, Angel brought his cock to Wesley's entrance and began to push in. 

Wesley groaned slowly. He pushed his hips back taking his lover's cock inside him completely. "God, Angel." Wesley bent his head and moaned as the water rushed over his neck. He groaned when Angel took his cock in hand. 

"Mine," Angel growled as he started to thrust, his movements steady, free hand bracing himself against the wall. 

"Yours, always." Wesley pushed forwards and backwards, matching Angel's thrusts. Wesley tilted his head up and to the side, reaching for a kiss. 

Meeting Wesley's mouth, Angel placed a needy kiss on his mouth. He sped up his hand. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. He felt his balls tighten as Angel sped up his movements; Wesley came with a whimper. 

Steadying Wesley, Angel moved faster, enjoying the feeling of his lover's warm and pleased body. "Feel so nice." 

Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. Angel's hands were holding him tightly. "Love you." 

"Love you too," the words of endearment spilled from Angel's lips as he came, feeling complete inside of his lover. 

Wesley moaned softly. After a moment, Angel let him go, and Wesley moved forward then turned around and kissed him. 

Angel savored the taste of his lover's lips, but also picked up the shampoo and started rubbing Wesley's hair. He fooled himself into believing that he didn't have to break their kiss, but when the suds dribbled down between them and on Wesley's face, they did. 

Wesley moved his head under the showerhead, washing the soap out of his hair. "We didn't give Connor his bath last night. Why don't you get him and we all can wash together." _One last time._

Angel nodded and stepped out the shower. He ignored the puddle of water dripping off his body and went to get their son. "How does a shower sound?" Lifting Connor out of the crib and waking him up, Angel also grabbed the baby mini-bathtub incase they wanted to set him down. He frowned a bit remembering just how small the shower was. 

Wesley finished washing his body and moved to let them in. 

"Look who's excited about his shower." Angel smiled at Wesley. "Want to hold him or wash him? Unless you want me to bring the baby bathtub in?" 

"I'll hold him you wash him, that way you can wash yourself too." Wesley took Connor in his arms and gave him a kiss. 

Picking up the baby shampoo, Angel carefully washed Connor's hair, taking care not to get any soap in his eyes. He grinned at the image of Connor cradled in Wesley's arms. _Just like things should be._ Quickly, he finished washing both of them and got out of the shower. As Wesley put a diaper on Connor, Angel tickled his foot. "You're going to go on your first airplane today." Connor giggled. 

Wesley smiled. "I'll dress him. Can you finish dressing and then bring the bags to my car?" Carrying Connor out, Wesley put him on the changing table and finished drying him off. 

Closing his eyes, Angel focused on his task instead of what lay ahead of them. Before carrying the first trip of bags downstairs, he kissed Wesley, and then went on with his undertaking. As he came into the lobby, he saw that the whole gang was down there waiting for them. 

"Though we'd give you a little bon voyage breakfast." Gunn munched on a doughnut. "And drive you to the airport. So they can't rip you off on the parking." 

"Plus we wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck. We're going to miss you both." Cordelia pulled out three boxes. "Promise me when you come back you'll bring us English chocolate?" She handed Angel the boxes. "A little going away present." 

Angel smiled and hugged Cordelia. "Thank you. I'll wait until Wes and Connor are down here to open these. And chocolates shouldn't be a problem." He nodded at Gunn. "Want to put these in Wes' car, while I get the rest from upstairs?" he asked, tossing the keys at Gunn. Setting the boxes on the couch, he turned back to get the next bunch of bags. 

Wesley came downstairs carrying Connor and his diaper bag. "What's all this?" He smiled when he saw everyone gathered. 

"Just a little going away party." Fred smiled. "Thought you might want some good vibes before going." 

Lorne moved to Wesley and gave him a hug. "You take care. Just remember if you need us, we're only a 14 hour flight away." He turned and hugged Angel. "I have something for the little pup." Lorne pulled out a teddy bear and gave it to Connor. 

Wesley smiled. "Thanks, Lorne." 

Angel looked at all his friends, his family. "Do we get to open the presents now or later?" 

"Now of course." Cordelia grinned and grabbed a doughnut. 

Wesley smiled and handed Connor to Fred. He opened his and found a leather bound journal. 

First, Angel opened the one marked for Connor. He pulled out a soft yellow blanket and a photo album. Flipping the pages, he found pictures of everyone inside. "Look Connor," he held the blanket and album in front of Connor, "you got presents." Connor gurgled. "I think he likes them." Then he opened his own package, which contained a pair of sunglass. "Thanks." 

"Wes told us about the plane's special glass," Gunn said. "Thought you probably didn't have a pair." 

Wesley smiled. "Thank you all." 

Cordelia gave Wesley then Angel a hug. "We should get going. Gunn grab the cooler. We packed you some blood." She handed Angel a travel mug. "We also have sandwiches in there for Wes." Cordelia took Connor from Fred. "We even packed extra formula for Connor." 

"Wes," Angel turned to look at his lover, "where's your father going to meet us?" 

"At the airport." Wesley watched the gang grab the rest of the bags and head out to the car leaving them alone. "I guess it's time for us to say goodbye." 

"Not goodbye." Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley's waist. "Just no touching until England." There was more to it than that, but Angel didn't want to admit it just yet. 

Wesley nodded. "I love you." Wesley kissed Angel, putting all his feelings into the kiss. 

It was the kind of kiss that made Angel wanted to push Wesley up against the wall and make love to him, but also the kind that made him realize just how much he loved Wesley. His mouth pressed hard against Wesley's, hand running across his lover's face as he noticed that Wesley had forgotten to shave. _Even more sexy._ Reluctantly, he moved away both knowing that they had to leave and that Wesley needed oxygen. "I love you too." 

Wesley panted and had to turn away from Angel, before he started crying. "Let's go. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get back." He took Angel's hand and kissed it. 

Angel nodded and squeezed Wesley's hand in his. "We can do this," he assured both himself and Wesley. On the ride to airport, Angel quickly gave out last minute advice to the gang and informed them what Roger believed to be the state of Angel and Wesley's relationship. They couldn't afford any mistakes, especially not this early in the trip. 

Wesley sat there looking out the window. Holding Angel's hand knowing this was going to be torture for them both. Too soon did they arrive. Wesley let go of Angel's hand. "I guess we need to go now." 

"I promise not the run into anything on the way back." Gunn tried to lighten things up as they all piled out of the car. 

As soon as they were done unloading, an airport service person arrived with a cart for their belongings. "I think I kind of like this private jet thing." Angel tried not to focus on the things ahead, but his fantasy was short lived as Roger appeared. 

"Ready to go?" Roger asked Wesley. He eyed all the members of Wesley's little group who had come to see them off. 

"Yes, father." He turned toward his friends. "Goodbye." His eyes conveyed his sadness, but his voice was very cool. He turned around and didn't look at Angel. "Shall we?" 

Angel gave everyone hugs again and took Connor for Cordelia's arms. "See you when we get back." He picked the diaper bag up, placing it over his arm. As they walked to the plane, Angel only nodded at Roger and made sure to walk several steps behind Wesley. 

Wesley looked straight ahead. He wanted so desperately to take Angel's hand, but he didn't. Connor started to cry from the noise. Wesley stopped and turned around. "I'll take him." 

Trying not to look up at Wesley's face, Angel handed Connor to Wesley. "Here's his new teddy bear. He might like that." Angel took out the teddy and gave it to Connor. Connor seemed to calm down in Wesley's arms and was quiet by the time they were sitting down in the plane. 

Wesley placed Connor his baby seat. He strapped him in and stood up. "You can sit by him; after all, you have his food." Wesley looked away from Angel and glanced at his father to see if he bought their little performance. 

Roger picked a book out of his briefcase as soon as he was seated. "I'd suggest you use this time to sleep, Wesley. And I hope you packed a razor because you shouldn't meet your mother looking as if you've just tumbled out of bed." 

Wesley put his hand to his face and frowned. "I'm sorry, father, I didn't sleep well last night. I will shave before we get there." He sat down. 

Angel fussed with the adjustments on Connor's seat. He didn't want to admit how nervous he was about flying, especially flying eastward into the sun. Connor began to fuss again at the rumble of the landing gear retracting when they were finally in the air. "It's okay, Connor." Angel handed him a pacifier to suck on. 

They were flying for a few moments before the sun started to rise. The shades were all up. Wesley unfastened his belt and started to pull down the shades. He didn't want to take a chance with Angel. He couldn't bear it if his father used this as a way to kill Angel. 

After they were all down, Angel grabbed a bottle of water out of Connor's diaper bag. Slowly, he opened the one of the shades and stuck his hand in front of it. His face winched as he expected to start burning. After a moment, he looked down at his hand. "Huh, not on fire. How can I get some of this glass?" He pulled up a couple of shades excitedly, but then calmed down, remembering that he couldn't share this excitement with his lover. "Look Connor, daddy's not on fire." 

Roger shook his head. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd something more effective like a stake." 

Wesley smiled and went about opening all the blinds. "It's a good thing not all vampires have this glass, it would make our job twice as hard." He wanted nothing more then to hold Angel's hand and kiss him in the warm sunlight. He moved back to his seat, his hand brushing quickly against Angel's. 

Closing his eyes, Angel relaxed back in his seat, letting the sun wash over his face. Grabbing the sunglass, he placed them on his face. He wished he and Wesley could make love in the sunlight. 

Wesley watched Angel, wishing they were alone. He turned back into his seat and closed his eyes. He felt tears roll down his cheeks and wiped them quickly away. "Where did you get his jet, father?" 

"One of my connections," Roger answered, rather annoyed that Wesley had interrupted his book. "I've managed to commandeer one for the Council. They're rather excited." 

"Yes, of course." Wesley sighed and let his father go back to reading. He stood up and move to the other seat near Connor. He picked up Connor's teddy bear and held it out to the baby. Glancing at Angel he mouthed the words - I love you. 

Eyeing Roger, Angel turned to Wesley and responded mouthing the same sentiment. As Connor fell asleep, Angel decided to take this as he chance to rest, not knowing how long their son would keep quiet. 

Roger kept reading and watched as everyone else went to sleep. He was content, but decided that now would be the ample time to write about the trip so far. Wesley was being rather emotional over this whole thing, but at least his son's emotions were easy to read and he could tell something had changed between the two. 

Wesley ran a hand over Connor's cheek. He leaned down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. Standing up, Wesley headed to his seat and pulled out his travel bag. He headed to the back of the plane to the bathroom. The small kitchen was also back there. _Angel should get something to eat soon. He hasn't eaten since last night._ Wesley opened his mouth to say something and stopped. He couldn't show anymore concern towards Angel than he already had. Wesley went into the bathroom. 

Turning his head, Angel opened his eyes to look at Connor. He noticed that Wesley had left. "Flying's pretty fun. Maybe if we're ever millionaires, we'll buy a plane and travel around." If he kept his mind on his son, he could enjoy himself and not think about the rouse he and Wesley were putting on for Roger. "Do you know where we are?" Angel asked Roger, the first time he'd said anything to man. 

"I'd say about over the Mississippi River." Roger closed his journal. "We should eat lunch." 

Wesley came out of the bathroom. He shaved and cleaned up a bit. "I'll make lunch." He opened the small cooler that the gang gave him and headed back to the kitchen area, heating up some blood for Angel. Then he made formula for Connor. He pulled out two sandwiches. One for himself and the other for his father. He had a hard time juggling everything back to the seats. "Here you go." He handed his father the sandwich, and then turned to Angel. 

"Thanks." Angel took the blood and sipped it, avoiding looking at Wesley. "Want me to feed Connor?" 

"Yes." He handed the bottle to Angel, and then sat down in his seat, watching Angel and Connor. 

Connor drank his bottle quickly. The hours seemed to drag on and on. Angel took little naps, but mostly, he sat there wishing he was back in bed with Wesley. 

Wesley sighed. No one on the plane was talking. He wished he was back at home. Wesley sighed again and reclined his chair. Within moments, he was asleep. 

The plane shook, which startled Angel awake and made Connor start crying. "Just a little turbulence." Picking up Connor from his seat, Angel cradled him into his arms. "A little wind over the Atlantic." 

Wesley was having nightmares about his father killing Angel. When the plane started shaking, he woke with a cry, "Angel!" 

"Calm down, Wesley." Roger looked at his son with annoyance in his eyes. "Turbulence and your son crying." He frowned and closed his eyes. Wesley was still far too attached to the vampire. 

Wesley sat up and went over to his son. "It's alright, Connor." He placed his hand on the baby's back, rubbing it soothingly. He was embarrassed that he called out Angel's name. He needed to regain control over his emotions if this was going to work. "You are not doing a good job keeping Connor quiet." He made sure to put more annoyance into his voice. "Perhaps I should take over?" 

"Fine." Angel tried not to wince at the sound of his voice. "You try to keep a baby quiet who's never been on a plane and scared. He doesn't know what's happening." 

Wesley took Connor from Angel's arms. "Move." His voice was filled with venom. He watched Angel stand. "There, there Connor." He held his son and kissed his forehead. "It will be alright." He sat down and got out Connor's pacifier. 

Angel walked back into the kitchen. He needed to be away from Roger, away from the performance they were putting on. It had begun to wear on him. He knew that Wesley had upped the ante because of his outburst when he'd woke up. Angel heated up blood so he didn't look like he was just loitering in the back. He wasn't handling this well because he didn't like to hide things. He didn't have to. As a vampire, he did things unapologetically. If Roger had been anyone else except for Wesley's father, Angel would have long ago told him to fuck off. 

Wesley calmed Connor down. After a moment, he glanced at his father. "How much longer do you think it will take?" 

"I'd guess an hour and a half at most. Thankfully the child has calmed down." Roger picked up his toiletries out of his bag and walked into the bathroom. 

Wesley looked up as Angel came back. He stood up and gave Angel a quick kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"Don't worry," Angel answered his voice also low. "Love you." Clearing his throat, he spoke much louder, "How's Connor doing?" 

"Fine. He's asleep." Wesley handed Connor back to Angel. "We should be landing soon. Strap him in, why don't you?" He moved back to his seat and sat down. 

Roger came out of the bathroom and sat back down in his seat. For the remainder of the flight, he finished his book. They went quickly through customs, not getting many questions because of their status. He'd ordered a car to take them to the Wyndam-Pryce estate in Abbotsbury. The drive was quiet, and it was nighttime so they didn't have to take concern to the vampire's sun allergy. 

Wesley sighed and felt like a boy again. When they arrived home, he got out of the car and took Connor in his arms. "It seems mum is up waiting for us." He glanced at the house. Most of the lights were still on. That made him smile. 

Angel couldn't help but stare at the house. It was enormous. Sure, they lived in a hotel, but it was hotel, made for holding hundreds of people. But this was a home only created for one family and their help. He took a deep breath of fresh air, before moving to help the driver take their luggage out of the car. 

"That's not necessary, Angel." Roger nodded at the driver and paid him. 

Wesley started walking up the walk. "Time to meet your grandmum, Connor." He stood at the door waiting for his father, Angel, and the driver. 

"Hello, Kathryn," Roger said as they entered the house. "You shouldn't have waited up for us." 

Kathryn smiled. "Don't be silly, Roger. You know I worry when you fly." She turned to Wesley. "Hello, Wesley. This must be my grandson, may I?" When Wesley gave Connor over to his mother, Connor began to fuss. "There there, it's all right; you're home now." Kathryn glanced at Angel. "And who is this?" 

"I'm Angel, Connor's other father." He would've extended his hand, but no one had invited him into the house yet. 

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Connor's other father?" She turned to Roger. "Roger?" 

"We'll discuss it later." Roger straightened his shirt. "We should be getting to bed." 

"Ummm." Angel still stood outside. He didn't really want to point out to Kathryn that he was a vampire; she probably had enough to absorb. "Wes?" 

Wesley glanced at his father. "We need to be invited in," he offered, even though Wesley stood in the house already. 

Kathryn frowned. "Why do you need to be invited in? What's going on here?" She knew her husband and son were keeping important information from her, and she wasn't going to let it go, just yet. 

"Remember, Kathryn, I told you about Angel. The vampire with a soul that Wesley works with." Roger turned to look at Angel. "You can come in." He placed his hand on Kathryn's arm. "Let's go to bed. Wesley, you'll be in your boyhood room and Angel across the hall. We'll arrange for a crib tomorrow, but I trust Connor can sleep in the same bed as one of you tonight." 

Wesley took Connor from his mother's arms. "Yes, of course." 

"Goodnight, Wesley; goodnight, Angel." Kathryn took Roger's hand and headed up the stairs. 

Wesley turned to Angel. "I'll show you to your room. Can you manage the bags?" 

Nodding, Angel followed Wesley through the corridors of the home. There were doors everywhere, and they were all closed. Angel couldn't help but wonder what was behind them. 

Wesley's old room was on the first floor, all the way in the back. Finally, he stopped. "This is your room. Mine's across the way." He opened the door to Angel's room, which had no windows. "It was a storage room. I believe he chose it because it doesn't have windows." Wesley walked in and turned on the light. 

Angel shut the door behind them, placing the bags on the floor. Without another thought, he kissed Wesley, Connor fidgeting in between them. 

Wesley moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his free hand in Angel's hair. 

Breaking the kiss, Angel smiled. "Love you." His hand settled on Wesley's shoulder. 

Wesley smiled and wrapped one arm around Angel's waist. The other was placed on Connor's back. "We should get some sleep. The jet lag'll be a killer in the morning if we don't." 

"Want Connor to sleep in your bed?" Angel leaned down and kissed his forehead. "He seems to be calmer around you." 

"I want you to sleep in my bed." Wesley kissed Angel again. "He's just fussy. He'll be fine." He gave Connor a kiss. "Be good for daddy. I'll see you both in the morning." He needed to leave. If he didn't, there was no telling if he could bring himself to leave Angel and Connor tonight. "Goodnight." He kissed Angel again. 

"Night, Wes." Taking Connor from Wesley's arms, Angel watched as Wesley went out the door. Then Angel placed Connor in the bed. Sighing, he stripped and climbed in. His body never seemed to have a steady sleep schedule, so even though he was in an unfamiliar bed, he didn't have problems falling asleep. 

Wesley went to his childhood room and sighed. It was exactly the same. He suppressed a shudder. After unpacking, Wesley changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He tossed and turned the whole night, unable to sleep well without Angel in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Morning came way too early for Wesley. He showered and dressed for breakfast. Leaving his room, he went into Angel's and smiled at his lover sleeping. He shut the door and moved into the bed. 

Rolling over, Angel murmured, keeping his eyes closed. "Hey, sexy. Missed you last night." He snuggled closer to Wesley. 

"Missed you too." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel. He noticed Connor was surrounded by pillows on all sides, just in case. He kissed Angel softly. 

"Took a shower without me?" Angel pouted. He didn't want to move from bed or Wesley's arms. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you, and I didn't think it was a good idea without a baby monitor." Wesley gave Angel another kiss. "I should take Connor to breakfast." 

"Yeah. My presence there probably wouldn't be exactly a conversation starter. Your dad really didn't tell her anything, did he?" Angel ran his hand down Wesley's back. 

"No, I don't believe he did. It's not his way." Wesley moved from the bed. "I'll bring you some blood when I can." He bent down and kissed Angel again. "I hate to wake Connor up. Perhaps I should come back after breakfast?" 

"No, he needs to be on English time." Sitting up, Angel lifted Connor up. Connor's tiny fists clenched as he yawned. "Time for breakfast." Standing, Angel laid him back down on the bed. "Should change him first." 

Wesley nodded and pick up the diaper bag. He handed the diaper and the wipes to Angel. He also pulled out a pair of jeans with snaps down the legs and bottom. "He should wear these." He pulled out a tiny sweater to match. "What do you think?" 

"It's summer, right?" Angel smiled and went about changing Connor. "But he'll be very grandparent approved." 

"It's colder here than in California at the moment." Moving behind Angel, Wesley wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Once Angel had finished snapping Connor's pants, he picked him up. "Our son's ready to go." 

"Come on, Connor." Wesley took him from Angel's arms. "Love you." He kissed Angel again and walked out of the room. He headed to the dinning room. "Good morning, mum." He noticed that his father was absent. 

"Morning, Wesley. And Connor." Kathryn took a sip of her tea. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" 

"Yes, mum. It was restful." Wesley picked up his napkin and placed it around Connor's neck. He started to feed Connor some oatmeal. "Where's father this morning?" Connor made a face and Wesley added some brown sugar to the oatmeal. 

"He said he had things to do and left an hour ago. He thought you'd still be sleeping." She smiled at Connor. "Connor seems to be adjusting well." 

Wesley was careful not to frown at his mother's comments. "Yes, he is; thank you." He fed Connor another spoonful. "Mum, did father explain to you about last night, about Angel?" 

"No," Kathryn shook her head, "but you know your father." 

"Yes." Wesley cleared his throat. He wasn't about to tell his mother that he was gay. This wasn't the right moment, not when he still had to pretend Angel was an ex. "Do you have any plans today?" He wiped Connor's mouth. 

"A few of the neighborhood ladies are having tea together. I thought I'd join them." She waved at Connor who was swinging his arms around. "Unless you'd like me to stay. I do have something for you, well for Connor, for later." 

Wesley smiled. "No, thank you, mother; I am sure I can find something to amuse myself with. I'm also sure Connor will love whatever you give him. If you wish, you could take Connor with you." He didn't mind his son spending time with his mother, just as long as his father wasn't around. 

"Oh, no, Connor wouldn't find a bunch of old ladies entertaining." Kathryn stood up and walked over to Connor. She kissed his forehead. "Such a good little boy. I'll see you later tonight for dinner. Perhaps Angel could join us." 

"I'm sure he would like that. Mum, Angel has certain needs. Is there anyway we can get him some animal blood?" Wesley sipped his tea as Connor picked up the spoon and tried to feed himself. 

"Your father did mention something about Angel's diet, saying that he would take care of it today." With a smile, Kathryn left Wesley and Connor to finish their breakfast. 

Wesley finished feeding Connor and had a quick breakfast for himself. Making sure Connor was clean, Wesley stood up and headed back to Angel's room. He knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Angel pulled up his pants as he finished dressing. He knew it was Wesley, but needed to buy his time, not wanting to admit just how long he'd spent in the shower this morning. Reaching for the door, he pulled it open before Wesley answered. 

"My father has gone out early this morning. My mother's leaving soon. You and I and Connor are alone." Wesley moved into the room and kissed Angel. 

Despite Wesley's words, Angel shut the door. He wasn't going to risk anything. "Did you find the baby monitors? Or did they not get packed? Please say they were buried in one of the suitcases." Leaning in, he kissed Wesley again. 

Wesley moaned softly. "I haven't looked, yet. Why don't you come to my room and help me look?" 

Connor put his hands on Angel's face and blew raspberries at him. 

Angel laughed from his son's antics and nodded. Taking Connor from Wesley, he followed Wesley into his room. He hadn't seen the room yet and from the looks of it, it had been left exactly like it was when Wesley still lived at home. Smiling as he noted that Wesley had already secured all the windows with curtains. 

Wesley picked up the only bag he didn't unpack. "Here they are." He held up the baby monitors. 

"Thank god. Which room do you want Connor in?" Angel continued looking around at the room. Somehow, he'd expected it to be bigger, especially with the size of the house. 

Wesley looked around and frowned. "I don't think…" He watched Connor babble and coo at Angel. "I don't feel right leaving him alone when he's awake. I hope you understand." 

Setting Connor down on the bed, Angel turned toward Wesley. "Are you okay?" He moved closer to Wesley and took his hand, worried that his lover had an uncomfortable conversation at breakfast with his parents. 

Wesley smiled. "Yes, fine. It's just strange being back here." He pulled Angel to the bed, and they sat down on it. Connor crawled to them. "My mum seems quit taken with him. She doesn't know about us." Wesley picked Connor up and held him. 

"What do you think she'll say?" Angel placed his hand on Wesley's knee, watching as Connor pulled on Wesley's shirt. 

"She will be disappointed." Wesley shrugged. "She might disown me. I don't know." He laid his head on Angel's shoulder. 

Wrapping his arm around Wesley's waist, Angel tried to comfort his lover. "Whatever happens, Wes, both Connor and I will be taking you back home with us." He gave Connor his other hand to play with. "She might just need some time to adjust to the idea. After all, Connor can change minds. I remember someone once telling me that he won't be a good father, and in my slightly bias opinion, he's taking good care of Connor." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. 

"I know but you don't understand my family." Wesley closed his eyes. "Mum requested that you join us for dinner. Father should be bringing home some animal blood. So you will be able to have something to eat." Wesley laid down and let Connor crawl off his lap toward Angel's. "I missed not sleeping with you." 

"Me too." Angel's hand played with Wesley's hair. They spent most of the afternoon on a tour of the house. Wesley always ran down the hallway first, making sure that none of the curtains were open. By the end of the tour, Connor fell asleep in Angel's arms. "Looks like someone needs his afternoon nap." 

Wesley smiled and headed back to his room. "Why don't we lay him down, then go back to your room?" Angel practically ran back. Wesley couldn't help but chuckle. 

Quickly, Angel set up the baby monitors and made sure that they worked. Connor seemed to be comfortable and fast asleep in the bed. Kissing his son's forehead, he then quietly closed the door, taking Wesley's hand in his. 

Wesley smiled and pulled Angel close. "How long did you spend in the shower this morning?" 

Reaching behind him, Angel opened the door. "Maybe like 10 minutes," he lied, smiling. "Why?" He licked Wesley's ear. "Going to punish me?" 

"Maybe." Wesley closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Shall I get undressed?" He gripped Angel's ass and gave it a light smack. 

"That'd be nice." Angel kissed him again, breaking only to make sure that the door was shut. He pulled his own shirt over his head. 

Wesley ran his hands over Angel's chest. "Mmm, this is very nice." He licked a path down to Angel's nipples, while his hands went to work on Angel's zipper. 

Closing his eyes, Angel started untucking Wesley's shirt. "Love you," he moaned as Wesley's tongue trailed over his chest. 

"Love you too." Wesley whispered against Angel's chest. "God, I missed you so bloody much." 

Pulling Wesley up, Angel kissed him again, mouth hard and needy. Hands ripped off Wesley's buttons while undoing them. He tumbled onto the bed with Wesley, his mouth moving toward his lover's neck. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck. "Angel..." Pressing upwards against Angel's body, he pushed Angel's pants down. 

Shifting his hips, Angel kicked off his pants. His teeth nipped at Wesley's skin, not being able to get enough of his lover. Moving lower, his tongue swept across Wesley's stomach. He grinned as Wesley sucked in. Teasingly, he licked just under the waistband of his pants. 

"Angel, stop teasing me," Wesley groaned. He reached down to help Angel remove his own trousers. "Love, please." Kicking off the remainder of his clothing, he shivered in pleasure when Angel licked then nipped the vein inside his thigh. 

"Like that, do you." Angel continued to alternatively suck and nip there. Bringing his hand up, he stroked Wesley's cock. 

Wesley bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud. He couldn't keep his hips still, and he thrust up toward Angel's mouth. He felt Angel bite just a tad bit harder then before. Wesley couldn't help but cry out. "Fuck." 

Angel watched as his lover's body contracted in pleasure. His own cock was hard and attentive, pressing against his belly. Removing his mouth, Angel crawled up the bed to meet Wesley's mouth. "Want you," he growled before kissing him. 

Wesley kissed Angel hard and needy. After a moment, he broke the kiss panting. "Need you. Please, Angel, my Angel, take me." His hands slid down Angel's back, kneading the globes of Angel's ass. 

Rolling over, Angel reached down the floor. Rooting past the hair gel and underneath the toothpaste, he grabbed the bottle of lube. "Yours, always." Kissing Wesley again, he opened the bottle. 

Wesley sucked on Angel's tongue. Wrapping legs around Angel's waist, he shivered uncontrollably as Angel started to prepare him. "Jesus." Bucking hard against Angel as he slid two fingers into him. 

"Look so beautiful, Wes." Removing his fingers, Angel received what he swore was a pout from Wesley. Lifting Wesley's hips higher, he positioned himself and pushed in, groaning loudly. 

Wesley closed his eyes in pleasure. "Angel..." He gripped Angel tightly inside. His hand went to own cock, and he started to stroke himself. "My love." 

"Wes," Angel gasped as his lover's muscles contracted around his length. Leaning down, he began to kiss Wesley again, thrusting rapidly. He needed Wesley too much to take things slowly and lingering. 

Wesley moved against his lover, matching the rapid pace Angel set. He sped up the movement of his own hand. His moans grew louder. He came quickly and hard. Unable to control his body reactions, Wesley bit Angel's lip, drawing blood. 

Growling as his own blood filled his mouth, Angel's hands pulled Wesley's hips harder against his body, his own orgasm overtaking him. Groaning, he thrust through the pleasure, and then collapsed against Wesley's panting body. "Love you so much." 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's body. "Love you too." He closed his eyes. "We should do this again, tonight." 

"That sounds nice." After giving Wesley a quick kiss, Angel sat up and pulled out. He felt Wesley's hand grabbing his and tugging him back down. Taking his lover back into his arms, he held him closer. 

Wesley kissed him again. "Just want to hold you for a little while." He started to close his eyes. "Didn't sleep well without you." He started to drift off when Connor started to cry. 

Angel stopped Wesley from getting up. "Let me get Connor." He kissed Wesley's forehead. "I'll bring him back, and we can rest together." Standing up, Angel pulled on his pants and shirt, making a mental note to also bring Wesley a different shirt. 

Closing his eyes, Wesley smiled when he felt the bed dip and Angel laid down. Connor still fussed. "Did you change him?" 

"Yes." Angel kissed Wesley. "He just needs you." 

Wesley took Connor in his arms and snuggled against Angel's chest. "Maybe he is hungry? I should get up and get him a snack or at the very least a bottle." 

"No," Angel held Wesley tighter, "you need rest, especially before dinner." Closing his eyes, he acknowledged that they both needed sleep. Connor had been the only one getting a decent amount of rest. Angel may have slept, but it didn't seem like enough. 

"Love you both." For the first time since he came to England, Wesley was happy. He quickly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Angel made sure that everything was ready for the big dinner. He and Wesley had even given Connor a bath. Smiling, he couldn't believe that he was actually becoming nervous. Maybe it was because of their little performance, but he did want to at least make a good impression on Kathryn for now. He doubted that even if Roger was okay with Wesley's sexuality, he could ever accept his son being in love with a vampire. Unconsciously, he ran his hand over his hair one last time before following Wesley to the dinning room. "Ready?" 

Wesley kept a polite smile on his face as he entered the dinning room. There was a brand new highchair all ready and set up for Connor. "Hello, father, mother." He stopped short and glanced at the third person at the table. A young woman about his age sat near his father. 

Placing Connor in the highchair, Angel looked around the table. He saw that Wesley was a bit shocked that his father already found a woman to set him up with. Ignoring the instinct to touch Wesley's hand, Angel took the empty seat next to Connor. "Roger, Kathryn." He nodded at them and then looked at the woman. "I don't believe I've had the chance to meet you, I'm Angel, and this is Connor." He handed his son a sippy cup of juice. 

Roger cleared his throat. "Wesley, Angel, this is Margaret Cromwell. Her father works for the Council." He watched for the reactions of his son. "Margaret, my son, Wesley; his son, Connor; and that's Angel." 

Wesley took Margaret's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cromwell." He sat down and placed his napkin in his lap. 

Kathryn smiled. "It is such a pleasure you could join us for dinner, Angel." The first course was served. It was tomato soup; except for Angel's, he was served a bowl of pig's blood. 

"So Wesley," Margaret looked up from her food, "how old's your son?" 

Wesley smiled. "Connor's almost seven months old." He picked up his spoon and couldn't help but grin as Connor tossed his sippy cup on the floor. "His favorite game right now is to make everyone pick up his drink cup." 

"But peek-a-boo's probably his second favorite," Angel added. He couldn't stand the silence. Anytime, the gang ate, everyone always buzzed with conversation unless they were starving. As Roger glared at him, Angel went back to sipping his blood. 

Wesley nodded. "Yes." The silence unnerved him. He turned to Margaret, knowing why she was here. "Do you like children?" Wesley played his father's game for now. 

"Well, I don't have any of my own," Margaret answered. "But when I was a young girl, I loved to babysit, and I always seem to be looking after my older sister's. She has quite the herd." She brought her napkin up to dab the corners of her mouth. "Your father mentioned that you might be coming back to work for the Council now that you're going to be living in England permanently." 

Wesley was taken back. Apparently his father had everything planned out. He glanced at Connor. "Yes, I have thought about going to back to the Council. However, Connor will be living in Los Angeles. I do hope I will be able to visit him often." Wesley fell quiet and finished his soup. 

"I see." Margaret smiled as the next course was placed in front of her - a salad with what looked to be walnuts and raspberry dressing. "Does Connor's mother live in Los Angeles?" 

Wesley cleared his throat. "Connor's mother died giving birth to him." He reached for his wine and took a sip. He needed to change the subject and quickly. "So tell me Margaret, what are your plans for the future?" 

"Right now, I'm working as a freelance translator. Mostly I study Eastern European manuscripts." Margaret nodded as her glass of wine was refilled. "I've been doing work for British Museum, and also some for the Council. I've been reading the most fascinating account of a man who worked for an English vampire hunter named Holtz." 

Angel practically spit out the salad he'd been semi-munching on. 

Wesley glanced at Angel. "How fascinating." He had read some mention about Holtz when reading about Angelus. Quickly looking away from Angel, Wesley smiled at Margaret. "What have you learned so far?" He couldn't shy away from the topic or else his father would become suspicious. After all, Wesley needed to make Angel uncomfortable for this to work. 

"Apparently, Holtz's entire family was massacred by two vampires named Darla and Angelus. My father tells me that they were very infamous in their day." Margaret took a bit of her food before continuing. "Holtz was so overwhelmed with grief that he hunted them throughout Europe to kill them, but never did as one day he disappeared." 

"Yes, Angelus was a particularly curl bastard in his day. However, I am told that he has a soul now and is seeking his redemption." Wesley couldn't help but try to stick up for Angel. 

"A soul," Margaret laughed, "what an absurd idea? Fitting I guess." She turned to Roger. "Have you heard anything like this?" 

"The idea has crossed my path." Roger changed the subject. "Kathryn, what will we be having for the main course?" 

"We will be having steak tar tar in honor of our guest. I have been told Angel that it is your favorite, is it not?" Kathryn smiled pleasantly at Angel. 

"Yes." Angel smiled. "Thank you." Connor threw a Cheerio at him and giggled. "You think that's funny." Reaching down, Angel tickled his foot, which caused him to laugh even more. 

Wesley smiled and watched Connor. The main course was served. Everyone seemed to have fallen silent again. 

Kathryn was the first to break it. "Wesley, I think it would be a wonderful idea if you took Margaret for a stroll after dinner. Margaret dear, what do you think?" 

"That'd be lovely. I was admiring your beautiful estate on the drive in." Margaret took a bit of her steak. 

Wesley smiled. "Of course." Connor threw a Cheerio at Wesley. He stood up and moved toward his son. "I guess someone's finished." He picked Connor up and started to clean him up. 

Connor fussed and cried, reaching his arms out to Angel. "Dadadada." 

"Connor," Angel held his hands to his face, and then removed them, "peek-a-boo." This made Connor stop shrieking for the moment and started giggling again. "Why don't I take him upstairs while you and Margaret go for that walk?" 

"I think that would be best." Roger placed his fork down on his empty plate. "After all, it's hard to get to know someone new when having to attend a temperamental child." 

Wesley nodded to Angel, then turned and glared at his father. "Connor is not temperamental. He has had a long journey just the other night. Never mind the fact that he is surrounded by strangers." Wesley turned away from his father and gave Connor a kiss. "Why don't you show him the album the gang gave him. You can also call home if you like. Perhaps Lorne will be free to sing him a lullaby." He voice was soothing. After Angel left, Wesley headed over to Margaret. "If you are finished, we can take that stroll if you like?" 

Standing up, Margaret nodded and followed Wesley out one of the back doors of the house. She took a deep breath of the country air. "I bet you spent a lot of time as a child out here playing." 

Wesley smiled. "When I wasn't studying. However, as soon as I was old enough I was sent to the Watcher's Academy in South Hampshire." 

After they were a little further away from the house, Margaret stopped and turned to him. "So I must know who that Angel fellow was at dinner. No one explained the mysterious man from the States, though your son seemed rather fond of him." 

"Angel is... he works for me. In the States, I run an investigation agency." Wesley added silently he was also Connor's father. He thought to keep it simple and as close to the truth as possible. 

Margaret looked up at the stars. "Do you think you'll stay here, Wesley? I mean, if your father's Watcher sensibilities are anything like mine, he wants to keep you on the Council payroll, but is that what you're planning on doing?" 

Wesley looked at her. "At this moment, I'm giving way to my father's wishes. To be honest with you, Margaret, I would rather like to go back home. Like I said at dinner, Connor will be raised in Los Angeles, and I, for one, would hate to be parted from him." _Or Angel._

"That's utter ridiculous to have your son all the way in California when you're here." There was a slight breeze through the trees, and she began to feel chilled. 

"You're cold." Wesley took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He placed her hands in his to warm them. "Perhaps we should go back inside." 

"You still didn't answer my question." Margaret allowed herself to be led back into toward the house. 

"I promised his mother that Connor would be raised in Los Angeles." Wesley felt bad for lying to Margaret, but there was no way he could tell her the truth. If his father found out... Wesley cut off that thought. _He won't find out. Soon Angel and I will be able to go back home without fear of losing Connor._

"She must have meant a lot to you." Margaret stepped through the door as Wesley opened it for her. "Well, it's getting late, and I should be going." 

"Thank you for coming to dinner. I had a lovely time." Wesley walked Margaret to her car. He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Wesley. I'll give you a call sometime. We should get together again; I'm sure Connor would love this little park down the road from my home." She smiled and opened the door to her car. 

"I would like that. I'm sure Connor would as well." Wesley watched her drive away and turned back inside where his father waited for him. "Father." 

"Did you and Ms. Cromwell have a pleasant stroll?" Roger looked up from the book he was reading. A nightcap sat next to him. "Come, sit down." 

Wesley sat down on the sofa. "Yes, it was fine. She seems like a sweet girl." 

"Would you like a drink?" At Wesley's nod, Roger filled another glass and handed it to him. "Your behavior at dinner was lacking, especially in front of a guest whom you're supposed to be impressing. You've been around those excessively casual Californians far too long." 

"I'm sorry, father." Wesley sipped his drink. "Connor isn't just my son though, he's Angel's. Please remember that when you speak of him, you're also speaking of your grandson." 

"My grandson may have that demon's blood, but he will be raised as a Wyndam-Pryce and will be expected to perform his duties as your eldest. Just as you are obliged to." Roger finished his drink. "I suggest you head to bed as I've arranged for you to re-interview with Quentin Travers two days from now. And you don't want to still be groggy from jet lag, especially since Quentin's doing this as a favor for me." 

Wesley stood; he knew a dismissal when he heard one. "As you wish, father. Goodnight." Wesley went down the hall to his room. He smiled when he saw his old crib in the corner. Wesley's mother had it cleaned and set it up for Connor. He left the room and knocked on Angel's door. 

"Come in, Wes." Angel was reading _Charlotte's Web_ to Connor, who seemed to enjoy drooling on the page corners more than paying attention to the story. He perked up when he saw Wesley enter the room. 

Wesley shut the door behind him and headed to the pair. "Hey." Leaning down, he kissed Connor on the forehead then gave Angel a kiss. "I'm sorry about dinner." 

"You had no idea what your father had planned." Angel sighed. As his lover sat down on the bed to take off his shoes, Angel smelled something in the air - Margaret's perfume. "She didn't try to seduce you on your walk, did she?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"What, no, of course not. However, she wants to take Connor and myself to the park near her home." Wesley took off his jacket. 

Angel moved closer to Wesley and started sniffing him. Most of the time, he tolerated perfumes and colognes, but Margaret's was powerfully... _annoying_. He picked up the jacket. 

"Angel, what are you doing?" Wesley frowned at his lover. He laid back on the bed and tickled Connor's toes, while his son gnawed on the book. "Books are for reading, not eating you know." Connor just looked at him with his bright blue eyes and laughed. 

"It's the jacket." Angel held it up triumphantly. "She wore this, didn't she?" 

"Yes, she was cold. I gave it to wear on our walk." Wesley smiled at Connor and tickled him some more. "What of it?" 

"I could smell her perfume." Setting the jacket on a far chair, Angel inched back up toward Connor and Wesley. 

Wesley smiled and played with Connor for a moment. "Connor has a crib in my room." He leaned over and kissed Angel. "My father's also still awake." 

Frowning, Angel looked down at Connor who was laying his head on Wesley's knee. "We should put him to bed anyway. And I was thinking that you looked like you needed a massage." 

"That sounds nice." Wesley picked Connor up and held him closely. "Let's get you to bed, young man." Getting up, Wesley walked to the door. "Want to help me tuck him in?" 

"Sure." Angel followed Wesley into his room. Together they got their son ready for bed and tucked him in. Angel stood over the crib for a while and just watched as Connor fell asleep. 

Wesley ran his hand over the top of the crib. "This was mine, you know," he whispered so not to wake Connor. 

Wrapping his arm around Wesley's waist, Angel leaned closer and kissed him. "Most parents do keep their children's things." 

Wesley kissed Angel back and pulled away. "I know." He set up the baby monitor and took Angel's hand. "I believe someone mentioned a massage?" They headed back to Angel's room. 

Unbuttoning Wesley's shirt, Angel kissed the exposed skin, hands running all down his body. He discarded the shirt on the floor, and gently pushed him down on the bed. Rolling Wesley over, Angel started to massage his lover's shoulders. "Very tense." 

Wesley moaned softly and started to relax. "I wonder why." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his lover's hands. "I have an interview in two days with the head of the Council." 

Bending down, Angel kissed the back of his neck. "I take it your father arrange it?" Moving his hands lower, he worked on his lover's lower back. 

Wesley nodded. "Of course. I don't want to work for the Council again. After all, they did fire me." Wesley gasped when Angel hit a sore spot. He squirmed under his lover's hands. "How are you holding up?" 

Angel lessened the pressure and continued to rub the knot out. "Okay and worried about you. Mostly just trying to think about what's best for Connor. Has your father mentioned anything about signing those papers?" 

"No, not yet. I hope to talk to him about it soon." Wesley turned over on his stomach. "I'm sorry about dragging you into all this." 

"Shhh." Angel placed a quick kiss on Wesley's lips. "I chose to be here." 

Wesley placed his hands on Angel's hips. "I think you also need a massage. Why don't you take off your shirt and lay down?" 

Angel complied and smiled as he took of his shirt. Sinking down in the bed, he closed his eyes as soon as he felt his lover's hands on his back. 

Wesley worked hard on Angel's back. His lover was just as tense. "I love you." He kissed Angel's neck. Moving his hands lower, he started to feel Angel relax. "Much better." 

"You're wonderful." Angel adjusted the pillow under his head. 

Wesley didn't answer. He just continued to work on Angel's back until all the knots were gone. Wesley stopped when his hands and wrist were sore. Moving off Angel's body, he almost swore his lover was asleep. 

"Come here." Angel kissed Wesley as soon as he laid down. "Mmmm..." Shifting his body, he moved into Wesley's arms, hands running down his lover's side. 

"Thought you were asleep." Wesley closed his eyes as Angel kissed him again. "Did you get enough blood at dinner?" 

"I'm good. Might need a midnight snack later. I'm sure I can find my way around." Angel's hand cupped Wesley's chin. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine, really." Wesley smiled. "Let me get you some blood. That way I can check to make sure my father has gone to bed." He kissed Angel and moved away. 

"Thanks, Wes." Angel watched as his lover dressed and left. He closed his eyes, trying to chase his bad thoughts away from his mind. Listening to Connor breathing on the monitor, he waited. 

Wesley was relived when he saw that his father went to bed. Heading into the kitchen, he made Angel a glass of blood. He decided to add a few drops of his blood into Angel's mug, just to show Angel how thankful he was for everything. He went back to the room and smiled. "Hey." Sitting down on the bed, Wesley handed Angel the mug. 

Angel took a sip of the blood. It tasted...different, like Wesley. He knew that Wesley wanted to share his blood, but he never expected to find a bit of it mixed in with his food. Looking up at Wesley, he held the mug still. "Why?" 

"Because I wanted to. Because I wanted to share myself with you. To thank you for all that you have done for me." Wesley reached out to take it back when he realized Angel wasn't please. "I'll get you fresh blood." 

"No, it's okay." Angel stopped his hands. "I'm just a little surprised." 

"It's only a few drops. Angel, you don't have to drink it to please me." Wesley once again reached for the mug. 

"But I want to. You know that." Angel patted the bed to get him to sit down. 

Wesley sat down and put his hand on Angel's knee. "No, it's alright. I know you didn't want my blood in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking. I blame the jet lag." He leaned closer and kissed Angel on the lips with a hint of pressure. "Forgive me?" 

"There's nothing to forgive." Angel ran his hand across Wesley's face. "There's a different between not wanting something and choosing not to take it." 

Wesley kissed Angel's palm. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Glancing at Angel, Wesley suddenly felt uncertain. "Is this all right?" 

"Of course." Angel took another large drink of the blood before setting it down on the nightstand and began to strip. He let the taste of Wesley take its effect, turning him on. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed Wesley again. 

Wesley placed his hands on Angel's cheeks, holding him close. "I love you." With a smile, he reached down and pressed the heel of his hand against Angel's cock. 

Moaning, Angel pressed himself into Wesley's hand. "Love you too." His mouth moved to Wesley's ear and started nibbling on it and whispering words of endearment. Hands undid Wesley's slacks. 

Wesley groaned and helped Angel with his own pants. Once he was naked, Wesley went to work on Angel. "You're incredible." He kissed down Angel's neck, then chest as he eased toward the floor. 

Angel groaned. Wesley's mouth felt warm and amazing against his body, licking down his stomach. 

Once on his knees, Wesley licked Angel's shaft. Teasing Angel by not taking him into his mouth, he felt Angel slid his hands into his hair. "Is there something you want?" 

"I think you know." Grinning, Angel shifted his hips. 

"I have no idea," Wesley replied. He placed a kiss on Angel's bellybutton. "Is this what you want? Or how about, " Wesley nipped Angel's stomach, "this?" Moving lower, Wesley spoke again, "Or how about this." He took Angel's length into his mouth and sucked lightly, before letting it slip from his mouth. 

"Yes," Angel gasped, his voice low, slightly worried about noise. Wesley gave him a playful puzzled look. "I think I liked the last thing you did the best. You know if I had to choose." 

Wesley grinned and stood. "You know what I think, I think you don't get to choose. In fact, I think you don't get anything you like tonight." Bending down, he picked up his clothing and started to fold in neatly. 

"Is that so?" Angel sat on the bed, pushing his back against the headboard. "You going to take what you want?" He gave Wesley a suggestive smile. 

"I think I will." Wesley picked up his tie and moved back toward Angel. "Lay down on the bed." He smiled as Angel did as he asked. Wesley knelt next to him on the bed. Reaching forward, Wesley started to tie his makeshift gag around Angel's mouth. 

Angel had to stop himself from smiling or talking while Wesley finished tying the gag. He was excited and tried to grab a hold of Wesley, only to be denied. 

"No. I told you before. You don't get anything you want tonight." Wesley finished tying the gag around Angel's mouth. He straddled Angel's hips. "You're all mine." Wesley traced his hands over Angel's chest and pinched his nipples. "Maybe I should just make you watch me, then..." Wesley grinned. "Then after I should go to sleep, leaving you hard and aching." 

Angel moaned, muffled by the fabric. He wanted to touch Wesley, to please his lover. 

"I beg your pardon, is there something you want?" Wesley leaned back slightly to give Angel a better view. Pinching his own nipples, he gave a small moan. 

Watching Wesley made Angel's cock harden, but he didn't dare move. _No, Wes might leave then._ Hungrily, he watched Wesley's hand trailed down his own body. 

"That's a good boy." Wesley closed his eyes as he started to stroke his own erection. "Wish I had some items from the trunk; they'd be handy right about now. You may nod your head if you agree." 

Eagerly, Angel nodded his head. His eyes followed Wesley's hand as if he planned on pouncing on top of Wesley and finishing him off himself. 

Wesley opened his eyes in time to see Angel nod. He grinned. "Such a good boy. You deserved a reward." Leaning down Wesley kissed Angel through the gag. He sat back again and moaned. "I'm thinking of the time you used the vibrating cock ring on me." His hand sped up. 

Reflexively, Angel's tongue ran across the gag. He forced his hips to stay still, forced his body to be content glazing at Wesley's arm muscles move, and then at his cock. 

Wesley groaned as his whole body started to move. His free hand moved down to fondle his own balls. "Remove your gag, I want to hear you speak." 

Quickly, Angel removed the gag and smirked, his eyes lighting up. "Beautiful Wes. Love watching you." 

Wesley groaned. "Didn't I…" He paused for a moment panting. "Didn't I tell you that you couldn't have anything you wanted tonight." With a smirk, Wesley continued to stroke himself. "Put the tie over your eyes." 

Begrudgingly, Angel did as Wesley told him. He hated this worse than using the material as a gag. It was slightly wet from his salvia, cool against his eyes. "Want you, Wes. Want to touch you, kiss you. Want to bury myself inside of you. My warm, hot Wes underneath me." 

Wesley leaned down and kissed Angel's lips. "So pretty. I love it when you say such things to me." He reluctantly stopped touching himself, not wanting to come too soon. Instead he wanted to drive Angel wild with need. Moving off Angel, Wesley laid next to his lover. Placing his hand on Angel's thigh moving it up slowly until he was cupping Angel's balls in his hand. "Keep going." 

Angel focused his energy and attention on his words, not on Wesley's hand, though it felt so wonderful. "Want to be on my knees in front of you sucking you off. Watching your beautiful body quake with pleasure. Want to feel those slender fingers wrapped around my cock or slipping inside of me. You making me beg for more before replacing them with your hard cock, thrusting in and out of me, filling me and coming for me." He lowered his voice to a loud whisper, "Please, Wes. Need you." 

Wesley groaned and pressed his fingers against Angel's hole. "Want you to suck me off." 

Moving away from his lover's touches, Angel rolled on top of Wesley and kissed down his body. He knew that Wesley wasn't going to be very patient with him if he was too slow. Blowing air down Wesley's cock, Angel made it to his destination. He wrapped his lips around the tip and began to suck. 

Wesley groaned and thrust up into Angel's mouth. "God." His hands reached down to Angel's head. He tugged on the tie pulling it off. He was close, too close. "Jesus Angel..." Panting hard, he struggled to find the words to make Angel stop, before he came. 

Angel continued until he heard Wesley muttered at him to stop. Looking up at his lover, he asked, "What do you want next?" 

Wesley reached towards him. "I want you. Come here." Angel moved up Wesley's body. Wesley pulled Angel closer and kissed him hungrily. 

Moaning, Angel pushed his tongue passed Wesley's lips with strong need. He rubbed his cock against his lover's thigh. 

Wesley broke the kiss. "God, Angel. I want you so much. Fetch me the lube." He rubbed his thigh against Angel's cock. Not wanting to let Angel move off him, but knowing they couldn't do much more without the lubricant. 

Reaching down the floor, Angel picked up the lube and handed it to Wesley. "Need you." His mouth also finding Wesley's again. 

Wesley kissed Angel back harder. He pressed the lube back into Angel's hand. "Prepare me." Wesley enjoyed having control over his lover. He also knew Angel enjoyed being dominated. Part of him wondered how long Angel would allow Wesley to play this game before his need won out and Angel took control once again. 

Running his hand down Wesley's cock, Angel slicked him, hearing his lover moan in pleasure. "Yours." He kissed Wesley again. 

Wesley gripped Angel's hips, tightly. Whispering against Angel's lips, "Beg for me, beg for me to take you." Wesley kissed him again. "You want me inside you, don't you?" 

"Please, Wes. Need you," he moaned as Wesley's hand ran down his cock. "Want you inside of me." 

Wesley kept stroking Angel's erection. "Straddle me." He groaned as Angel complied. With his lover's help, Wesley was soon inside him. He closed his eyes for a moment, to calm down. His eyes snapped open. "You want me, then you will have to do all the work." 

Slowly, Angel moved up and down. His powerful calf and thigh muscles moved, supporting his body and clenching Wesley inside of him. "Feel so good," he gasped. 

Moving his hand from Angel's cock, Wesley replaced them on Angel's hips. "God yes, so wonderful." He dug his fingers tightly into Angel's skin, knowing his lover loved the mixture of pleasure pain. Wesley moaned again, "Faster." 

Speeding up his movements, Angel groaned at the pressure of Wesley's hands and cock. "My Wes." 

"Yours." Wesley gasped out. He couldn't remain still any longer and started to thrust up into Angel. "Don't come." He felt his balls tighten, and with another thrust, Wesley came. He cried out wordlessly and stilled. 

Angel ached with need to for his release, cock hard and attentive against his stomach. He remained sitting on top of Wesley; his lover's length remained inside of him. "Still need you." 

Wesley reached for the lube and poured some on his hands. "You always need me." He stroked Angel's erection, preparing him. "What do you want, love?" 

"You," Angel muttered. He bit on his bottom lip, trying not to come before Wesley's next move. 

Wesley stroked Angel at a leisurely pace. "Do you want to be in me?" 

"I'd like that," he answered. Slowly, he moved off Wesley, letting his cock slid out. "Is that what you want?" Scooting back, he lifted up one of Wesley's legs and kissed his thigh. 

Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. "Yes. Very much. I love it when you're in me." He opened his eyes and grinned. "However, didn't I tell you that you couldn't have what you wanted tonight?" 

Frowning, Angel sat still. "Please, Wes. Need you so much. Love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley looked over Angel's body, trying to decide what to do. Should he let Angel seek his pleasure inside him? Or should Wesley take matters into his own hands and pleasure him that way? "So many choices. What shall I ever do?" 

"That's the problem with thinking too much," Angel teased him. "I know what I want." His hand trailed down Wesley's thigh, still slick from earlier. Fingers petted Wesley's hole. 

Wesley groaned. "Did I give you permission to do that?" He gasped when one of Angel's fingers slid inside him, then after a moment was pulled out. "Don't stop." 

Angel continued, feeling Wesley contract against his fingers. "May I?" he asked. 

Wesley felt himself grow hard again. "Yes, please Angel." He whimpered when Angel removed his fingers, only to cry out in delight when Angel replaced his fingers with his cock. 

"Wes," Angel growled. His hand immediately reached for Wesley's cock, stroking him fast and hard, feeling the erection lengthen under his touch. 

Wesley moaned and moved in time with Angel's thrusts. "Angel... Fuck." He shivered in delight at Angel's growl. Nothing turned him on faster except maybe when Angel said, 'I love you.' 

Tipping himself lower, Angel kissed Wesley, his mouth hungry for his lover's. Groaning as Wesley met every kiss and thrust match for match. 

Wesley broke the kiss and grinned. "I want you to come for me. Will you come for me, Angel?" He kissed Angel again and whispered, "Please?" 

He was already so close from all their other activities that Wesley's words made his balls tighten and ache. "Love you." Slamming into Wesley, he came, his lips finding his lover's. 

Wesley cried out against Angel's lips just after he felt his lover come. Shortly after, Wesley came himself. He panted heavily and smiled. "Love you too." 

After holding his lover for a moment, Angel rolled off Wesley and lay on his back. He turned his head and looked at Wesley. "You're amazing." His hand reached for Wesley's, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it. 

Wesley grinned. "Funny I was going to say the same thing myself." He leaned over and kissed Angel again. "I should go to bed." 

"I'll miss you." Angel didn't want to make their night partings anymore painful than they already had to be. There were worse things in England that they had to deal with. "Our son needs you." 

"He needs us." Wesley got up. He couldn't stay any longer, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't leave. He started to dress. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Angel watching him. "See something you like?" 

"Always." Angel's eyes trailed over Wesley's body, watching the exposed skin disappear as clothing once again covered his body. "Night, Wes." Sitting up, he gave his lover a quick kiss goodnight and let him leave. Collapsing back on the bed, Angel rolled over and cuddled with a pillow that still smelled of Wesley. He knew tonight would be worse as he didn't even have his son; it'd been a long time since he'd slept in a room by himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Wesley was nervous. He had his interview today with Quentin. Looking into the bathroom mirror one last time, he smoothed his tie down and turned to Angel who was holding Connor. "How do I look?" 

"Hot. I mean, very professional and business-like." Angel tilted his head out of the way as Connor tired to grab his ear. "What will you do if he offers you a job on the spot?" 

Wesley frowned. "I guess I would have to take it. If I said no, then my father would know something was up." He walked over to them and gave Connor a kiss. "I can always quit." He gave Angel a kiss as well. "Wish me luck." 

"Good luck." Angel kissed him again. "Connor and I will be waiting for you when you get back. I'm sure you'll knock their socks off." 

Wesley headed out and took his father's car. He drove to one of the many houses that the Council owned. There were hundreds all over Europe. He wasn't allowed into the London headquarters, not until he was restated as a Watcher. With a deep breath, he entered. He walked towards to main reception desk. "I am here to see Quentin Travers." 

The receptionist flagged him toward Quentin's office, saying that he was already waiting. 

Wesley walked to the office and knocked. After a moment, he heard a muffled voice telling him to enter, which he did. "Good morning, Mr. Travers. Thank you for seeing me." 

"Please sit down, Wesley." Quentin gestured to the chair sitting in front of his desk. "How was your trip to England? I understand that you are now living here permanently." 

Wesley sat down and smiled. "It was uneventful, thank you. I'm living at my parents' estate at the moment." He paused. "Until I find more suitable arrangements. One hates to be a burden on family." 

"Of course." Quentin studied Wesley for a second before continuing. "Roger tells me that you've been cleaning up your life. That you've stopped working for Angel. Goodness knows that vampire caused enough problems with our Slayers. Roger also mentioned that you now have a son. I have to say that I'm a little concerned that his mother has refused to return with you. Being a Watcher's hard enough, without the added trouble of being a single parent." 

Wesley cleared his throat. "I have cleaned up my life, which is one of the reasons I have moved back here. I'm hoping to distance myself from Angel and the trouble he causes. And yes, being a single parent is hard. However, I have no choice in the matter. My son's mother died during childbirth." _Interesting how Quentin doesn't know that Connor is actually Angel's son. My father seems to been lying not just to me._

"I've very sorry, Wesley." Giving Wesley his best sympathetic look, Quentin decided that it was time to speed up this interview. "Because you've already gone through the trainings required to become a Watcher, the Council has left it up to my discretion whether or not to hire you. Because of your past history, if I decided to reinstate you, you will be placed in our research department and will not be allowed to directly contact any of the future Slayers." He paused. "Why I should rehire you?" 

Wesley took a moment to think before answering. "As you said, I have already gone through the training. As we both are aware, I did received top marks in every subject. I would be an asset to you. I also have valuable information about Angelus and his souled version Angel. After all, I did work closely with him for the past few years. I also have met and have knowledge about his grandson, Spike. We don't have much information on him in our files. I could fill in some of those holes. The same goes Darla, Drusilla, Penn. I could go on, but I believe you get the idea." Wesley sat back in his chair. His face was calm and controlled, but inside he felt sick. He hated to use Angel in this way, but he had no choice. After all he never had to tell the Council the truth about Angel or Angelus. 

"Tell me something," Quentin said, upping the ante. 

"Drusilla was the one who sired William the Bloody or Spike as he likes to be called. However, Angelus taught him how to kill. Angelus used sex to dominant him. They were lovers until Angelus was souled." Wesley kept his voice steady. _Why the hell did I say that? I could have told him anything._

"Very interesting." Quentin made a mental note to tell his archivers about this. He also wondered how Wesley came about this information. Certainly, not something respectable people talked about in every day conversation; of course, Angelus was not a person. "I can't say that we know much about vampire hunting packs, especially ones who survived as long as the Order of Aurelius." 

"Does this mean I am restated?" Wesley hated himself for being so weak and for allowing his father to use Connor to get to him. _Once I get this job, I will sit down with my father and get him to sign the paperwork. Then I can go home with Angel and my son._

"I want you to know that I'm doing this mostly as a favor for your father. Yes, you have knowledge that the Council would benefit from, but your past behavior has been unpredictable at best." Quentin extended his hand. "I expect you to be here next Monday." 

Standing, Wesley took Quentin's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Thank you, sir. I won't disappoint you. I'll be here on Monday." Wesley left and headed back home. Once there, he stepped out of the car and promptly threw up in the bushes. After he wiped his mouth with his handkerchief, Wesley headed inside. 

Angel sat on the floor of the living room playing with Connor. He'd spent the greater part of the day helping Kathryn lift boxes of Wesley's old clothing and toys, so she could go through them and figure out what she wanted to keep around for Connor; he also successfully avoided her questions of just why he was Connor's father. 

Connor tugged on his grandmother's dress. "Connor, your father's home." Kathryn pointed to the doorway where Wesley stood. "How'd it go?" 

"Very well. I will be starting on Monday." Wesley walked past them and ignored Connor and Angel. He couldn't face his lover just yet. "If you will excuse me, I need to freshen up." Heading toward his bathroom, he brushed his teeth and changed into his jeans and a sweater. He heard his door shut gently and the lock turned. "Angel." He glanced over at his lover. "I'm sorry." 

"We're doing what we have to." Angel moved closer to Wesley and placed his hands on his lover's waist. 

"You don't understand." Wesley filled Angel in on the interview. What he told Quentin. "I shared with him private information, given to me by you in the strictest confidence. I could've lied, but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't. I'm so sorry, Angel." Wesley didn't turn around. He didn't want to see Angel's face, didn't want to see the look of disappointment. 

Angel shook his head. "I would be surprised if those Council researchers already didn't think of that." His arms remained where they were. "You were nervous. I just don't understand why you..." He turned Wesley around to face him. "Does what I-Angelus did to Spike bother you? Not that it shouldn't, just bother you more than any of the other things I did without a soul." 

"Yes," Wesley whispered. "Spike and I... we are were a lot alike. He mentioned some things when we were in Sunnydale. I think..." Wesley licked his lips. "I think he loved you." 

Angel looked to the floor. "He did." Of course, Wesley didn't understand Spike's romantic idealism, his way of turning love into something akin to _Romeo and Juliet_ in drama. "Why does he remind you of yourself?" 

"I don't know. He just does." Wesley shrugged and moved out of Angel's arms and sat on the bed. "Maybe it's just that we are both are English." Laying down on the bed, he threw his arm over his eyes. "I don't want to talk about Spike." Wesley sighed. "How can you forgive me for this, for everything? Angel, I betrayed you. I have put your unlife in danger. I have put Connor in danger. I have left you twice now. I have hurt you countless of times. Why do you keep taking me back? Why do you just shrug everything off like it doesn't matter?" 

Pulling up a chair, Angel sat down next to the bed. "Because in my 248 years, I've never had an adult relationship until you. I couldn't feel love when I didn't have a soul. And when I did, Buffy was the first relationship I had, but it wasn't anything I'd call mature." He paused. "But the simply explanation is that when I see you with Connor, when I see how much you love him and how he loves you, I... I know I'm home. Lorne probably said it best, that it's a good thing I love you so much." 

Wesley nodded. "I love you too." The answer satisfied him and he removed his arm from over his eyes. Opening them, he turned his head and smiled at him. "Is my father home?" 

"Not yet. Your mom said that he wouldn't be home until later this evening, possibly after dinner." Angel moved to the bed and sat with his lover. "Though I think we'll have plenty to do in the meantime." 

Wesley nodded. "I just have one thing I need to do, first." Wesley sat up and gave Angel a kiss. "Wait for me." Unlocking the door, he headed out to his mother. "Mum, I have to speak to you." He had to do this now before he lost his nerve, before his father came home. 

"What is it, Wesley?" Kathryn looked up from shaking a toy in front of Connor. She rarely heard Wesley's voice this urgent. 

"I'm not Connor's biological father. Angel is. Connor is the child of two vampires, Angel and his sire Darla. We don't know how it happened, but it did. He's a miracle." Wesley didn't pause for breath. "I adopted Connor as my son, because for the last year…Angel and I." Wesley lost his nerve for a moment. "Angel and I have been lovers." There he said it. He told his mother the truth. He waited with baited breath for her reaction. 

Kathryn looked at her son, then down at Connor and back at Wesley. "I don't really know what to say. Connor's a delightful child. Your father...what does he say? This is more his area than mine." She paused. "What about all those women you dated in the past? What am I supposed to tell Mrs. Cromwell about setting her daughter up with you?" 

Wesley looked down. "I do like women, mother. I just also prefer men. Father says that if it was know about my indiscretions, I would bring shame and ruin to this family. I understand I have certain obligations to him and to you; which is why I brought Connor here. Which is also why I am staying and have been reinstated as a Watcher. It is also why I am courting Ms. Cromwell. Father has chosen her for me. Nothing I have told you needs to go beyond the family. I just thought you would like to know." 

"I'm glad your home, Wesley. This is where you belong. Also for bringing shame to the family name, well that's your father's business. There are several women in my group who have homosexual family members who live proper lives. Of course, it's different when it's your own son. I suppose if you continue to date Ms. Cromwell, it won't be an issue." She picked up Connor and sat him in her lap. "Now why don't you take Connor up to your room; he needs his nappie changed. Then in a little while come back down so I can show you what we've been up to all day." 

Wesley picked Connor up. "Mother, you still feel that Connor's your grandson? You won't blame him for my mistakes?" 

"He was introduced to me as my grandson, and your father seems to feel the same way." She gave Wesley a puzzled look. "Why would I blame him for anything you've done or haven't done? He's not even one year old." 

"I don't know. I just was worried." Connor started to fuss. "I'll put him down." After his mother nodded, Wesley headed back to his room. "Connor needs his nappy changed and put down for his nap." He went about doing that. "I told my mother about who Connor is, who you are." 

"And what'd she say?" Angel picked up Connor after Wesley had finished changing him and laid him down in the crib, handing him a pacifier to suck on. 

"Nothing special. She will still consider Connor her grandson." Wesley moved toward the crib and watched his son. "When my father gets back, I will ask him to sign the paperwork. If he doesn't then we need to figure out what to do next." Leaning down, he gave Connor a kiss. He turned toward Angel. "Why don't you sleep here. Take a nap or something." Wesley started to walk to the door only to be caught up in Angel's arms. He pulled his head away as Angel leaned in to kiss him. "Don't." 

"And why not?" Angel frowned at him, but continued to hold on. 

"Because I don't feel like it, Angel. I have things I need to do. I have certain duties that I have to do, family obligations." Wesley's conversation with his mother weighed heavily on his mind. He hoped things would have been different. That she would understand. _I was such a fool._

"I was more going for the kiss before you left." Angel lifted his hand to touch Wesley's face. 

Wesley sighed. He gave Angel a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy?" 

"It's going to be okay, Wes." Angel let go of his lover. "Plus, I do know what your mom has in store for you, and it's nothing painful. I already did the potentially painful part of the whole endeavor for you." 

Wesley sighed again. "Thank you." He pulled Angel into his arms. "You are too good to me." He gave Angel a longer kiss this time. 

Angel moaned into the kiss; he wanted more, but knew better. "I love you too." Smiling, he gave Wesley another quick kiss. "Now go be a good son. Connor and I will be here when you get back." 

Wesley nodded and headed out back to where he left his mother. "Connor's down for his nap. What is it you wished to show me?" 

"Come this way." Kathryn led him into one of the many vacant rooms in the house - a former guestroom. It was filled with open boxes of clothing and toys that Wesley had as a child. "Angel carried all these boxes down from the attic for me. He's a very helpful...vampire." She paused. "I've been meaning to do this for a long time, but I'm glad that I waited until you had a son. Plus your father and I are too old to be hauling these heavy things down by ourselves." 

"I'm glad Angel was able to help you." Wesley felt guilty. He felt that he wasn't a very good son. He walked toward one of the boxes and picked up a toy boat. "I remember you bought this for me when I was about six-years-old. We were supposed to go out on a picnic." Wesley put the toy back and softly whispered, "But we never did." He turned to his mother. "Thank you for saving them, mum; I'm sure Connor will adore them." _And get more use out of them than I did._

"He seemed to as we were unpacking them. I don't think I've ever seem a child who received more affection and love than he does. You and Angel are very good with him." She looked down at the toys and smiled, remembering watching Wesley play with them. "You should go back to Los Angeles with them." 

Wesley stopped looking through the boxes and glanced at his mother. "Beg pardon?" _She didn't just say what I think she did._

"A child needs two parents, two parents that love him." She handed him a stuffed rabbit. "Remember this?" 

Wesley took the rabbit. "I haven't seen Velveteen since I was three. Where was he?" He cried for a week when he thought he lost his favorite rabbit, which grated on his father nerves. Coincidently that week was the first time Wesley's father locked him under the stairs for punishment. 

"One of the maids found him under a chair when she was cleaning. Your father wouldn't let me give him back to you. There was nothing I could do." Kathryn turned toward him. "There was nothing I could ever do." 

Wesley reached out and took her hand. "Thank you for keeping him." He smiled. "I never blamed you for anything. I have something I also need to tell you. One of the conditions for me to be here is that Angel and I are no longer together." 

"I figured as much, because of Ms. Cromwell." She lightly squeezed Wesley's hand. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"You're welcome." Wesley leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. "I want to give this to Connor and check on him. Then Angel can help me go through the boxes and see what he wants to bring back home." He let go of his mother's hand and headed back to his room. 

Angel lay on the bed; he'd tired to take Wesley's advice to nap, but he was restless after being cooped up in the house all these days. He couldn't wait until the night, when he go outside, but it never for long as he was needed by either Connor or Wesley. He and Connor had finished _Charlotte's Web_ , _Winnie the Pooh_ , and were halfway through _The Secret Garden_. Smiling, he heard Wesley's familiar footsteps in the hallway and the creak of the door. 

Wesley smiled as he saw Angel holding Connor. "Couldn't sleep?" He moved to the bed and sat down, holding out his rabbit to Connor. "Look what I have for you." 

Connor took the rabbit from Wesley and held it closely to him. "I think he likes it." Angel closed his eyes for a brief moment as Wesley kissed his cheek. "Connor's been dozing off and on; I'm the one who can't sit still." 

"Poor baby." Wesley moved closer. "It was my favorite toy. I figured Connor would like it, especially since I have no need for it now." Wesley leaned closer to his family. "You have been cooped up all day doing manual labor." He licked Angel's ear. "Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?" 

A slow grin crept on Angel's face. "I suppose I can think of a few things." His free arm went around Wesley's waist. "I really didn't mind carrying down boxes for your mom. Gave me something to do. I take it that your talk went well." 

"Very well. She told me that I should go back home with you." Wesley kissed Angel again. "When my father signs the papers I'm inclined to follow her advice." He kissed his way down Angel's neck, nipping it gently.


	23. Chapter 23

Angel pulled on his slacks as they dressed for dinner. He leaned closer to Wesley and kissed him again. "Too bad dinner's not later. There are a few other things I'd like to do." 

Wesley grinned and ran his nails down Angel's chest. "Hmmm, sounds like good. I promise I'll let you do whatever you want to do to me after dinner." He stepped away and finished buttoning his shirt. "I'll grab his highness." He gave Angel another kiss. "I think I should keep you cooped up more often, if you end up using all that energy towards sex." 

Adjusting his shirt as he put it on, Angel smiled. "Glad you enjoyed yourself." His hands ran over his shirt, making sure it wasn't crinkled or buttoned wrong. "It'll be just us and your mom, right?" 

"My father should be home soon." Smiling, Wesley headed to his room and picked up Connor from the crib. He changed his son's diaper and dressed him for dinner. The whole time Connor held onto the rabbit. Walking out, he took Angel's hand. "Let's go, shall we?" He kissed Angel on the cheek. 

Kathryn looked up as they entered the dinning room. "Good evening, boys. Did my grandson have a good nap?" 

"Yes, he did." Wesley let Angel's hand go and placed Connor in the highchair. He went into the kitchen to heat up the baby food. Coming back, he sat down next to Angel and Connor. "Will father be joining us?" Wesley slipped his hand under the table and placed it on Angel's knee. 

"Eventually." She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "He called a little while ago saying that he was stuck at the office for a while and would be late." 

"Oh." Wesley started to feed Connor, ignoring his own dinner. All of them chatted pleasantly, making Wesley feel relaxed for the first time in his childhood home. 

"Wes, why don't you eat, and I'll finish feeding Connor." Angel moved his chair to the other side of Connor and took the baby food from Wesley. 

"Thank you." Wesley smiled at Angel and started to eat. When Wesley was done, he brought the dishes to the kitchen. Roger came in with a huge smile on his face. This would be the perfect time. "Father, I know you haven't eaten yet, but I have some important business to discuss with you." Wesley picked Connor up after Angel wiped his mouth. "Mother, could you watch Connor for awhile?" At her nod, Wesley handed her his son. He smiled at Angel and followed his father to his study. 

Angel kissed Connor before he left him with his grandmother to take a walk outside in the moonlight. He'd explored every inch of the Wyndam-Pryce Estate since arriving. Sometimes, when he was out of sight from the house, he'd run or track a wild rabbit or two. Not that he'd eat them; no, he had plenty of blood back at the house. But the thrill of the hunt was something he craved. 

As he took a deep breath of air, he sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned around just in time to receive a kick to the face. 

The attacker was dressed head to toe in black, a ski mask covering his face. He didn't say anything, just pulled out a stake and lunged at Angel. Throwing kicks and punches which mostly hit there marks until Angel regained his footing. The attacker snarled, showing that he wasn't human. 

Angel lunged, attempting to grab the stake from his attacker. He knocked him to the side, only to feel his footing be kicked out from under him and his body falling toward the ground. His hands broke his fall, and he rolled out of the way of another attack, going into game face as he stood up. "Now who are you working for?" The attacker didn't say anything, so Angel threw another punch. 

The attacker dodged the punch, but just barley. He replied with a kick to Angel's stomach. Only Angel managed to grip his ankle. Snarling again, the attacker pushed off the ground with his free leg, aiming the kick toward Angel's face. 

Angel attempted to shove the demon away from him to avoid a kick to the face. He ended up on the ground. When he felt a blow with a large branch to the back of his head, there was another one. 

The first attacker shouted, "The heart you moron. You need to stab it in the heart." He picked up the fallen stake. 

The second attacker was clearly demon. It had green and brown scales, and its fork tongue darted out every now and then. "Ssssory. Forgot." 

Leaping to his feet, Angel punched the newest demon, pegging it for the weaker of the two. He grabbed the branch easily from it, and quickly, hit the first attacker with it. 

The reptile attacker regained its footing after Angel punched it. While Angel was distracted fighting its compatriot, it leapt on Angel's back and opened its mouth sinking its fangs into the vampire's neck. The reptile clung onto Angel, using its claw like hands, ripping into his flesh. 

Howling in pain, Angel attempted to grab the demon off his back. But they both went down as the other demon hit him in the stomach. The reptile thing finally moved off only when Angel couldn't move; it had some sort of paralyzing salvia. He couldn't get off the ground and blacked out, but not before he heard a woman saying, "We don't want him dead, just almost dead." 

Wesley picked up the papers after his father signed them. Giving him another lecture about duty and honor and family, Roger dragged out handing them over to Wesley. "Don't worry, father." He couldn't wait to tell Angel that they could leave as soon as they booked a flight. 

"I trust you'll be starting at the Council on Monday." Roger closed his briefcase and put it on the floor next to his desk. "You and Connor may stay here as long as you need. The Council will probably want you to be moved to headquarters after a while." He waited for Wesley's nods. "Good. I've had a long day and am going to some reading, then retire to my bed. See you in the morning." 

"Sleep well, father." Wesley left and checked first his room then Angel's room. Frowning when he saw that they were both empty. He headed out and found his mother rocking Connor in the living room. He nodded to her; he didn't want to wake Connor up. Wesley guessed Angel headed outside. "Angel?" He walked down past the gardens. 

Angel moaned on the ground. The paralysis seemed to be wearing off, but he felt like his body had been ripped into two. There wasn't a place that didn't ache. He heard Wesley, and he tried to call for help, but the words wouldn't form on his lips. They were there in his mouth, crowded together like traffic at rush hour, but blocked. 

Wesley frowned. He started to worry. Something must be wrong. "Angel?!" He kept scanning the area, looking for his lover. Wesley heard a sound and headed toward it. He saw his lover lying on the ground. "Oh god." Kneeling next to Angel, Wesley took stock of the damage. 

Angel mumbled, trying to stay conscious. Trying to focus on the image of Wesley. Trying to warn Wesley of the attackers that they might be still around. 

Wesley gently placed his hands under Angel's neck, trying to lift him up. "Angel...don't talk, it will be alright." Angel lost a lot of blood. Wesley knelt in it, and he felt it on his hands. "You need blood." 

Angel worked harder, sending every brain signal he could to tell his legs to move. But they wouldn't. He had to get to his son - to protect both his lover and child. Wesley couldn't lift him by himself, not unless he or someone else helped him. He smelt his own blood everywhere. 

"I can't lift you." Wesley pulled Angel closer, bringing his lover's mouth toward his neck. "Baby, I you need to drink from me." 

Angel felt his mouth nudge up in the curve of Wesley's neck. _I can do this. I can vamp. I can control the demon. I can heal myself and not kill Wes. I can save them._ He willed the change and sunk his fangs into Wesley. 

Wesley gasped, and his hands tighten when he felt Angel bite him. _He has to be really hurt not to protest._ He closed his eyes as he felt Angel drink from him. Wesley gave a soft moan. _This is nothing like I thought it would be, nothing like my nightmare with Angelus._ Wesley fingers curled and uncurled on Angel's neck. 

The sweet blood of Wesley filled Angel's mouth. Every limb felt alive, coming awake from being frozen in place. He listened to his lover's heartbeat. The demon didn't want to let go, but Wesley needed the remainder of his strength. With a gasp, Angel released Wesley, his face reverting back to its human form almost immediately. His body fell into Wesley's lap. His lover's blood swarmed his system, healing it. 

Wesley panted softly. He was slightly dizzy from the blood loss. Opening his eyes, he looked down toward his lap. "Angel, let's get you to the house." He didn't want to move, but needed to. Wesley moved Angel off his lap and started to stand. Unfortunately, he was hit with something akin to vertigo. He sank back to the ground and laid back. "In a moment." 

Pushing himself up with his arms, Angel crawled closer to Wesley, his legs barely working. "Wes." He knew he didn't take too much and that after a good meal and rest, Wesley would be fine. 

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy and worried." Wesley slowly stood up. He helped Angel to his feet. "Let's get you inside." He wrapped his arm around Angel's waist. 

The hike back to the house seemed to last for days. Luckily, Wesley had found him before sunrise. Angel shivered at the though of what could've been. He held tightly onto his lover and willed his body to work, ignoring the wounds that were still somewhat bleeding. 

Wesley entered the house and placed Angel in a chair. His breath was shallow from the walk. "I'll get you some blood and the first aid kit and patch you up." 

When Wesley entered the kitchen, Roger was there, making himself a sandwich. He turned around. "Wesley." He looked up and down his son, at all the blood that covered him. "What did that vampire do?" 

"Most of this is his blood." Pulling out a large glass, Wesley filled it with animal's blood and heated it. "I don't know what's happened." He pulled out the first aid kit. The wound on his neck still bled. 

"You don't think whatever did this is still lurking around?" Roger sat his half-made sandwich on the counter. The sight of blood covering Wesley made him ill to his stomach. "I best call the Council. They can bring a team out to sweep the area. In the meantime, we should get your mother and Connor into a safe location and grab some weapons." 

"I need to attend to Angel. To find out what happened. If it's vampires, then we're safe." Wesley didn't want to call the Council or do anything without first knowing more information. He took the mug from the microwave and headed back toward Angel. 

Angel grabbed the glass from Wesley and greedily drank the whole thing. "Are Connor and your mother safe?" he asked; his voice still weakened. The bleeding had almost stopping. It pooled at his feet on the carpet, running through to the wooden flooring. 

"They're in the other room. My father wants to call the Council." Wesley started to patch Angel up. "I didn't want to move them until I know what was going on. Was it vampires?" 

Angel shook his head. "Two demons. One reptilian, the other was completely covered in black. Possibly a vamp. Reptilian..." He paused, gaining his strength. "Paralyzing venom or saliva. Jumped and bit me." His mind trailed off to the attack. "Someone else there. A human." 

Wesley finished patching Angel up. "Did they say anything?" His mind went through a list a of demons that was reptilian in shape with paralyzing attributes. 

"Only fighting words." He groaned as Wesley began to stitch up the large wound on his back. "No. The human. It was a job, Wes. Someone hired them." 

Wesley frowned. "A job?" _The Council, his father, Wolfram & Hart, or countless other enemies we have._ "Hold still. I can't stitch this up straight if you keep moving." 

Holding as still as he could, Angel tried to recall more about the human. _Female._ He knew Wesley stitched as fast as he could. "Female. That perfume. Expensive." 

Wesley finished with the wound. "I'll get you more blood; then we can move you, Connor and my mother into your bedroom. Once there, I want you to barricade the door. I'll go looking for them." 

"No," Angel stood up and grabbed Wesley's arm, "you're not going by yourself." He let go and fell against the chair. "They could've killed me, but they didn't." 

Wesley frowned. "Angel, you're in no shape to accompany me. I need someone to protect our son and my mother. I need to make sure that they're gone." 

Sighing, Angel resigned himself, not having the energy to fight. "Make sure you take a shotgun and don't confront them unless you have to." He'd never seen Wesley act like this, never seen his emotions and instincts take over. Wesley always went for his books. It scared Angel as much as he was concerned about what would happen if Wesley came across them. 

Wesley nodded and helped Angel stand. They moved into the living room. "Mum, I need you to bring Connor and stay with Angel." He just needed to make sure his family was safe. _Then I can go looking for the assassins and then..._ Wesley trailed off his inner thoughts. 

"Oh my lord, Wesley, Angel." Kathryn clasped her hand over her mouth, and then picked up a sleeping Connor, clutching him to her chest. "What happened?" 

"Angel will fill you in, mum. I just need to get you to his room. It's the only one that doesn't have windows. You'll be safe there." Wesley continued walking Angel to the room, his mother walking side by side. 

"But what of your father?" Kathryn asked as Wesley shut the door behind them. 

"I'll bring him in here, in a moment." Wesley moved the dresser near the door. "I'll go and get him and bring Angel some more blood. After that I want you to push this against the door. Don't open it for anyone even me." Wesley headed out and grabbed sword from the wall. Then he headed to his father's study and pulled out three handguns and a few boxes of bullets. He placed everything in a bag and headed to the kitchen. "Father, I want you to stay with mum." Opening the fridge, he pulled out a few packets of blood and put them in the bag. 

"I will not be a prisoner in my own home, especially locked away in a room with that vampire. The Council's team is on its way." Roger had slipped a gun in his pocket already for protection. 

"I told you not to call them until I knew what we were dealing with. And that vampire's name is Angel. Your wife, my mother asked for you. This is not some random demon attack, father; someone hired them to come here." Wesley picked up the bag. He turned around and headed back to the room. 

"It's Wes," Angel assured Kathryn before Wesley opened the door. She gave him a puzzled and half-frightened look as Connor fussed on her lap. "I can tell by his smell, the way he walks. Vampire senses." 

Wesley came in. "Father called the Council. He'll be fine." He pulled out the blood and placed it on the bed. "Sorry, it's cold." He pulled out the guns and placed them on the bed as well. Loading them, he handed one to Angel; he also gave his lover the sword. "Mum, listen to Angel. You should be safe with him." He gave Connor a kiss then moved to Angel. "Take care of them and yourself. I love you." He kissed Angel quickly and picked up the last two guns. 

"Don't confront them. And I love you too." Angel waited until Wesley had left, before standing up and pushing the dresser. Kathryn set Connor down on the bed and came over to help. "Thank you." 

Wesley headed to the kitchen; he placed the guns behind his back, making sure they were secure in his waistband and untucking his shirt to cover them. "I'm going out." His father sat there waiting for the Council to arrive. "If I come back and find Angel dust, I will blame you." 

"You're insane to go out there by yourself. Everything you do is for that vampire and his son. You even dragged your mother into this." Roger was red from anger and the bottle of Scotch that was hidden behind his arm. 

"Everything I do, father, is for my family. That would include my mother, my son and my lover. Who has a name. Shall I write it down, because you seem to keep forgetting it? Or perhaps I should admit you into a nursing home since you seem to be showing some signs of senility?" Wesley didn't have time for this fight, but he was not thinking clearly. 

"Wouldn't you like that." Roger poured himself another drink. "Then you could run the family name into the ground. Not like you haven't done your damage already. You're a disgrace." 

"You set this up. You hired someone to come after Angel, didn't you?" Wesley placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. 

Angel rushed out of the room as soon as he realized that the perfume was that of Lilah Morgan. He heard Wesley and his father shouting at each other down the hallway, knowing that Wesley would be upset with him for leaving Kathryn and Connor, but he didn't think they were in danger anymore. 

Stopping in the doorway, he looked at Wesley. "The woman - it was Lilah. Someone wearing hundred dollar an ounce French perfume just doesn't walk into your backyard every day." Walking passed Wesley, Angel picked up Roger by his collar. "And whose lawyer is she? Trying to scare me, Roger? You forget that I'm not easily scared." He vamped. "You know I can keep a human alive for months." 

"Angel, let him go and go back to Connor." Wesley couldn't let Angel do this. If it was Lilah, then Connor was in just much danger as he was. 

With the tug of Wesley's hand on his arms, Angel released Roger. "Everyone else in this house may be afraid of you, but I'm not." 

Roger cleared his throat; his face had gone sheer white. "After I invite you into my home, against my better judgment, how dare you assault me and create outlandish exaggerations about me." Headlights loomed in the front windows. He looked at Wesley. "The Council's here. I suggest you take your vampire to his room unless you want him staked." 

"Angel, go back to the room. Take care of our son. I will deal with my father." Wesley placed his hand on Angel's chest. "Please love." 

"I'm not leaving without you." Angel's face softened. "Don't hurt him. You'll only regret it later." 

"Go Connor needs you." Wesley gave Angel a light push and watched him leave the kitchen. "I will deal with you afterwards." He waited for the Council to walk into the kitchen. 

A young man came into the kitchen. "Mr. Wyndam-Pryce? My name is Russ De Lacroix. We spoke on the phone. My team's sweeping the grounds as we speak." He held his hand out. 

Roger shook it. "Thank you. As you know, we've had a disturbance on the property - two demons of undetermined origin. Two people were slightly injured, but nothing that can't cure itself." He pointed toward Wesley. "My son was just going to go out. The others, my wife, grandson, and a guest are shut up inside one of the bedrooms on the first floor." 

"Perhaps we should bring everyone in one room. I would feel better if we could check over the injured parties." Russ glanced at Wesley who was covered in blood still. 

"I can assure you that they are fine. I will, however, take you to the room where they are." Roger led Russ down the hallway, Wesley trailing behind them. 

"Father, I think perhaps you should go and sit down." Wesley stayed behind them hoping he was close enough from the door. _Please don't let Angel open the door._

Roger pounded on the door. "Kathryn, it's me. Open the door. The Council men are here; everything's going to be fine." 

"Why should I?" Kathryn's muffled voice responded. "Especially after those things you did to our son and his family." 

Wesley couldn't help but smile. "They're fine, and we thank you, Russ, but they won't open the door." 

Russ frowned "Perhaps the demons are in there, and they're forcing them to say those things." He pulled out his cell phone. "I'll get one of the magic workers in here. Then we can find out if one of the demons are in there and then form a plan on how to proceed." 

"That won't be necessary." Roger gave Russ a dismissive hand motion. He lowered his voice, "My wife is upset with me over some nonsense about a tea party. You understand how women can be." 

Russ nodded. "I understand women can be such fickle creatures. May I?" Russ moved closer to the door after Roger nodded. "Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce, my name is Russ De Lacroix; I have been sent by the Council to make sure everyone is fine. Your husband told me that someone was injured. I just want to check that person out and give him or her medical attention." 

Kathryn cracked open the door with a look from Angel who was directly behind her and clutching a sword. "I can assure you, Mr. De Lacroix, that everyone in this room is fine." She helped Angel push the dresser back so that Russ and Wesley could step in. "You," she pointed at Roger, "stay outside." 

Angel laid the sword down with a nod from Wesley. "See everyone's fine and dandy." He'd changed his clothing before they'd come and hid the bloody ones, along with the empty blood bags, in the dresser. Thankfully, all his wounds were covered or already healed, except for a small cut on his forehead. "Only a scratch." 

Russ smiled. "Thank god for small favors." He headed out the room when his cell phone rang. He answered it, and after a short conversation, he hung up. "My team believes that the intruders have left. I'm going to leave a few men to patrol around the clock. If there is nothing else?" 

"No, that'll be all." Roger shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. De Lacroix." 

Wesley shook Russ' hand as well. "Yes, thank you." He watched Russ leave. Moving further into the room, he took Connor from his mother's arms. "Thank you, mother, for everything." 

"I couldn't have done it without you." She gave Connor a kiss on his forehead and looked at the doorway; Roger had left. "I suppose we'll have to deal with him. But right now, I think we all need food and some rest." Kathryn nodded to Angel who had lain down on the bed. 

"Goodnight, mum." Wesley gave her a kiss on the cheek. After she left the room, Wesley shut the door. Laying Connor on the bed next to Angel, Wesley smiled. "Are you feeling better?" He sat down and placed a hand on his lover's leg. 

"Think I might've ripped a few stitches." Angel grimaced. He brought Wesley's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Wesley stood up. "I'll put Connor in his crib, get the first aid kit, and re-stitch you." Wesley picked Connor up and turned on the baby monitor. After spending a few moments tucking his son in, Wesley went back to the kitchen and got the first aid kit out. Once back in the room, he made sure that both rooms' doors were opened. "Where did you break the stitches?" Tossing the kit on the bed, he pulled out the guns and laid them on the nightstand table. 

Angel rolled over on his stomach. "Where the blood's starting to seep through my shirt." The large wound had reopened when he'd grabbed Roger. 

Wesley sighed and cut of Angel's shirt. "I just think you like me stitching you up." He pulled out the remaining stitches. "Do you need more blood when I am done with this?" He slowly started to stitch Angel back up. 

Flinching as he felt the needle, he knew that Wesley was frowning. "I'm good. But you need something. Orange juice and cookies, isn't that what they give blood donors?" 

"Yes, I'll get something after." Wesley stopped for a moment and scratched his nose. As he started to wind down from his adrenaline rush, he felt the effects from his little blood donation. He picked up the needle again his hand shaking slightly. "Tell me if I hurt you." 

"I will." Angel tried to relax into the bed. "What happens tomorrow? Please say that it doesn't involve me getting attack by a reptile demon." 

"No. Tomorrow you will get attack by some frog demon or something." Wesley finished the stitches. "I'll get you some blood." He stood up and headed to the kitchen. He made another glass of blood for Angel and some orange juice for himself. He headed back to the bedroom. "Turn over, carefully." Once Angel complied, he handed his lover the glass. 

Angel drank the glass down quickly. "How are you doing? And, no 'I'm okays' allowed." 

"How about I'm fine." Wesley sipped his orange juice and sat down on the bed, not caring that he was still covered in blood. "Or are you asking how I feel about you biting me?" 

"That, and your father, your mother, finding me, me being an asshole. I think that about covers it." Angel reached for Wesley's hand. 

Wesley placed the orange juice on the nightstand and moved closer to Angel. "I'm very happy that my mother stood up for herself and our family. My father, I will deal with him tomorrow. I can't form an opinion on that right now. About you, well." Wesley leaned down and kissed him. "I forgive you for being an asshole. Now the biting thing." He kissed Angel again. "It was amazing. Nothing like I thought it would feel like." 

"I..." Angel seemed at a loss for words. "There are different ways to bite. Usually, it hurts to get the scream. But I couldn't do that to you. I tried to make it the least painful as I could given the circumstances." 

"Well it was pleasurable." Wesley kissed Angel again. "I was just glad that you accepted my blood." He sat up. "You should get some rest." 

"So should you." Angel adjusted his head under the pillows and closed his eyes. "Are you going to sleep here?" 

"Do you want me to?" Wesley watched Angel settle down for sleep. 

Angel smiled. "Of course, I do." They hadn't sleep through the night in the same bed since coming to England, and neither of them had been sleeping well. 

"Good. I'll just take a quick shower." Wesley gave Angel a quick kiss. He stood up and headed into the bathroom. He took a long shower, washing all the blood off. Once Wesley was clean and dried, he headed back to the bedroom. 

Angel cracked his eyes open as Wesley came in. He'd dozed off a few times while waiting, and ended up listening the static and Connor's quiet breathing on the baby monitor, thanking whatever deity he could that his son had slept through most all, if not all, of tonight's panic. 

Wesley thought Angel was asleep, so he moved quietly to the bed. He was exhausted from everything that happened tonight. Once in bed, Wesley turned to look at his lover. Everything could wait until the morning. Reaching out, he placed his hand on Angel's chest and closed his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Late the next morning, Angel awoke with a smile on his face, knowing that Wesley was by his side. Quietly, he rose out of the bed and made sure that the door was shut. The wound on his back was only a small, slightly throbbing scratch thanks to Wesley's blood. Climbing back in bed, he placed a kiss on his lover's neck and moved down his body, listening to him moan and began to wake up. 

Wesley opened his eyes and smiled. "Hmmm, morning." He felt Angel kiss his stomach. "Feeling better?" 

"Much," Angel muttered against his skin. "You?" His hands ran over Wesley's strong thighs and massaged them. 

Wesley moaned again. "Very well, especially when I wake up like this." He spread his legs slightly to accommodate Angel's body. 

Grinning, Angel placed kisses down Wesley's shaft. His tongue teased the swollen head, before taking it into his mouth. 

Wesley groaned and arched upwards. "Angel..." Reaching down, Wesley gripped his lover's wrists. He was still worried about Angel's wounds and didn't want to hurt him. 

The constant pressure Angel applied with his mouth soon turned into Wesley fucking his mouth. His hands held Wesley's, and he rubbed himself against the bed as his lover's words drove him crazy. 

Wesley babbled constantly, which turned into begging. "Please Angel. God love, I need you." Angel teased him by keeping the pressure constant, never letting Wesley get to close to orgasm. 

Letting Wesley slip from his mouth, Angel reached over the bed and found the lubricant, which was buried under a pile of clothing. "So beautiful." His slick fingers went directly for Wesley's hole, his lover lifting his legs for easy access. 

"Angel, god. Please, love." Wesley only begged more as Angel prepared him. Just as he was about to take matters in his own hands, Angel entered him. "Jesus," Wesley cried out softly and fisted the sheets. 

"Wes," Angel gasped as he buried himself inside of Wesley. "Love you." Leaning down, he kissed his lover and began to thrust. 

Wesley attacked Angel's mouth. He brought his hands up and placed them against the side of Angel's face. After a moment, Angel broke the kiss to allow Wesley to breathe. "Love you too." He squeezed Angel with each thrust. 

Groaning, Angel sped up his movements, not being able to get enough of his lover. His hand moved to Wesley's cock and began to stroke him. "My Wes." 

"Yours." Wesley writhed under Angel's touch. Every movement brought him closer to losing control. "Please, Angel, god please." He arched his back up, pressing his head back and exposed his neck. He tried to take more of Angel's cock. 

Watching his lover, Angel smiled. He studied the small bite marks - the ones he'd made - on Wesley's neck. Bending down, he gently licked them. 

Shivering in delight, Wesley moaned loudly. "Angel... please." Everything felt amazing. Wesley hoped he made Angel feel just as good as he felt right now. 

"Come for me, Wes," Angel murmured against his neck. His own cock was hard and aching for a release, loving the feel of his lover tight around him. 

Angel's words as well as his hand drove Wesley closer and closer to the edge. When Wesley felt Angel lick his neck again, he cried out and came. 

"Wes. Feel so wonderful." Angel thrust in and out with abandonment, feeling Wesley's body shake and jerk against his. "Love you," he groaned as his orgasm overtook him. His body collapsing against Wesley, face nuzzling against his neck. 

Wesley lowered his legs and brought his hands around Angel's waist. He held him until they both calmed down a bit. "Love you too." Bringing his hands up, he stroked the back of Angel's neck. "My Angel." His neck never felt more sensitive than now. Every time he felt Angel's lips graze the bite marks, it sent bolts of pleasure down his body. 

Looking up at Wesley, Angel grinned and placed a kiss on his lips. "Yours." He wrapped his arms tighter around Wesley. "Like that?" His tongue traced over the marks again. 

Wesley body jerked again. "Yes," He hissed in pleasure. Wesley ran his hands down Angel's back. His fingers stroked each vertebra in Angel's spine. 

Lightly sucking on his lover's neck, Angel's hand skirted down Wesley's body, over his hipbone, tracing the curve. He lifted his head only when he heard Connor crying over the monitor. Sighing, he sunk his head into Wesley's shoulder. "I think that's our song." 

Wesley groaned. "Your son has lousy timing." He patted Angel's shoulder. "I'll get him his bottle; you get to change his diaper." 

"Yay." Reluctantly, Angel rolled off the bed, getting to his feet and putting on his shirt and pants. Walking to the other room, he picked Connor out of the crib. "Morning, Connor. Did you get a good night's rest?" He kissed his son's forehead and laid him on the table turned makeshift changing area. 

Wesley pulled on Angel's robe and headed out to the kitchen. He heated up a bottle for Connor and blood for Angel. No one was awake yet which made Wesley happy. Making his way back to his room, he smiled at his family. "Here." Handing Angel the mug of blood, Wesley picked up the now changed Connor. "Figured you would be as hungry as your son is." Connor reached for the bottle with both hands. 

"Thanks, honey." Angel sipped it, feeling it start to heal the remaining wounds. "See anyone while you were downstairs?" 

"No, the house was empty. I'm sure they're still in bed. After all that's where I would be." Wesley kissed Connor on the forehead, while their son drank his breakfast. 

Connor laid his head on Wesley's chest with his eyes closed. Wesley smiled. "I think someone's still sleepy. Shall we put him back to bed?" 

Angel chuckled. "If he stays asleep when you put him down, we might be able to sneak a shower in. He does enjoy snuggling against you, which I completely understand." 

"A shower sounds good." Wesley teased and moved closer to Angel and gave him a kiss. "Why don't you get the shower ready, and I'll finish up here." 

Nodding, Angel went into the bathroom and turned the water on. Stripping, he waited for Wesley. His stitches still needed to be removed if Wesley thought he was healed enough. _God, we need a real vacation. Somewhere without demon attacks, relatives, stitches, and any more responsibility than Connor._

Wesley put Connor back down with the bottle. Thankfully he stayed asleep. He went to the bathroom, stripping off the robe and moving toward Angel. "What are you waiting for?" 

"Stitches," Angel reminded him, only to hear his lover sigh. He turned around. "What do you think?" 

Wesley inspected Angel's back. Carefully, he ran a hand over the stitches. When Angel didn't flinch, he nodded. "They can come out. I'm surprised how fast these healed." Wesley headed back into the bedroom and picked up the scissors from the first aid kit, returning to Angel. Slowly, Wesley cut then removed them. He felt Angel flinch when he pulled them out. "I'm sorry." Wesley placed a kiss on Angel's shoulder. 

"It's okay. Without you, the wound would still need them." Angel moved to the shower as soon as Wesley finished. He kissed his lover as soon as he joined him; the water washed off the remaining bits of dried blood. 

Wesley pressed against Angel while being kissed. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you." Bending down, he picked up the soap and started to wash Angel's chest. "You're the most sexist man-slash-vampire I have ever met." 

"Mmmm...that's a hard title to live up to," Angel teased him. "Love you too." His hand ran down Wesley's back. 

Wesley dropped the soap and gripped Angel's erection. Leaning in, he kissed Angel's neck. "Oh it's definitely hard and up." 

"That the line you use on all the boys, Wes." Angel grinned. "You know that's all your fault. Going to do anything to rectify the situation?" 

Wesley grinned. "Well I was thinking about it." He pressed his own erection against Angel's hip. "Thinking about it a lot. In fact, I have many ideas on what to do. However, I feel that since you been hurt you get something extra special. Now the question is do you want it?" 

Placing a hand on Wesley's face, Angel leaned in and kissed him. "Yes." 

Wesley broke the kiss. "I'll do everything you want. You're in complete and utter control. Tell me what you want and in great detail." He stood waiting for Angel's wishes to be reveled. 

"So many possibilities." Angel ran his hands down Wesley's arms, thinking. He couldn't focus or make a clear choice. 

Wesley waited for an order; but when Angel didn't seem to be able to think of one, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Wesley tisked and shook his head. "Poor boy." He traced the bite mark on his neck and shivered in delight. Angel's eyes were drawn to his neck like Wesley hoped they would. With his free hand, Wesley started to stroke Angel's cock. "What did I taste like?" 

Angel groaned; he'd answer Wesley's question without worrying about holding back. "Like what I've been craving all these years. Mostly like you, warm, sweet, erotic, mine." His finger pressed into Wesley's chest and drew a firm line down to his erection. 

"Yours. Always." Wesley arched toward Angel's finger. He leaned closer and kissed Angel's neck, biting it gently. "Do you want me?" He stroked Angel's length faster. 

"Yes, god, yes." He gasped at the pleasure Wesley's hand gave him. "Need you." 

Wesley pulled his hand away and smiled. "I'll take care of you." He sank to his knees and took Angel into his mouth, sucking lightly at first then harder and faster. 

"Wes..." Angel's hand tangled itself in Wesley's hair. He tried to stop his hips from moving, but his lover's mouth was too warm, too inviting. 

Placing one last kiss on the tip, Wesley pulled away from his lover's cock. "Yes?" He smirked at Angel's groan. He placed a kiss on Angel's lips. "I could spend all day kneeling at your feet and be happy." 

"Could say the same about you." Angel kissed him, hungrily. "But I do believe that we have unfinished business." Taking the soap, he ran his hand down Wesley's chest and body, stopping at his cock, where he started to stroke it. 

Wesley groaned and arched up. "Yes, we do." He leaned closer and fastened his lips on Angel's earlobe. 

Gently, Angel pushed Wesley against the shower wall. "So beautiful. Need you, Wes." 

"Do you?" Wesley smiled and started to turn around only to have Angel stop him. He looked at his lover quizzically. "Angel?" Wesley panted in anticipation. 

His mouth found Wesley's, and he started kissing him, making him wait. Angel ground his erection into Wesley's hip. "Did you say something?" he smiled. 

"Was I talking?" Wesley groaned and arched up rubbing his own erection against Angel. He moaned and started to turn to the right again. 

This time Angel allowed him to turn. His mouth found Wesley's shoulder and started to kiss him. Gently, his finger entered Wesley who was still lubed from earlier, searching for the spot that made Wesley writhe under his touch. 

Wesley arched backwards, thrusting his ass toward Angel. Moaning softly, Wesley wrapped his own hand around his length and stroked. He cried out and started to writhe against the wall and his lover. "Angel...god." 

Taking out his fingers, Angel placed his cock in front of Wesley's hole and slowly pushed in, angling for his prostate. "So warm. So wonderful." 

"God Angel, so good." Wesley clenched tight around Angel's length. He braced his hands against the tiles, turning his head seeking Angel's mouth. Groaning, Wesley matched Angel's thrusts and speed. 

Angel plunged his tongue into Wesley's mouth. His hand gripped firmly on his lover's hips, a little too firmly, but Wesley didn't complain. He felt at home inside his lover. 

Wesley moaned and broke the kiss. He removed one of his hands from the wall and stroked himself harder. "Please, Angel." He loved it when Angel took control of sex. 

"What do you want, Wes?" Angel kissed him again, speeding up his thrusts. 

"Want you, want to come," Wesley groaned loudly. He babbled nonstop now about all the dirty things he wanted Angel to do to him. He flashed back to last night and started to feel the familiar tingling in his balls. "Want you to bite me." The words tumbled from his lips unknowing. 

Angel didn't protest what Wesley wanted; he wasn't going to bite him, but he wasn't going to argue. "Love you." His mouth found the bite marks on Wesley's neck again, and he started to lick them. 

Wesley's body started to jerk. He titled his head backwards, laying it on Angel's shoulder. He screamed out his pleasure as he came. 

Angel growled as the demon in him was excited by Wesley's pleads and screams. His cock plundered his lover, until he felt his own pleasure come. "Wes," he moaned. 

Wesley pressed against Angel's body. He smiled. "I love you. Love it when you growl when you're inside me." _It shows how comfortable he really is with me._ He gave Angel another kiss. 

Responding, Angel's lips touched Wesley's in a loving embrace. "I love you too," he muttered between kisses. Slowly, he pulled out and turned Wesley around, holding him for a second, before they both finished washing. 

Wesley got out of the shower and sighed. "I wish we could spend all day in there." He handed Angel a towel and smiled. "I'm a very shallow person. I love it when you're wet." 

"Mmmm," Angel dried off his hair, "I could go for the nudity required in the shower." Leaning closer, he kissed Wesley. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him back. He dropped his towel on the floor, forgetting about it for a moment. 

Breaking the kiss, Angel grinned at Wesley. "You're in a good mood." He nuzzled his nose against Wesley's. "I'm glad." Slowly, his mouth met his lover's again. 

Wesley placed his hands on Angel's hips and tugged him closer. "You always put me in a good mood." He mumbled against his lovers lips. 

Holding onto Wesley, Angel savored the feeling of his lover in his arms and the taste of him in his mouth. They were getting nowhere in a hurry this morning, but that was okay. Soon they would be home, back to Los Angeles and sleeping in their own bed. He only hoped that they would be able to fly on the plane with the vampire proof glass again. 

Wesley moaned and stepped back against the counter. His hand moved up Angel's sides. "I love you." Licking his way down Angel's neck, his hands tugged at his nipples. 

"Love you too," Angel groaned as he felt Wesley's teeth nip at his neck and a hard pinch on his nipples. His hands cupped Wesley's ass. 

Wesley grinned as he lifted his head. "That feels very nice, Mr. Angel." Peppering Angel's collarbone with kisses, he groaned softly as Angel tapped his ass. "Have I been naughty?" 

"Clearly," Angel kissed him, "you've been naughty all morning." He gave Wesley a soft smack on his bottom. 

Wesley moaned again, "Yes." He pinched Angel's nipples harder. "The question is what are you going to do about it?" 

"Turn around," Angel growled in his ear, "and brace yourself on the counter." 

Wesley moaned and turned around. "Would it go better if I apologized?" He glanced up and saw that the bathroom mirror was right in front of him. Wesley closed his eyes, so he didn't have to see himself. 

"If you don't want this, but I think you do." Angel kissed Wesley's shoulders and a little bit down his back, before giving his bottom another smack. 

Wesley moaned loudly. "You know I do. Just thought a little role play would spice things up." He turned his head and smiled at Angel. "You know we really should go into the bedroom." 

"You forget that our son's in there sleeping." Angel kissed him. "Problem?" 

"No problem." Wesley turned his head back facing the mirror and bowed his head. 

As he continued, Angel watched Wesley in the mirror; Wesley who couldn't look at himself. Stopping his hand, Angel wrapped his arms around his lover. "I want you to look at yourself in the mirror." His hand gripped Wesley's cock and started to stroke him. "I want you to see what I see - a beautiful man who's brave, kind, and smart; a good father and son; a wonderful lover; and incredibly sexy." 

Wesley opened his eyes slowly. His body squirmed against Angel's. "It's too much. I don't want to look." He blushed slightly as he felt Angel stroke him harder. 

"So very beautiful." Angel placed kissed up his neck. He allowed Wesley to resist for the time being; this was something his lover needed to do on his own. 

Wesley arched his neck into Angel's kisses. "My Angel." He wasn't going to lose control this time like he did in the shower. Wesley swore to himself that he wouldn't beg Angel to bite him again. Pressing his hips backwards, Wesley rubbed against Angel's erection. 

"Yours," Angel answered, his pelvis moving for friction off Wesley's ass. "Need you." 

Wesley turned his head and kissed Angel hungrily. His voice was low and raspy. "Then why don't you take me?" 

Knowing that Wesley was already ready, Angel pushed inside him before he finished his sentence. He groaned as his lover's body welcomed him. "Love you." 

Wesley moaned as Angel filled him. "Love you too." He thrust back hard against his lover's body. "God, Angel." Reaching down, Wesley gripped his own cock and started to stroke it as Angel's hands were now on Wesley's hips. 

"Feel wonderful." Angel moved steadily in and out of his lover at a rapid pace, mouth finding every bit of skin he could to kiss and lick. His eyes gazed at the mirror watching Wesley, watching his stomach contract at every thrust, the muscles on his arm moving with his strokes. 

Wesley moaned with each thrust. He forgot about the mirror, forgot about everything, except the feeling of Angel. Tipping his head back, Wesley opened his eyes. He glanced into the mirror and gasped at what he saw. Wesley's hand stilled as he looked. 

"Told you, you were amazing." Angel's tongue reached licked across Wesley's bite marks and took Wesley's cock from his hand. 

Wesley gasped again and arched his neck. "Is this what you see?" His eyes were dark blue with desire and his face flushed. 

"Yes," Angel groaned as he thrust, "my Wes. Want you to come for me." His hand moved faster over Wesley's cock. 

Wesley groaned and shook his head. "No, I want to satisfy you first." Angel always held himself back, and this time Wesley wanted to push him over the edge first. However, Angel was quickly bringing Wesley off. He couldn't hold back and cried out softly as his orgasm washed over him. 

Angel lost himself in Wesley's body, moving and holding him, loving him, feeling him. "Wes," he moaned over and over. His body shook and longed for his release, supporting itself against Wesley. 

Wesley panted softly. Angel continued to thrust into him, but Wesley could tell Angel still held back. "Angel, stop." _I'm going to rectify that._

Immediately, Angel held still. "Are you sore?" 

"No. I want you to pull out," Wesley commanded. "I'm going to take care of you." 

Nodding, Angel did as he was told. "Love you." He smiled. 

Wesley turned around and kissed him. "Love you too." He smirked. "Bend over the counter." 

Giving Wesley another kiss, Angel positioned himself exactly where Wesley had been a moment ago. His body tensed in eager anticipation. 

Wesley reached around Angel and picked up his hair brush from the counter. He licked down Angel's spine. Using the flat of the brush, Wesley spanked Angel's ass. 

Angel's body jolted forward at the impact, and he groaned. His erection rubbed against the counter for a moment. "Wes." 

"Yes, my love?" Wesley hit Angel again and again. His lover's ass turned pink. "You're so pretty." He placed the hairbrush down and moved over to the cabinet. "I have a surprise for you." 

"Love surprises, especially those from you." Angel waited patiently for Wesley. Maybe he was a little impatient, desiring his lover to touch him. 

Wesley moved back toward Angel. "Good. Because you are going to love this." He brought a knife against Angel's back. This was the same knife that he kept in the trunk. Mindful of Angel's other wounds, he made a shallow cut. After all, he didn't want to hurt Angel. 

Angel cried out in pleasure. "Didn't think you brought anything from our trunk," he groaned, taking unnecessary breaths, only to cry out again as Wesley brought the knife down again. 

"You never asked. I have brought a few things from our trunk. Just never had the chance to use them." Wesley licked one of the cuts he made. He placed a hand in Angel's hair and forced his lover to turn his head. Wesley kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue deep into Angel's mouth. 

Angel swore that he did, but didn't want to argue. "Want you," he moaned between urgent kisses. His hand reached to touch himself, but Wesley held him back. 

"No, not yet. Why do you always hold back? You always make me come first?" Wesley let go of Angel's wrists and moved back behind him. He trailed the knife down Angel's spine careful not to cut him. 

"Not holding back," Angel groaned. "Love watching you. Want to make sure you're pleased. Always." The blade of the knife was warm against his back. 

Wesley nodded and licked the outline of Angel's tattoo. "When we get back, I'm going to tie you down and make you watch me masturbate. Would you like that?" He made another cut on Angel's back. He licked the blood and groaned. "Turn around." 

"You know I like to watch." Turning around, Angel moved for a kiss, tasting his own blood on Wesley's tongue. 

Wesley reached down and lightly stroked Angel's cock. "Have you been good?" 

"Very good," Angel moaned at Wesley's touches. He thrust into Wesley's hand. 

Wesley moved away and went to his bag again. Pulling out lube and a butt plug, he moved back to Angel. "What do you think?" 

"Think you're a tease," he kissed Wesley, "an incredibly good tease." 

Wesley moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pressed against him. "Not a tease." 

Angel went to kiss him again, but was rejected. He frowned, and then touched Wesley's face. "Need you." 

"All in good time. I'm just going to drive you crazy first." Wesley pulled away and opened the lube. Applying it to the butt plug, Wesley couldn't help but grin as he moved behind Angel. Putting extra lube on his fingers, Wesley teased Angel's hole. 

Angel groaned loudly and tried to push himself against Wesley's fingers without avail. "See you are a te-" He didn't finish the sentence before one of his lover's slender fingers entered him. 

"You were saying?" Wesley added another finger and kissed the back of Angel's neck. "Bend over and grab your ankles." 

Angel complied, gasping at the change of the stretch at he bent over. His hands clasped his ankles. Tipping his head up, he watched Wesley's eyes silently give him approval. 

"Good boy." Wesley removed his fingers and slid the butt plug into him. "You may stand up now. However, this better not slip out. If it does, I promise you won't like me." He grinned as Angel straightened. "Good boy." He walked around Angel and kissed him lightly. Moving away Wesley sat on the opposite counter, lazily stroking his own erection. "Now I want you to tell me something." 

"Anything." Angel shifted his hips uncomfortably. The silicone of the plug wasn't as soft and streamlined as his lover's cock, which he preferred. He wanted to touch himself, but didn't, knowing that might make Wesley wait even longer to finish him. So instead he gazed from Wesley's eyes, then to his cock, and back again. 

"Tell me a sexy true story." Wesley smiled and locked his eyes with Angel's. "Before you were souled. Tell me about you and Spike." 

Angel gave him a look of disbelief. "I thought you didn't want to know anything about what he and I did?" 

"I changed my mind. Tell me something." Wesley paused. "Please?" 

For a moment, Angel considered telling Wesley about the time with Spike after he was souled, but he knew better. Knew that Wesley had all the dates up there in his mind, all the times and all the places he was, worked out into a timeline. "In London once, we snagged two opium users as they walked out of the den. Spike taunted me because I refused to drink from users. Never would he shut up, now matter how many times I..." Angel looked up at Wesley and realized that his story was going toward not sexy in a hurry. "So bad part of the story short, after drinking from them, we began to feel the affects. Spike lay there on the bed, playing with himself and begging me to fuck him, waxing poetry about it... I'm sorry, Wes. I don't think I can do this." 

Wesley stood and walked over to Angel. Reaching out, he stroked Angel's erection lightly. "Can you tell one about me then?" 

"The truth or something I'd like to do?" Angel eagerly accepted a kiss from Wesley. 

"Something you would like to do." Wesley moved away and sat back down. "Ready when you are, love." 

Angel closed his eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. "One the plane, the one with the special glass. Want to make love to you in the sunshine. Peel your clothing off bit by bit, kissing the exposed flesh, taking all the time I needed, that I could. Feel you warm from the light in my arms." 

Wesley moaned and stroked his own cock. "God yes. The sun would warm you as well." He glanced down at Angel's erection. 

"Kiss down your body and blow across your cock, before taking it into my mouth and letting you move in and out at your own pace." Angel's length began to ache again for Wesley. "Let you come and lick you clean. Then lift your legs up and push my fingers into you, making you beg because you want me so badly as much as I want you." 

Wesley closed his eyes and moaned softly. He felt everything Angel said. "Yes, please, Angel. Want you inside me, need you inside me." His hips moved as he thrust into his own hand. 

"Replacing my fingers with my cock, I push into you. So beautiful, you moving under me. Feels amazing to be inside of you with the sun pouring in the windows. My tongue in your mouth, kissing you with all the desire I feel, making you hard again." Groaning, he wanted Wesley to touch him, to touch himself, to feel Wesley's body by his. "My thrusts speed up as I lose myself in you. The feel of you, god, Wes." Pre-come leaked from his cock, still untouched, the plug was the only thing his body clenched. "Need you." 

"God, Angel. Please you feel so good. Never want you to stop." Wesley panted now. He opened his eyes; Angel stood still and unmoving. "Come here and lay down on the floor." When Angel didn't move fast enough, Wesley held out his hand. "Now." 

Angel lay on the floor as Wesley directed him, finding that soon his lover was on top of him. "Want you," he groaned. 

"Want you too." Thrusting his tongue into Angel's mouth, Wesley kissed him. Reaching behind him, Wesley gripped Angel's cock and slid it slowly into himself. "God." Wesley sat still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his lover inside him. "Is this what you want?" 

"You feel good," Angel moaned. He couldn't think clearly, only about the pleasure. "Take the plug out, please." His muscles contracted around it, but it wasn't what he wanted. 

"Not yet." Wesley raised up on his knees, letting Angel slid almost out of him completely. Then he dropped back down fast. Keeping his hands on Angel's chest for balance, Wesley rode Angel hard. 

Angel's body jerked and his hips buckled as his long-awaited orgasm overtook him. "Wes," he cried out as Wesley continued to move on top of him through the waves of pleasure. 

Wesley leaned down and kissed his lover. When Wesley was sure Angel calmed down, he stood up slowly, letting Angel slid from him. "Poor baby." Kneeling between Angel's legs, Wesley removed the butt plug and thrust into him, groaning. "You lost control." 

Arching his neck back, Angel gasped. Wesley's cock filling him felt wonderful. This was what he'd been craving ever since the silicone toy had been inserted inside of him. "Love you." 

Wesley thrust harder inside his lover. "Do you know how much it's a turn on, when you lose control. How fucking sexy it is when I can make you lose control." He was getting close. Leaning down, Wesley kissed him. 

Angel's tongue darted in and out of Wesley's mouth. He felt his lover groan into his mouth, Wesley's thrusts becoming unsteady as he came. "So fucking beautiful," Angel muttered as Wesley collapsed on his chest; his arms held his lover tightly. 

"Hmmm, love you." He closed his eyes. "We should get up. Will you pack?" 

"Love you too." Angel kissed Wesley's forehead. "I'll pack if you get something to eat and promise to take a nap." He smiled. "Think you can arrange a flight that soon?" 

"I will do my best. I'll have to talk to my father if we want to fly on that plane you love so much." Wesley groaned softly as he pulled out of Angel. 

"You didn't seem to mind my fantasy." Standing up, Angel grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Don't forget that we have all those toys and clothing for Connor." 

"How could I forget. Guess we need a private plane now." Wesley smiled and headed into the bedroom following Angel. Dressing quickly in jeans and a sweater, he was ready to face his father. "Wish me luck." 

"You sure you don't want me there?" Angel pulled his shirt over his head, and then picked up Connor who was awake and holding his hands out to be lifted up. 

"No, this is something I need to do on my own." Wesley smiled at Connor. "Besides someone needs you more than I do at this moment." With that said, Wesley headed out of the room and toward the kitchen, looking for signs of his parents. 

Roger sat in the breakfast nook, nursing a cup of tea, trying to rid himself of a hangover. He didn't know if the pounding in his head or his son's rouse and betrayal were worse. No, being at that creature's mercy had definitely topped the list of things Roger wanted to forget about last night. "Wesley." He scowled as his son entered the room. 

"Father." Wesley sat down next to Roger. "Angel and Connor wish to leave tonight. I assume that you will allow us to use the private plane to return home?" 

"Interesting phrasing for someone who intends to return with them, and I know desires to leave just as much as they do." Roger looked out the window instead of at Wesley. 

"Yes, I am returning home. They're my family. I could never abandon my son. I love Angel. I'm sorry if you can't understand or except that, but I have given up trying to be then man you want me to be." Wesley picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth. 

"I'll get you your plane." Roger turned toward him, glaring. "But don't ask for another thing from me again until you're prepared to give up Angel and raise Connor properly. And stop dragging your mother into this. There are some things that women should not know of." 

"Yes, father. We are leaving tonight. Should I worry about the plane masterly blowing up in midair?" Wesley stood and grabbed another grape. 

"The Council wouldn't want their new plane demolished." Roger took a sip of his tea. 

Wesley turned to go back to the rooms. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You know, father, I had quite an interesting conversation with Quentin the other day. I find it so peculiar that he didn't know Connor was Angel's son. You never told the Council about him or the prophecy did you?" 

"There was no need to. The Council doesn't know every detail about what goes on. If I explained that Connor was Angel's son, it would've raised too many questions about your involvement with him, and frankly, enough of my colleagues judge me based on your past failures." 

"Of course, father. It's a shame that your only son could be the biggest failure of your life." Wesley stopped and turned. "Where is mum?" 

"In her bedroom." Roger glared at Wesley. "You better not turn her against me again." 

Wesley nodded. "I'll just go say my goodbyes to her." He left his father and headed back to his room. "I have good news, we can have the private plane. We are going to need it with all the stuff we're bringing home." Wesley moved toward Angel and gave him a kiss. 

"That seemed rather easy." Angel looked down and frowned at Connor who chew at a button on his shirt. He handed his son the stuffed rabbit to play with. 

Wesley smiled. "Yes, well sometimes my father can be reasonable." He reached out and touched Connor's nose. "Boop." Connor giggled and chewed on the rabbit's ear. 

"How's your mom doing?" Angel asked as he handed Connor to Wesley so he could start packing again. 

"She's in her room. I thought Connor and I could go up and say goodbye to her." Wesley headed to the door. "Which is just my way of getting out of packing." 

"Great." Bending over, Angel collected some of Connor's toys off the floor. "Tell her thank you for me." 

"I will." Wesley stared at Angel's ass. He didn't move. "You're the one that's the tease, you know." 

"Like something you see." Angel purposefully stayed down longer than he needed to. Straightening out his body, he stood up. "Too bad. Go say goodbye to your mom and let me finish." 

"Tease." Wesley turned around. "Connor, let's go see grandmum, while daddy works on his strip tease." He headed upstairs to his parents' room and knocked on the closed door. 

"Come in." Kathryn dotted her face with a tissue. If it was Roger, she didn't want him to see her crying. She knew Wesley, Connor, and Angel would be leaving today, and soon the house would be empty except for her and Roger, only to have the monotony broken by a few servants who only worked a couple of days a week. 

"Good morning, mum. How are you feeling?" Wesley entered and moved toward her. 

"Been better, been worse." She gave a small sigh of relief that it was only Wesley and Connor. The rocking chair she sat in slowly creaked as she stiffened her back into a less casual pose. "And how are you, Connor, and Angel?" 

"Very well, thank you." Wesley smiled. "We are leaving today. Angel wants to give you his thanks for what you did last night, as well as I do." He handed Connor to his mother. "You can visit us anytime you would like. I will also try to come back here more often with Connor, if you would like?" 

"I'd like that, but I don't know how your father would handle it." She gave Connor a half-smile when he started to play with the rings on her fingers. "It's very quiet here." 

"I'm sorry, mum." Wesley felt bad. He could tell that she wanted them to stay. However, Wesley knew that his father would never allow that. Nor would Angel want to stay. Their lives belonged in Los Angeles. "Why don't I leave Connor here for awhile, so I can help Angel pack?" 

Kathryn nodded. "Would you like that, Connor?" Connor cooed at her and squirmed on her lap. "Things don't change here, Wesley. You need to be in Los Angeles." 

Wesley knelt next to his mother. "Thank you, mum. I- I wish I knew the right words to help you. To make you feel better." 

"I made my choice long ago." She placed her hand on Wesley's shoulder. "I'm far too old to change my ways. I love your father; I just don't always like him. But things were different when we were married. Love was expected to come later and was not a reason to marry." Looking into his blue eyes - the same ones that she had - she smiled. "But I don't regret it because I have you and now Connor." 

Wesley smiled. "Thank you. You are a brave woman, and I am glad that I can call you my mother. I fight the good fight everyday, but to me, you are my hero. I know you will be Connor's as well." Wesley stood up and kissed his mother on her forehead. "I love you." 

Tears now freely rolled down Kathryn's cheeks. "I love you too." She picked her tissue out of the pocket of her robe and dabbed her tears. 

Wesley watched Connor snuggle against his mother's chest. "I'll go help Angel now." He kissed his mother's forehead again then headed back down to his room. 

Angel looked up as Wesley came back into the room. "Connor already begging to stay with his grandma?" He smiled and zipped up one of his bags. 

"Yes. It might be the last time he sees her." Wesley picked up a shirt and folded it. 

Angel placed his hand on Wesley's arm. "We can pay for flights if she wants to visit or if you and Connor want to come here." 

"Thanks." Wesley turned into Angel's arms. "I love you." Holding his lover for a moment, Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. "Let's finish packing?" 

"Love you too." Angel sighed as he picked up some more clothing. It took them practically all day to finish and carry everything downstairs. Boxes of toys and clothing for Connor filled the entryway to the house. "Looks like you had just as much stuff as Connor," Angel teased. 

"Yeah well, you still have more stuff than Connor and I do." Wesley waited for the car and trailer that he ordered to show up. Once they arrived, they packed the trailer. "Let's get Connor and say our goodbyes." Wesley turned to the movers and told them to drive to the airport. 

Angel followed Wesley upstairs to Kathryn and Roger's room. He took his lover's hand in his own and waited as Wesley knocked on the door, listening for Kathryn's okay to come in. 

Wesley squeezed Angel's hand. He entered after his mother gave them permission. "Well, mother, the car is here." 

"Yes, I suppose you must be going." Kathryn frowned and looked down at Connor, who sat quietly in her lap. Standing up, she handed Connor to Angel. "Come back soon." She kissed Connor's cheek. "Take good care of them, Angel." 

"I will," Angel assured her. 

"Goodbye, mum. We'll come and visit soon." Wesley bent down and kissed his mother's cheek. "Say bye-bye, Connor." Wesley waved Connor's arm for him. Reaching out, Wesley took Angel's hand. "Tell father that I said goodbye." 

"Of course." Kathryn found that she was crying again as they turned around to leave. "Have a safe flight." 

"I'll give you a ring, when we land." Wesley headed downstairs. "Well they do say you can't go home again. I guess that's true." 

Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. "The place where home is has changed. And when we get there, everyone will be waiting." 

"I can't wait." Wesley strapped Connor into the car seat. Since it was nighttime, Angel decided to drive to the airport. 

Angel drove quickly to the airport, and they allowed the workers at the airport to unload the rest of their bags. After Wesley made sure that everything was there, they boarded the plane. "Are you going to miss England?" 

"Yes. It's a beautiful country, and the weather is better than California, which too warm and dry." Wesley unfastened Connor's carrier. "Do you miss Ireland?" 

"Sometimes. But it doesn't feel like home anymore." As the plane started to take off, Connor began to fuss. Angel handed him his pacifier. 

"I don't think he likes planes very much." Wesley handed Connor his rabbit. "I'm going to take a nap." He gave Angel a kiss. Once they were able to remove their seatbelts, Wesley did so and reclined in his seat. 

Angel smiled as both Wesley and soon after him, Connor, fell asleep. He looked out the window at the stars, glad that they were going home and that Connor wasn't in threat of being taken away from them. 

Wesley woke up to dawn's first light. Looking over, he saw his family asleep. He grinned and made his way to the bathroom. While Wesley washed his hands, he felt Angel's arms wrap around him. "Hmmm, morning." 

"Morning, honey." Angel kissed his lover's neck. "Did you have nice rest?" 

"Honey? I take it we're in the pet names stage of our relationship." Wesley moaned softly as Angel kissed his neck again. 

Smiling, Angel continued to kiss him. "Take it that you didn't notice when I said that earlier?" His hand moved lower and grabbed Wesley's ass. "Thinking I'm in the mood for a making someone a member of the mile high club." 

Wesley groaned and pushed his ass back against Angel's hand. "You know I never received my application, can I still join?" 

"I think we'll be okay." He turned Wesley around and kissed his lips, gently and lovingly. 

Wesley moaned softly. "Are you sure, 'hunny'?" He traced Angel's buttons and started to undo them. "You want to do this in the bathroom?" 

Angel gave Wesley's ass a small smack. "Making fun of me?" He grinned and kissed Wesley again. "I'd prefer to be out in the sunlight. Think we could put Connor somewhere out of sight, but secure?" 

"You didn't notice the curtain did you? The one that separates the first part of the plane from the second?" Wesley pressed his erection against Angel's hip. 

"So very observant." Finding Wesley's mouth again, they stumbled back into the main part of the plane. Angel let go only so his lover could shut the curtains, and he could dig the lube out of his bag. "I'd say we're ready." 

Wesley smiled and reached for his lover. "I'll have you know, you are very pale." He kissed Angel's neck, moving downwards. "Do you like this shirt very much?" 

"Might need to wear something once we're off the plane, but besides that, no." Angel moved into his lover's kisses. "Sure you want me blinding you?" he teased as Wesley undid the first button. 

Wesley shrugged, and kissed Angel lips. "Then maybe we should go back into that dank bathroom?" He finished unbuttoning Angel's shirt. "My god, I think I'm blind" He pinched Angel's nipples. 

Angel groaned and pulled up Wesley's shirt, lifting it over his head. "You do realize that you keep the same hours as me?" His arms went back around his lover and started kissing him again, moving down to his neck. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck. "Are you saying that I'm as pale as you?" Reaching down, he stroked Angel's erection through his trousers. 

"Give yourself a few more years of being me with, than maybe." Angel's hand moved for Wesley's zipper, and his hips toward Wesley's hand. 

"How about I just give myself to you?" Wesley undid Angel's belt buckle. He stepped out of his jeans, as Angel slid them down his legs. 

Smiling, Angel stared at Wesley for a moment, watching the light filter through the window, touching his lover's naked body. "God, you're beautiful." 

Wesley blushed. "Angel…" He pulled his lover closer and kissed him. "Is this everything you imagined?" His body arched up into his lover's hands. 

"Better because it's real." Angel felt the warmth of the sun across his skin. His mouth moved lower, down Wesley's body, kissing his neck and chest. Gently taking his lover's nipples into his mouth and nipping them to illicit moans that only increased as his tongue traced across Wesley's stomach. 

"Oh Angel..." Wesley gripped Angel's hair and pushed him lightly down. "Love you." His hips thrust towards Angel's mouth. Shivering slightly as Angel's cool tongue licked across the tip. 

Angel watched Wesley's reactions, loving it and being turned on by it. His cock pressed against his slacks, wanting to be free. He ignored his body's desires and focused on Wesley, lightly sucking on the head. 

"God, Angel." Wesley wanted to thrust himself into Angel's mouth and down his throat. Instead he just gripped Angel's head tighter. "Feel so good." 

Taking more of Wesley's cock into his mouth, Angel placed his hands on Wesley's hips, encouraging him to move if he wanted. 

Groaning, Wesley arched his hips forward. Crying out softly as he felt the back of Angel's throat. "So good, baby." 

Relaxing his throat, Angel allowed Wesley to thrust into his mouth. His hand dug into Wesley's sides as he made a low humming noise, sending the vibrations down his lover's cock. 

Wesley was close; he felt his balls tighten, but he held back. "Please Angel, oh god." He shook from staving off his impending orgasm. When Angel growled, Wesley lost control and came. 

As Angel stood up, he smiled at Wesley and moved into his arms again. "I love you." 

"Love you." Wesley kissed him and moaned at the taste of himself on Angel's lips. Panting softly, he pulled away. "Do you want me?" 

"Want you so much," Angel groaned as Wesley's hands finished undoing his pants, releasing his cock. "Need you." 

Wesley smiled and picked up the lube. He poured some on his hand and stroked Angel's erection. He gave Angel a quick kiss and turned around. Placing his hands against the airplane wall, Wesley was able to look out the window. The view was amazing. "I need you too." 

Angel watched the clouds and deep blue ocean move under the plane for a moment, before turning his attentions back towards Wesley, who was more of a wonderment as sun rays graced his body. His hand spread Wesley apart and teased his hole. "My Wes." 

"Angel...my Angel." Wesley pushed his hips back. This was a once in a lifetime chance, and Wesley wanted to make sure Angel enjoyed it. 

Tipping his head down, Angel kissed his lover's shoulder, where the sunlight had begun to warm him. "I love you," he whispered, pushing one of his fingers inside of Wesley. After a few moments, he added another. 

Wesley moaned softly. He spread his legs further apart to allow Angel better access. "I love you too." 

Angel again marveled at the beauty of Wesley, his powerful leg muscles moving into Angel's fingers. "Beautiful." His tongue found the marks and gave them a gentle lick as he retracted his fingers from Wesley. 

Wesley groaned from the loss of his lover's fingers. Reaching up, he placed his hand on the back of Angel's neck, holding him in place. Moaning loudly as Angel sucked lightly at the marks on Wesley's neck. "Angel... need you please, love." 

Taking his cock in hand, Angel thrust into Wesley, feeling his lover tighten and relax around his length. "God, Wes. Feel so good," he muttered against Wesley's neck. His hips began to move as his hand found Wesley's cock. 

"God yes." In Angel's hand, Wesley's length grew. He thrust backwards taking all of Angel into himself. "Stop, but don't pull out." Angel complied, and Wesley moaned. "The sun feels almost as wonderful as having you in me." 

"Yes." Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley and held him tightly. "Sharing this with you is amazing. It almost doesn't seem real." 

"I don't want to wake up then." Wesley turned his head to the side and kissed Angel. They broke the kiss, and Wesley stared out the window. Reaching up, he held Angel's hand. 

Slowly, Angel began to thrust, his free hand moving back to Wesley's cock. He didn't have the words to express what he felt, but then he knew. "Perfect. So very perfect." His entire body was filled with desire for Wesley as his hand gave his lover's a squeeze of assurance. 

Wesley moaned louder now with each thrust. "God, Angel." He closed his eyes as his emotions build and threatened to overwhelm him. "Love you so bloody much. You're my everything. I need you so much." 

Angel felt his balls tighten. "Love you," he moaned as he came, "and need you too. So happy." His thrusts continued as he rode out the pleasure going through his body. He sped up the motions of his hand, remaining inside of Wesley. 

Wesley felt Angel come inside him. It sent him over his own edge; leaning back against his lover, Wesley came himself, crying out softly. Panting, he turned his head and kissed Angel. "Amazing." 

"That's one of the words I'd used to describe it." Smiling, Angel kissed him again. "Sure we can't take these windows home with us?" 

"No, but I'll try to find a way to get some." Wesley groaned as Angel pulled out of him. Turning around, he gave Angel another kiss. "That way you can play with Connor in the sunlight." 

"You're so good to me." Angel's hands ran down Wesley's body, stalling the inevitable, where they'd have to get dressed again. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley moved into Angel's arms. "You're good to me as well. Too good. So I do try to make sure I take care of you." 

"Can I just hold you here in the sunshine forever?" Angel asked, knowing that his request was impossible. "Do I feel any warmer?" 

"Yes and yes." Wesley nuzzled his neck. "It's amazing. It's been so long since I have been held by someone who was warm. It's also strange, but I wouldn't trade you for all the warm bodies in the world." 

"Good to know that my other abilities shine through." Angel kissed his forehead. "Think there's a blanket somewhere that we can cuddle on top of? And maybe another to put on top of us? Don't want you to get cold in the air conditioning." 

Wesley pulled away to retrieve the blankets. He placed them on a seat and reached down to put on his trousers. "Where do you want to cuddle?" 

"Mmmm...was kind of hoping that you wouldn't put on those." Angel pointed to the pants. "Think a chair's big enough for two? Or, I guess, the floor. Somewhere near a window. Have to love these private planes and their extra roominess." 

Wesley dropped his clothing. "I'm sure that we can both fit on a chair." He spread out one blanket on a seat closest to the window. "Mr. Angel, your seat is ready." 

"Thank you, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. You're service is impeccable." Angel laid down as Wesley had adjusted the seat to sleeping position. His hand reached out to pull Wesley to him. "I'll be sure to fly with you again." 

"I would enjoy that very much." Wesley reached over and grabbed the second blanket, pulling it over the both of them. "We do aim to please. If there is anything, and I do mean anything, that I can personally do to make your flight more enjoyable, please let me know." 

Angel smiled and kissed Wesley, snuggling against his lover. "Currently, I have everything I want and need." He closed his eyes and let the sun filter in on his face. 

Wesley also closed his eyes. "That makes me very happy to know." He started to drift off to sleep. 

Feeling Wesley falling asleep in his arms, Angel held him closer. "Love you," he whispered, relaxing further in the chair, glad to be in the sun, but mostly glad to going home.


End file.
